Dulce fuego
by michan-natsu
Summary: (continuación dulce magia) Cuando se corrió la voz de que Mikan era capaz de atrapar el alma de la gente, todo el mundo se inquietó. Sus extrañas habilidades y su pasado ya la habían apartado de los demás; ahora el consejo debatía sobre cuál sería su destino. Justo entonces recibió un preocupante mensaje: se estaba organizando un complot contra su pueblo.
1. Chapter 1

**Resumen:** Cuando se corrió la voz de que Mikan era capaz de atrapar el alma de la gente, todo el mundo se inquietó. Sus extrañas habilidades y su pasado ya la habían apartado de los demás; ahora el consejo debatía sobre cuál sería su destino. Justo entonces recibió un preocupante mensaje: se estaba organizando un complot contra su pueblo, dirigido por un peligroso asesino al que ella ya había derrotado una vez…

El honor hizo que Mikan emprendiera un camino muy peligroso, aunque la esperanza de reunirse con su amado la hacía continuar. En su viaje encontraría aliados, enemigos, amantes y posibles asesinos… Mikan no podría confiar en ninguno de ellos, tendría que demostrar ella sola que podía salvar la tierra que tanto amaba.

**Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos. La historia es dulce fuego de la saga study de Maria V. Synder y los personajes pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana.**

**Capítulo 1**

—Eso es patético, Mikan —se quejó Kitsu—. Una Halladora de Almas todopoderosa que no es todopoderosa. ¿Qué tiene eso de divertido? —dijo, y elevó los brazos, delgados y largos, hacia el cielo, fingiendo frustración.

—Siento decepcionarte, pero yo no soy la que le agregó lo de todopoderosa al título.

Me aparté un mechón de pelo castaño de los ojos. Kitsu y yo habíamos estado trabajando para ampliar mi habilidad mágica, pero sin éxito. Mientras practicábamos en la planta baja de la torre de Nonoko, la Guardiana, intentaba que el fastidio que sentía no afectara negativamente a las clases. En realidad, la torre también era un poco mía, porque Nonoko me había cedido tres pisos para que yo los usara.

Kitsu estaba intentando enseñarme cómo mover objetos con la magia. Había reubicado los muebles y había colocado las butacas en filas ordenadas; le había dado la vuelta al sofá y lo había puesto de costado. Ninguno de mis esfuerzos por recuperar la agradable distribución de Nonoko e impedir que me persiguiera una mesilla sirvió. Aunque no fue por falta de interés… yo tenía la camisa pegada a la piel sudorosa.

De repente, tuve un escalofrío. Los postigos estaban bien cerrados, pero, pese al fuego que ardía en la chimenea y las alfombras que cubrían el suelo, el salón estaba helado. Las paredes eran del mármol blanco, maravillosas en la estación caliente, pero absorbían todo el calor de la habitación en la estación fría. Me imaginé la calidez siguiendo las vetas verdes de la piedra y escapándose al exterior.

Kitsu Yome, mi amigo, se tiró de la túnica hacia abajo. Era alto y delgado. Su físico era el típico de un miembro del clan Yome. A mí me recordaba a una brizna de hierba, incluido el filo cortante: su lengua.

—Es evidente que no tienes la capacidad de mover objetos, así que probemos con el fuego. ¡Hasta un bebé puede prender una llama! —exclamó, y puso una vela sobre la mesa.

—¿Un bebé? Ya estás exagerando otra vez.

La capacidad de acceder a la fuente de poder y hacer magia de una persona se manifestaba en la pubertad.

—Detalles, detalles —dijo Kitsu, agitando una mano como si estuviera apartando una mosca—. Ahora, concéntrate en encender esta vela.

Yo arqueé una ceja. Hasta aquel momento, mis esfuerzos con objetos inanimados no habían tenido resultados. Podía sanar el cuerpo de mi amigo, oír sus pensamientos e incluso ver su alma, pero cuando alcanzaba un hilo de magia e intentaba mover una silla, no ocurría nada.

Kitsu me mostró tres dedos extendidos.

—Tienes tres razones para ser capaz de hacer esto. Una, eres poderosa. Dos, tienes tenacidad. La tercera es que has vencido a Ferde, el Ladrón de Almas.

Que había escapado y era libre de empezar otra juerga de robo de almas.

—¿Y podrías recordarme en qué me está ayudando Ferde?

—Se supone que esto es una charla para levantarte el ánimo. ¿Quieres que enumere todas tus heroicidades?

—No. Continuemos con la clase —dije yo.

Lo que menos quería era que Kitsu me contara los últimos cotilleos. La noticia de que yo era Halladora de Almas había corrido como la pólvora en la Fortaleza de los Magos. Y yo todavía no podía pensar en aquel título sin estremecerme de dudas, preocupación y miedo.

Intenté concentrarme y conectarme a la fuente de poder. El poder envolvía al mundo como una manta, pero sólo los magos podían tirar de hilos de magia de aquella manta para usarlos. Yo atraje una hebra y la dirigí hacia la vela, intentando que la mecha se prendiera.

Nada.

—Inténtalo con más fuerza —me dijo Kitsu.

Yo incrementé el poder y volví a apuntar.

Tras la vela, Kitsu se puso rojo y comenzó a tartamudear como si estuviera conteniendo una tos. Entonces, la mecha se encendió ante mis ojos.

—Eso es de mala educación —protestó Kitsu con una expresión cómica.

—Tú querías que se encendiera.

—¡Pero quería que lo hicieras por ti misma! Los Yukihara y sus extraños poderes. Me has obligado a encender la vela. ¡Bah! Y pensar que yo quería vivir tus aventuras a través de ti…

—Cuidado con lo que dices de mi clan, o… —lo miré a modo de amenaza.

—¿O qué?

—Le diré al Segundo Mago dónde vas cada vez que él saca uno de sus viejos libros de la estantería —dije.

Narumi era el mentor de Kitsu pero, aunque al Segundo Mago le apasionaba la historia antigua, Kitsu hubiera preferido leer sobre los últimos bailes de moda.

—Está bien, está bien. Has ganado y has demostrado que tenías razón. No tienes capacidad para encender fuego. Yo seguiré traduciendo lenguas antiguas — dijo Kitsu con gesto adusto—, y tú sigue buscando almas.

Yo sabía que bromeaba, pero también percibía el trasfondo de sus palabras. Su inseguridad acerca de mis habilidades tenía un motivo de peso. El último Hallador de Almas nació en Sitia ciento cincuenta años antes, y durante su corta existencia, había convertido a sus enemigos en esclavos sin voluntad propia, y había estado a punto de conseguir su objetivo de hacerse con el mando del país. La mayoría de los sitianos no se tomaría bien la noticia de que existía una Halladora de Almas.

El momento embarazoso pasó, y Kitsu volvió a su buen humor de siempre.

—Será mejor que me vaya. Tengo que estudiar. Tenemos un examen de historia mañana, ¿te acuerdas?

Yo gruñí, pensando en el grueso tomo que me estaba esperando.

—Tus conocimientos sobre la historia de Sitia también son patéticos.

—Dos razones —repliqué yo, extendiendo dos dedos—: Una, Ferde Daviian. Dos, el consejo de Sitia.

Kitsu hizo un gesto vago con la mano.

—Sí, ya sé —le dije yo—. Detalles, detalles.

Él sonrió, se envolvió en su capa y dejó entrar una ráfaga de aire helador al salir. Las llamas del hogar temblaron durante un instante. Yo me acerqué a la chimenea para calentarme las manos, y comencé a pensar de nuevo en aquellas dos razones.

Ferde era un miembro del clan Daviian, que era un grupo renegado del clan Sandseed. Los miembros del clan Daviian querían algo más de la vida que vagar por las Llanuras de Avibian y contar historias. En su búsqueda del poder, Ferde había secuestrado y torturado a doce chicas para robarles el alma e incrementar su magia. Natsume y yo lo habíamos detenido antes de que pudiera completar su búsqueda.

Sentí dolor por Natsume en el corazón. Acaricié el colgante en forma de mariposa que llevaba al cuello. Él había regresado a Ixia un mes antes, pero yo lo echaba de menos más y más a cada día que pasaba. Quizá debiera ponerme en peligro de muerte deliberadamente. Él tenía un don especial para aparecer cuando más lo necesitaba.

Por desgracia, aquellos tiempos eran peligrosos, y no habíamos tenido muchas oportunidades para estar juntos. Yo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que me asignaran una misión diplomática en Ixia.

El consejo de Sitia no aprobaría un viaje así hasta que decidieran lo que iban a hacer conmigo. Los once líderes de los clanes y los cuatro Magos Maestros componían aquel consejo, y habían estado discutiendo sobre mi nuevo papel de Halladora de Almas durante todo el mes pasado. De los cuatro maestros, Nonoko Ogasawara, la Cuarta Maga, era mi apoyo más grande, y Luna Koizumi, la Primera Maga, era mi detractora más firme.

Me quedé mirando el fuego, siguiendo la danza de las llamas con los ojos. Seguí pensando en Luna. Los movimientos de las llamas dejaron de ser aleatorios. Se movían con un determinado ritmo, se dividían y gesticulaban como si estuvieran sobre un escenario.

Qué raro. Parpadeé. En vez de volver a la normalidad, el fuego creció hasta que me llenó la visión y bloqueó el resto de la habitación. Los brillantes dibujos de color me atravesaron los ojos. Los cerré, pero la imagen permaneció allí. Sentí aprensión; pese a mis fuertes barreras mentales, un mago tejía su magia a mi alrededor.

Atrapada, observé la escena del fuego hasta que se convirtió en una figura con apariencia real de mí misma. El cuerpo sin alma se puso en pie y Enciéndeme señaló otra figura. Se dio la vuelta, persiguió a la otra persona y la estranguló.

Alarmada, intenté detener aquella visión del fuego, pero no lo conseguí. Me vi obligada a observarme a mí misma haciendo más gente sin alma, que a su vez, seguía matando. Un ejército contrario atacó. Destellaron las espadas de fuego, y salpicaron llamas de sangre. Me habría quedado impresionada con el nivel artístico de aquel mago si no hubiera estado tan horrorizada por la matanza del fuego.

Con el tiempo, mi ejército fue extinguido, y a mí me atraparon con una red de fuego. Enciéndeme fue arrastrada, encadenada a un poste y sofocada con aceite.

Yo volví a mi cuerpo de golpe. Junto a la chimenea, noté la tela de magia a mi alrededor. Se contrajo, y en mi ropa se encendieron pequeñas llamas.

Y se extendieron.

No podía detener su avance con mi poder. Maldiciendo mi falta de habilidad con el fuego, me pregunté por qué no poseía aquel poder en concreto.

La respuesta me resonó en la mente. «Porque necesitamos una manera de matarte».

Yo me desplomé y me alejé del fuego. Estaba empapada en sudor y el sonido de la sangre hirviendo me silbaba en los oídos. Toda la humedad se evaporó de mi boca y el corazón se me asó en el pecho. El aire caliente me quemó la garganta. El olor a carne quemada me inundó la nariz y sentí náuseas. Sentí dolor en todos los poros de la piel.

No tenía aire para gritar.

Rodé por el suelo, intentando apagar el fuego.

Me quemaba.

El ataque mágico cesó y me liberó del tormento. Me desplomé y respiré el aire fresco.

—Mikan, ¿qué te ha pasado? —me preguntó Nonoko, mientras me posaba la mano helada sobre la frente—. ¿Estás bien?

Mi mentora y amiga me miraba fijamente. En su expresión y en la mirada de sus ojos verdes se reflejaba una gran preocupación.

—Estoy bien —dije con la voz quebrada, y fui presa de un ataque de tos. Nonoko me ayudó a incorporarme.

—Mírate la ropa. ¿Es que te has quemado?

Tenía la camisa llena de hollín, y agujeros de quemaduras en las mangas y los pantalones. Ya no podría arreglarlos. Tendría que pedirle a mi prima, Aoi, que me hiciera otro par. Suspiré. Debería pedirle cien túnicas de algodón y pantalones para ahorrarle tiempo. Los sucesos, incluyendo los ataques mágicos, se confabulaban para hacer de mi vida algo interesante.

—Un mago me ha enviado un mensaje a través del fuego —le expliqué a Nonoko. Aunque sabía que Luna era la maga más fuerte de Sitia, y podía atravesar mis defensas mentales, no quería acusarla sin tener pruebas.

Antes de que Nonoko pudiera hacerme más preguntas, yo inquirí:

—¿Cómo ha ido la sesión del consejo?

A mí no me habían permitido acudir. Aunque el tiempo lluvioso no era un incentivo para caminar hasta la Asamblea del Consejo, me fastidiaba.

El consejo quería que yo estuviera informada de todos los asuntos que trataban diariamente, como parte de mi formación para ser el enlace entre Sitia y el territorio de Ixia. Mi formación como Halladora de Almas, sin embargo, no era algo en lo que el consejo se hubiera puesto de acuerdo. Yo pensaba que estaban preocupados por si, cuando yo descubriera el alcance de mi poder, seguía el mismo camino que aquel antiguo Hallador de Almas.

—La sesión… —ella sonrió con ironía—. Bien y mal. El consejo ha accedido a apoyar tu formación —me dijo. Después hizo una pausa.

Yo me preparé para escuchar sus palabras siguientes.

—Luna… se disgustó con esa decisión.

—¿Se disgustó?

—Se opuso ferozmente.

Al menos, ya sabía el motivo del mensaje de fuego.

—Ella aún cree que eres una amenaza. Así que el consejo ha decidido que será ella quien te forme. Yo me puse en pie de un salto.

—No.

—Es la única manera.

Yo tuve que tragarme la respuesta. Había otras opciones. Tenía que haberlas. Yo estaba en la Fortaleza de los Magos, rodeada de magos con diferentes niveles de poder. Tenía que haber otro que pudiera trabajar conmigo.

—¿Y tú, o Narumi?

—Querían un mentor que fuera imparcial. De los cuatro Maestros, sólo quedaba

Luna.

—Pero ella no es…

—Lo sé. Esto podría ser beneficioso para ti. Al trabajar con Luna, podrás convencerla de que no quieres regir los designios del país. Entenderá que tu deseo es ayudar a Sitia y a Ixia.

La expresión de duda permaneció en mi semblante.

—A ella no le agradas, pero su anhelo de que Sitia continúe a salvo libre supera sus sentimientos personales.

Nonoko me entregó un pliego de pergamino y evitó mi comentario sarcástico sobre los sentimientos personales de Luna.

—Esto llegó durante la sesión del consejo.

Yo abrí el mensaje. Era una orden del Hombre Luna.

Mikan, he encontrado lo que buscas. Ven.


	2. Chapter 2

**Resumen:** Cuando se corrió la voz de que Mikan era capaz de atrapar el alma de la gente, todo el mundo se inquietó. Sus extrañas habilidades y su pasado ya la habían apartado de los demás; ahora el consejo debatía sobre cuál sería su destino. Justo entonces recibió un preocupante mensaje: se estaba organizando un complot contra su pueblo, dirigido por un peligroso asesino al que ella ya había derrotado una vez…

El honor hizo que Mikan emprendiera un camino muy peligroso, aunque la esperanza de reunirse con su amado la hacía continuar. En su viaje encontraría aliados, enemigos, amantes y posibles asesinos… Mikan no podría confiar en ninguno de ellos, tendría que demostrar ella sola que podía salvar la tierra que tanto amaba.

**Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos. La historia es dulce fuego de la saga study de Maria V. Synder y los personajes pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana.**

**Capítulo 2**

El mensaje que tenía entre las manos era típico del Hombre Luna, mi amigo Tejedor de Historias del clan de los Sandseed. Era críptico y vago. Me imaginé que habría escrito la nota con una sonrisa perversa en los labios. Era mi Tejedor de Historias, y sabía que yo buscaba muchas cosas. Lo principal en mi lista era tener conocimientos sobre los Halladores de Almas y sobre cómo podía encontrar un equilibrio entre Sitia e Ixia. Además, me vendrían bien unas vacaciones tranquilas. Sin embargo, estaba segura de que él se refería a Ferde.

Ferde Daviian, el Ladrón de Almas, y asesino de once chicas, había escapado de la prisión de la Fortaleza de los Magos con la ayuda de Rei Ixia. El consejo no pudo capturarlo nuevamente, y después de su fracaso, sus miembros pasaron un mes entero debatiendo sobre cómo podían encontrarlos.

Mi frustración aumentaba con cada retraso. Ferde había quedado muy débil cuando yo había liberado, durante nuestra lucha, las almas que él había robado y que eran su fuente de poder mágico. Sin embargo, sólo necesitaba asesinar a otra muchacha para recuperar su fuerza. Hasta el momento no se había denunciado la desaparición de nadie, pero el hecho de saber que era libre me encogía el corazón.

Para evitar imaginarme el horror que podía provocar Ferde, me concentré en el mensaje que tenía entre las manos. El Hombre Luna no había dicho que yo acudiera sola, pero no descarté la idea de informar al consejo. Cuando hubieran decidido lo que había que hacer, Ferde ya se habría escapado. Iría sin avisarlos. Nonoko diría que era mi método de hacer las cosas, meterme en una situación de lleno con la esperanza de que todo saliera bien. Salvo algunos percances en el pasado, siempre había funcionado. Y en aquel momento, salir corriendo me resultaba atractivo.

Nonoko se había apartado cuando yo desplegué el mensaje, pero por su modo de mantenerse inmóvil, yo sabía que tenía curiosidad. Le conté lo que ponía en la nota.

—Deberíamos informar al consejo —dijo.

—¿Y qué harían? ¿Debatir sobre el asunto durante todo el mes que viene? El mensaje es una invitación para mí. Si necesito tu ayuda, te enviaré un aviso —dije, y noté que ella cedía.

—No deberías ir sola.

—Está bien. Le pediré a Youichi que me acompañe.

Después de un momento de vacilación, Nonoko asintió. Como miembro del consejo, no debía de estar muy contenta, pero había aprendido a confiar en mi sentido común.

Mi hermano, Youichi, probablemente estaría tan contento como yo de poder alejarse de la Fortaleza y de Citadel. La animosidad creciente que Luna Koizumi sentía hacia mí había puesto a Youichi en una situación complicada. Luna había sido su tutora mientras él cursaba sus estudios en la Fortaleza de los Magos, y después se había convertido en su ayudante. Su habilidad mágica de percibir las emociones de los demás habían ayudado a Luna a determinar la culpabilidad o inocencia de las personas en un crimen, y la magia de mi hermano también ayudaba a las víctimas a recordar detalles sobre lo que les había ocurrido.

Cuando yo había aparecido en Sitia después de una ausencia de catorce años, Youichi había reaccionado con odio hacia mí. Estaba convencido de que mi secuestro y mi traslado a Ixia había sido algo para molestarlo, y mi regreso desde el norte había sido un complot de Ixia para espiar a Sitia.

—Al menos, deberíamos informar a los Magos Maestros del mensaje del Hombre Luna —dijo Nonoko—. Estoy segura de que a Luna le gustaría saber cuándo puede empezar con tu educación.

Yo fruncí el ceño y pensé en contarle el mezquino ataque que Luna me había lanzado con el fuego. No. Yo me enfrentaría a Luna por mí misma. Desafortunadamente, iba a pasar mucho tiempo con ella.

—Se va a celebrar una reunión de los Magos esta tarde en el edificio de administración. Será un momento perfecto para hablarles de tus planes.

Yo puse mala cara, pero ella se mantuvo firme.

—Bien, nos veremos más tarde —dijo.

Nonoko salió de la torre antes de que yo pudiera expresar mi desacuerdo. Sin embargo, yo podía comunicarme con ella por telepatía, porque nuestras mentes siempre estaban conectadas. Aquella comunicación se producía como si las dos estuviéramos en la misma habitación. Yo podía tener mis pensamientos privados, pero si quería «hablar» con Nonoko, ella me oiría. Si alguna vez, ella intentara leer mis pensamientos profundos o mis recuerdos, se consideraría una violación del Código Ético de los magos.

Mi yegua, Yin Yin, y yo, teníamos la misma conexión. Lo único que tenía que hacer para que ella me oyera era llamarla por medio de la mente. La comunicación con Youichi o con Kitsu era más difícil. Tenía que tirar de un hilo de poder y buscarlos. Y cuando los encontraba, ellos tenían que permitirme acceso a su pensamiento a través de sus defensas mentales. Aunque yo tenía el don de tomar atajos hacia sus pensamientos y emociones por medio de su alma, los sitianos consideraban aquella habilidad como una infracción del Código Ético. Yo había asustado a Luna al usarlo para protegerme de ella. Ni siquiera con todo su poder había podido evitar que yo rozara su esencia.

Sentí un nudo de ansiedad en el estómago. Mi nuevo título de Halladora de Almas tampoco encajaba bien conmigo. Rehuí aquellas especulaciones mientras me abrigaba con la capa antes de salir de la torre.

De camino hacia el campus de la Fortaleza, volví a mis cavilaciones sobre la comunicación mental. Mi vínculo con Natsume no podía considerarse una conexión mágica. Para mí, la mente de Natsume era inalcanzable, pero él tenía la asombrosa habilidad de saber cuándo lo necesitaba, y era él quien se ponía en contacto conmigo. Me había salvado la vida muchas veces gracias a aquel nexo de unión.

Mientras hacía girar el brazalete de serpiente que me había regalado Natsume en la muñeca, reflexioné sobre nuestra relación hasta que un viento helado cuajado de aguas de hielo me apartó de la cabeza todo pensamiento cálido sobre Natsume. La estación fría había llegado al norte de Sitia con rabia. Yo tuve que sortear charcos fangosos y protegerme la cara del aguanieve.

Los edificios blancos de la Fortaleza estaban salpicados de barro y, a la luz débil del día, parecían grises. Yo había pasado la mayor parte de mis veinte años de vida en el norte de Ixia, y había soportado poco el frío, sólo algunos días durante la estación de invierno. Allí, el aire frío se llevaba toda la humedad. Sin embargo, según Nonoko, aquel horrible tiempo era típico de Sitia aunque la nieve era un evento raro que no solía durar más de una noche.

Caminé con dificultad hasta el edificio de administración de la Fortaleza, haciendo caso omiso de las miradas hostiles de los estudiantes que se iban apresuradamente de clase en clase. Uno de los resultados de atrapar a Ferde había sido el cambio inmediato de estatus, de aprendiz de la Fortaleza a Ayudante de Mago. Desde que Nonoko y yo nos habíamos convertido en socias, ella me había ofrecido que compartiéramos su torre. Yo había aceptado con alivio por poder alejarme de las miradas de censura de mis compañeros.

Su desprecio no era nada en comparación con la furia de Luna cuando entré en la sala de juntas de los Maestros. Me preparé para su estallido, pero Nonoko se puso en pie de un salto, junto a la larga mesa, y explicó por qué había ido yo a la reunión.

—… nota del Tejedor de Historias de los Sandseed —dijo—. Cabe la posibilidad de que haya localizado a Ferde y a Rei.

Luna hizo un gesto de desdén.

—Imposible. Sería un suicidio que intentaran cruzar las Llanuras de Avibian para volver con su clan, en la Planicie Daviian. Y sería demasiado evidente. Probablemente, Rei se esté llevando a Ferde a Stormdance o a las tierras de Anju. Rei tiene muchos seguidores allí.

Luna había sido la valedora de Rei en el Consejo. A Rei lo habían criado unos soldados que habían huido de Ixia al producirse un golpe de estado que había cambiado el gobierno de una monarquía a una dictadura. Los soldados habían convencido a Rei de que era el sobrino del difunto rey de Ixia y de que debía heredar el trono.

Él había trabajado mucho para conseguir partidarios y había intentado reunir un ejército para vencer al Comandante de Ixia. Sin embargo, cuando había descubierto que en realidad descendía de un soldado raso, había rescatado a Ferde y había escapado con él.

Luna había animado a Rei. Ellos tenían la misma opinión: que sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que el Comandante Horu se propusiera conquistar Sitia.

—Rei puede rodear las llanuras —dijo Himemiya Masachika, la Tercera Maga. Sus ojos color miel estaban llenos de preocupación, pero como era la más joven de los Magos Maestros, en general los demás hacían caso omiso de sus opiniones.

—Entonces, ¿cómo iba a saberlo el Hombre Luna? Los Sandseed no salen de las llanuras a menos que sea absolutamente necesario —replicó Luna.

—Eso es lo que quieren que creamos —dijo Nonoko—. Seguramente, tienen algunos exploradores diseminados por ahí.

—De todos modos —dijo Narumi Anju, el Segundo Mago—, debemos tener en cuenta todas las posibilidades. Evidente o no, alguien tiene que confirmar que Rei y Ferde no están en las llanuras.

Con su pelo blanco y la túnica larga y suelta, Narumi tenía un aspecto de mago tradicional. La sabiduría irradiaba de su cara arrugada.

—Voy a ir —dije yo.

—Deberíamos enviar soldados para que la acompañen.

—Y Youichi debe ir también —añadió Narumi—. Al ser primos de los Sandseed, Mikan y su hermano serán bien acogidos en las llanuras.

Luna se pasó los esbeltos dedos por los blancos mechones de su pelo y frunció el ceño pensativamente. El color azul marino de sus vestiduras absorbía la luz, y casi igualaba el de su piel oscura. El Hombre Luna tenía el mismo tono de piel, y me pregunté cómo sería su pelo si no llevara afeitada la cabeza.

—No voy a enviar a nadie —dijo Luna finalmente—. Sería una pérdida de tiempo y de recursos.

—Yo voy a ir. No necesito tu permiso —dije yo, y me puse en pie, dispuesta a marcharme.

—Necesitas mi permiso para salir de la Fortaleza —dijo Luna—. Estos son mis dominios. Yo estoy por encima de todos los magos, incluida tú, Halladora de Almas —dijo ella, golpeando los brazos de su silla con las palmas de las manos—. Si yo tuviera el control del consejo, haría que te llevaran a una celda a esperar tu ejecución. Nunca ha salido nada bueno de un Hallador de Almas.

Los otros Maestros miraron a Luna con horror. Ella estaba iracunda.

—Sólo hay que leer nuestra historia. Todos los Halladores de Almas han deseado tener el poder mágico y político, el poder sobre las almas de los demás. Mikan no será distinta. Ahora está jugando a ser Enlace y ha aceptado que yo la instruya, pero sólo es cuestión de tiempo. Ya… —dijo, haciendo un gesto hacia la puerta—. Ya quiere marcharse, antes de que hayamos empezado la primera clase.

—Luna, eso ha sido…

Ella alzó la mano, acallando a Narumi antes de que pudiera continuar rebatiéndola.

—Ya conoces la historia. Has recibido muchas advertencias, así que no diré nada más —Luna se levantó de su asiento. Era unos veinte centímetros más alta que yo, y me miró desde arriba—. Entonces, ve. Llévate a Youichi. Considéralo tu primera lección, una lección de inutilidad. Cuando vuelvas, estarás en mis manos.

Luna hizo ademán de irse, pero yo capté sus pensamientos mentalmente.

«…con eso la mantendré ocupada y alejada de mi camino».

Luna se detuvo antes de salir. Mirando hacia atrás por encima del hombro, me miró significativamente.

«No te inmiscuyas en los asuntos de Sitia, y quizá seas la única Halladora de Almas conocida que ha vivido más de veinticinco años».

«Ve a consultar tus libros de historia, Luna», le dije yo. «La muerte de un Hallador de Almas siempre ha ido pareja a la de un Mago Maestro».

Luna dejó la sala sin otro comentario. De aquel modo terminó la sesión.

Fui en busca de Youichi. Su habitación estaba cerca del ala de aprendices, en la zona este del campus de la Fortaleza. Vivía en el edificio de los Magos, en el cual se alojaban quienes se habían graduado en la Fortaleza y se habían convertido a su vez en profesores o trabajaban de ayudantes de los Magos Maestros.

Al resto de los magos que también habían terminado sus estudios se les asignaba una ciudad para que sirvieran a los ciudadanos de Sitia. El consejo intentaba que hubiera un sanador en cada pueblo, pero los magos con poderes especiales, como el don de leer lenguas antiguas o de encontrar objetos perdidos, viajaban de sitio en sitio cuando era necesario.

Los magos que tenían poderes más fuertes hacían el examen para convertirse en Maestros antes de marcharse de la fortaleza. Durante los últimos veinte años, la única que había aprobado aquel examen era Himemiya, que había pasado a engrosar el grupo de Magos Maestros.

Nonoko pensaba que una Halladora de Almas podía ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer aquel examen. Yo no estaba de acuerdo. El grupo estaba formado por el número máximo de componentes que había habido durante toda la historia, cuatro magos. Además, yo no tenía habilidades básicas, como la de encender el fuego ni mover objetos, capacidades que los Maestros sí tenían.

Ya era lo suficientemente malo ser Halladora de Almas como para tener además que soportar y suspender el examen para convertirse en Maestra. O eso pensaba yo. Corrían rumores de que era una prueba horrible.

Antes de que pudiera llegar a la puerta de la casa de Youichi, mi hermano abrió la puerta y sacó la cabeza. La lluvia le empapó el pelo negro en un instante. Yo lo empujé hacia dentro y entré en su salón rápidamente, manchándole el suelo de barro.

Su apartamento estaba impecable, aunque escasamente amueblado. Las únicas pistas de su personalidad eran las pinturas que decoraban la sala. Un cuadro de la flor de Ylang Ylang, originaria de la Selva de Illiais, otro de una liana ahogando a un árbol de caoba y otro de un leopardo que descansaba en la rama de un árbol.

Youichi observó mi aspecto desaliñado con resignación. Sus ojos, del color del jade, eran el único rasgo que teníamos en común. Su cuerpo fuerte y la mandíbula cuadrada eran completamente opuestos a mi complexión delgada y mi rostro oval.

—No traes buenas noticias —dijo Youichi—. Dudo que hubieras salido con este tiempo sólo para saludar.

—Tú abriste la puerta antes de que yo llamara —respondí yo—. Debes de saber que ocurre algo.

Youichi se enjugó la lluvia de la cara.

—Te he olido.

—¿Me has olido?

—Apestas a lavanda. ¿Te bañas con el perfume de mamá, o sólo lavas la capa con él? —me dijo en son de broma.

—Qué poco sofisticado. Yo pensaba que era algo de magia.

—¿Por qué voy a malgastar la energía usando la magia si no es necesario?

Aunque…

La mirada de Youichi se volvió distante y yo sentí que un delgado hilo de poder se tensaba.

—Aprensión. Emoción. Molestia. Ira —dijo Youichi—. Entiendo que el consejo aún no te ha elegido Reina de Sitia.

Yo no respondí, y él continuó:

—No te preocupes, hermanita. Aún eres la princesa de la familia. Los dos sabemos que papá y mamá te quieren más a ti.

En sus palabras había cierta tirantez, y yo recordé que no hacía mucho tiempo, él quería verme muerta.

—Izumi y Yuka nos quieren a los dos por igual. Necesitas que yo esté por aquí para demostrarte que estás equivocado. Ya te lo he demostrado antes, y puedo hacerlo otra vez.

Youichi se puso en jarras y arqueó una ceja con expresión dubitativa.

—Tú dijiste que tenía miedo de volver a la Fortaleza. Bueno… —dije yo, extendiendo los brazos y salpicando agua en el suelo de Youichi—, pues aquí estoy.

—Estás aquí, eso te lo concedo. Pero, ¿no tienes miedo?

—Ya tengo una madre y un Tejedor de Almas. Tu trabajo es el de molesto hermano mayor. Dedícate a lo que sabes hacer.

—Ah. He tocado un punto débil.

—No quiero discutir contigo. Mira —dije. Me saqué la nota del Hombre Luna del bolsillo de la capa y se la entregué.

Él desplegó el papel y leyó el mensaje.

—Ferde —dijo él, llegando rápidamente a la misma conclusión que yo—. ¿Se lo has dicho al consejo?

—No. A los Maestros sí —respondí.

Le expliqué a Youichi lo que había sucedido en la sala de reuniones, aunque omitiendo mi encontronazo con Luna.

A Youichi se le hundieron los hombros. Después de un largo momento, dijo:

—La Maestra Koizumi no cree que Ferde y Rei hayan ido a la Planicie Daviian. Ya no confía en mí.

—No lo sabes…

—Cree que Rei se ha encaminado en otra dirección. En otras circunstancias, me enviaría a buscarlo y después yo la avisaría para que, juntos, nos enfrentáramos a él. Ahora me envía a una caza de valmures.

—¿Valmures? —pregunté yo. Pasó un instante antes de que yo pudiera relacionar el nombre con la criatura pequeña de rabo largo que vivía en la selva.

—¿Te acuerdas? De pequeños los perseguíamos por los árboles. Eran tan rápidos que nunca capturamos ninguno. Pero si te sientas y los ofreces un pedazo de dulce de savia y se te sientan de un salto en el regazo, te siguen durante todo el día.

Yo no pude responder, y Youichi se encogió debido a la culpabilidad.

—Eso debió de ser después de…

Después de que a mí me secuestraran y me llevaran a Ixia. Aunque me imaginaba a Youichi, de niño, corriendo por la cubierta verde de la selva, de árbol en árbol, tras un valmur.

El hogar de los Yukihara estaba construido sobre las copas de los árboles, y mi padre siempre decía que los niños aprendían a trepar antes de caminar.

—Puede que Luna se equivoque en cuanto a las intenciones de Rei. Así que haz la maleta y llévate un poco de ese dulce de savia. Quizá lo necesitemos —le dije yo.

Youichi se estremeció.

—Al menos, estaremos más cálidos en las llanuras, y la meseta está incluso más al sur.

Salí de casa de Youichi y me dirigí a la torre para recoger algunas provisiones. Nonoko me estaba esperando en el recibidor de la torre. Las llamas del hogar temblaron bajo el aire helado que entraba por las puertas mientras yo luchaba por cerrarlas contra el viento.

Me acerqué rápidamente a la chimenea y extendí las manos hasta el fuego. La idea de viajar con aquel tiempo no era nada atractiva.

—¿Youichi sabe encender fuego? —le pregunté a Nonoko.

—Creo que sí. Pero, por muy bien que se le dé, la madera húmeda no prende.

—Estupendo —murmuré yo.

De mi capa calada salía vapor de agua. Me la quité y la colgué en el respaldo de una silla para acercarla al fuego.

—¿Cuándo te vas? —me preguntó Nonoko.

—Enseguida.

El estómago me avisó, con un rugido, de que no había comido. Suspiré, sabiendo que la cena posiblemente sería una rebanada de pan con queso.

—He quedado con Youichi en el establo. Oh, vaya. Nonoko, ¿podrías decirles a Yura y a Kitsu que comenzaremos con las lecciones cuando vuelva?

—¿Qué lecciones? No serán de magia…

—No, no, lecciones de defensa propia —le dije yo, y señalé mi arco.

Era un bastón de ébano curvo, de casi dos metros, que estaba junto a mi mochila. Las gotas de agua brillaban sobre su superficie.

Yo lo saqué y noté el peso sólido del arco. Bajo la superficie de ébano del bastón había una madera dorada. En ella había grabadas imágenes de mí cuando era niña, de la selva, de mi familia… incluso los ojos cariñosos de Yin Yin habían sido incluidos en la historia de mi vida. El arco se movía con suavidad entre mis manos. Era un regalo de una artesana del clan Sandseed, que también había criado a Yin Yin.

—Y Narumi sabe que no vas a ir a la clase de esta mañana —dijo Nonoko—, pero dijo que te ayudaría a que te pongas al día con las materias cuando vuelvas.

Yo asentí. Tomé la mochila y miré en su interior para ver qué provisiones necesitábamos.

—¿Algo más? —me preguntó Nonoko.

—No. ¿Qué vas a decirle al consejo?

—Que Luna te ha enviado a aprender cosas sobre tu magia de los Tejedores de Historias. El primer Hallador de Almas documentado en Sitia era del clan Sandseed, ¿lo sabías?

—No.

Me sorprendió, pero no debería. Después de todo, lo que yo sabía sobre los Halladores de Almas no llenaría una página de los libros de historia del Maestro Narumi.

Cuando terminé de hacer el equipaje, me despedí de Nonoko y me dirigí a la cocina.

Allí, recogí comida para una semana. Después fui a los establos, y vi que algunos caballos valientes asomaban la cabeza fuera de sus compartimientos. La cara blanca y canela de Yin Yin era inconfundible, incluso con aquella luz mortecina.

Ella relinchó para saludarme, y yo abrí mi mente.

«¿Nos vamos?», me preguntó.

«Sí. Siento tener que sacarte en un día tan horrible», le dije.

«No está mal con la Dama Lavanda».

La Dama Lavanda era el nombre que los caballos me habían otorgado. Ellos les ponían nombre a las personas como las personas a las mascotas. Sonreí al recordar el comentario de Youichi.

«La lavanda huele como…». Yin Yin no tenía palabras para describir sus emociones. En su mente se formó la imagen de una mata de lavanda llena de flores. La imagen estaba acompañada de sentimientos de alegría y seguridad.

«¿Y Youichi?», le pregunté a Yin Yin.

«El Hombre Triste está en la habitación de los arreos», respondió ella.

«Gracias».

Yo me dirigí hacia la parte trasera del establo, inhalando el aroma familiar del cuero y el jabón de limpiar las sillas.

«El Rastreador, también».

«¿Quién?».

Antes de que Yin Yin pudiera responder, vi al capitán Tsubasa en la habitación de arreos con Youichi. La aguda punta de la espada de Tsubasa estaba dirigida al pecho de mi hermano.


	3. Chapter 3

**Resumen:** Cuando se corrió la voz de que Mikan era capaz de atrapar el alma de la gente, todo el mundo se inquietó. Sus extrañas habilidades y su pasado ya la habían apartado de los demás; ahora el consejo debatía sobre cuál sería su destino. Justo entonces recibió un preocupante mensaje: se estaba organizando un complot contra su pueblo, dirigido por un peligroso asesino al que ella ya había derrotado una vez…

El honor hizo que Mikan emprendiera un camino muy peligroso, aunque la esperanza de reunirse con su amado la hacía continuar. En su viaje encontraría aliados, enemigos, amantes y posibles asesinos… Mikan no podría confiar en ninguno de ellos, tendría que demostrar ella sola que podía salvar la tierra que tanto amaba.

**Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos. La historia es dulce fuego de la saga study de Maria V. Synder y los personajes pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana.**

**Capítulo 3**

—Quédate atrás, Mikan —me ordenó Tsubasa—. Respóndeme, Youichi.

Youichi estaba muy pálido, pero tenía los labios apretados con firmeza. Me miró a mí.

—¿Qué quieres, Tsubasa? —le pregunté.

Los moretones de su rostro habían desaparecido, pero aún tenía el ojo derecho hinchado y herido, pese a los esfuerzos que había hecho el Sanador Hayes para reparar su pómulo roto.

—Quiero encontrar a Rei —dijo Tsubasa.

—Todos queremos encontrarlo. ¿Por qué estás amenazando a mi hermano? —le pregunté yo, en tono severo, para recordarle que en aquel momento estaba tratando conmigo. Tener una mala reputación también proporcionaba ventajas.

Tsubasa me miró también.

—Tu hermano trabaja con la Primera Maga. Ella está al mando de la búsqueda. Si tiene alguna pista sobre dónde puede estar Rei, enviará a Youichi —razonó Tsubasa, y señaló las bridas que Youichi tenía entre las manos—. No creo que en un día como hoy vaya al mercado, ni a dar un paseo por placer. Sin embargo, no quiere decirme adónde va.

—¿Y por qué no has decidido seguirlo? —le pregunté yo. La habilidad de rastreo de Tsubasa había impresionado tanto a los caballos que lo habían llamado Rastreador.

Tsubasa se tocó la mejilla e hizo un gesto de dolor. Yo supuse lo que pensaba. Tsubasa había seguido a Rei con suma lealtad, pero Rei lo había golpeado y torturado para averiguar la verdad sobre su nacimiento. Después, lo había abandonado al borde de la muerte.

El soldado envainó la espada con un rápido movimiento, como si acabara de tomar una decisión.

—No puedo seguir a Youichi. Me percibiría con su magia y confundiría mi mente.

—Yo no puedo hacer eso —dijo Youichi.

—¿De veras? —preguntó Tsubasa, dejando descansar la mano sobre la empuñadura de la espada.

—Pero yo sí —dije.

Tsubasa fijó su atención en mí.

—Tsubasa, no estás en condiciones de viajar. Y no puedo permitir que mates a Rei. El Consejo de Sitia quiere hablar con él primero.

Yo también quería hablar con él.

—No busco venganza —dijo Tsubasa.

—Entonces, ¿qué quieres?

—Ayudar.

—¿Cómo? —preguntamos Youichi y yo al unísono.

—Sitia necesita a Rei. Los únicos que saben que no tiene sangre real son los miembros del consejo y los Maestros. Ixia es una amenaza real para el estilo de vida de Sitia. Sitia necesita una figura de cohesión. Alguien que los conduzca a la batalla.

—Pero Rei ha ayudado a escapar a Ferde —dije yo—. ¡Y puede que Ferde esté torturando y violando a otra chica mientras hablamos!

—Rei se quedó muy confuso y abrumado cuando supo la verdad de su nacimiento. Yo lo crié. Lo conozco mejor que nadie. Probablemente, ya lamenta su precipitación. Seguramente, Ferde habrá muerto. Si tengo la oportunidad de hablar con Rei, estoy seguro de que podré convencerlo de que vuelva sin oponer resistencia, y podemos arreglar esto con el consejo.

Yo sentí que el poder me rozaba.

—Es sincero en cuanto a sus intenciones —dijo Youichi.

Sin embargo, ¿cuáles eran las intenciones de Rei? Yo lo había visto comportarse de forma despiadada y oportunista para reunir un ejército, pero nunca de forma precipitada. Sin embargo, sólo lo conocía desde hacía dos estaciones. Pensé en valerme de la magia para ver los recuerdos que Tsubasa tenía de Rei, pero eso habría sido una violación del Código Ético del mago, a menos que él me diera su consentimiento. Así que se lo pedí.

—Adelante —dijo Tsubasa, mirándome.

Tenía un dolor reflejado en los ojos. El pelo gris y corto se le había quedado completamente blanco desde el ataque de Rei.

El hecho de que me concediera el permiso fue suficiente para que yo me convenciera de su sinceridad, pero pese a sus buenas intenciones, quería reunir un ejército para atacar Ixia, y eso estaba en contra de lo que yo creía. Ixia y Sitia necesitaban entenderse y trabajar juntas. Una guerra no ayudaría a nadie.

¿Debía dejar allí a Tsubasa, para que influenciara al consejo y lo convenciera de atacar, o debía llevármelo? Sus habilidades de rastreo podían ser una ventaja.

—Si te permito que nos acompañes, deberás obedecer todas mis órdenes. ¿Entendido? —le pregunté.

Él se irguió, como si estuviera en una formación militar.

—Sí, señora.

—¿Tienes fuerzas para cabalgar?

—Sí, pero no tengo caballo.

—Eso no es un problema. Te encontraré un caballo Sandseed. Lo único que tienes que hacer es agarrarte —dije yo con una sonrisa, pensando en el paso de ráfaga de viento de Yin Yin.

Youichi se rió y su cuerpo se relajó al notar que la tensión se había disipado.

—Buena suerte para que consigas convencer al Jefe de Establos para que te preste su caballo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Garnet es el único caballo, aparte de Yin Yin, que fue criado por los Sandseed.

Yo me encogí con sólo pensar en el obstinado y malhumorado Jefe de Establos. ¿Qué podía hacer? Ningún otro caballo podría seguir nuestro ritmo.

«Miel», me dijo Yin Yin.

«¿Miel?».

«Miel de Avibia. Al Jefe le encanta la miel».

Lo cual significaba que, si le ofrecía traerle miel de las Llanuras de Avibian al Jefe de Establos, quizá me prestara su caballo.

Salimos de Citadel por la puerta sur, y tomamos el camino del valle. Los campos de las granjas estaban rebosantes de maíz, y el lado derecho de la carretera estaba lleno de surcos de ruedas de carreta.

A la izquierda se extendían las Llanuras de Avibian. Con el frío, la hierba verde de las praderas se había vuelto marrón, y las lluvias habían ocasionado muchos charcos. El paisaje se había convertido en un pantanal que impregnaba el aire del olor húmedo a tierra podrida.

Youichi cabalgaba sobre Mr. bear, y Tsubasa llevaba agarradas las riendas de Garnet con todas sus fuerzas. Su nerviosismo afectaba al caballo, que temblaba a cada ruido que oía.

Yin Yin se puso a su lado para que yo pudiera hablar con él.

—Tsubasa, relájate. Yo soy la que le prometió la miel al Jefe de Establos, además de limpiar la habitación de arreos durante tres semanas.

Él se rió, pero siguió asiendo las riendas con tirantez.

Era hora de cambiar de táctica. Me estiré hacia la manta de poder que envolvía el mundo y tiré de uno de sus hilos de magia. Conecté mi mente a la de Garnet. El caballo echaba de menos al Jefe de Establos. No le gustaba el extraño que tenía sobre el lomo. Sin embargo, se calmó cuando yo le mostré nuestro destino.

«Hogar», convino Garnet. Quería ir. «Dolor».

La rígida sujeción de Tsubasa le hacía daño en la boca a Garnet, debido al bocado. Yo sabía que Tsubasa no se relajaría ni aunque lo amenazara con dejarlo allí. Suspirando, establecí contacto con su mente. Su preocupación y su miedo se debían más a Rei que a sí mismo. Su aprensión se debía a que no se sentía con el control del poderoso caballo sobre el que cabalgaba, y también a que no tenía el control de la situación y tenía que acatar mis órdenes.

Había un trasfondo oscuro en sus pensamientos que me alarmó, y me habría gustado explorar más. Él me había dado permiso para que viera sus recuerdos de Rei, pero no me había dado carta blanca para examinar su mente. En vez de eso, le envié algunos pensamientos calmantes. Aunque no podía oír mis palabras, sí podía percibir el tono de tranquilidad.

Después de un rato, Tsubasa ya no cabalgaba con tanta rigidez, y su cuerpo se movía siguiendo la marcha de Garnet. Cuando Garnet se sintió cómodo, Yin Yin se puso en camino hacia el este, hacia las llanuras. Sus cascos salpicaban en el barro mientras ella incrementaba la velocidad. Les hice a Youichi y a Tsubasa una señal para que dejaran que sus caballos tomaran el control.

«Por favor, encuentra al Hombre Luna. Rápido», le pedí a Yin Yin.

Con un ligero salto, ella adoptó el paso de ráfaga de viento. Yo me sentí transportada en un río de viento. Las llanuras se hacían borrosas bajo los cascos de Yin Yin, a un paso el doble de rápido que un galope.

Sólo los caballos Sandseed podían alcanzar aquella velocidad, y sólo cuando cabalgaban por las Llanuras de Avibian. Tenía que ser una habilidad mágica, pero yo no sabía si Yin Yin tiraba de los hilos de poder. Tendría que preguntárselo al Hombre Luna cuando lo viera.

Las llanuras ocupaban una gran parte del este de Sitia. Estaban situadas al sureste de Citadel, y se extendían desde las Montañas Esmeralda, al este, hasta la Planicie Daviian, en el sur.

Con un caballo normal se tardarían unos siete días en cruzar las llanuras. Los Sandseed eran el único clan que vivía en aquel territorio, y sus Tejedores de Historias habían protegido sus tierras con un poderoso escudo mágico. Cualquier extraño que se adentrara en las Llanuras de Avibian sin permiso de los Sandseed se perdía. La magia podía confundir la mente de un intruso, y permanecería viajando en círculos hasta que por casualidad saliera de las llanuras o muriera de sed.

Los magos con poderes fuertes podían viajar sin que les afectara aquel escudo protector, pero los Tejedores de Historias siempre sabían cuándo había alguien cruzando sus tierras. Los miembros del clan de los Yukihara, al ser primos lejanos de los Sandseed, también podían viajar por las llanuras sin problemas. Los otros clanes evitaban la zona.

Como Tsubasa cabalgaba sobre un caballo Sandseed, la protección tampoco le afectaba, y pudimos avanzar durante toda la noche. Finalmente, Yin Yin se detuvo a descansar al amanecer.

Mientras Youichi recogía leña, yo cepillé a los caballos y les di de comer. Tsubasa ayudó a Youichi, pero yo me di cuenta de que estaba exhausto.

Teníamos la ropa mojada a causa de la lluvia, así que la colgué de un árbol. Tsubasa y Youichi encontraron algunas ramas secas. Después de colocarlas sobre el suelo, Youichi las miró fijamente y unas pequeñas llamas se encendieron.

—Fantasma —le dije yo.

El sonrió mientras llenaba un cazo con agua para hacer té.

—Te da envidia —me dijo.

—Es cierto —respondí con frustración.

Youichi y yo teníamos diferentes poderes, pese a ser hermanos. Nuestro padre, Izumi, no tenía poderes mágicos, sólo facilidad para encontrar y usar las plantas y los árboles de la selva para hacer comida, medicinas e inventos. Yuka, nuestra madre, sólo podía sentir si una persona tenía capacidad mágica.

Entonces, ¿por qué Youichi tenía la habilidad mágica de prender el fuego y de sentir la fuerza vital de una persona mientras que yo podía afectar a sus almas? Con mi magia, podía obligar a Youichi a encender una hoguera, pero no podía hacerlo por mí misma. Me pregunté si alguien, en la historia de Sitia, habría estudiado la relación entre la magia y los padres de una persona. Narumi Anju, el Segundo Mago, lo sabría probablemente. Él tenía un ejemplar de todos los libros que existían en Sitia.

Tsubasa se quedó dormido en cuanto terminamos de comer el pan y el queso. Youichi y yo nos quedamos despiertos junto al fuego.

—¿Le has puesto algo en el té? —le pregunté a mi hermano.

—Un poco de una corteza curativa, para ayudarle a sanar.

La cara de Tsubasa estaba cruzada de arrugas y cicatrices. A través de los hematomas amarillentos que tenía en la mandíbula, distinguí una incipiente barba blanca. De su ojo hinchado brotaban lágrimas y sangre. Tenía regueros rojos en la mejilla derecha. Hayes, el Sanador, no me había permitido que lo ayudara en la recuperación de Tsubasa. Otro más que temía mis poderes.

Yo le toqué la frente a Tsubasa. Tenía la piel caliente y seca. De él emanaba un olor fétido a carne podrida. Me erguí hacia la fuente de poder y sentí el escudo protector de los Sandseed, vigilándome por si descubría alguna señal de amenaza. Con la magia, proyecté un hilo de poder hacia Tsubasa y revelé los músculos y los huesos bajo su piel. Sus heridas latían con una luz roja. Tenía el pómulo hecho añicos, y algunas pequeñas piezas se le habían clavado en el ojo y le afectaban la visión. Tenía pequeños puntos negros de una infección por toda la zona.

Yo me concentré en la herida hasta que su dolor se traspasó a mi rostro. Noté una punzada de dolor atravesándome el ojo derecho, y mi visión se hizo borrosa al tiempo que se me caían las lágrimas. Me hice un ovillo y luché contra la arremetida, canalizando la magia de la fuente de poder a través de mi cuerpo. El flujo continuó y yo seguí haciendo un gran esfuerzo. De repente, la corriente de magia comenzó a moverse con facilidad y se llevó el dolor. Sentí un gran alivio y me relajé.

—¿Crees que ha sido buena idea? —me preguntó Youichi cuando abrí los ojos.

—La herida estaba infectada.

—Pero has usado toda tu energía.

—Yo… —me senté. Estaba cansada, pero no exhausta—. Yo…

—Ha tenido ayuda —dijo una voz que salía de ninguna parte.

Youichi se puso en pie, sobresaltado, pero yo reconocí aquella voz masculina y profunda. El Hombre Luna apareció junto a la hoguera como si acabara de materializarse. Su calva brillaba bajo la luz del sol.

Debido al frío, el Hombre Luna llevaba una túnica marrón de manga larga y unos pantalones, también de color marrón oscuro, que igualaba el color de su piel. Sin embargo, iba descalzo.

—¿No hay maquillaje? —le pregunté al Hombre Luna.

Cuando conocí al Hombre Luna, él había salido de un rayo de luna, cubierto sólo con una capa de pintura color añil. Me había dicho que era mi Tejedor de Historias, y me había mostrado la historia de mi vida, incluyendo mis recuerdos de infancia, que habían permanecido bloqueados durante mucho tiempo. Los seis años que había vivido con mis padres y mi hermano habían sido suprimidos por un mago llamado Kounji para que no echara de menos a mi familia después de que me secuestraran.

El Hombre Luna sonrió.

—No me ha dado tiempo a cubrirme la piel. Y me alegro de haber venido en este momento —dijo, en tono de desaprobación—. O habrías gastado todas tus fuerzas.

—Claro que no —respondí yo como si fuera una niña contestona.

—¿Ya te has convertido en una Halladora de Almas todopoderosa? —me preguntó, con los ojos abiertos como platos con asombro fingido—. Me inclino ante ti, oh, la más grande —dijo, y se dobló por la cintura hacia delante.

—Está bien, ya es suficiente —respondí yo, riéndome—. Debería haberlo pensado dos veces antes de curar a Tsubasa. ¿Contento?

Él suspiró exageradamente.

—Estaría contento si pensara que has aprendido la lección y no volvieras a hacerlo. Sin embargo, sé que continuarás metiéndote en problemas. Está en el patrón de tu vida. No hay esperanza para ti.

—¿Para eso me has llamado? ¿Para decirme que no tengo arreglo?

El Hombre Luna se puso serio.

—Ojalá. Hemos sabido que el Ladrón de Almas ha escapado de la Fortaleza con la ayuda de Rei. Uno de nuestros Tejedores de Historias, que estaba explorando la Planicie Daviian, sintió a un extraño que viajaba acompañado de uno de los Vermin.

—Entonces, ¿Rei y Ferde están en la planicie? —preguntó Youichi.

—Eso creemos, pero queremos que Mikan identifique al Ladrón de Almas.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté yo.

Los Sandseed no perdían el tiempo con juicios y encarcelamientos. Ejecutaban a los criminales cuando los detenían.

Sin embargo, había sido muy difícil encontrar a los Vermin Daviian, y ellos también tenían magos poderosos. Los Vermin eran un grupo de jóvenes Sandseed que se habían sublevado contra el estilo de vida de los Sandseed, que consistía en mantenerse aislados y limitar el contacto con los otros clanes. Los Vermin querían que los Tejedores de Historias usaran su gran poder para guiar a toda Sitia, y no sólo a los habitantes de las Llanuras de Avibian.

Se habían separado de su clan y se habían establecido en la Planicie Daviian; así, se habían convertido en el clan Daviian. El suelo seco y yermo de la planicie imposibilitaban los cultivos, así que los Daviian robaban a los Sandseed, y se habían ganado el sobrenombre de Vermin, gusanos. Los Sandseed llamaban Hechiceros a los brujos de los Vermin, porque usaban su magia para conseguir objetivos egoístas.

—Tienes que identificar al Ladrón de Almas porque puede que haya robado más almas, y sólo tú puedes liberarlas antes de que lo matemos —respondió el Hombre Luna.

Yo lo tomé por el brazo.

—¿Habéis encontrado más cuerpos?

—No, pero me preocupa lo que podamos encontrar cuando ataquemos su campamento.

El horror de las dos últimas estaciones me angustió. Ferde había mutilado y violado a once muchachas para poder robarles el alma y fortalecer su poder mágico. Natsume y yo lo habíamos detenido antes de que pudiera robar el alma definitiva. Si lo hubiera conseguido, Sitia e Ixia estarían en aquel momento bajo su poder. Sin embargo, yo había liberado todas aquellas almas hacia el cielo. Pensar que hubiera podido comenzar de nuevo me resultaba insoportable.

—¿Habéis encontrado su campamento? —le preguntó Youichi.

—Sí —dijo el Hombre Luna—. Los guerreros del clan han peinado toda la planicie. Encontramos un campamento en el límite sur, cerca de la Selva de Illiais.

Y cerca de mi familia. Debí de emitir un gemido, porque el Hombre Luna me agarró por el hombro y me lo apretó.

—No te preocupes por tu clan. Todos los guerreros Sandseed están preparados para atacar si los Vermin salen de su campamento. Nos pondremos en camino cuando los caballos hayan descansado.

Yo me puse a caminar alrededor de nuestro campamento. Sabía que debía dormir, pero no podía calmarme. Youichi atendió a los caballos, y Tsubasa siguió durmiendo. El Hombre Luna se sentó junto al fuego y se quedó mirando al cielo.

Tsubasa se despertó cuando el cielo se oscureció. Había dejado de sangrarle el ojo y ya no tenía hinchazón. Se tocó la mejilla con un dedo, y el asombro se le reflejó en el rostro hasta que vio al Hombre Luna a su lado. Se puso en pie de un salto y desenvainó la espada, blandiéndola hacia el Hombre Luna. Incluso armado, Tsubasa parecía insignificante junto al musculoso Sandseed, que se puso en pie. Le sacaba, al menos, veinte centímetros de altura.

El Hombre Luna se rió.

—Veo que te encuentras mejor. Vamos, tenemos que hacer planes.

Los cuatro nos sentamos alrededor del fuego mientras Youichi preparaba la cena. Tsubasa se sentó a mi lado, y por el rabillo del ojo, yo veía que, cada vez que se tocaba la mejilla, miraba al Hombre Luna con una fascinación temerosa. Además, su mano derecha nunca se apartaba de la empuñadura de su espada.

—Nos marcharemos al amanecer —dijo el Hombre Luna.

—¿Por qué todo tiene que empezar al amanecer? —pregunté yo—. Los caballos tienen buena visión nocturna.

—Así, los caballos tendrán un día entero para recuperarse. Yo iré contigo sobre Yin Yin. Ella es la más fuerte. Y cuando lleguemos a la planicie, no habrá descansos hasta que nos unamos a los demás.

—¿Y después qué?

—Después atacaremos. Tú te quedarás cerca de mí y de los demás Tejedores de Historias. El Ladrón de Almas estará protegido por algunos de los Hechiceros. Cuando neutralicemos a los guardias del exterior, comenzará la parte más difícil.

—Enfrentarse a los Hechiceros —dije yo.

Él asintió.

—¿Y no podéis mover el Vacío de nuevo? —preguntó Youichi.

El Vacío era un agujero en la manta de poder donde no existía magia. La última vez que los Sandseed habían descubierto un escondite de los Vermin, estaba protegido por un escudo mágico que creaba una ilusión. Parecía que el campamento sólo estaba ocupado por unos cuantos guerreros; sin embargo, cuando los Sandseed habían trasladado el Vacío sobre los Vermin, la ilusión se había roto. Por desgracia, en aquel campamento había cuatro veces más soldados de los que parecía, y nos superaban ampliamente en número.

—Ya conocen ese truco, y si intentamos mover la manta de poder, los pondremos sobre aviso —respondió el Hombre Luna.

—Entonces, ¿cómo vais a vencer a los Hechiceros? —pregunté yo, preocupada. Si los Vermin tenían acceso a la magia, aquélla sería una batalla difícil.

—Todos los Tejedores de Historias Sandseed nos uniremos para formar una red mágica fuerte que los atrapará e impedirá que usen su magia. Los mantendremos atrapados el tiempo suficiente como para que tú encuentres al Ladrón de Almas.

Entonces, Tsubasa preguntó:

—¿Y Rei?

—Ayudó a escapar al Ladrón de Almas. Debería ser castigado.

—El consejo quiere hablar con él —dije yo.

—Y ellos decidirán qué hay que hacer con él —agregó Youichi.

El Hombre Luna se encogió de hombros.

—Él no es un Vermin. Les diré a los demás que no lo maten, pero en una batalla grande, puede resultar difícil.

—Probablemente, estará con los dirigentes Vermin —dijo Tsubasa.

—Tsubasa… Youichi y tú encontrad a Rei y llevadlo al norte del campo de batalla y yo me reuniré con vosotros después de la lucha.

—Sí, señora —dijo Tsubasa.

Youichi asintió, pero yo vi dudas en su mirada.

«¿Hay algún problema?», le pregunté telepáticamente.

«¿Y si Rei convence a Tsubasa de que no lo lleve ante el consejo? ¿Y si se unen contra mí?».

«Buena observación. Le pediré al Hombre Luna que…».

«Le diré a uno de mis guerreros que se quede con Youichi», dijo el Hombre Luna.

Yo me sobresalté. No había notado que el Hombre Luna se conectara con nosotros.

«¿Qué más puedes hacer?», le pregunté.

«No voy a decírtelo. Destruiría mi misteriosa identidad de Tejedor de Historias».

A la mañana siguiente, ensillamos los caballos y nos dirigimos hacia el sur, a la planicie. Yin Yin nos llevaba con facilidad, aunque éramos dos jinetes. Sólo nos detuvimos una vez para tomar una cena caliente y dormir, y llegamos al límite de las Llanuras de Avibian en dos días. Al atardecer del segundo, paramos para que descansaran los caballos.

La gran planicie se extendía hacia el horizonte. Había algunos parches de hierba marrón en la superficie abrasada por el sol. Mientras que las llanuras tenían algunos árboles, colinas, rocas y elevaciones de arenisca, la planicie tenía arbustos de espino, arena áspera y escasos pinos raquíticos.

Habíamos dejado atrás el tiempo frío y lluvioso. El sol de la tarde había calentado la tierra lo suficiente como para que yo me quitara la capa, pero a medida que oscurecía, se levantó una brisa fresca.

El Hombre Luna se marchó a encontrarse con su explorador. Incluso a aquella distancia del campamento de los Vermin resultaba peligroso encender una hoguera. Yo me estremecía mientras comía pan reseco con queso duro.

El Hombre Luna regresó con otro Sandseed.

—Os presento a Rui —dijo—. Él nos guiará por la planicie.

Yo miré al hombre. Era de baja estatura y llevaba un arco y flechas. Sólo medía un par de centímetros más que yo, y llevaba pantalones cortos pese al frío. Llevaba la piel pintada, pero en la penumbra, yo no distinguía los colores.

—Nos marcharemos cuando la luna haya salido —dijo Rui.

Viajar de noche era buena idea, pero me pregunté qué hacían los guerreros durante el día.

—¿Cómo os escondéis los Sandseed en la planicie?

Rui señaló su propia piel.

—Nos mimetizamos. Y ocultamos nuestro pensamiento tras el escudo anulador de los Tejedores de Historias.

Yo miré al Hombre Luna.

—Un escudo anulador sirve para bloquear la magia —me explicó él—. Si quisieras peinar la planicie con tu magia, no detectarías a ninguna criatura que estuviera tras el escudo anulador.

—¿Y el hecho de usar la magia para crear ese escudo no alerta a los Vermin? — pregunté yo.

—No si se hace bien. Se completó antes de que los Tejedores de Historias salieran de las llanuras.

—¿Y los Tejedores de Historias que están detrás del escudo? ¿Pueden ellos usar la magia? —preguntó Youichi.

—La magia no puede atravesar el escudo. No impide ver ni oír, sólo nos protege del hecho de ser descubiertos por medio de la magia.

Mientras nos preparábamos para ponernos en marcha, pensé en lo que había dicho el Hombre Luna, y me di cuenta de que había muchas cosas que no sabía todavía sobre la magia. Demasiadas. Y la idea de aprender más con Luna estimuló mi curiosidad.

Cuando la luna hubo recorrido un cuarto del cielo negro, Rui dijo:

—Es hora de salir.

Yo me sentí tensa de aprensión mientras el Hombre Luna se acomodaba detrás de mí sobre la silla de Yin Yin. ¿Y si mi falta de conocimientos mágicos ponía en peligro la misión?

En aquel momento, ya no tenía sentido preocuparse por aquello. Tomé aire, intenté calmarme y miré a mis compañeros. Rui iba con Tsubasa sobre Garnet. Por la expresión de fastidio de Tsubasa, supe que no le agradaba compartir la montura con un guerrero Sandseed. Y para empeorar las cosas, Rui insistió en llevar él las riendas de Garnet.

Para permanecer detrás del escudo anulador, debíamos llevar una ruta precisa a través de la planicie. Rui nos guió. Lo único que se oía era el sonido de los casos de los caballos sobre la arena dura. Ladrón de Almas luna recorría el cielo. Hubo un momento en el que tuve la tentación de gritar y pedirle a Yin Yin que galopara, sólo para romper la tensión que nos rodeaba. Cuando la negrura del cielo comenzó a clarear por el este, Rui se detuvo y desmontó. Tomamos un rápido desayuno y les dimos de comer a los caballos. A medida que amanecía, vi cómo Rui se mimetizaba con el entorno. Se había pintado con los colores de la planicie, gris y marrón.

—Desde aquí, iremos caminando —dijo Rui—. Dejaremos a los caballos. Tomad sólo lo que necesitéis.

El cielo claro prometía un día cálido, así que yo me quité la capa y la metí en la mochila. También tomé la navaja. Me até la funda al muslo derecho e impregné la punta de la hoja con curare. Aquella droga que paralizaba los músculos me resultaría útil si Rei no cooperaba. Después, puse el cuchillo en su funda a través de un agujero que tenía en los pantalones. Me recogí el pelo en un moño y después, tomé mi arco.

Estaba vestida para la batalla, sí, pero eso no significaba que estuviera preparada para la batalla. Tenía la esperanza de ser capaz de encontrar a Rei y a Ferde, y apresarlos sin acabar con la vida de nadie. Sin embargo, el hecho de saber que tendría que matar para salvarme hizo que se me formara un nudo en la garganta. Rui observó nuestra ropa y nuestras armas. Youichi llevaba el machete colgando de la cintura. Llevaba una túnica y unos pantalones verdes. Tsubasa se había atado la espada al cinturón, y su ropa era marrón. Yo me di cuenta de que todos íbamos vestidos con los colores de la tierra, y aunque no nos mimetizábamos tan bien como Rui, no llamaríamos la atención.

Dejamos atadas nuestras mochilas y las bolsas de provisiones en las sillas de los caballos, y después, soltamos a los animales para que pudieran pastar en la hierba que encontraran. Nos pusimos de camino al sur. Aparentemente, la planicie estaba desierta. La necesidad de buscar por la zona con la magia me abrumaba, e intenté hacer caso omiso del deseo. Conectar con la vida que me rodeaba se había vuelto algo casi instintivo, y yo me sentí expuesta por no saber quién respiraba a mi alrededor.

Después de recorrer un camino tortuoso, Rui se detuvo por fin. Señaló a un grupo de espinos.

—Justo detrás de aquellos matorrales está el campamento —susurró.

Yo observé la planicie. ¿Dónde estaba el ejército Sandseed? La tierra se onduló como si la arena se hubiera licuado. Las ondas del suelo aumentaron. Yo me tapé la boca con la mano para ahogar un grito de sorpresa.

Fila tras fila, los guerreros Sandseed se pusieron en pie. Estaban camuflados en la arena, y habían estado tumbados en el suelo, ante nosotros, sin que yo me diera cuenta.

El Hombre Luna sonrió al notar mi consternación.

—Has estado apoyándote tanto en tus sentidos mágicos que se te han olvidado tus sentidos físicos.

Antes de que yo pudiera responder, cuatro Sandseed se unieron a nosotros. Aunque iban vestidos como los demás, tenían un aire de autoridad. Daban órdenes e irradiaban poder. Tejedores de Historias.

Un Tejedor de Historias le entregó al Hombre Luna una cimitarra. Después, me miró atentamente y estudió mis rasgos.

—¿Esta es la Halladora de Almas? —preguntó—. No es como me esperaba.

—¿Qué esperabas? —pregunté yo.

—Una mujer grande de piel oscura. No parece que tú pudieras sobrevivir a una tormenta, y mucho menos encontrar y liberar un alma.

—Me alegro de que tú no seas mi Tejedor de Historias. Te distraes fácilmente con las ropas y no ves la calidad de la tela.

—Bien dicho —me dijo el Hombre Luna—. Reed, enséñanos el campamento.

El Tejedor de Historias nos condujo hasta los espinos. A través de las agujas de las ramas, vio el campamento Daviian.

El aire vibraba alrededor del campamento como si estuviera en una burbuja de calor. Había una gran hoguera en la zona central, y mucha gente yendo de un lado a otro como si estuvieran preparando el desayuno o tomándoselo. Las tiendas se extendían hasta el límite de la planicie.

Entornando los ojos bajo el sol, miré más allá del campamento. A lo lejos se divisaban las copas de los árboles de la Selva Illiais. Aquello me recordó al momento en que me había situado en una plataforma, cerca de la copa del árbol más alto de la selva y había visto la expansión de la planicie por primera vez. La abrupta caída desde la meseta hasta la selva me había parecido imposible de escalar. Entonces, ¿para qué habían acampado allí?

El Hombre Luna se inclinó hacia mí.

—El campamento es un espejismo.

—¿Hay suficientes guerreros para atacar? —le pregunté, pensando en que tras aquel espejismo se escondían muchos Vermin.

—Todos están aquí.

—Todos…

Los Sandseed prorrumpieron en gritos de batalla y se lanzaron contra el campamento. El Hombre Luna me tomó del brazo y me llevó consigo.

—No te apartes de mí.

Con Youichi y Tsubasa justo detrás de nosotros, seguimos a los demás. Cuando los primeros guerreros entraron en el espejismo, desaparecieron de nuestra vista durante un instante. Un sonido de agua me llegó a los oídos justo cuando la quimera se disipaba.

Parpadeé unos instantes para ajustar la visión a lo que los Daviian habían escondido. La hoguera central era la misma; sin embargo, en vez de haber muchos Vermin alrededor de las llamas, había un solo hombre. El resto del campamento estaba vacío.


	4. Chapter 4

**Resumen:** Cuando se corrió la voz de que Mikan era capaz de atrapar el alma de la gente, todo el mundo se inquietó. Sus extrañas habilidades y su pasado ya la habían apartado de los demás; ahora el consejo debatía sobre cuál sería su destino. Justo entonces recibió un preocupante mensaje: se estaba organizando un complot contra su pueblo, dirigido por un peligroso asesino al que ella ya había derrotado una vez…

El honor hizo que Mikan emprendiera un camino muy peligroso, aunque la esperanza de reunirse con su amado la hacía continuar. En su viaje encontraría aliados, enemigos, amantes y posibles asesinos… Mikan no podría confiar en ninguno de ellos, tendría que demostrar ella sola que podía salvar la tierra que tanto amaba.

**Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos. La historia es dulce fuego de la saga study de Maria V. Synder y los personajes pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana.**

**Capítulo 4**

Cuando el espejismo desapareció, también desaparecieron las tiendas y los Daviian. El único hombre que había ante el fuego se desplomó antes de que los guerreros Sandseed llegaran hasta él.

Había pruebas en el suelo de que un gran ejército había estado acampado allí. Sin embargo, cuando los líderes Sandseed restauraron el orden entre los guerreros, muchas de las huellas se habían borrado.

Y el único testigo había tomado veneno.

—Es uno de sus brujos, un Hechicero —dijo el Hombre Luna, moviendo el cuerpo con un pie—. Él mantuvo el espejismo y cuando ya no era necesario, se ha suicidado.

—Si pueden despejar la zona, quizá sea capaz de averiguar adonde han ido — dijo Tsubasa.

Los guerreros Sandseed volvieron hacia el bosquecillo de espinos. El Hombre Luna y yo nos quedamos junto al fuego mientras Tsubasa y Youichi recorrían el campamento. Tsubasa buscaba pruebas físicas, mientras Youichi se valía de su magia para olfatear las intenciones de los Daviian. Yo protegí mi conocimiento mental tanto como pude. Si buscaba a una persona en concreto, quizá pudiera alcanzarlos desde lejos, pero con una búsqueda general, mi magia sólo cubría unos quince kilómetros. No alcancé a nadie en la planicie, y la explosión de vida de la selva era demasiado abrumadora como para distinguir algo.

Cuando Tsubasa y Youichi terminaron su recorrido, volvieron. La expresión sombría de sus rostros presagiaba malas noticias.

—Se marcharon hace días. La mayor parte de las huellas se dirigen hacia el este y el oeste —les dijo Tsubasa—. Sin embargo, he encontrado algunas escarpias de metal con fibras de ropa en el suelo, cerca del borde de la meseta. Quizá unos cuantos Vermin hayan bajado a la selva.

Yo le toqué el brazo a Youichi.

—¿Los Yukihara?

—Si los Vermin llegan a encontrar nuestro pueblo entre los árboles, estarán bien protegidos —dijo mi hermano.

—¿Incluso de los Hechiceros?

Youichi palideció.

—¿Aún están allí las cuerdas? —le pregunté a Tsubasa.

—No. Los otros debieron de esperar y cortar las cuerdas. O se las han llevado —respondió Tsubasa.

—¿Sabes cuántos han bajado? —le preguntó el Hombre Luna.

—No.

—Había muchas esencias y emociones mezcladas —dijo Youichi—. La necesidad de sigilo y apremio predomina. Se movían con un objetivo, y se sentían seguros. El grupo del este, sin embargo, estaba formado por hombres y ellos… —Youichi cerró los ojos y olisqueó la brisa—. No sé. Necesitaría seguir su rastro durante un rato.

Tsubasa condujo a Youichi hacia las huellas del este. Yo le pedí a Yin Yin y a los otros caballos que se dirigieran hacia nosotros. Mientras los esperábamos, el Hombre Luna y los demás Tejedores de Historias separaron a los guerreros en dos grupos, y enviaron dos exploradores, uno al oeste y el otro al este.

Sin embargo, ¿qué ocurría con los que habían bajado por las cuerdas hacia la selva? ¿Dónde estaban Rei y Ferde? ¿Estaban con los Daviian? Y de ser así, ¿adónde habían ido?

Cuando llegaron los caballos, tomé mi bolsa de la silla de Yin Yin. La abrí, saqué mi cuerda y me dirigí hacia el borde de la planicie. Encontré una de las escarpias que Tsubasa había mencionado y até mi cuerda. Me tumbé sobre el estómago y me acerqué al borde hasta que puede ver lo que había abajo, en la selva. Aquella bajada parecía muy peligrosa; quizá intentara llevarla a cabo una persona desesperada, pero la descripción que había hecho Youichi de los Vermin no incluía la desesperación.

El Hombre Luna me estaba esperando junto a los caballos.

—Cuando vuelvan los grupos de exploración, nos pondremos en camino —dijo.

Algo que me había estado fastidiando, por fin, salió a la superficie.

—Tu gente ha estado peinando la planicie y ha estado vigilando el campamento. ¿Cómo es posible que los Vermin hayan escapado sin que os hayáis dado cuenta?

—Unos cuantos de sus Hechiceros han sido Tejedores de Historias. Deben de haber aprendido a elaborar un escudo anulador.

—Eso sólo ocultaría su presencia ante una búsqueda mágica, pero, ¿no se puede verlos?

Antes de que el Hombre Luna pudiera responder sonó un grito. Youichi, Tsubasa y el explorador corrieron hacia nosotros.

—He encontrado una zanja —dijo Tsubasa, jadeando.

—Va hacia el este, y luego hacia el norte —dijo el explorador.

—Malas intenciones —dijo Youichi.

Hacia el norte, hacia las Llanuras de Avibian. Hacia las tierras sin protección de los Sandseed, porque sus guerreros estaban allí, en la planicie. Todos.

El Hombre Luna se cubrió la cara con las manos, como si necesitara escapar de las distracciones y pensar.

El segundo explorador llegó del oeste.

—¿Otra trinchera? —preguntó Tsubasa.

—El rastro termina. Volvieron hacia atrás —dijo el explorador.

El Hombre Luna bajó las manos y comenzó a impartir órdenes a gritos, enviando a los guerreros hacia el noreste a toda velocidad e instando a los Tejedores de Historias que se pusieran en contacto con la gente que se había quedado atrás, en las llanuras.

—Vamos —dijo después.

—No —respondí yo.

Él se detuvo y me miró.

—¿Qué?

—Es evidente. No creo que Rei aceptara eso.

—Entonces, ¿adónde ha ido? —preguntó el Hombre Luna.

—La mayor parte de los Daviian fue al este, pero creo que un grupo más pequeño ha ido al oeste o al sur.

—Mi pueblo está en peligro —dijo el Hombre Luna.

—Y el mío —respondí yo—. Tú ve con tus guerreros. Si estoy equivocada, os alcanzaremos.

—¿Y si tienes razón?

Buena pregunta. Sólo éramos tres.

—Yo iré con vosotros —dijo el Hombre Luna.

Se volvió hacia uno de los Tejedores de Historias y yo sentí el roce de la magia en la piel mientras ellos conectaban sus mentes. Después de que terminaran su conversación telepática, Rui se acercó a nuestro grupo y preguntó:

—¿Adónde vamos?

Yo miré al Hombre Luna. Él se encogió de hombros.

—Se le da mejor rastrear que pelear. Lo necesitaremos —dijo con seguridad.

Yo suspiré al entender lo que quería decir.

—Hacia el oeste.

Para bajar a la selva, debíamos seguir el borde oeste de la meseta hacia las tierras del clan Masachika. Cuando estuviéramos en sus tierras, nos dirigiríamos al sur para adentrarnos en el bosque, y después, al este, hacia la Selva Illiais. Sólo había que esperar que no llegáramos demasiado tarde.

Montamos en los caballos. Rui y Tsubasa nos guiaron una vez más. El lugar donde los Daviian se habían dado la vuelta fue evidente incluso para mí. La arena estaba llena de marcas en donde se habían detenido, y hacia el oeste, el suelo estaba intacto.

Rui detuvo a los caballos y esperó más instrucciones.

—Un truco. Percibo engaño y petulancia —dijo Youichi.

—¿Por qué petulancia? —pregunté yo—. Dejar un rastro falso es una estrategia básica.

—Puede ser Rei —dijo Tsubasa—. Él tiende a pensar que es más listo que nadie. Quizá pensara que con esto engañaría a los Sandseed para que enviaran a la mitad de sus guerreros en la dirección equivocada.

Yo proyecté mi magia por la arena suave. Encontré unos cuantos ratones que buscaban comida. Había una serpiente enroscada en una roca caliente, disfrutando del sol de la tarde. Y encontré una extraña mente oscura.

Yo seguí buscando por la planicie. A unos cuantos metros de nosotros había un punto donde la tierra parecía esponjosa, como si hubieran cayado un agujero y después lo hubieran tapado. Yo bajé de Yin Yin y caminé hasta aquel lugar. Noté que la arena estaba blanda bajo mi pies.

—Un Vermin debe de haber enterrado algo aquí —dijo Tsubasa.

Rui resopló con disgusto.

—Probablemente, habéis encontrado uno de sus pozos negros.

Yin Yin se acercó, con el Hombre Luna montado en su lomo.

«Huele a humedad», dijo.

«¿Humedad buena o mala?», pregunté yo.

«Sólo a humedad».

Tomé mi garfio de la mochila y comencé a cavar. Los otros me observaron con expresiones diferentes, de diversión, de disgusto y de curiosidad.

Cuando había cavado unos treinta centímetros, di con algo duro.

—Ayudadme a retirar la arena.

Mi desganado público se unió a mí. Finalmente, desenterramos una plancha de madera.

Tsubasa tocó con los nudillos y dijo que era la tapa de una caja. Todos trabajamos más aprisa para encontrar los bordes. Era una tapa redondea de un metro de diámetro.

Mientras Rui y el Hombre Luna hablaban sobre por qué los Vermin habían enterrado una caja circular, yo encontré la tapa y la abrí. Una ráfaga de aire estuvo a punto de absorber la tapa hacia abajo nuevamente.

Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio, asombrado. La tapa cubría un agujero que había en el suelo. Y, a juzgar por la fuerza del aire que emanaba de él, era un agujero muy profundo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Resumen:** Cuando se corrió la voz de que Mikan era capaz de atrapar el alma de la gente, todo el mundo se inquietó. Sus extrañas habilidades y su pasado ya la habían apartado de los demás; ahora el consejo debatía sobre cuál sería su destino. Justo entonces recibió un preocupante mensaje: se estaba organizando un complot contra su pueblo, dirigido por un peligroso asesino al que ella ya había derrotado una vez…

El honor hizo que Mikan emprendiera un camino muy peligroso, aunque la esperanza de reunirse con su amado la hacía continuar. En su viaje encontraría aliados, enemigos, amantes y posibles asesinos… Mikan no podría confiar en ninguno de ellos, tendría que demostrar ella sola que podía salvar la tierra que tanto amaba.

**Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos. La historia es dulce fuego de la saga study de Maria V. Synder y los personajes pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana.**

**Capítulo 5**

El sol iluminaba unos cuantos metros del agujero. Bajo la tapa había un par de escalones cortados en la arenisca.

—¿Sientes a alguien ahí dentro? —me preguntó Youichi.

Yo tiré de un hilo de poder y me proyecté hacia la oscuridad. Rocé con la conciencia muchas de aquellas mentes oscuras, pero no a personas.

—Murciélagos —dije—. Hay muchos. ¿Y tú?

—Sólo satisfacción y petulancia.

—¿Será otra pista falsa? —preguntó Tsubasa.

—¿O una trampa? —preguntó Rui. Miró a su alrededor con movimientos furtivos, como si le preocupara que salieran cientos de Vermin de la tierra.

—Uno tiene que entrar ahí para informarnos —dijo el Hombre Luna, mirando a Rui—. Sabía que necesitaríamos un explorador.

Rui se sobresaltó. Las gotas de sudor le recorrían la frente. Tragó saliva.

—Necesitaré una luz.

Youichi tomó una de sus pequeñas antorchas de cocina de su mochila.

—No duran mucho —le dijo. La encendió y se la entregó a Rui.

Con la luz, el explorador Sandseed bajó primero por la abertura. Esperar me resultó difícil. Me imaginé todo tipo de peligros en el camino de Rui, y estaba pensando que se había caído y se había roto una pierna, o algo peor, cuando él apareció por el agujero nuevamente.

—Las escaleras conducen a una gran cavidad de la que nacen muchos túneles. He visto varias huellas en la tierra, pero tenía que volver antes de que se me apagara la luz —dijo Rui—. También he oído correr el agua cerca.

Ya lo sabíamos. Los Vermin habían huido por aquella cueva.

—Youichi, ¿qué necesitas para conseguir que esa luz dure más? —le pregunté.

—No estarás pensando en bajar ahí, ¿verdad? —me preguntó Tsubasa, horrorizado.

—Claro que sí. Quieres encontrar a Rei, ¿no?

—¿Y por qué estás tan segura de que ha bajado ahí?

Yo miré a Youichi, y dijimos al unísono:

—Satisfacción y petulancia.

Mientras Youichi y Rui volvían al campamento Daviian por madera, el Hombre Luna y yo pensamos en qué podíamos hacer con los caballos. Necesitaríamos la capacidad de Tsubasa para rastrear y el agudo sentido de la orientación de Rui para encontrar el camino dentro de la caverna. Youichi y yo teníamos que llevar a Rei de vuelta a Citadel, así que eso sólo dejaba libre al Hombre Luna.

—No voy a quedarme esperando —afirmó él.

—Alguien tiene que quedarse para darles de comer y de beber a los caballos — dije yo.

Yin Yin relinchó. Yo abrí mi mente para ella.

«No es necesario», me dijo. «Esperamos, y después vamos».

«¿Adonde?».

«Al mercado».

Vi una imagen del mercado Illiais en mi cabeza. Al ser el punto de comercio más importante de todo el sur de Sitia, el mercado estaba situado entre la frontera oeste de la Selva Illiais y las tierras del clan Masachika.

«¿Cómo es que conoces el mercado?», le pregunté.

«Conozco la tierra como conozco la hierba».

Yo sonreí. La concisa visión de Yin Yin sobre la vida me sorprendía por sus muchas capas de emoción. Si yo pudiera ver el mundo de la misma manera, mi vida sería más fácil.

El Hombre Luna me había estado observando.

—Quizá Yin Yin debiera convertirse en tu tutora.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para ayudarme a convertirme en Halladora de Almas?

—No. Tú eres una Halladora de Almas. Ella puede ayudarte a ser Halladora de Almas.

—¿Más consejos crípticos del Tejedor de Historias?

—No. Está claro como el aire —dijo él, y me sonrió—. Vamos a preparar a los caballos.

Les quitamos las bridas y las riendas y las metimos en las alforjas. Cuando Youichi y Rui volvieron, distribuimos las provisiones por nuestras mochilas, y lo sobrante lo dejamos en las alforjas. Los caballos tendrían las sillas puestas, pero nos aseguramos de que nada quedara colgando y de que nada impidiera sus movimientos naturales.

Mi mochila era más pesada de lo normal, pero yo tenía el presentimiento de que quizá necesitáramos algunos de los instrumentos que llevaba dentro.

Cuando estuvimos listos, Youichi encendió las antorchas de madera, que había impregnado de un aceite que llevaba en las alforjas de Mr. bear. Dejó la mayor parte de sus pócimas y medicinas allí, alardeando de que podía encontrar cualquier cosa que necesitáramos en la selva.

—Si encontramos la salida —murmuró Tsubasa—. ¿Qué haremos si nos perdemos en las cavernas?

—Eso no va a suceder —dijo el Hombre Luna—. Yo marcaré el camino con pintura. Si no podemos encontrar el camino de salida, volveremos a la planicie. Los caballos esperarán hasta que Mikan les diga que se marchen.

El Hombre Luna le pasó el brazo por los hombros a Tsubasa. Tsubasa se puso tenso, casi como si esperara un golpe.

—Confía en ti mismo, Rastreador. Nunca te has perdido —le dijo el Hombre Luna.

—Nunca he estado en una cueva —repuso Tsubasa.

—Entonces, será una nueva experiencia para nosotros dos —dijo el Hombre Luna, con los ojos brillantes de impaciencia. Sin embargo, Tsubasa se encogió.

A mí no me resultaban extraños los lugares pequeños y oscuros. Antes de convertirme en la catadora de la comida del Comandante, había pasado un año en las celdas del Comandante, esperando a que me ejecutaran. Aunque no estaba ansiosa por volver a un lugar así, controlaría los nervios con tal de capturar a Ferde.

—Hay algunas cuevas en la selva —dijo Youichi—. La mayoría son guaridas de leopardos, y la gente las evita, pero yo he explorado algunas —dijo.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron, y por su sonrisa triste, yo supe que había registrado aquellas cavernas buscándome. Rui y Tsubasa tomaron una antorcha cada uno. Con Rui como guía, entramos en la cueva por la pequeña abertura.

Las antorchas iluminaron un túnel de un metro de anchura. Había marcas de palas en las toscas paredes, que indicaban que el espacio había sido cavado. Los escalones se convirtieron en baches que ralentizaban nuestro paso a medida que nos deslizábamos hacia abajo por el pasadizo. Yo tosí, porque el polvo que levantábamos se había mezclado con el flujo de aire húmedo constante.

Cuando llegamos a la caverna, la luz de Rui iluminó unas piedras que parecían dientes. Unas cuantas colgaban del techo, y otras surgían del suelo, como si estuviéramos en la boca de una bestia gigante.

—No os mováis —dijo Tsubasa, mientras examinaba el suelo.

Mientras él buscaba rastros, las sombras danzaban en las paredes llenas de agujeros. Había profundos pozos de negrura que señalaban otros túneles, y pequeños charcos de agua en el suelo. El sonido del goteo y el correr del agua llenaba el aire con un zumbido agradable que contrarrestaba el desagradable olor de humedad mineral, mezclado con un hedor animal.

El Hombre Luna agachó los hombros y comenzó a jadear.

—¿Te ocurre algo? —le pregunté.

—Las paredes me oprimen. Me siento apretado. Sin duda, es mi imaginación — dijo, y siguió marcando las paredes del túnel con pintura roja.

—Por aquí —dijo Tsubasa, y nos mostró una serie de salientes que descendían por un pasadizo.

El olor que ascendía de aquel pasadizo era intenso y fétido. Yo tuve náuseas. Rui comenzó a bajar. Los salientes resultaron ser grandes piedras colocadas una sobre la otra. Continuamos el camino, y con algunas maldiciones y murmullos, alcanzamos a Rui.

Él esperó en el último saliente visible. Más allá de él, el pasadizo terminaba en una oscuridad total. Rui dejó caer su antorcha. Aterrizó en un suelo de piedra, mucho más abajo.

—Demasiado lejos como para saltar —dijo Rui.

Yo saqué el garfio de mi mochila y lo enganché en una grieta, contenta de haber decidido llevarlo. Até la cuerda al gancho y probé la fuerza de sujeción del garfio. Estaba seguro por el momento, pero el Hombre Luna se curó en salud y sujetó la cuerda cuando Rui saltó por el borde y descendió.

Pese al frío, el Hombre Luna estaba sudando. Su respiración arrítmica resonaba contra las paredes. Cuando Rui llegó al fondo, el Hombre Luna soltó la cuerda. Rui tomó la antorcha y exploró la zona, antes de darnos el aviso de que podíamos bajar. Uno por uno, nos unimos a él en el fondo del pasadizo. Dejamos el garfio en su lugar por si necesitábamos volver.

—Tengo buenas y malas noticias —nos dijo Rui.

—Dínoslo —ladró Tsubasa.

—Hay una salida de esta cámara, pero no creo que el Hombre Luna ni Youichi quepan por ella —dijo Rui, y nos mostró una pequeña abertura. La llama de la antorcha tembló debido al aire que provenía del canal.

Yo miré a Youichi. Aunque Tsubasa era más alto que él, Youichi tenía los hombros más anchos. ¿Cómo habían pasado Rei y Ferde por allí? ¿O habían tomado una ruta distinta? Era difícil juzgar el tamaño de una persona basándose en la memoria. Quizá no hubieran tenido ningún problema.

—Primero, exploremos el túnel. Vamos a ver lo que hay al otro lado —dije yo.

Rui desapareció por el agujero con agilidad. Youichi se agachó junto a la abertura para examinarla.

—Tengo más aceite de plantas —dijo—. Quizá podamos engrasarlo y deslizamos por él —propuso. Dio un paso atrás cuando la luz de Rui iluminó la abertura.

—Se hace más ancho tres metros más abajo, y termina en otra cueva —dijo Rui. Tenía los pies cubiertos de barro negro y maloliente—. Es la fuente del hedor —respondió, cuando le preguntamos qué era—. Guano de murciélago. Hay mucho.

Nos costó mucho recorrer aquellos tres metros, y yo me desesperé por todo lo que tardamos en estrujar a dos hombres tan grandes para que cupieran por aquella estrecha abertura. Sería imposible alcanzar a Rei y a los demás. Y el ataque de pánico del Hombre Luna cuando se atascó durante un instante puso a todo el mundo los nervios de punta.

Allí, hundidos hasta los tobillos en excremento de murciélago, formábamos un grupo muy triste. Mi consternación se reflejaba en el rostro de todo el mundo. Y no se debía al olor pútrido y ácido. Youichi tenía los hombros arañados y ensangrentados, el Hombre Luna tenía la piel de los brazos rasgada. Le sangraban las manos.

El Hombre Luna tenía la respiración entrecortada.

—Volvamos. Deberíamos… volver —dijo entre jadeos—. Mala idea. Mala idea. Mala idea.

Yo reprimí mi preocupación por Rei. Conecté con la fuente de poder, tiré de un hilo y busqué la mente del Hombre Luna. Un miedo claustrofóbico había empujado a la lógica y la razón a un lado. Me hundí más en su pensamiento y encontré al fuerte Tejedor de Historias. Le recordé la importancia de nuestro viaje. Un Tejedor de Historias Sandseed no se dejaría dominar por el pánico. La respiración del Hombre Luna se calmó, y yo me retiré de su mente.

—Lo siento —dijo él—. No me gusta esta cueva.

—A nadie nos gusta —murmuró Youichi.

Sin soltar la hebra de magia, me concentré en los brazos del Hombre Luna. Se le habían desprendido largas tiras de piel de los brazos. Cuando me concentré en sus heridas, los brazos comenzaron a dolerme como si tuviera quemaduras. Cuando ya no puedo soportar más el fuego de las heridas, usé la magia para apartarlo de mí. Me tambaleé de alivio, y me habría desplomado al suelo si Youichi no me hubiera agarrado.

El Hombre Luna examinó sus brazos.

—Esta vez no he podido prestarte mi fuerza —me dijo—. Tu magia me ha inmovilizado.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Youichi.

Él alzó mi mano hacia la luz. La sangre se derramaba por mis brazos, pero no podía encontrar la lesión. Cuando había ayudado a Tula, una de las víctimas de Ferde, Nonoko había pensado que yo asumí sus heridas y después me curé a mí misma.

Supongo que había ocurrido lo mismo con la mejilla aplastada de Tsubasa. Sin embargo, al ver la prueba física, la teoría de Nonoko se convirtió en realidad. Me quedé mirando la sangre y me mareé.

—Eso es interesante —dijo Youichi.

—¿Interesante en un sentido bueno o malo? —pregunté yo.

—No lo sé. Nadie lo había hecho antes.

Yo miré al Hombre Luna.

—Un par de Tejedores de Historias tienen el poder de sanar, pero no así —me dijo—. Quizá sea algo que sólo puede hacer una Halladora de Almas.

—¿Quizá? ¿Es que no lo sabes? Entonces, ¿por qué me has hecho creer que lo sabes todo sobre mí? —le pregunté.

Él se frotó el brazo.

—Soy tu Tejedor de Historias. Lo sé todo sobre ti, pero no lo sé todo sobre los Halladores de Almas. ¿Te defines a ti misma con ese título, estrictamente?

—No.

Yo evitaba aquel título.

—Bueno —dijo él, como si con aquello lo hubiera aclarado todo.

—Vamos —dijo Tsubasa, a través de su camisa. Se había cubierto la nariz y la boca para mitigar el olor—. El rastro de los Daviian en esta porquería es fácil de seguir.

Con Tsubasa a la cabeza, seguimos caminando con cuidado. A medio camino por la cueva de los murciélagos, sentí un despertar. Tiré de una fina hebra de poder y me conecté con la mentes oscuras que flotaban sobre nosotros. Su necesidad de comida me presionó, y a través de ellos, percibí la situación exacta de cada uno de los murciélagos, de cada pared, de cada salida, de cada roca y de cada figura que pasaba por debajo. Todos salieron volando.

—¡Agachaos! —grité, mientras descendía una nube de criaturas.

El zumbido del batir de las alas fue aumentando mientras los cuerpecillos negros nos rodeaban. El aire estaba lleno de murciélagos. Habilidosamente, evitaban chocar con nosotros y entre ellos mientras se dirigían hacia la salida, a buscar los insectos y las bayas de la selva.

Mi mente viajó con ellos. El éxodo instintivo de miles de murciélagos que volaban por los estrechos túneles de la cueva era tan organizado como un ataque militar. Y como todos los eventos bien planificados, tomó un tiempo que todos los murciélagos salieran. Los músculos de las piernas me dolían cuando por fin pude incorporarme. Miré a mis compañeros. Ninguno estaba herido, aunque algunos estaban salpicados con guano.

Tsubasa había tirado la antorcha al suelo y tenía la cabeza cubierta con los brazos. Estaba resoplando de angustia.

—Capitán Tsubasa —le dije, con la esperanza de calmarlo—, la antorcha.

Mi orden consiguió hacerlo reaccionar. Tomó el palo apagado y me lo entregó.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque los murciélagos me han enseñado el camino de salida —dije, y sentí asco cuando tomé el palo cubierto de excremento—. Youichi, ¿puedes volver a encender esto?

Youichi asintió, y las llamas surgieron de la antorcha. Entonces, mi hermano me preguntó:

—¿Cuánto queda para la selva?

—No está lejos.

Yo guié al grupo a buen paso. Nadie se quejó. Todos tenían tantas ganas de salir del túnel como yo.

El sonido del agua y la frescura del aire fueron las únicas señales de que habíamos llegado a nuestro destino. El día se había convertido en noche mientras recorríamos el pasadizo subterráneo. Por los murciélagos, sabía que el agua fluía por el suelo de la salida y caía en cascada a la selva, a unos diez metros más abajo, sobre unos peñascos.

Los demás me siguieron hasta el borde de la corriente. Apagamos las antorchas y esperamos a que nuestra visión se adaptara a la débil luz de la luna. Yo observé la selva, que se extendía bajo nosotros, con la magia, buscando cualquier pista de una emboscada o de que hubiera algún leopardo de los árboles. También las serpientes eran un peligro para nosotros, pero la única vida que percibí fueron pequeñas criaturas que se escabullían por los matorrales bajos.

—Preparaos para mojaros —les dije, antes de meter la pierna hasta la rodilla en el agua profunda.

Mis botas se llenaron inmediatamente. Había muchas rocas en las que subirse, pero también estaban bajo el agua, o húmedas. Me quité la mochila y la tiré hacia un lugar seco en la orilla contraria.

—Con cuidado —dije.

Me volví y me agaché para bajar al agua. Al menos, el agua me quitó el excremento maloliente de encima.

Cuando todos estábamos en la corriente, la atravesamos y salimos a la orilla temblando y chorreando agua.

—¿Y ahora qué? —me preguntó Youichi.

—Está demasiado oscuro para buscar un rastro —dijo Tsubasa—. A menos que tengamos más antorchas.

Yo miré a nuestro variopinto grupo. Tenía una muda de ropa seca en la mochila, pero Rui y el Hombre Luna no tenían nada. La orilla era lo suficientemente ancha como para hacer una hoguera.

—Tenemos que secarnos y descansar un poco.

—Vais a morir —tronó una voz desde la selva.


	6. Chapter 6

**Resumen:** Cuando se corrió la voz de que Mikan era capaz de atrapar el alma de la gente, todo el mundo se inquietó. Sus extrañas habilidades y su pasado ya la habían apartado de los demás; ahora el consejo debatía sobre cuál sería su destino. Justo entonces recibió un preocupante mensaje: se estaba organizando un complot contra su pueblo, dirigido por un peligroso asesino al que ella ya había derrotado una vez…

El honor hizo que Mikan emprendiera un camino muy peligroso, aunque la esperanza de reunirse con su amado la hacía continuar. En su viaje encontraría aliados, enemigos, amantes y posibles asesinos… Mikan no podría confiar en ninguno de ellos, tendría que demostrar ella sola que podía salvar la tierra que tanto amaba.

**Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos. La historia es dulce fuego de la saga study de Maria V. Synder y los personajes pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana.**

**Capítulo 6**

Hubo una lluvia de flechas. Rui gritó de dolor cuando una le atravesó el hombro.

—¡A cubierto! —ordenó Tsubasa. Una flecha le había alcanzado en el muslo.

Nos tiramos al suelo, hacia los matorrales. El Hombre Luna arrastró a Rui consigo. Tsubasa cayó al suelo. Una flecha me pasó silbando junto al oído y se clavó en el tronco de un árbol. Otra me dio en la mochila antes de que me escondiera bajo un arbusto.

Escudriñé las copas de los árboles con mi magia, pero no percibí nada.

—Hay un escudo anulador —me dijo el Hombre Luna—. La magia no sirve.

Tsubasa estaba en el claro, inmóvil. Las flechas continuaban volando, pero no le daban. Él miraba al cielo.

—¡Curare! —grité yo—. ¡Las flechas están impregnadas de curare!

Los que nos habían tendido la emboscada querían paralizarnos, no matarnos. Al menos, todavía no. Recordé cómo era estar completamente inmovilizado por aquella droga. Alea Daviian había querido vengarse por la muerte de su hermano, así que me había herido con curare y me había torturado.

Youichi gritó desde cerca. Una flecha le había rozado la mejilla.

—¿Teobroma? —preguntó, antes de que se le paralizara la cara.

¡Claro! El teobroma de mi padre, que me había salvado de Alea. Abrí la mochila y busqué el antídoto del curare. La lluvia de flechas había disminuido, y había un ruido de ramas por encima de nosotros que significaba que nuestros atacantes estaban bajando de los árboles. Probablemente, era para poder apuntar mejor. Yo encontré algunos pedazos de teobroma y me metí uno en la boca. Rápidamente, lo mastiqué y lo tragué.

El Hombre Luna soltó una maldición, y yo salí de mi refugio y corrí hacia él. Una flecha me alcanzó en la espalda. La fuerza del impacto me tiró al suelo y el dolor me atravesó el cuerpo.

—¡Mikan!

El Hombre Luna tomó la mano que yo le tendía y me arrastró a su lado.

—Toma —le dije, jadeando, mientras el curare me anestesiaba el dolor de la espalda—. Cómete esto.

Él se comió el pedazo de teobroma sin dudarlo. Una flecha le había clavado la túnica al tronco de un árbol.

Yo perdí la sensación de las piernas.

—¿Te han dado?

Él se abrió la camisa y se examinó el costado derecho.

—No.

—Finge que sí —le susurré—. Y espera mi señal.

Él entendió rápidamente y asintió. Rompió la flecha que no le había alcanzado y se manchó con sangre de mi espalda. Se tumbó y agarró la flecha con ambas manos, poniéndosela en el estómago para que pareciera que le había atravesado el estómago. Con la mano derecha, asió la empuñadura de la cimitarra.

Los hombres se llamaron cuando llegaron al suelo de la selva. Antes de que me descubrieran, me metí la mano derecha en el bolsillo del pantalón y palpé mi puñal. El entumecimiento se me extendió por el torso, pero el Teobroma contrarrestó los efectos del curare hasta un punto en el que podía moverme limitadamente. De todos modos, me mantuve quieta, fingiendo que estaba paralizada.

—He encontrado a uno —dijo un hombre.

—Aquí hay otro.

—Yo he encontrado a otro —dijo alguien con la voz muy ronca, por encima de mí.

—Están todos. Aseguraos de que están incapacitados antes de sacarlos. Ponedlos a todos juntos en la orilla —dijo una cuarta voz.

El hombre de la voz ronca me dio una patada en las costillas. El dolor se me extendió por el pecho y el estómago. Apreté los dientes para reprimir un gruñido. Cuando me tomó por los tobillos y me arrastró sobre los arbustos y las piedras del claro de la orilla, agradecí tener curare en el cuerpo. Mitigaba el agudo dolor que sentía en la mejilla izquierda y en el oído cuando se me raspaban contra el suelo.

El curare también amortiguaba mis emociones. Sabía que debería estar aterrorizada, pero sólo sentía algo de preocupación. El aspecto más inquietante del curare era que podía anular mi magia. Aunque el teobroma lo neutralizaba, también tenía un efecto secundario: el antídoto abría la mente de una persona a la influencia mágica. Aunque yo podía valerme de la magia, ya no tenía defensa contra la magia de otro.

Tsubasa quedó inmóvil en el lugar donde lo depositaron sin miramientos. El sonido del arma del Hombre Luna al arrastrarse por el suelo me llegó a los oídos antes de que lo tiraran a mi lado.

—Tiene los dedos agarrados a la empuñadura de su cimitarra —dijo uno de los hombres.

—No le va a servir de nada —respondió otro.

Por sus voces, conté cinco hombres. Dos contra cinco. No estaba mal, a menos que mis piernas continuaran entumecidas. Entonces, el Hombre Luna estaría solo.

Cuando los hombres trajeron a Youichi y a Rui al claro, el líder de nuestros atacantes deshabilitó el escudo anulador. Fue como si hubieran descorrido una cortina y se me hubiera revelado lo que había detrás. Los pensamientos de los cinco hombres se abrieron para mí.

Su jefe comenzó a impartir órdenes.

—Preparad a los prisioneros para el ritual Kirakawa —dijo.

—No deberíamos darles de comer a estos prisioneros —dijo Voz Áspera— Deberíamos usar su sangre para nosotros mismos. Deberías quedarte.

Mi mirada se cruzó con la del Hombre Luna. Teníamos que actuar pronto. Reprimí el impulso de conectarme mentalmente con el Tejedor de Historias. Su líder debía de ser un Hechicero muy fuerte para haber creado un escudo anulador tan sutil. Cabía la posibilidad de que nos oyera.

El sonido de la gravilla bajo las botas se acercó. A mí se me encogió el estómago.

—Tengo órdenes de llevarle la mujer a Jal —dijo el jefe, encima de mí—. Jal tiene planes especiales para ella.

Sin aviso previo, me arrancaron la flecha de la espalda. Yo me mordí la lengua para no gritar de dolor. El jefe se arrodilló junto a mí. Examinó la flecha, que tenía la punta manchada con mi sangre.

—Es una pena —dijo Voz Áspera—. Piensa en el poder que tendrías si tú realizaras el ritual Kirakawa sobre ella. Podrías hacerte más fuerte que Jal. Tú podrías dirigir nuestro clan.

La parte baja de mi espalda latía de dolor. El teobroma estaba surtiendo efecto. Otro minuto más y recuperaría la movilidad de las piernas.

—Es poderosa —dijo el jefe—, pero yo todavía no conozco el ritual de vinculación. Espero que, cuando se la lleve a Jal, me recompense y me permita ascender al siguiente nivel.

Me apartó los mechones de pelo de la cara y yo tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para no estremecerme al sentir sus dedos en la mejilla.

—¿Son ciertos los rumores? ¿Eres de verdad una Halladora de Almas? —me susurró. Me acarició el brazo de una forma posesiva—. Quizá pueda sacarte una taza de sangre antes de entregarte a Jal —dijo, y se llevó la mano al cuchillo que llevaba en el cinturón.

Yo me moví. Me saqué la navaja del bolsillo y rodé por el suelo. De una puñalada le abrí el estómago. Sin embargo, en vez de caerse hacia atrás de la sorpresa, se inclinó hacia delante y me rodeó el cuello con las manos.

Con la rapidez de un rayo, el Hombre Luna se puso en pie de un salto y trazó un arco mortal con su cimitarra sobre el cuerpo de Voz Áspera.

Yo luché con el líder. Con su peso, me aprisionaba los brazos. La presión que ejercía con los dedos pulgares me constreñía la garganta. Intentó conectar con mi mente, y habría tenido éxito con su ataque mágico si el curare que yo había impregnado en la punta de mi navaja no hubiera actuado con tanta velocidad y no hubiera paralizado su poder.

Había otro problema. Estaba atrapada bajo el Vermin paralizado y no podía respirar.

«Hombre Luna, ¡ayúdame!», le pedí.

«Un minuto». El sonido del entrechocar de las espadas se oía muy cerca.

«En un minuto estaré muerta. Sólo tienes que empujarlo un poco».

Entonces, en un segundo, el hombre que estaba sobre mí cayó a un lado. Yo me liberé los brazos y conseguí quitarme sus manos del cuello.

El Hombre Luna retomó su lucha. Estaba enfrentándose a tres hombres. La cabeza de otro de ellos estaba a mi lado. Encantador.

Con mi corto puñal no podía hacer frente a sus cimitarras, y mi arco estaba en la selva, junto a mi mochila. Reuní el poder y envié un ligero toque a la mente de uno de los hombres. Aliviada por que no fuera un Hechicero, le hice llegar imágenes absurdas para distraerlo.

Se apartó de la lucha con el Hombre Luna y vio cómo me aproximaba con desconcierto. Elevó la espada un segundo más tarde de lo que hubiera debido. Yo me acerqué y le rasgué el brazo con el puñal, con la esperanza de que todavía hubiera curare en la hoja. Incapaz de usar su espada, el hombre la dejó caer al suelo y se abalanzó sobre mí. Yo profundicé mi conexión mental con él y lo obligué a dormirse.

Con sólo dos atacantes, el Hombre Luna consiguió cortarles la cabeza en poco tiempo. Se acercó al hombre que dormía y alzó el arma.

—No —le dije yo—. Cuando se despierte, podemos preguntarle por Rei.

—¿Y el otro?

—Paralizado.

El Hombre Luna hizo rodar al líder. La sangre de la herida que yo le había infligido en el estómago había formado un charco sobre las rocas. Después de tocarle el cuello y la cara, el Hombre Luna dijo:

—Ha muerto.

El corte había sido más profundo de lo que yo pensaba. Sentí una punzada de culpabilidad. Probablemente, el líder tenía más información que el otro hombre.

—Es mejor. Era un Hechicero. No habríamos conseguido nada de él, salvo problemas.

Yo miré la carnicería que nos rodeaba. Los cuerpos decapitados proyectaban sombras macabras a la luz de la luna. A mí me dolían la mejilla y la espalda. Notaba el aire de la noche, helado, en la ropa mojada. Rui y Tsubasa necesitaban atención médica, y no podíamos ir a ninguna parte hasta que el efecto del curare no hubiera pasado. Y la idea de pasar la noche rodeada de cadáveres…

—Yo me ocuparé de ellos —dijo el Hombre Luna, leyéndome el pensamiento—. Y haré una hoguera. Tú cuida de los heridos. Incluida de ti.

Saqué las flechas de las heridas de Tsubasa y de Rui, pero no pude asumir sus heridas. El curare que tenían en el cuerpo bloqueaba mi magia. Parecía que, bajo la influencia de aquella droga, una persona no podía hacer magia ni verse afectada por ella.

Mientras pensaba en las implicaciones de aquello, rebusqué en mi mochila hasta que encontré otros pedazos de teobroma. Se los entregué al Hombre Luna para que los derritiera al fuego y pudiéramos dárselos a nuestros compañeros. Por mi experiencia con el curare, sabía que la droga no afectaba a la capacidad de tragar, respirar y oír. Así que les dije lo que tenía planeado hacer.

Mis últimas reservas de energía se terminaron cuando curé mi propia herida. Me acurruqué en el suelo y me dormí.

Cuando me desperté, vi que el cielo estaba teñido de colores. El Hombre Luna estaba sentado, con las piernas cruzadas, junto a la hoguera, asando un estupendo pedazo de carne. A mí me rugió el estómago.

Miré a los demás. Tsubasa, Youichi y Rui aún estaban dormidos. El corte de Youichi había sanado, pero aún tenía que curar las heridas de Tsubasa y Rui. El Hombre Luna había atado de pies y manos al prisionero Daviian con lianas de la selva, aunque el Vermin continuaba inconsciente.

El Hombre Luna me hizo un gesto para que me uniera a él.

—Come antes de curarlos.

Me tendió una tajada de carne ensartada en un palo. Cuando lo olisqueé, me dijo:

—No lo analices. Está caliente y es nutritivo. Es lo único que tienes que saber.

—¿Por qué decides tú lo que debo saber? ¿Por qué no puedes limitarte a darme la información que te pido? —le pregunté con frustración.

—Eso sería demasiado fácil.

—¿Y qué tiene de malo que sea fácil? Lo entendería si el aspecto más estresante de mi vida fuera el próximo examen de Historia de Narumi, pero en este caso, hay vidas en juego. Tal vez Ferde esté robándole el alma a alguien, y yo debería tener el poder necesario para detenerlo.

—¿Y qué quieres? ¿Que yo te lo diga todo? ¡Éxito instantáneo!

—Sí. Eso es exactamente lo que quiero. Por favor, dímelo.

Él se quedó pensativo.

—Cuando te estabas formando para ser la catadora del Comandante, ¿habrías sabido cuál era el sabor del veneno Mi Amor si Natsume te lo hubiera descrito?

—Sí.

Era imposible confundir un sabor a manzana amarga.

—¿Y confiarías tu vida a ese conocimiento? ¿O la de otros?

Abrí la boca para responder, pero me callé. En aquel momento, no recordaba los venenos que no había probado ni olido. Sin embargo, nunca olvidaría la acidez de Mi Amor, ni el sabor a naranja pasada del Polvo de Mariposa, ni la espesura amarga del Susto Blanco.

—Estoy hablando de magia. Probar los alimentos en busca de venenos es otra cosa.

—¿De veras? —pregunté yo, y di un puñetazo en el suelo—. ¿Es que los Tejedores de Historias hacen un juramento para ser difíciles y obstinados y pesados?

Él sonrió con serenidad.

—No. Cada Tejedor de Historias elige el modo en que guía a sus pupilos. Piénsalo, Mikan. No respondes bien a las órdenes. Y ahora, come la carne antes de que se enfríe.

Contuve el deseo de tirar la comida al fuego y demostrarle al Hombre Luna que tenía razón en cuanto a mi incapacidad de aceptar órdenes, mordí un buen bocado.

La carne estaba sazonada con pimienta y tenía sabor a pato. El Hombre Luna me dio dos pedazos más antes de dejar que volviera junto a los hombres dormidos los curara. Después, muy cansada, me quedé durmiendo junto al fuego.

Cuando todo el mundo se despertó y se reunió alrededor de la hoguera, hablamos de nuestro siguiente movimiento.

—¿Crees que van a hacer más emboscadas en la selva? ¿Dejarán a más Hechiceros en nuestro camino? —le pregunté al Hombre Luna.

—Es posible. Nuestros espías han determinado que los Vermin tienen unos diez Hechiceros, ahora, ocho. Dos de ellos son muy poderosos, y el resto tienen habilidades variadas.

—El líder de la emboscada tenía suficiente magia como para crear un escudo anulador.

—Sí —dijo el Hombre Luna—. Eso es alarmante. Quiere decir que quizá lleven un tiempo llevando a cabo el ritual Kirakawa.

—¿Qué es el ritual Kirakawa? —preguntó Youichi.

—Es un ritual antiguo. Tiene muchos pasos y ritos. Cuando se hace correctamente, transfiere la energía vital de una persona a otra. Todos los seres vivos tienen la capacidad de usar la magia, pero la mayoría no pueden conectar con la fuente de poder. Una persona que lleve a cabo el Kirakawa incrementará su poder mágico o conseguirá la habilidad de conectarse con la fuente de poder, y por lo tanto, se convertirá en un Hechicero. Su líder mencionó niveles y un rito de vinculación. Probablemente están usando el ritual para concederles a ciertos miembros habilidades mágicas, y aumentar ciertos poderes de los Hechiceros. Su líder no querrá que todos los miembros del clan sean igual de poderosos.

—¿Y en qué se diferencia el Kirakawa del ritual Efe que usó Ferde? —preguntó Youichi, frotándose el corte de la mejilla.

—El ritual Efe vincula el alma de una persona a la del que lo lleva a cabo, y aumenta su poder. Aunque se necesita sangre, no es el medio que contiene el poder en Efe. Es el alma la que lleva el poder. Y la persona que lleva a cabo el ritual ha de ser un mago.

—Parece que cualquiera puede usar este Kirakawa para ganar poder —dijo Youichi.

—Si conocen los pasos apropiados, sí. Con el Kirakawa, el alma de la víctima queda atrapada en sangre. Es truculento. A la víctima se le abre el estómago y se le saca el corazón mientras está con vida. El Kirakawa es más complejo que el ritual Efe.

—¿Puede un mago usar Efe? ¿O sólo el Ladrón de Almas? —pregunté.

—Un Hallador de Almas puede, pero nadie más. ¿Es suficiente respuesta para ti, Mikan?

Yo no me digné a responder a su comentario. En vez de eso, le pregunté por Kounji, el hermano de Alea. En Ixia, él había capturado a treinta personas y los había convertido en esclavos sin voluntad para poder absorber su poder. Natsume y yo le habíamos impedido, finalmente, hacerse con el control de Ixia, lo que explicaba el deseo de venganza de Alea.

—Kounji los torturó tanto física como mentalmente hasta que ya no podían soportar nada de lo que les rodeaba. Se retiraron dentro de sí mismos y se convirtieron en un conducto que él explotaba. Su magia permaneció en sus cuerpos.

Las implicaciones de las diferentes maneras que tenía la gente de abusar del poder se me sucedieron en la cabeza.

—Volviendo al Kirakawa. Si los Vermin llevan un tiempo llevándolo a cabo, entonces puede que tengan más de ocho Hechiceros.

El Hombre Luna asintió.

—Muchos más.

Sentí un estremecimiento de paranoia. Convencida de que nos rodeaban los Hechiceros, mi deseo de devolver a mis amigos a la seguridad de la planicie me presionó entre los omóplatos.

Sin embargo, si los Daviian querían encontrar más víctimas para su ritual, el clan Yukihara estaba lleno de gente y magos. Si los Hechiceros usaban un escudo anulador, el clan no tendría forma de saber que se acercaban. El miedo me encogió el estómago cuando las imágenes de mi madre y mi padre mutilados me llenaron la mente.


	7. Chapter 7

**Resumen:** Cuando se corrió la voz de que Mikan era capaz de atrapar el alma de la gente, todo el mundo se inquietó. Sus extrañas habilidades y su pasado ya la habían apartado de los demás; ahora el consejo debatía sobre cuál sería su destino. Justo entonces recibió un preocupante mensaje: se estaba organizando un complot contra su pueblo, dirigido por un peligroso asesino al que ella ya había derrotado una vez…

El honor hizo que Mikan emprendiera un camino muy peligroso, aunque la esperanza de reunirse con su amado la hacía continuar. En su viaje encontraría aliados, enemigos, amantes y posibles asesinos… Mikan no podría confiar en ninguno de ellos, tendría que demostrar ella sola que podía salvar la tierra que tanto amaba.

**Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos. La historia es dulce fuego de la saga study de Maria V. Synder y los personajes pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana.**

**Capítulo 7**

—¿Cómo se contrarresta el escudo anulador? —pregunté al Hombre Luna, intentando que no se notara mi pánico en el tono de voz.

—La magia no puede atravesar el escudo, pero se puede encontrar un modo de pasar por los bordes del escudo, y entonces sí se puede usar la magia.

—¿Cuáles son las dimensiones del escudo?

—Depende de la fuerza de quien lo lleva. El que nosotros usamos en la planicie es tan alto como un hombre a caballo, y tan ancho como treinta hombres. Sin embargo, cuatro Tejedores de Historias unieron sus fuerzas para construirlo. Para un solo Hechicero, el escudo será más pequeño.

Yo miré a los árboles. La emboscada había llegado desde arriba. ¿Usarían la misma táctica para tendernos otra trampa? No. Si el primer intento no había funcionado, pensarían en otra estrategia. Estar en una posición más alta que la de tu objetivo tenía muchas ventajas, y si yo trepaba hasta las copas de los árboles, quizá pudiera sobrepasar los bordes de otro escudo anulador y descubrir dónde había otra emboscada.

Saber cuál sería mi próximo movimiento me ayudó a mitigar el terror. Me puse en contacto con Yin Yin y le dije que nos encontraríamos en el Mercado Illiais, como habíamos convenido, y les conté mi plan a los demás. Decidimos que mi hermano Youichi se quedaría con el grupo para guiarlos por la jungla, puesto que él se había criado allí y la conocía como la palma de su mano. Antes de irme, despertamos al prisionero para interrogarlo, pero se negó a decirnos de dónde había obtenido los pasos de los antiguos rituales.

El Hombre Luna me explicó que Guyan, su líder, había hecho ejecutar a los miembros malvados del clan que conocían los detalles de los rituales malignos. La información debería haber muerto con ellos.

Sin embargo, yo recordé que mi amigo Kitsu había leído unos libros antiguos cuando estábamos intentando interpretar los tatuajes de Ferde para averiguar por qué estaba raptando y violando a las muchachas. Le expliqué al Hombre Luna que en la Fortaleza había tomos antiquísimos, y que quizá hubiera copias que estaban usando los Vermin para conocer los pasos de aquellos rituales.

Decidí registrar la mente del Vermin con la magia para averiguar si sabía algo de los planes de su clan. Aunque aquello estaba prohibido por el Código Ético, la prohibición no protegía a los criminales ni a los espías. Sin embargo, el prisionero no sabía casi nada, sólo había estado cumpliendo órdenes. En su cabeza sólo había algunos chismes: conseguí confirmar que Rei y Ferde habían ido hasta allí y que viajaban con un grupo de doce Vermin.

—Catorce personas no son suficientes para vencer en un ataque a los Yukihara — dijo Youichi con orgullo.

Yo estaba de acuerdo.

—Pero ganar no lo es todo.

Mi ansiedad por marcharme de allí se multiplicó por mil. No podía quitarme de la cabeza que un grupo de Vermin se había adentrado en la selva y que mi clan podía estar en peligro. Me puse la mochila al hombro. Le pregunté al Hombre Luna qué iba a ocurrir con el prisionero, y me explicó que aplicaría las leyes Sandseed, que proporcionaban el mejor modo de ocuparse de un Vermin.

—¿Y cuál es ese modo?

—Exterminarlos.

Yo contuve una protesta. Aquél no era el momento apropiado para hablar del crimen y el castigo.

En vez de eso, miré hacia las copas de los árboles y al instante, divisé una liana. La usé para trepar a las ramas más altas y, después de reorientarme durante un instante y confirmar que el pueblo Yukihara estaba hacia el oeste, me balanceé hacia el árbol siguiente.

Mantuve los sentidos mágicos concentrados en la vida que me rodeaba, en busca de los Daviian y otros predadores mientras viajaba hacia casa. La red de ramas y espesos árboles ralentizaba mi paso. Después de pocas horas, estaba empapada en sudor, tenía la ropa rasgada y la piel me quemaba debido a las picaduras de los insectos.

Descansé un rato y después continué mi viaje por la bóveda de la selva, sin bajar la guardia, atenta a cualquier signo de la presencia de los Daviian. De pronto percibí una vibración distante. Me concentré en descubrir la fuente. Había un hombre entre los árboles. Antes de que pudiera averiguar si era amigo o enemigo, mi mano izquierda se agarró a una rama suave y flexible. Entre la sorpresa, mi mente conectó con un cazador que acechaba entre los árboles.

Las hojas susurraron y se movieron. El ruido áspero y aterrorizador de una serpiente me rodeó. La rama que había bajo mis pies se curvó. Yo me moví para encontrar una rama sólida, pero no toqué nada más que las espirales secas del reptil, que estaba completamente camuflada por el verde de la vegetación.

Cerré los ojos y entré en la mente de la serpiente. Había enrollado su cuerpo en dos ramas y había formado una red a mi alrededor. Me saqué la navaja de la funda.

Cuando noté que las pesadas curvas del animal caían sobre mi hombro, supe que no tenía más que segundos antes de que la serpiente se me enrollara en el cuello y me ahogara. Sentí la satisfacción de la serpiente mientras se movía para estrujar a su presa.

Clavé la navaja en el cuerpo del reptil. ¿Tendría efecto el curare en aquella criatura? En la mente de la serpiente se registró un suave dolor, pero consideró que la herida era leve.

La serpiente siguió contrayéndose a mi alrededor. Me atrapó las piernas y el brazo izquierdo. Entonces, intentó rodearme el cuello. Yo le clavé la navaja en la curva más cercana, con la intención de cortarla en dos. Antes de que aplicara más presión, la criatura se detuvo.

Quizá el curare la hubiera paralizado. Saqué la hoja de la navaja y la serpiente volvió a contraerse. El curare no había funcionado. Pero, cuando volvió a clavarle el puñal, el animal hizo una pausa. Era raro. Debía de haber encontrado una zona vulnerable de su cuerpo. Estábamos en punto muerto. Yo no quería matarla, pero no veía otra solución para salvarme.

—Hola, ¿hay alguien ahí? —preguntó la voz de un hombre.

Mi lucha con la serpiente había atrapado toda mi atención. Me maldije por olvidarme del hombre.

—¿Te ha comido la lengua la serpiente? —inquirió él, y se rió de su propia broma—. Sé que estás ahí. Siento tu poder. Si no perteneces a esta selva, dejaré que las serpientes te tomen de cena.

—¿Serpientes? —pregunté.

—Tu serpiente ha enviado una llamada pidiendo ayuda. Puede que mates a ésta y te desenrolles, pero para entonces, sus parientes estarán allí para terminar el trabajo.

Yo escudriñé mentalmente la selva y vi otras cinco serpientes avanzando hacia mí.

—¿Y si pertenezco a la selva?

—Entonces te ayudaré. Sin embargo, será mejor que tengas una buena excusa. Últimamente están ocurriendo cosas raras.

—Soy Mikan Liana Yukihara, hija de Izumi y hermana de Youichi.

—Ese parentesco lo conoce todo el mundo. Dime algo más concreto.

Soy el alma gemela de Natsume, el azote de Sitia, pensé, pero sabía que decirle aquello no me ayudaría. Pensé en algo de información que sólo pudieran saber los

Yukihara.

—Podría enviarte a cazar valmures, ¿pero no sería más fácil si te diera un pedazo de dulce de savia? —dije, y contuve el aliento.

Entonces, comenzó a sonar un tambor. Las vibraciones resonaron por la serpiente.

El animal se relajó y abrió un agujero entre sus curvas.

Una cara sonriente y pintada de verde apareció ante mí y me tendió una mano, también verde.

—Agárrate.

Yo obedecí. Él me sacó de la red de la serpiente y me depositó en una rama sólida. Sentí tanto alivio que me flaquearon las rodillas y tuve que sentarme.

La ropa del hombre era del mismo color que la selva. Posó el tambor de cuero sobre la rama y tocó otra canción. La serpiente se movió y desapareció por la vegetación.

—Con eso, las mantendremos alejadas durante un rato —dijo él.

Por su ropa y su color de pelo castaño, supe que tenía que ser un Yukihara. Le di las gracias por ayudarme.

—¿Quién eres?

—Tu primo, Yakumo. Estaba de patrulla la última vez que viniste a casa, por eso no nos conocimos. Soy hermano de Aoi.

Las historias que Aoi me había contado sobre sus hermanos eran muy divertidas, y yo recordé que jugaba con mi prima, haciendo piña contra ellos, antes de mi secuestro.

—¿Cómo has controlado a la serpiente? —le pregunté.

—Soy encantador de serpientes —dijo él, como si aquel título lo explicara todo —. Es parte de mi magia. Mi poder me permite localizarlas con facilidad y escuchar sus llamadas a las demás serpientes. Y el tambor es una forma de comunicarse con ellas. No funciona con otros animales —explicó, y se encogió de hombros—. Pero consigo mantener a las serpientes apartadas del pueblo.

—¿Y estabas de patrulla cuando oíste a esta serpiente?

—Sí. Aunque cuando salí esta mañana, tenía la esperanza de encontrar algo más que reptiles —dijo, y me miró de una forma extraña—. Supongo que lo he conseguido. ¿Por qué has venido, Mikan?

—Estoy siguiendo a un grupo de gente que vivía en la planicie. Han venido hacia aquí. ¿Los ha visto alguien? —pregunté. Sin embargo, lo que de verdad quería saber era si alguien había atacado a mi clan, y si mi padre y mi madre estaban bien.

—¿Verlos? No. Los extraños están en la selva, pero no podemos encontrarlos y… quizá sería mejor que hablaras con los ancianos del clan. ¿Estás sola?

—No. Mi hermano y algunos Sandseed viajan conmigo.

—¿Por los árboles?

—No. Por el suelo —respondí yo.

Después, le hablé a Yakumo sobre el ataque, y le dije que yo era la exploradora del grupo.

Yakumo me acompañó al pueblo Yukihara. Estaba formado por una enorme red de viviendas, con zonas de descanso y cocina conectadas por puentes y suspendidas sobre el suelo. Estaba bien escondido entre la espesa vegetación de la selva, y era difícil encontrar el complejo.

Estaba construido de madera, y el suelo de los edificios estaba anclado a las ramas más grandes. En el exterior de las paredes crecía la hiedra, escondiendo sus formas. Casi todo el mobiliario era de madera, y para dormir se utilizaban cómodas hamacas de cuerda. La artesanía, confeccionada sobre todo de semillas y palos de la jungla, decoraba las estancias, incluyendo esculturas de animales que se hacían con piedras de colores adheridas entre sí.

La vía principal del pueblo estaba formada por las áreas comunes de cada familia del clan. Las habitaciones privadas de vida y descanso se ramificaban desde las estancias comunes.

Además de ser muy grande, el pueblo estaba bien defendido. Los magos Yukihara vigilaban a todos los extraños.

Después de nuestra llegada, Yakumo se apresuró a buscar a los ancianos del clan y yo me comuniqué con el Hombre Luna.

«Venid», le dije. «Venid rápidamente».

«Estamos de camino», respondió él.

Yo corrí hacia la casa de mis padres. Me siguieron unas cuantas miradas de sorpresa y algunas llamadas, pero yo no les presté atención. Mi madre, Yuka, estaba paseándose por el salón. El aire olía a canela y jengibre, pero su destilería de perfumes, que estaba colocada en una larga mesa, estaba vacía.

—¡Mikan!

Ella se echó a mis brazos. Era unos pocos centímetros más baja que yo. Se agarró a mí como si fuera a caerse.

—Madre, ¿qué ocurre? —le pregunté.

—Izumi —respondió ella, y rompió a llorar.

—¿Qué ocurre con papá?

—Ha desaparecido.


	8. Chapter 8

**Resumen:** Cuando se corrió la voz de que Mikan era capaz de atrapar el alma de la gente, todo el mundo se inquietó. Sus extrañas habilidades y su pasado ya la habían apartado de los demás; ahora el consejo debatía sobre cuál sería su destino. Justo entonces recibió un preocupante mensaje: se estaba organizando un complot contra su pueblo, dirigido por un peligroso asesino al que ella ya había derrotado una vez…

El honor hizo que Mikan emprendiera un camino muy peligroso, aunque la esperanza de reunirse con su amado la hacía continuar. En su viaje encontraría aliados, enemigos, amantes y posibles asesinos… Mikan no podría confiar en ninguno de ellos, tendría que demostrar ella sola que podía salvar la tierra que tanto amaba.

**Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos. La historia es dulce fuego de la saga study de Maria V. Synder y los personajes pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana.**

**Capítulo 8**

Resistí el impulso de valerme de la magia para calmar a mi madre. Antes de que ella se tranquilizara lo suficiente como para poder contarme los detalles, yo me imaginé muchas cosas horribles. Se esperaba que mi padre volviera de una expedición el día anterior, y no había regresado.

—Hubo una reunión del clan —dijo Yuka entre sollozos—. Un par de exploradores se habían perdido, y él fue a buscarlos.

—¿Unos exploradores que se pierden?

Ella sonrió entre las lágrimas.

—Algunos de los nuevos sí se pierden. Izumi siempre los encuentra. Nadie conoce la selva tan bien como él.

—Quizá uno de los exploradores se haya herido —dije yo, con la esperanza de que se relajara, y para dejar de imaginarme a mi padre como víctima de un ritual Kirakawa—. ¿Por qué lo esperabais ayer?

—Por la reunión del clan. Las criaturas de la selva han estado muy inquietas, y no sabemos por qué. Al no aparecer los dos exploradores, el clan decidió que todo el mundo debía permanecer cerca del pueblo. Cada noche nos reunimos en la sala común para asegurarnos de que todo el mundo está bien. Se suponía que Izumi sólo iba a estar fuera durante unas horas —me dijo, mientras las lágrimas le caían por las mejillas.

Su semblante reflejaba horas de preocupación y miedo. Su largo pelo tenía más gris que castaño. No podía dejarla sola, pero necesitaba más información.

—Tengo que hablar con los ancianos —dije—. Puedes venir sólo si me prometes que no te vas a disgustar mucho.

Ella asintió, pero tenía una mirada de incertidumbre. Sin embargo, al instante se irguió.

—Espera —me dijo, y fue hacia el ascensor.

Mientras la veía tirar de las cuerdas y ascender al segundo piso de la casa en el ascensor de poleas que había inventado mi padre y que había fabricado con lianas de la selva, sentí un terrible miedo por Izumi.

Cuando volvió a bajar, vi que mi madre se había lavado la cara con agua fresca y se había recogido el pelo en una coleta. También se había puesto un amuleto de fuego que yo le había regalado al cuello.

—Para que me dé fuerzas —dijo, y me miró. En aquella ocasión, en sus ojos había determinación—. Vamos.

Quizá el nombre de nuestro clan fuera Yukihara, pero nuestro apellido familiar era Liana, que significaba enredadera en la lengua antigua de los Illiais. Aquellas lianas crecían por todas partes en la selva, y trepaban por los árboles en busca del sol. Cuando se cortaban y se dejaban secar, se endurecían como la roca.

Al ver la firmeza de mi madre, supe que había llegado al punto en el que ya no se dejaría llevar por sus emociones, sino que haría todo lo necesario para ayudar a encontrar a su marido.

La sala común era la zona más grande del pueblo. Allí cabía todo el clan, y en el centro había una gran chimenea. A su alrededor había bancos de ramas y lianas. Olía a muchos perfumes. Cuando yo había conocido aquella sala, todo el clan estaba reunido para recibirme con una mezcla de esperanza, alegría y desconfianza. Mis esperanzas de tener una reunión tranquila se disiparon cuando mi hermano declaró ante todos que yo apestaba a sangre.

Yakumo me sacó de mi ensimismamiento al presentarme a los ancianos del clan.

—Oran Cinchona Yukihara y Violet Rambutan Yukihara.

Me hicieron una reverencia al estilo formal de Sitia. Sus rostros oscuros estaban fruncidos de preocupación. Aquellos dos trataban los problemas del día a día mientras nuestro líder, Misaki, estaba en Citadel. El hecho de que hubieran desaparecido dos exploradores y hubieran aparecido unos visitantes inesperados eran demasiados problemas juntos.

—Tus amigos han llegado a la escalera de la palmera —me dijo Violet—. Cuando suban, los acompañarán hasta aquí —añadió con una sonrisa ligera.

Me sentí aliviada al saber que habían llegado sanos y salvos. Cuando llegaron a la sala común, yo sentía mi deseo de acción cada vez más intenso, amenazando con explotar. Puse al día a los ancianos del clan sobre lo que sabía, pero la única información que añadieron Oran y Violet fue la dirección en que habían partido los dos exploradores. Uno, al sur, el otro, al este. Izumi había ido primero al este para buscarlos.

—Tienen que ser los Daviian —dije yo—. Tenemos que rescatarlos antes de que puedan hacer algo del ritual Kirakawa.

—Vamos —dijo Youichi, alzando el machete con una mirada fiera.

—No sabéis con certeza si los Vermin tienen a vuestro padre —dijo el Hombre Luna—. Ni dónde están. Ni cuántos Hechiceros hay. Ni lo bien defendidos que pueden estar.

—Está bien, señor lógico. ¿Cómo propones que consigamos esa información? — le pregunté.

—Tsubasa y Rui buscarán pistas y nos informarán.

—¿Hacia dónde?

—Hacia el este.

—¿Para que caigan en la misma emboscada que mi padre? Los atraparán y los matarán —repliqué yo—. Es demasiado arriesgado enviar a gente allí. A menos que… —de repente, tuve una idea. Si los Daviian estaban escondidos tras un escudo anulador, ninguna magia podía alcanzarlos, pero sí podíamos saber dónde estaban mediante los sentidos, mediante la luz y el sonido.

—¿A menos que qué? —me preguntó Youichi.

—A menos que pudiéramos conseguir una perspectiva a vista de pájaro. Podría vincularme a un pájaro de la selva y ver a través de sus ojos.

—Pero no verás mucho durante el día —dijo el Hombre Luna—. Seguro que los Vermin están bien camuflados. Por la noche, necesitarán una pequeña hoguera y la luna para llevar a cabo el primer paso del ritual Kirakawa.

Yo sentí una oleada de frío miedo.

—La luna salió anoche.

—Demasiado pronto. Necesitan tiempo para prepararse adecuadamente.

—¿Y puede un pájaro ver de noche? —intervino Youichi.

—Habrá luz de la hoguera —dijo Tsubasa.

—Murciélagos —dije yo.

Rui me miró con desconcierto.

—¿Dónde?

—Me vincularé con los murciélagos para encontrar a los Vermin. Su fuego atraerá a los insectos, y los murciélagos comen insectos.

—¿Y podemos permitirnos el hecho de esperar a que anochezca? —inquirió Youichi —. ¿Y si Mikan no los encuentra a través de los murciélagos? Entonces habremos perdido un tiempo precioso para buscar a nuestro padre.

—Mikan los encontrará —dijo mi madre.

Había cumplido su promesa y estaba controlando sus emociones durante la conversación. Su confianza en mí era reconfortante, pero de todos modos, yo estaba muy preocupada. Había tres vidas en juego.

—Está bien. Encontremos a los Vermin y determinemos cuál es su fuerza. Todo el mundo debería comer y descansar. Puede que sea una noche muy larga.

Youichi y yo fuimos con nuestra madre a casa. Allí comimos y tomamos té, aunque yo tragaba los alimentos sin notar su sabor. Después, la fatiga me venció y me quedé dormida en el sofá. Tuve pesadillas de serpientes que me estrujaban el cuerpo mientras me siseaban al oído.

—…despiértate. Está oscureciendo —me susurró Youichi.

Yo parpadeé. Yuka también estaba dormida en una de las butacas. El Hombre Luna estaba junto a la puerta de la casa.

Yo desperté a mi madre.

—¿Puedes ir en busca de los ancianos del clan? Tenemos que hacer planes para cuando haya encontrado a Izumi.

Ella salió apresuradamente por la puerta.

—¿Adónde quieres ir? —me preguntó Youichi.

—Arriba, a mi antigua habitación —respondí, y me dirigí hacia el ascensor.

Youichi y el Hombre Luna me siguieron, y los tres subimos al piso superior.

Unos años después de mi secuestro, Izumi había comenzado a usar mi cuarto como almacén. Después de catorce años de recoger y catalogar muestras de la selva, la habitación estaba llena de estanterías, y las estanterías atestadas de frascos de todas las formas y tamaños. Los únicos lugares libres eran una pequeña cama y un escritorio de madera.

Quería concentrar toda mi energía en conectarme con los murciélagos, así que me tumbé en la camita.

—Intentad evitar cualquier distracción para mí y manteneos listos para ayudar.

Youichi y el Hombre Luna asintieron. Ambos tenían suficiente energía mágica como para que yo tomara de su fuerza si lo necesitaba. Proyecté mi conciencia hacia la boca de la cueva. Los murciélagos estaban saliendo de su guarida para buscar alimento.

Yo volé con ellos, flotando de un animal a otro, intentando entender mi situación en la selva. Era una vista de pájaro sin colores, sólo formas, tamaños y movimiento. Con mi mente de murciélago, los árboles y las rocas no eran visuales, sino sonoros. Esperé y vigilé hasta que uno de ellos encontró una pequeña fogata. Me concentré con todas mis fuerzas mientras el murciélago bajaba y se acercaba al aire caliente que emanaba de la hoguera, atrapando a los insectos que danzaban sobre la luz.

Evitando instintivamente a las criaturas que había debajo, el murciélago se mantuvo alto en el aire. Yo usé los sentidos del murciélago para determinar el número de Vermin que había en el campamento: tres alrededor del fuego, dos subidos a los árboles y cuatro haciendo guardia alrededor de las tiendas. Junto a una de las tiendas había tres formas inmóviles. Alarmada, me concentré en ellas hasta que sentí que sus pechos subían y bajaban.

Cuando tuve la situación exacta del campamento Vermin en la mente, me retiré de la conciencia del murciélago.

—Hay nueve —les dije a Youichi y al Hombre Luna—. No sé cuántos de ellos son Hechiceros.

—Deberíamos tener suficientes magos Yukihara como para vencerlos —dijo Youichi —. Si pudiéramos sorprenderlos, tendríamos ventaja. ¿Podrías formar un escudo anulador? —le pidió al Hombre Luna.

—No. Ésa no es una de mis habilidades.

Yo me incorporé, pensando en lo que había dicho Youichi. Si atacábamos con un grupo grande, los Vermin sabrían que nos acercábamos. Entonces escaparían y se esconderían de nuevo, o quizá se enfrentaran a nosotros. De cualquiera de las dos formas tendrían tiempo para matar a sus prisioneros. El elemento sorpresa era clave, pero, ¿cómo podríamos conseguirlo?

—¿No puede Rui disparar a los guardias con flechas impregnadas de curare para inmovilizarlos? —preguntó Youichi—. O quizá pudiéramos dispararles dardos con cerbatanas…

—Demasiados árboles —dijo el Hombre Luna.

—Sería difícil hacer blanco, en la oscuridad —convine yo—. Podríamos acercarnos y apuñalarlos.

—¿Y los guardias de los árboles? Acercarnos sin que se den cuenta es algo muy difícil, casi imposible —dijo Youichi.

Si yo fuera capaz de controlar a los murciélagos, podría usarlos como distracción. Necesitábamos algo que causara un revuelo en el campamento. Seguí la lógica y encontré una solución.

Youichi, al ver mi expresión, sonrió.

—¿Qué estás tramando, hermanita?


	9. Chapter 9

**Resumen:** Cuando se corrió la voz de que Mikan era capaz de atrapar el alma de la gente, todo el mundo se inquietó. Sus extrañas habilidades y su pasado ya la habían apartado de los demás; ahora el consejo debatía sobre cuál sería su destino. Justo entonces recibió un preocupante mensaje: se estaba organizando un complot contra su pueblo, dirigido por un peligroso asesino al que ella ya había derrotado una vez…

El honor hizo que Mikan emprendiera un camino muy peligroso, aunque la esperanza de reunirse con su amado la hacía continuar. En su viaje encontraría aliados, enemigos, amantes y posibles asesinos… Mikan no podría confiar en ninguno de ellos, tendría que demostrar ella sola que podía salvar la tierra que tanto amaba.

**Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos. La historia es dulce fuego de la saga study de Maria V. Synder y los personajes pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana.**

**Capítulo 9**

No teníamos mucho tiempo que perder. Youichi, el Hombre Luna y yo bajamos rápidamente al salón de mis padres. Yuka había vuelto con Oran y Violet.

—¿Los has encontrado? —me preguntó Yuka.

—Están a unos cuatro kilómetros al sureste de nosotros.

—Necesitaremos magos y soldados —le dijo Youichi a Oran.

—¿Cuántos hay, y qué tienen planeado hacer los Vermin? —me preguntó Oran.

—Nueve. Y no importa lo que tengan planeado. Los Vermin tienen a Izumi y a los exploradores. ¡Tenemos que rescatarlos!

Oran titubeó.

—Deberíamos consultar al consejero Misaki…

—Misaki está en Citadel. Tardaríamos semanas en tener su respuesta.

—No podemos dejar desprotegido el pueblo —dijo Violet—. Concertaremos una reunión y pediremos voluntarios.

—Muy bien —dije yo, que había perdido la paciencia. Acompañé a Violet y a Oran a la puerta—. Haced lo que queráis.

—Mikan… —dijo mi madre.

—Regáñame después. Ahora nos vamos.

Youichi y el Hombre Luna me miraron como si estuvieran esperando órdenes.

—Avisad a Rui y a Tsubasa. Os alcanzaré abajo, junto a la escalera.

—¿Adónde vas tú? —me preguntó Youichi.

—A conseguir nuestra distracción.

Ellos salieron de la estancia y yo iba a hacer lo mismo cuando mi madre me tomó del brazo.

—Un minuto —me dijo—. Sólo sois cinco. ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer? Dímelo, o iré con vosotros. Irradiaba la obstinación de los Liana, y yo sabía que sus amenazas no eran en vano. Así pues, le resumí lo que tenía en mente.

—Eso no funcionará sin ayuda —me dijo.

—Pero voy a…

—Necesitas más incentivos. Yo tengo lo preciso. Vete. Te veré junto a la escalera —dijo Yuka, y se marchó apresuradamente.

Después de unos minutos de búsqueda frenética, encontré lo que necesitaba. Cuando bajé las escaleras hasta el suelo, los demás ya estaban preparados. Los rayos de luna brillante atravesaban las hojas y la oscuridad del suelo de la selva, iluminando levemente las formas de los árboles.

Les expliqué a Rui y a Tsubasa cómo debían aproximarse al campamento de los Vermin y a los guardias, y les dije dónde debían colocarse cuando estuvieran cerca.

—Sin ruidos. A distancia. Esperad mi señal para atacar.

—¿Qué señal? —preguntó Tsubasa.

Tenía una expresión de determinación, pero la incertidumbre asomaba en sus ojos. Aunque Rei había dado órdenes a sus hombres, Tsubasa era el que estaba realmente al mando.

—Algo alto y repugnante.

Tsubasa frunció el ceño.

—Éste no es momento de bromear.

—No estaba bromeando.

Después de un momento de vacilación, Tsubasa y Rui partieron.

El Hombre Luna se quedó mirándolos.

—¿Y nosotros?

Hubo un sonido sobre nosotros. Alguien estaba bajando las escaleras de cuerda. Un poco después, Yakumo se unió a nosotros. Llevaba una túnica oscura y pantalones, y el tambor atado al cinturón. Se había lavado la pintura verde de la cara y el tinte del pelo.

—Me alegro de poder ayudar —dijo Yakumo—. Pero tenéis que saber que nunca había hecho esto.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Youichi—. Mikan, ¿qué sucede?

—Espero que Yakumo pueda llamar a unas cuantas serpientes para que se unan a la fiesta de los Vermin.

—Ah. Tu distracción —dijo el Hombre Luna.

—¿A qué distancia necesitas colocarte? —le pregunté a mi primo.

—Probablemente, a un kilómetro, pero depende de cuántas serpientes haya por allí —dijo él dubitativamente—. Estoy acostumbrado a ahuyentarlas, no a llamarlas. ¿Y si no funciona?

Oportunamente, la escalera comenzó a moverse por el peso de otra persona. Yuka descendió con agilidad.

—Toma —me dijo mi madre, y me entregó diez cápsulas del tamaño de una uva, y varios alfileres rectos—. Por si acaso fracasa el primer plan.

—¿Y si fracasa el segundo? —preguntó Youichi.

—Entonces, atacaremos el campamento y que todo salga bien —dije yo.

Me metí las cápsulas al bolsillo, me prendí los alfileres a la camisa de modo que no me pincharan y me ajusté la mochila para que el peso descansara en mitad de mi espalda. Después tomé mi arco.

—Tened cuidado —dijo Yuka.

Yo la abracé. Después, me puse en contacto con los murciélagos de nuevo y, guiándome por su mapa de formas de la selva, comencé a moverme con facilidad por el estrecho camino, aunque la cubierta de árboles impedía el paso de la luz de la luna en algunos tramos.

A un kilómetro del campamento de los Vermin, me detuve. Yakumo apoyó la frente en el tronco de un árbol y yo noté que el poder me rozaba.

—Sólo hay una serpiente cerca —dijo él—. Está esperando a que uno de los hombres que están sobre los árboles caiga en su trampa. Estas serpientes no son cazadoras activas. Prefieren esperar, valerse del elemento sorpresa —explicó Yakumo, y me miró—. Y yo no quiero enseñarles a cazar.

—Tienes razón —dijo el Hombre Luna.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Youichi.

—Estoy pensando —respondí yo.

—Piensa más rápido —me dijo Youichi, apremiándome.

Una serpiente no era suficiente. Era hora de usar el método de Yuka. Yo le entregué a todo el mundo dos cápsulas y un alfiler.

—Acercaos a los guardias tanto como podáis. Haced un pequeño agujero en la cápsula y echad el líquido cerca de ellos. No os manchéis con él —les dije.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Youichi.

—Tendréis a una serpiente intentando aparearse con vosotros.

—Vaya, Mikan. Me alegro mucho de que hayas vuelto a casa —dijo Youichi, refunfuñando—. Mamá ha empezado a hacer cosas útiles en su tiempo libre.

—Creía que tu madre hacía perfumes —dijo el Hombre Luna.

—Todo depende de cómo lo mires —intervino Yakumo—. Para una serpiente macho, esto es un perfume.

—Hay seis guaridas. El Hombre Luna, Youichi y yo rociaremos a dos —dije yo. Me quité la mochila y la dejé tras un árbol—. Yakumo, tú quédate aquí. ¿Puedes evitar que las serpientes nos atrapen a nosotros cuando lleguen?

—Lo intentaré. Tienen un magnífico olfato, así que apartaos rápidamente cuando rociéis a los guardias con la sustancia.

—¿Y los que están en los árboles? —preguntó Youichi.

—Apuntad alto y sigilosamente.

Youichi murmuró algo para sí mientras los tres nos dispersábamos para acercarnos al campamento Vermin. Yakumo se quedó atrás para comunicarse con los depredadores, mientras nosotros nos posicionábamos. Cuando llegara nuestra distracción y los guardias tuvieran que afanarse para escapar de las amorosas serpientes, Youichi y el Hombre Luna se reunirían con Rui y Tsubasa y esperarían mi señal. Yo espiaría a los Vermin en su campamento.

Trepé por los árboles, buscando a los guardias. Me desvinculé de la mente de los murciélagos y busqué a los Vermin proyectando mi conciencia. Entonces, me di cuenta de que los sonidos de la selva habían cesado.

Se me aceleró el corazón y el estómago se me encogió de miedo. Sentí una presencia sobre mí y conecté con un hombre que estaba agachado en las ramas más bajas de un árbol. Su mente estaba alerta para captar señales de intrusos, pero no me había detectado. Hice un agujero en una de las cápsulas, rocié el líquido por la rama del árbol y bajé silenciosamente.

Cinco minutos después encontré al segundo guardia. Era una mujer, y no notó que me aproximaba ni que rociaba el perfume de serpiente en los matorrales que había cerca de ella. Esperaba que se frotara con ellos en algún momento.

Al retirarme, me tropecé con una raíz y me caí. Me volví a tiempo para ver cómo me apuntaba con una flecha.

—¡Quieta! —gritó—. Manos arriba.

Yo alcé ambas manos y lamenté no haber restablecido mi vínculo con los murciélagos. A través de sus ojos, nunca me habría tropezado.

Ella llamó a otro guardia.

—Levántate lentamente —me ordenó—. Deja tu arma.

Dejé el arco en el suelo.

Ella se acercó y me miró en la penumbra. El guardia inhaló bruscamente y dijo:

—La Halladora de Almas.

Yo rodé cuando el arma de la guarda vibró, y agarré mi arco. La flecha se clavó en el suelo. Me puse en pie de un salto y dibujé un amplio semicírculo con el arco; le di un golpe tras los tobillos y ella cayó mascullando un juramento. La forma oscura de su compañero aumentó de tamaño a medida que él se acercaba corriendo.

Estupendo.

El aire se llenó con un sonido extraño, más y más alto, que llegaba de todas las direcciones. Los tres nos quedamos inmóviles. Todos los pensamientos de pelea se disiparon mientras buscábamos la fuente de los sonidos.

Una serpiente pasó por entre mis piernas sigilosamente. Fue directamente hacia la guardia y se enroscó en ella a una velocidad pasmosa. El otro guardia miró a su compañera y dio un salto hacia atrás. Otra serpiente se deslizó hacia él. Las vibraciones de las serpientes y del tambor de Yakumo me resonaban en el pecho.

Proyecté mi mente hacia Yakumo para que me pusiera al día. Él estaba impidiendo que las criaturas nos atacaran a nosotros, pero no sabía cuánto tiempo iba a poder mantener el control.

«Cuanto más rápido, mejor», dijo.

«Muy bien».

Me vinculé con el Hombre Luna. Youichi y él habían marcado a los otros cuatro guardias. Estaban esperando, junto a Tsubasa y Rui, mi señal.

Yo corrí hacia el campamento, evitando a las serpientes y a los guardias aterrorizados, y atravesé el escudo anulador. Me detuve durante un instante al sentir una carga de emociones y pensamientos. El aire estaba impregnado de magia y miedo. El pánico me empujaba por la espalda, pero yo me obligué a calmarme.

Cuando llegué al límite del campamento Vermin, se me heló la sangre. Tres hombres estaban sacando el estómago de una de las formas inmóviles del suelo. Los Vermin fijaron su atención en mí. Quedaron boquiabiertos de la sorpresa.

Sin darme cuenta, me había movido, y estaba en mitad de su campamento, pidiéndoles a gritos que pararan.


	10. Chapter 10

**Resumen:** Cuando se corrió la voz de que Mikan era capaz de atrapar el alma de la gente, todo el mundo se inquietó. Sus extrañas habilidades y su pasado ya la habían apartado de los demás; ahora el consejo debatía sobre cuál sería su destino. Justo entonces recibió un preocupante mensaje: se estaba organizando un complot contra su pueblo, dirigido por un peligroso asesino al que ella ya había derrotado una vez…

El honor hizo que Mikan emprendiera un camino muy peligroso, aunque la esperanza de reunirse con su amado la hacía continuar. En su viaje encontraría aliados, enemigos, amantes y posibles asesinos… Mikan no podría confiar en ninguno de ellos, tendría que demostrar ella sola que podía salvar la tierra que tanto amaba.

**Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos. La historia es dulce fuego de la saga study de Maria V. Synder y los personajes pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana.**

**Capítulo 10**

Nos miramos los unos a los otros, con estupefacción, durante un momento. Los Vermin teman las manos llenas de sangre. Después, los tres volvieron a su macabra tarea, ignorándome. Asombrada, avancé hacia ellos alzando mi arco para atacar. Sin embargo, una fuerza abrasadora me empujó desde detrás, como si alguien me hubiera golpeado con una sartén al rojo vivo.

Caí al suelo con dureza. El arco se me escapó de las manos, y todo el aire se me salió de los pulmones. El dolor se me extendió por la espalda. Rodé por el suelo, convencida de que tenía la ropa ardiendo. Intentando respirar, seguí rodando por el suelo hasta que vi lo que me había atacado. Me quedé espantada. El campamento Vermin había crecido tres veces su tamaño anterior. Había un hombre en mitad de la hoguera.

El hombre salió de entre la leña ardiente. Estaba abrasado y negro de los pies a la cabeza, y tenía pequeñas llamas prendidas en el cuerpo como si fueran plumas. Avanzó hacia mí. Yo superé mi parálisis y me alejé arrastrándome de él. Él se detuvo. Un rastro de fuego lo unía a la hoguera.

—¿Te he sorprendido, mi pequeño murciélago? —me preguntó—. Contaste nueve, cuando en realidad eran diez. Un buen truco.

Él sabía que mi conciencia había volado con los murciélagos. Pero, ¿quién era?

Miré a mi alrededor por la selva, buscando ayuda. Youichi y mis amigos estaban al borde del claro. Tenían los brazos y las manos alzados, como si se estuvieran protegiendo el rostro de un viento abrasador. Su ropa estaba manchada de hollín y sudor, y tenían la mirada apartada del hombre.

—No tendrás ayuda de ellos, mi pequeño murciélago. Se quemarán si se acercan.

Yo intenté proyectar mi mente en la del hombre llameante, pero sus defensas eran impenetrables. Era un Hechicero de increíble poder. Se me acababan las opciones. Miré hacia detrás y vi mi arco.

El Hechicero señaló con un dedo y creó una línea de fuego que apareció entre mi arma y yo. Me puse en pie de un salto. El calor me abrasó el vello de la nariz, e hizo que se evaporara la humedad de mi boca. Saboreé cenizas. Un muro de aire caliente me empujó, y el Hechicero apareció ante mí. Sin embargo, su conexión con la madera ardiente permaneció.

—El fuego es tu ruina, pequeño murciélago. No puedes llamarlo. No puedes controlarlo.

Se me estaba asando el cuerpo, como si me hubieran ensartado en un palo y estuvieran cocinándome sobre una hoguera. Busqué mentalmente por la selva con la esperanza de encontrar ayuda. Sin embargo, no percibí nada, salvo los pensamientos de pánico de mis amigos y a una serpiente que curioseaba cerca de nosotros.

Justo cuando pensaba que iba a desmayarme, él extendió las manos y una burbuja de aire fresco me acarició. La ruptura con el calor me produjo un alivio enorme. Me tambaleé.

—Toma mis manos. No te quemaré. Viaja conmigo a través del fuego.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque me perteneces.

—No es una buena respuesta. Hay otros que han dicho lo mismo.

—Necesito completar mi misión.

—¿Y cuál es?

Las llamas de sus hombros temblaron cuando él se rió.

—Buen intento. Acepta mi oferta, o te quemaré a ti, y a tus amigos también. Os reduciré a un montón de cenizas.

—No.

Las llamas de su cuerpo se intensificaron antes de que se encogiera de hombros.

—No importa.

El aire frío desapareció, y la intensidad del calor me cortó la respiración.

—Sólo necesito que te duermas, murciélago. Entonces, te tomaré.

Se me cerró la garganta; comencé a perder la visión. El sueño era una forma agradable de describir el proceso de la asfixia. Era extraño, pero me dio una idea.

Con mis últimas energías, me saqué una cápsula del bolsillo y la aplasté con la mano. El líquido pegajoso se me extendió por la palma de la mano. Caí de rodillas, y lo último que recordé antes de que el mundo se derritiera fue que algo marrón y verde me atrapaba.

Me desperté estremeciéndome. Yakumo me estaba mirando con preocupación. Me abanicaba con una hoja grande para darme aire fresco y limpio. Tenía arrugas de agotamiento alrededor de los ojos.

—Supongo que hay una serpiente que se tendrá que ir con hambre —dijo mi primo.

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunté, notando un dolor agudo en la garganta. Cuando intenté sentarme, me di cuenta de que estábamos sobre la rama de un árbol Yakumo me ayudó.

—Le dije a la serpiente que, si morías, podía comerte —me explicó sonriendo.

—Siento decepcionarla.

—No importa. Quizá tengamos algún Vermin de sobra para alimentarla —dijo, y la sonrisa se le borró de los labios.

Yo lo recordé todo.

—¡El Hechicero de Fuego! ¡Mi padre! ¡Los demás! ¿Qué…

Yakumo alzó la mano.

—Cuando la serpiente te atrapó y te subió a los árboles, el Hechicero se distrajo lo suficiente como para que Youichi pudiera atravesar la pared de calor. Con la ayuda del Hombre Luna, Youichi pudo romper la unión entre la hoguera y el Hechicero —dijo Yakumo—. El Hechicero desapareció. El resto de los Vermin salieron corriendo, perseguidos por el Hombre Luna, Rui y Tsubasa.

—¿Y Youichi?

—Está abajo, con tu padre.

Antes de que yo pudiera preguntar, Yakumo me dijo:

—Tu padre está bien, pero no creo que Stono vea la luz del día otra vez.

Un repentino propósito me dio energías.

—Ayúdame a bajar.

Cuando llegamos al suelo, me acerqué a Youichi. Tenía la cabeza de Stono en el regazo. Evité mirar el estómago sanguinolento de Stono. Mi padre y el otro chico explorador estaban tendidos en el suelo, a su lado, inmóviles, aún paralizados por el curare. Yo no vi a mis amigos.

—¿Dónde están los demás? —pregunté.

—No han vuelto todavía —respondió Yakumo. Se sentó en el suelo, junto a

Youichi, y le tomó la mano a Stono.

—Al menos, no siente dolor —susurró Youichi.

Mi hermano tenía la cara llena de hollín y sudor. El fuego le había hecho agujeros en la ropa. Olía a humo.

Yo me arrodillé junto a Youichi. Puse dos dedos en el cuello de Stono y noté un pulso débil. Stono gruñó, y sus párpados temblaron.

—No está paralizado como los demás, para que el ritual de Kirakawa pudiera funcionar —dije yo.

—¿Puedes salvarlo? —preguntó Youichi.

Las heridas de Stono eran mortales. Yo no había sanado a nadie con unas lesiones tan graves. Miruku tenía la nuez aplastada cuando murió; yo pude reparar aquel daño, pero no pude despertarla sin su alma. ¿Por qué no? Según Luna, yo tenía el poder de crear un ejército sin alma.

—Mikan —me dijo Youichi con impaciencia—. ¿Puedes salvarlo?

¿Podría salvarme a mí misma si asumía sus heridas? Tomé aire. Sólo había una manera de averiguarlo.

Cerré los ojos, tiré del poder y agarré hebras gruesas de magia para enrollarlas en mi estómago. Me agaché hacia Stono y me obligué a examinar la masa distendida y sanguinolenta, viendo sus heridas a través de mi magia. Latían con un brillo rojo y apremiante cuando me concentré en ellas.

Sin previo aviso, el corazón de Stono se paró y su alma salió de su cuerpo. Por instinto, inspiré su alma del aire y la guardé en un lugar seguro de mi mente.

Hice caso omiso de sus pensamientos confusos y me concentré en sus heridas. El estómago me explotó con el dolor de un millón de cuchillos clavándoseme en las entrañas. Agarrándome el abdomen, me acurruqué. La sangre me anegó las manos, los brazos, se derramó por el suelo. El aire se llenó del hedor caliente de los fluidos del cuerpo.

Luché por apartar el dolor, pero se aferraba a mí, abriéndose camino a bocados hacia mi espina dorsal y el corazón. La voz de Youichi me resonó en los oídos. Quería algo. Molesta por su insistencia, transferí mi atención a él durante un momento. Su energía fluyó hacia mi cuerpo. Detuvimos el avance del dolor, pero no pudimos conquistarlo. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo que nuestras fuerzas fallaran y perdiéramos la batalla.

La voz resignada del Hombre Luna sonó en mi mente.

«No puedo dejarte sola. ¿Qué te ha hecho pensar que podías contrarrestar el poder del ritual Kirakawa por ti misma?».

«Yo no…».

«¿Pensabas? ¿Sabías? ¿Importa ahora?».

La energía azul del Hombre Luna se sumó a la de Youichi, y entre los tres conseguimos apartar el dolor.

Yo alargué el brazo hacia Stono y posé mi mano en su estómago blando.

«Vuelve», le ordené a su alma.

Sentí en el brazo un picor, un cosquilleo. Cuando oí que jadeaba para tomar aliento, aparté la mano.

Estaba demasiado exhausta como para moverme. Me quedé dormida allí mismo.

En algún momento, alguien me despertó.

—¿Teobroma? —preguntó Youichi. Su voz sonaba distante.

Mis pensamientos agotados salieron de entre una neblina.

—Mochila —murmuré.

—¿Dónde?

Youichi me agitó. Yo le aparté las manos, pero él no cejó.

—¿Dónde?

—En la mochila. En la selva. Serpiente.

—Yo iré —dijo Yakumo.

El sonido de sus pasos alejándose me arrulló, y me dormí de nuevo.

Me desperté atragantándome con un líquido repugnante. Entre toses, me incorporé y escupí.

—Todavía tienes que beber el resto —me dijo mi padre.

Me ofreció una taza.

—¿Qué es? —le pregunté, y agarré la taza. El contenido verdoso olía a agua pantanosa.

—Té de «sopasagrias». Le devuelve las fuerzas al cuerpo. Vamos, bebe.

Yo hice un gesto de asco y me llevé la taza a los labios. Sin embargo, no pude tomar el té.

Izumi suspiró. Tenía el pelo, largo y gris, lleno de sangre y suciedad. Parecía mayor de los cincuenta años que tenía. El cansancio tiraba de sus hombros hacia abajo.

—Mikan, me gustaría volver a casa. Tu madre debe de estar muy angustiada.

Tenía razón. Conteniendo la respiración, tragué el té. La garganta me quemaba mientras tragaba el líquido, pero después de un momento, me sentí más despierta y vigorosa.

El sol subía por el cielo. Yo me di cuenta de que el claro estaba vacío.

—¿Dónde están los demás?

—Te lo diré de camino a casa —me respondió mi padre, y se levantó.

Tomé mi mochila y revisé el contenido. Después me la puse al hombro. Mi arco descansaba en el suelo, junto a una ancha marca quemada. Yo levanté el arma y pasé las manos por la madera de ébano. Parecía que estaba intacta. Una sorpresa agradable ya que, durante la pelea, yo pensaba que el Hechicero había dejado el arco reducido a cenizas.

Sentí miedo al pensar en aquel Hechicero. Nunca había conocido una magia como aquélla. No tenía ninguna preparación para luchar contra él, y no se me ocurría nadie en Sitia que igualara su poder. Pero, ¿y en Ixia? Pensé en Natsume. ¿Podría salvarlo su inmunidad a la magia de las llamas del Hechicero del Fuego? ¿O lo consumirían?

—Vamos, Mikan —me dijo Izumi.

Yo me quité aquellos pensamientos morbosos de la cabeza y seguí a mi padre. Él comenzó a andar a buen ritmo, y cuando lo alcancé, le pregunté qué había ocurrido después de que me quedara dormida.

Él resopló, divertido.

—¿Quieres decir cuando te desmayaste?

—Acababa de salvar la vida de Stono. Y la tuya también.

Izumi se detuvo y me dio un abrazo.

—Lo sé. Lo hiciste muy bien.

Él me soltó tan rápidamente como me había abrazado, y continuó caminando por la selva. Yo me apresuré a seguirlo.

—¿Y los demás? —pregunté.

—Has estado dormida durante un día entero. Pensamos que era mejor que Youichi y Yakumo se llevaran a Stono y a Barken al pueblo. Los Sandseed y el otro hombre de Ixia no han vuelto.

Yo me detuve.

—Quizá tengan problemas.

—¿Dos guerreros Sandseed y un soldado contra tres Daviian? Lo dudo.

—¿Y contra tres Vermin con curare?

—¡Ah, demonios! —escupió Izumi—. Ojalá nunca hubiera descubierto esa maldita sustancia —dijo, y se dio un golpe con los puños en los muslos—. Tenía la esperanza de que la cantidad que les robaron a los Sandseed ya se hubiera terminado.

—¿Conseguiste extraerlo de las enredaderas de la selva?

—Sí.

—Entonces, ¿cómo saben hacerlo ellos?

—¿Y dónde lo están haciendo? —preguntó Izumi, mirando a su alrededor—. Quizá en la jungla. Voy a cortar todas las enredaderas de curare y las voy a quemar —juró Izumi.

Yo le puse una mano en el brazo.

—Recuerda por qué la buscaste. Tiene muchos usos beneficiosos. Nuestra preocupación más inmediata debería ser por el Hombre Luna y por los demás. Voy a intentar ponerme en contacto con él.

Alcancé la fuente de poder y proyecté la mente hacia la selva. Rocé una variedad de vida. Los valmures que se movían por los árboles, los pájaros que estaban posados en las ramas y otras pequeñas criaturas que corrían bajo los arbustos.

Sin embargo, no podía localizar el pensamiento del Hombre Luna. ¿Acaso los Vermin lo habían escondido tras un escudo anulador? ¿Había muerto? Busqué también a Rui y a Tsubasa, pero no conseguí nada.

—Vayamos a casa y busquemos un modo de encontrarlos. A todos ellos, incluyendo a los Vermin —dijo mi padre.

Aquello me recordó a los guardias Vermin que habíamos rociado con el perfume de serpiente.

—Podemos interrogar a los guaridas Daviian. ¿Están en nuestro pueblo?

Izumi se tiró de la túnica manchada como si tuviera que decirme algo desagradable.

—Cuando te atrapó la serpiente, no se puso muy contenta al descubrir que no eras una hembra. Así que Yakumo, para poder evitar que te devorara, tuvo que concentrar todos sus esfuerzos en salvarte.

—¿Y?

—Perdió el control de las otras serpientes.

—¿Los guardias han muerto?

—Una consecuencia desafortunada, pero también tiene una ventaja —dijo Izumi.

—¿Y cuál es?

—Ahora hay cuatro serpientes muy llenas, que no molestarán a los Yukihara durante mucho tiempo.

Me quité del cuerpo toda la sangre seca que pude en el pequeño riachuelo que discurría bajo el pueblo de mi clan. Mi madre se preocuparía mucho si me viera de aquel modo, pese a que estuviera ante ella sana y salva.

Mientras subía por la escalera de cuerda a la cubierta de árboles, pensé en todo lo que había ocurrido recientemente. Mi vida en Ixia, aunque tuviera que ser la catadora de alimentos del Comandante, parecían unas vacaciones.

¿Por qué me quería marchar de Ixia cuando vivía allí? Una de las razones más importantes era la orden de ejecución que pesaba sobre mí por el hecho de ser maga. Aquello y también, el deseo de ver a mi familia de quienes no recordaba nada hasta que el Hombre Luna desbloqueó mi memoria. Bien, ya había conocído a mis padres y la orden de ejecución había sido revocada. La idea de volver a Ixia, con Natsume, me tentaba.

Cuando llegué a lo alto de la escalera, entré en un pequeño recibidor hecho de ramas atadas entre sí. El guardia Yukihara que estaba allí me informó de que mi padre me esperaba en casa.

Caminé hacia el apartamento de mis padres, maravillándome de la ingenuidad y la artesanía con que se había erigido aquel inmenso complejo de viviendas sobre el suelo de la selva. Los Yukihara eran ingeniosos y decididos, y también obstinados. A mí me habían acusado de tener todos aquellos rasgos.

Me pregunté si aquellas cualidades serían suficientes para enfrentarme al Hechicero de Fuego. ¿Tenía la experiencia o el conocimiento mágico para encontrar al Hombre Luna, capturar a Ferde e impedirles a los Vermin que mataran a más gente?

Aquella lista de tareas tan «desalentadora y larga no iba a disuadirme de intentarlo. Sin embargo, ¿cuántas personas más resultarían heridas o muertas por mi causa?


	11. Chapter 11

**Resumen:** Cuando se corrió la voz de que Mikan era capaz de atrapar el alma de la gente, todo el mundo se inquietó. Sus extrañas habilidades y su pasado ya la habían apartado de los demás; ahora el consejo debatía sobre cuál sería su destino. Justo entonces recibió un preocupante mensaje: se estaba organizando un complot contra su pueblo, dirigido por un peligroso asesino al que ella ya había derrotado una vez…

El honor hizo que Mikan emprendiera un camino muy peligroso, aunque la esperanza de reunirse con su amado la hacía continuar. En su viaje encontraría aliados, enemigos, amantes y posibles asesinos… Mikan no podría confiar en ninguno de ellos, tendría que demostrar ella sola que podía salvar la tierra que tanto amaba.

**Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos. La historia es dulce fuego de la saga study de Maria V. Synder y los personajes pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana.**

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

No llegué a la casa de mis padres. Mi prima Aoi me interceptó por el camino y me dio el mensaje de que debía acudir a la sala común. Arrugó la nariz e hizo un sonido de fastidio al ver mi ropa rota y manchada. Me dijo que necesitaba un traje nuevo y que me lo iba a hacer. Después fue a buscar a Izumi y a Yuka para darles el mismo mensaje que a mí.

Cuando llegué a la gran sala, encontré allí reunidos a Oran, Violet, Yakumo y los dos exploradores. Cuando me vio, Stono se sentó. Palideció intensamente, y a mí me preocupó que pudiera desmayarse. Murmuró unas palabras de agradecimiento hacia mí, esquivando mi mirada. Oran y Violet continuaron preguntando a Yakumo por las serpientes.

Yakumo tartamudeó nerviosamente.

—Quería ayudar.

—No tenías nuestro permiso —le dijo Oran—. Y ahora, ¿cuántas personas han muerto?

—Seis —respondió Yakumo en voz baja.

—Bien hecho —intervino Stono—. Ojalá los hubieras matado a todos.

¡Ojalá les hubieras sacado los intestinos y los hubieras ahogado con ellos! —exclamó con un brillo asesino en la mirada.

Los mayores rodearon a Stono con una expresión horrorizada.

Violet se recuperó primero.

—Stono, has pasado por una experiencia terrible. Ve a descansar —le ordenó.

Él se puso en pie con las piernas temblorosas y dio unos cuantos pasos, pero se detuvo junto a mí.

—Mataré a la serpiente que intentó comerte si quieres —me susurró al oído—. Dime lo que puedo matar por ti.

Yo me volví a protestar, pero él se alejó.

—¿Qué te ha dicho? —me preguntó Oran.

¿Qué había sido? ¿Una oferta de venganza para la serpiente o algo más perturbador?

—Me ha dicho que le gustaría ayudarme.

—No sin nuestro permiso —dijo Oran, dándose un golpe en el pecho con importancia.

—No puedes usar a los miembros de nuestro clan como si fueran tu ejército personal. Hiciste mal en arrastrar a Yakumo a una situación desconocida y peligrosa en la que podría haber muerto.

Yo ya me había hartado de Oran Cinchona Yukihara. Me acerqué a él y le dije:

—Podría haber muerto, pero no ha sucedido. Si hubiéramos esperado a que nos dieras permiso, habríamos perdido a tres miembros del clan. Y yo no debatiría demasiado tiempo sobre cómo vais a buscar a un posible nido de Vermin que viven en vuestra selva. Si esperáis demasiado, es posible que se multipliquen.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —me preguntó Violet. Entonces, Izumi y Yuka llegaron a la sala. Habían oído mi advertencia, y mi madre se llevó la mano al cuello. La expresión sombría de mi padre se intensificó.

—Padre, ¿podrías informar a los ancianos sobre la amenaza que se cierne sobre nosotros? Yo tengo otros asuntos de los que ocuparme —dije.

—¿Adónde vas? —me preguntó mi madre.

—A buscar a mis amigos.

Encontré a Youichi en casa de mis padres, profundamente dormido en el sofá. Pasé de puntillas a su lado para no despertarlo y subí a mi habitación. Pronto se pondría el sol, y quería volar con los murciélagos.

Al tumbarme en mi estrecha cama, noté que el sueño me vencía. Me resistí, pensando en el Hombre Luna. Él nos había ayudado a Youichi y a mí a salvar a Stono. Quizá el esfuerzo lo hubiera dejado tan exhausto que no podía responder a mi búsqueda.

Mientras la luz iba apagándose en el exterior, tiré de un hilo de magia de la fuente de poder y proyecté la mente hacia la selva. Encontré la conciencia colectiva de los murciélagos y me uní a su búsqueda, flotando de un animal a otro, sintiendo el espacio debajo y a mi alrededor. Los murciélagos invadieron toda la Selva Illiais. La selva no era grande, y el mercado estaba en su límite oeste. Unos cuantos murciélagos bajaron en picado hacia las hogueras del mercado, pero evitaron el aire polvoriento y los ruidosos grupos de gente.

Yo retiré mi mente de ellos. No había encontrado ni rastro del Hombre Luna ni de los demás en la selva, y pensé que Youichi y yo debíamos ir al mercado al día siguiente. Era el lugar donde habíamos convenido encontrarnos cuando estábamos en la Planicie Daviian. Si el Hombre Luna había seguido a los Vermin desde la selva, finalmente nos buscaría allí. Aquélla era mi esperanza.

Cuando me desperté, al día siguiente, había un grupo de gente en el salón de mis padres, todos embebidos en una animada conversación.

—Te toca a ti. Yo llevé una carreta llena de pomelos la última vez —le decía Aoi a Yakumo—. ¿Lo ves? —le preguntó, y le mostró la mano derecha—. Aún tengo ampollas.

—No soy tonto. Esas ampollas son de quedarte toda la noche terminando la ropa que le debes a Fern—replicó Yakumo—. Te toca a ti ir al mercado.

—No puedes cortar todas las enredaderas de curare, Izumi. Tardarías estaciones enteras —decía Yuka—. ¿Y qué pasa con los Vermin? Si te atraparan de nuevo… — Yuka se llevó la mano a la garganta, como si estuviera intentando evitar que la emoción se le desbordara del corazón.

—Eso no me preocupa —respondió mi padre—. ¡Me preocupa lo que pueden hacer con el curare!

—El curare se puede contrarrestar con teobroma —le dijo Youichi a Izumi—. Sólo tenemos que asegurarnos de que todo el mundo lleve suficiente teobroma.

—No es mi turno —dijo Aoi.

—Sí es —repuso Yakumo.

—¡Mikan! —gritó Aoi al verme—. ¡Te he hecho otro traje de falda pantalón! —dijo, y me mostró una tela de color azul y amarillo claro.

—Gracias —le dije yo—. No tienes que ir al mercado, Aoi. Yo le llevaré los trajes a Fern. Y, Youichi, el teobroma es bueno para recuperar el movimiento, pero te deja indefenso contra un ataque mágico. Padre, ¿podrías encontrar una manera de que el teobroma funcione contra el curare sin los efectos secundarios? Eso sería más útil que arrancar todas las enredaderas. Además, no he visto señales de que ningún Vermin esté recolectando enredaderas ahora, pero pienso que sería buena idea enviar a un grupo de exploradores a la selva de vez en cuando.

—Ha llegado Mikan —bromeó Youichi—. Problema resuelto.

—Será más fácil con el teobroma que intentar convencer a Oran y Violet de que envíen equipos de reconocimiento —dijo Izumi—. ¡Quieren meterse en nuestra casa y esconderse!

—Yo me ocuparé de Oran y Violet —dijo Yuka.

Su rostro tenía una expresión decidida. Se volvió hacia mí.

—¿Te vas hoy?

—Tengo que ir a buscar a los caballos y a nuestros amigos.

—¿Están en el mercado? —preguntó Youichi en tono de esperanza.

—Es demasiada gente para que pueda averiguarlo. En cualquier caso, necesitamos buscar pistas de Ferde y Rei.

En aquel momento, podían estar en cualquier sitio, haciendo cosas innombrables.

—No sin desayunar antes —dijo Yuka, y se marchó a la cocina apresuradamente.

—Iré por los vestidos —dijo Aoi, y se marchó también.

—Yo iré a preparar mi bolsa —añadió Youichi con una sonrisa—. No hay un día aburrido contigo, hermanita.

—¿Qué necesitas? —me preguntó Izumi.

—Se me están acabando el teobroma y el curare.

Él entró al ascensor para subir al segundo piso. Yakumo miró a su alrededor por la estancia, que de repente, se había quedado silenciosa. Estaba nervioso y esquivaba mi mirada. Yo me di cuenta de que quería hablar de algo.

—Ahora es el momento —le dije—. Cuando vuelva todo el mundo…

—No puedo… me está costando superar… ¿Cómo puedes estar tan calmada? Haciendo planes, impartiendo órdenes. Han muerto seis personas. Stono ha vuelto de la muerte y ahora es distinto…

—¿En qué sentido?

—Probablemente no sea nada. Ha sufrido una gran conmoción, pero se ha vuelto más duro —dijo Yakumo, agitando la cabeza—. Ése no es el problema. Han muerto seis personas devoradas por serpientes. Ésa es la cuestión.

—¿Nunca habías perdido a nadie ante una serpiente?

—No. Sé que no es una muerte terrible. Al menos, han muerto antes de que se los coman. Siempre he tenido curiosidad… —no terminó la frase. Se encogió de culpabilidad.

—Curiosidad por ver a una serpiente devorar su presa, y te sientes responsable por no haber detenido a las serpientes.

—Sí.

—Piensa en lo que habría ocurrido si las serpientes hubieran liberado a los

Vermin.

—Stono y tú habríais muerto.

—No me alegro de la muerte de seis personas, pero teniendo en cuenta la alternativa, puedo racionalizarlo —dije, pero me estremecí. Siempre y cuando no lo pensara demasiado—. Me has preguntado cómo puedo estar tan calmada. No tengo tiempo para no estarlo. Me gustaría sentir pena, preocuparme y continuar, pero eso no consigue resultados.

—Y los resultados son importantes, ¿verdad, Mikan? —me preguntó Youichi mientras entraba en la habitación—. Una de las cosas más importantes que me enseñó la Primera Maga cuando llegué a la Fortaleza fue dejar de lado el sentimentalismo. Luna cree que se le concedió el don de la magia con un propósito, y no permite que la culpabilidad ni el remordimiento le impidan conseguirlo.

Youichi se frotó la barbilla; su expresión se tornó pensativa.

—Tú te pareces mucho a ella.

—No es cierto —respondí yo.

—Era un cumplido. Las dos sois inteligentes. Hacéis las cosas. Tenéis un liderazgo natural.

Yo no estaba de acuerdo. Yo no me comportaba como Luna. Ella era una tirana que pensaba que lo sabía todo, y no se detenía a pensar en otras opciones ni en las opiniones de los demás. Yo no era así. ¿Verdad?

—Aunque ella tiene mal carácter —dijo Youichi—. Se equivocó en cuanto a la dirección de Ferde y Rei. No se va a poner muy contenta al saberlo.

—En eso sí estoy de acuerdo —dije.

—¿En qué estás de acuerdo? —preguntó Izumi. Tenía los brazos llenos de frascos.

Aoi llegó con su montón de ropa. Después, Yuka apareció con una bandeja llena de fruta y té. Cuando terminamos de comer, había pasado la mañana.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos. Vamos a tener que darnos prisa si queremos llegar al mercado antes de que anochezca —dijo Youichi.

—Mikan, tienes que volver a hacernos una visita en condiciones —dijo mi madre—. Quizá cuando tu vida se estabilice un poco —agregó. Después se quedó pensando un instante y siguió—: Quizá puedas encontrar tiempo para venir. No creo que tu vida se estabilice durante un largo tiempo.

—¿Lo sabes por tu magia? —le pregunté.

—No querida. Por tu historia —dijo ella, sonriendo.

Después recuperó la expresión severa de madre y me soltó un sermón advirtiéndome de que tuviera cuidado.

Con las mochilas llenas, Youichi y yo bajamos la escalera hasta el suelo de la selva.

El comenzó a caminar a buen paso y lo seguí. Cuando paramos para descansar, dejé mi pesada mochila en el suelo y me froté la espalda dolorida. Entendí a un caballo de carga… ¡Yin Yin!

—Youichi, ¿este camino es ancho hasta el mercado?

—Si no han caído árboles recientemente… Los Yukihara lo mantienen limpio. ¿Por qué?

—Por los caballos.

Él se dio una palmada en la frente. Yo proyecté mi mente y busqué los pensamientos de Yin Yin.

Estaba escondida, junto a Garnet y Mr. bear, en el bosque, al oeste del mercado.

«Tarde», me dijo. «Sucios. Hambrientos».

«¿Podéis venir a buscarnos al camino de la selva? Llegaremos antes al mercado. Estaréis limpios antes».

Ella accedió. Youichi y yo continuamos caminando en silencio.

—Se me olvida siempre que puedes comunicarte con los caballos —dijo Youichi—. Creo que debes de ser la primera de la historia de Sitia.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Todos los estudiantes de la Fortaleza deben aprender la vida de los magos antiguos y sus poderes, pero seguro que el Maestro Anju lo sabe.

El Segundo Mago era como un libro de historia viviente, y a mí me quedaba mucho por aprender, de magia y de historia, tanto que a veces me sentía abrumada y recordaba lo poco preparada que estaba.

Youichi interrumpió mis pensamientos.

—¿Conoces a alguien que pueda hablar con los caballos?

—El Jefe de Establos dice que conoce los estados de ánimo y las intenciones de los caballos, pero no oye sus palabras en la mente.

—¿Y en Ixia? ¿Alguien podía hablar con los animales?

Yo lo pensé. Cuando el Comandante se había hecho con el control de Ixia dieciséis años antes, había ordenado a Natsume, su jefe de seguridad, que asesinara a todos los magos. Si un ixiano mostraba alguna habilidad mágica, sobre todo después de la pubertad, Natsume mataba a aquella persona, si acaso no había huido a Sitia. En Ixia no había magos, supuestamente; pero recordé a Porter, el Maestro de Perreras. Tenía un don especial con los perros; no necesitaba correas ni silbatos para que lo obedecieran.

—Quizá algún otro —dije—. Aunque él nunca lo admitiría. Eso le valdría una sentencia de muerte.

—A lo mejor puede escapar a Sitia.

—No creo que quiera venir.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Youichi, asombrado.

—Te lo explicaré más tarde.

No tenía la energía suficiente para explicarle a Youichi la política del Comandante. Mi hermano se había criado en Sitia, y creía que Ixia era un lugar horrible para vivir. Que, con el estricto código de conducta del país vecino, en el que había que llevar uniforme y pedir permiso para casarse o mudarse de una casa a otra, los ciudadanos eran infelices. Ixia no era perfecta, pero tenía beneficios vivir allí. Para mí, Natsume era uno.

Lo echaba de menos cada día, añoraba nuestras conversaciones sobre venenos y tácticas de lucha, y echaba de menos tener un alma gemela que supiera lo que necesitaba antes que yo misma. Suspiré. Era mejor tener inmunidad a la magia como Natsume, que ser Halladora de Almas. Una Halladora de Almas completamente indefensa contra un Hechicero de Fuego. En aquel momento, el punto de vista del Comandante Horu sobre la magia no me parecía tan extremo.

—Youichi, ¿y el Hechicero? —le pregunté. Desde el incidente de la selva, no había tenido tiempo para hablar con él—. ¿Habías visto alguna vez a un mago salir del fuego?

—No. Luna Koizumi puede hacer grandes fuegos que consumen edificios, pero si se acercara a alguno, se quemaría. Desde que tú has vuelto a casa, he estado viendo todo tipo de magias extrañas. Tú sacas lo mejor y lo peor de la gente —dijo Youichi, intentando bromear.

—Los Vermin están poniendo en práctica rituales mágicos antiguos. ¿Tú sabes algo de ellos?

—Los poderes de los Tejedores de Historias Sandseed son legendarios. Antes se llamaban Guerreros Efe. Pensaba que lo que se cuenta de aquellos guerreros era exagerado. Usando la magia de sangre, los Efe no tenían rival. Los otros clanes les daban todo lo que querían: comida, oro o sacrificios. Con eso, tenían la esperanza de aplacarlos. Hubo un desacuerdo entre los dirigentes Efe, y comenzó una guerra civil. La batalla aplanó las Montañas Daviian.

—¿Montañas?

—Ahora es una planicie.

—Oh, vaya.

—Exacto. Después de esa batalla, un nuevo líder llamado Guyan fue quien se hizo cargo de los supervivientes de la tribu. Declaró que plantaría las semillas de una nueva tribu en la arena que había caído cuando las montañas se habían destruido.

Por eso se llaman Sandseed, que significa semilla en la arena, y sus magos se llaman Tejedores de Historias.

El ruido de unos cascos interrumpió la narración de Youichi. Ver el rostro de Yin Yin me alegró, aunque en sus ojos azules se reflejaba el cansancio, y tenía la piel color bronce cubierta de barro. Garnet y Mr. bear no estaban mucho mejor.

Youichi y yo dimos de comer y de beber a los caballos. Yo quería cepillarlos y dejar que descansaran, pero Youichi insistió en que fuéramos primero al mercado.

—Por la noche hay demasiados depredadores —dijo Youichi—. Los caballos atraerán a todos los leopardos de la selva.

«Mercado no lejos», dijo Yin Yin. «Selva huele raro».

Montamos y cabalgamos hacia el mercado. Al estar con nosotros, los caballos no tenían que esconderse. Los cepillamos cerca de la hoguera Yukihara, detrás de los edificios del mercado, cuando comenzaba a atardecer. Muchos de los clanes habían construido establecimientos permanentes para que sus miembros se alojaran cuando estaban comerciando.

El Mercado Illiais no cerraba hasta por la noche. Se encendían antorchas para iluminar y permitir que continuara el comercio. Después de dejar tranquilos a los caballos, eché a caminar rápidamente por entre los edificios de bambú con tejados de paja, mirando a toda la gente del mercado, buscando al Hombre Luna. Paré a unos cuantos clientes y les pregunté si alguien había visto a mis amigos. Uno de los comerciantes recordaba que había visto a algunos hombres corriendo por el mercado unos días antes, pero no podía describirlos.

Mi mente se llenó de imágenes del Hombre Luna, de Rui y de Tsubasa atados a estacas clavadas en el suelo para ser sometidos al ritual del Kirakawa. Si estaban escondidos tras un escudo anulador, no podría encontrarlos, y cada minuto que pasaba era otro minuto más para Rei y Ferde.

Para concentrarme en lo que estaba haciendo y relajar la opresión que sentía en el pecho, inspiré profundamente el aire impregnado del aroma a especias y a deliciosa carne asada que ofrecían los comerciantes del clan Yome. Antes de comprar la comida, fui a entregarle los vestidos de Aoi a Fern, la vendedora de ropa y telas, y adquirí un tarro de miel de Avibia para el Jefe de Establos antes de volver al puesto de carne para que Youichi y yo pudiéramos cenar.

Los dos esperamos otro día al Hombre Luna. Yo paseé por el mercado, maldiciendo entre dientes. Busqué por el bosque con mi magia, pero la zona estaba serena. Sin perturbaciones. Aquella noche hablamos de nuestro siguiente movimiento mientras estábamos sentados junto a la hoguera.

—Deberíamos volver a Citadel —dijo Youichi—. Eso es lo más lógico.

—¿Y los Sandseed? Ellos dejaron a su clan sin protección en la planicie. Quizá necesiten ayuda, y deberíamos contarles lo del Hombre Luna y Rui.

—¿Decirles qué? ¿Que los hemos perdido? Prefiero decirles que Rui tiene miedo de las alturas y que el Hombre Luna es claustrofóbico.

Y yo preferiría que estuvieran con nosotros. Para no tener que tomar la decisión en aquel mismo momento, dije:

—La dirección del viaje hacia Citadel o la planicie es la misma. Mañana iremos hacia el norte.

Youichi asintió. Después extendió su saco de dormir junto a la hoguera y se tumbó. Yo tomé la silla de Yin Yin para usarla como almohada, me tapé con la capa e intenté acomodarme en el suelo frío junto a mi hermano.

—Deberías acercarte más al fuego. Te vas a congelar —dijo Youichi.

—Estoy bien.

—No lo estás. Tienes miedo de…

—Youichi, duérmete. Mañana nos espera un día muy largo.

Yo me di la vuelta y me coloqué de espaldas a él. No quería que le pusiera nombre a mi miedo. Nombrarlo lo convertiría en realidad.

Muerta de frío, incómoda, di vueltas y me moví, intentando conciliar el sueño.

Para evitar las pesadillas, me concentré en la luna, que se había elevado sobre las copas de los árboles. Estaba casi llena, y su disco brillante iluminaba el paisaje. Me pregunté por el poder de la luna, y por qué ciertas cosas, como el ritual Kirakawa, necesitaban su presencia para funcionar. Sentía el velo invisible de poder que envolvía el cielo, pero no sentía nada de la luna.

En un sutil parpadeo de luz, el Hombre Luna se fusionó con un rayo azul, como si mi pensamiento lo hubiera conjurado. Se quedó junto a nuestra hoguera, sin ropa ni su arma.

«¿Eres un sueño?», le pregunté.

Su cara estaba marcada con profundas arrugas de cansancio, pero esbozó una sonrisa y dijo:

«Quizá siempre haya sido un sueño. ¿Tú qué crees?».

«Creo que en este momento estoy demasiado cansada como para charlar de filosofía contigo. ¡Y si no eres real, al menos haz algo útil y dime dónde estás en realidad!».

«Estoy aquí».

El Hombre Luna cayó de rodillas al suelo.


	12. Chapter 12

**Resumen:** Cuando se corrió la voz de que Mikan era capaz de atrapar el alma de la gente, todo el mundo se inquietó. Sus extrañas habilidades y su pasado ya la habían apartado de los demás; ahora el consejo debatía sobre cuál sería su destino. Justo entonces recibió un preocupante mensaje: se estaba organizando un complot contra su pueblo, dirigido por un peligroso asesino al que ella ya había derrotado una vez…

El honor hizo que Mikan emprendiera un camino muy peligroso, aunque la esperanza de reunirse con su amado la hacía continuar. En su viaje encontraría aliados, enemigos, amantes y posibles asesinos… Mikan no podría confiar en ninguno de ellos, tendría que demostrar ella sola que podía salvar la tierra que tanto amaba.

**Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos. La historia es dulce fuego de la saga study de Maria V. Synder y los personajes pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana.**

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

Yo me puse en pie de un salto y corrí hacia el Hombre Luna. Le puse mi capa sobre los hombros y compartí mi energía con él.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Dónde están los demás? —le pregunté.

—Todo el mundo está bien. Te lo explicaré más tarde —dijo, y tiró del borde de mi capa hacia la cara.

—¿De veras? ¿O me darás algunos detalles vagos al típico estilo del Tejedor de Historias?

Él respondió con un suave ronquido.

Yo reprimí el deseo de infundirle más poder y despertarlo. Dormir era la mejor manera de que el Hombre Luna recuperara las fuerzas después de usar la magia. Por desgracia, yo no podía conciliar el sueño. Tomé una manta de las alforjas de Youichi y tapé al Hombre Luna. Mi capa no parecía abrigo suficiente para él aquella noche fría. Pese a mi renuencia, eché varios troncos a la hoguera y avivé el fuego.

Mientras miraba la danza de las llamas, me pregunté qué otras sorpresas me esperaban. Las respuestas se revelarían a su tiempo, pero mi capacidad para enfrentarme a ellas permanecía incierta.

Ni siquiera los gritos de los vendedores y las voces de los compradores del concurrido mercado despertaron al Hombre Luna hasta que el sol llegó a lo más alto del cielo. Cuando el Tejedor de Historias terminó la comida que le había preparado

Youichi, mi impaciencia se había multiplicado.

—Cuéntanoslo todo —le pregunté antes de que pudiera tragar el último bocado.

Él sonrió ante mi agitación. Aún tenía una expresión de cansancio, pero los ojos le brillaron de diversión.

—Después de que Youichi y tú distrajerais al Hechicero de Fuego, perseguimos a los Vermin a través de la selva. Y los habríamos atrapado si tú no hubieras necesitado mi ayuda —me dijo, con una mirada significativa—. ¿Cómo está el explorador?

—Vivo y coleando —dije yo.

—¿Ha vuelto a ser él mismo?

Yo titubeé, pero no quise dejar que el Hombre Luna cambiara de tema.

—Está bien. Continúa con tu historia.

—Al ayudarte, consumí toda mi energía y tuve que descansar durante un rato —dijo el Hombre Luna—. Tsubasa persiguió a los Vermin hasta el Mercado Illiais y después, al norte, hasta la ciudad de Booruby. Es una ciudad muy populosa, y perdimos el rastro de los Vermin. Demasiada gente —dijo, y se estremeció. Booruby era una ciudad que estaba en las tierras del clan Masachika, al borde de la planicie; demasiado lejana como para que mi magia la alcanzara.

—¿Dónde están los demás? —le preguntó Youichi.

—Nos alojamos en una de las posadas. Dejé a Rui y a Tsubasa allí, para que reunieran información sobre los Daviian mientras yo me reunía contigo.

Youichi miró a su alrededor por el campamento.

—¿Cómo, exactamente, has llegado aquí?

El Hombre Luna sonrió.

—Un poder secreto de Tejedor de Historias.

—Has usado la luz de la luna —le dije.

Él sonrió con aprobación.

—Vine a través del mundo de las sombras. La luna revela el mundo de las sombras y permite acceder a él.

—¿Es así como me mostraste la historia de mi vida? —le pregunté, recordando la planicie oscura que él había transformado en visiones de mi infancia.

—Sí. Es un lugar donde desenmaraño los hilos de las historias para ayudar a los otros a aprender de su pasado y a tejer su futuro.

—¿Es un lugar físico?

Yo había estado dos veces allí. La segunda vez, el Hombre Luna nos había llevado allí a Youichi y a mí para desentrañar los nudos de hostilidad e ira que teníamos el uno hacia el otro. Cada vez, sin embargo, yo me había sentido intangible, como si mi cuerpo se hubiera vuelto de humo.

—Existe en las sombras de nuestro mundo.

—¿Puede alguien con poderes mágicos entrar en el mundo de las sombras?

—Hasta el momento, sólo los Tejedores de Historias tienen esa capacidad. Pero estoy esperando a ver si hay otro que sea lo suficientemente valiente como para reclamar ese don —dijo, y me miró a los ojos. Yo vi un asomo de sombras en ellos, y aparté la vista.

Youichi rompió el silencio y dijo:

—Hayas llegado como hayas llegado, todavía tienes que trabajar tu forma de transporte. Quizá la próxima vez traigas algo de ropa puesta.

Youichi y yo le compramos al Hombre Luna una túnica de color marrón y unos pantalones, y compramos provisiones para el viaje. Preparamos las alforjas y a los caballos. El Hombre Luna montaría a Garnet hasta que llegáramos a Booruby.

Fuimos al norte, y durante el camino, yo iba pensando en el hecho de que habíamos perdido a los Vermin, y preocupándome de qué dirección habrían tomado Ferde y Rei. ¿Habrían vuelto a las planicies, o se habrían involucrado en otro plan para conseguir poder?

Ferde había secuestrado a Miruku de su hogar en Booruby. Era la única de sus víctimas a la que habían encontrado con vida, y la habían enviado a la Fortaleza. Yo había sanado su cuerpo y había encontrado su alma, pero había perdido ambas cosas ante Ferde. La culpabilidad me hizo un nudo en la garganta. La libertad de aquel hechicero me roía el corazón.

Yo agarré con fuerza las riendas, y Yin Yin relinchó al sentir mi agitación.

«Lo siento», dije, y me relajé. «Estaba pensando en Ferde y Rei».

«Al Hombre Menta le gustan las manzanas», me dijo Yin Yin, refiriéndose a Rei.

«¿Por qué dices eso?», le pregunté yo. Sabía que a Yin Yin le encantaban las manzanas.

«Él es manzana negra. Nadie la quiere».

Vi una imagen de manzanas podridas en el suelo.

«Malo. Pero viene algo bueno».

Yin Yin pensó en cómo las semillas que había dentro echaban raíces y se convertían en árboles después de que la manzana se pudriera.

«¿Me estás diciendo que puede venir algo bueno del Hombre Menta? ¿O que si muere, su muerte sería algo beneficioso?».

«Sí».

¿Un consejo críptico de caballo? Bien, ya sabía que podía morir feliz. Lo había escuchado.

Dos días después llegamos a Booruby. Las afueras de la ciudad estaban delimitadas por casas de madera y de piedra. La espesura del bosque fue disminuyendo, y el aire limpio se fue llenando de humo, polvo de carbón y serrín a medida que nos acercábamos a la calle principal. Nos asaltaron los olores de la basura mezclada con desechos humanos. La gente iba de un lado a otro afanosamente y las calles estaban atestadas de carretas llenas de género. Entre los talleres y las oficinas había tiendas y puestos de venta.

La expresión de alarma del Hombre Luna demostraba su incomodidad mientras maniobrábamos con los caballos por las vías abarrotadas. Él nos condujo hasta la Posada de los Tres Fantasmas. Era una casa de piedra de cuatro alturas, estrecha, que tenía un estrecho callejón. Por allí condujimos a los caballos a un establo vacío lo suficientemente grande como para albergar seis animales.

Después entramos en una zona común. Había mesas de madera con bancos largos alineados contra la pared, y una chimenea encendida. Sin embargo, la sala estaba vacía.

La posadera, una mujer de pelo gris recogido en un moño se acercó sonriendo cuando vio al Hombre Luna. Él nos presentó a la señora Floranne, que, mientras se frotaba las manos en el mandil antes de saludarnos, nos observó con una expresión inteligente en sus brillantes ojos azules.

Ella nos asignó una habitación a Youichi y a mí y, mientras nos instalábamos, el Hombre Luna fue a la que había ocupado con Rui, para ver si le había dejado alguna nota. Al momento volvió; no había encontrado nada.

Salimos de la posada y vagamos por las calles. Yo usé la magia en diferentes lugares para buscar algún rastro de los Vermin, pero había demasiada gente alrededor; sus emociones y sus pensamientos me abrumaban y tuve que bloquearlos. Youichi también se sentía inundado de olores. Seguimos buscando por la ciudad y escuchando con atención cualquier retazo de información.

Un brillo atrajo mi mirada. En un escaparate había expuestas filas y filas de animales de cristal. Me recordaron a Miruku. Ella fabricaba animales de cristal en la fábrica de su familia. ¿Habría creado aquellas piezas? ¿Era aquélla la tienda de su familia?

En aquel momento, apareció por la calle una mujer que llevaba un pequeño cajón de embalaje en el brazo. Llevaba el pelo cubierto con un pañuelo blanco, y aunque tenía el rostro y las manos cubiertas de hollín, reconocí la espléndida sonrisa de Nobara y no pude resistirme a darle un abrazo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —me preguntó.

—Tengo negocios —dije yo. Antes de que pudiera preguntarme qué negocios eran, yo proseguí—: ¿Es ésta la tienda de tu familia?

—Oh, no. Nuestra fábrica está al este de la ciudad, casi en la planicie. Vendemos el cristal a algunas tiendas de Booruby. ¡Tienes que venir a visitarnos! Es decir, si quieres… —susurró, y apartó la mirada—. Después de lo que hice… — después me miró con intensidad y dijo—: Deja que te compense. Tienes que venir de visita.

—No hiciste nada malo —respondí yo con convicción—. No tienes que compensarme.

—¡Pero si te pinché con curare!

—Alea te obligó. Y debo admitir que fue un buen truco —dije. Yo había creído que Nobara estaba libre, que el peligro había terminado. Un error casi fatal.

—Pero…

—No puedes permitir que el pasado estropee tu futuro. Olvidémoslo y comencemos de nuevo.

Nobara asintió. Yo le presenté al Hombre Luna y a Youichi, y ella nos invitó a cenar con su familia aquella noche. Youichi y yo aceptamos la invitación, pero el Hombre Luna dijo que prefería ir a la posada a esperar a que volvieran Rui y Tsubasa.

Después, me miró con las cejas arqueadas y me hizo una señal. Yo abrí mi mente.

«Quizá su familia tenga información sobre los Vermin. Pregúntales».

«Sí, señor», respondí.

Él me sonrió antes de marcharse. Nobara se apresuró a entrar en la tienda para terminar sus entregas. Mientras Youichi y yo la esperábamos, los dos examinamos las figuras de cristal que había en el escaparate. Youichi se unió a mí, y ambos hicimos un comentario sobre los preciosos colores de las figuras. Irradiaban una luz increíble, como si tuvieran fuego atrapado en el núcleo.

Cuando llegamos a casa de Nobara, sus padres nos saludaron con amabilidad. Su casa y la fábrica de cristales estaban al límite de la ciudad, rodeadas por la Llanuras de Avibian por tres costados. La situación explicaba por qué Ferde había elegido a Miruku. Miruku estaba en los hornos de noche, a solas, cumpliendo su turno para mantenerlos encendidos. No había nadie que pudiera evitar su secuestro.

Nobara nos enseñó el negocio de la familia y nos presentó a su hermana Mara y a su hermano menor, Ahir. Después, todos nos sentamos a tomar un delicioso estofado de carne servido en una rebanada de pan.

Youichi se sentó junto a Mara y flirteó con ella. Incluso fue con la muchacha a la cocina a la hora de fregar. No podía culpársele; Mara tenía una preciosa melena de brillantes rizos castaños, y unos ojos marrones muy grandes. Escuchaba las historias de Youichi con embeleso.

Mientras los demás retiraban los platos de la mesa, el padre de Nobara, Jaymes, me contó anécdotas divertidas de su negocio y su familia. Cuando terminó, yo le pregunté por las últimas noticias de Booruby.

—Los ancianos del clan Masachika siempre están hablando de los árboles que hay que cortar, y ahora quieren comenzar a gravar la arena que importo para hacer el cristal —dijo—. Y los rumores sobre los demás clanes siempre son algo muy apreciado en la ciudad. Este año se trata de los Daviian. Todo el mundo está preocupado por su causa, pero los magos tienen al asesino de Miruku en la cárcel, y estoy seguro de que los Sandseed se ocuparán de lo demás. Siempre lo hacen.

Yo estaba de acuerdo, pero me concentré en el hecho de que pensara que Ferde todavía estaba encerrado. Eso no era bueno. ¿Por qué no había informado el Consejo a la gente? Probablemente, para evitar asustarlos. Ferde aún estaba débil, y ellos creían que ya estaría de nuevo en una celda en aquel momento. ¿Debería decírselo a Jaymes? Tenía otras dos hijas. Y la gente debería saber lo que era el ritual Kirakawa. Podrían ayudar a encontrar a los Vermin y podrían proteger a sus familias. Sin embargo, también cabía la posibilidad de que se dejaran dominar por el pánico y entorpecieran nuestros esfuerzos.

Era una elección difícil para mí sola. En aquel momento, comprendí lo beneficioso que era tener un Consejo que votara los asuntos importantes. Ningún miembro podía ser responsable de una sentencia fallida.

Yo no quise tomar una decisión, así que le pregunté si sus hijos todavía trabajaban a solas de noche.

—No, no. Yo hago el turno de noche entero. Hemos aprendido la lección, y no volverán a tomarnos desprevenidos.

—Bien. Manténganse alerta. Los líderes del clan Masachika tienen razón en preocuparse por los Daviian.

Nobara volvió de la cocina y me tomó de la mano para enseñarme la casa. En su habitación, el aire olía a madreselva. Había una pequeña balda llena de animales de cristal. Las figuras eran muy reales, pero no tenían fuego en el interior, como las que Youichi y yo habíamos visto en el escaparate de la tienda.

—Las hizo Miruku. Son demasiado preciosas como para desprenderse de ellas — me explicó Nobara con tristeza—. Yo he intentado copiarla, pero a mí me salen diferentes. Sólo he vendido unas cuantas —dijo, y se encogió de hombros.

—Tú hiciste las que había en la tienda, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Nobara, son maravillosas. ¿Cómo consigues que brillen?

Ella se apretó las manos contra el corazón, como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba oyendo.

—¿Ves la luz?

—Claro. ¿Es que no la ve todo el mundo?

—¡No! —exclamó ella—. Sólo la veo yo. ¡Y ahora tú también! —dijo, y se puso muy alegre.

—Y Youichi. Él también la vio.

—¿De verdad? Qué raro. Nadie de mi familia ni mis amigos ve la luz interior de las figuras. Todos piensan que soy tonta, pero me siguen la corriente.

—¿Cómo las haces?

Ella me explicó el proceso del soplado del vidrio. Me dio muchos detalles, más de los que necesitaba, pero entendí lo básico. La pieza brillaba mientras estaba caliente, pero Nobara conseguía que dentro permaneciera una chispa incluso cuando se había apagado el calor del vidrio.

Yo me quedé pensando durante un momento.

—Finalmente, toda la pieza se enfría, ¿verdad? —le pregunté—. Entonces, ¿qué es lo que provoca el brillo?

Ella hizo un gesto de frustración con las manos.

—No lo sé. Pongo todo mi corazón en estas piezas.

La respuesta apareció en mi mente.

—Magia.

—No. La Maestra Ogasawara me ha examinado. No tenía el poder necesario para quedarme en la Fortaleza.

Yo sonreí.

—Debería examinarte de nuevo. Tienes poder suficiente como para capturar el fuego dentro de tus figuritas.

—¿Y por qué no lo ve nadie más?

—Quizá para verlo, una persona necesite tener habilidades mágicas —teoricé yo—. Si es así, tienes que vender tus obras en el mercado de Citadel, donde hay muchos magos.

Ella apretó los labios, pensativamente.

—Evidentemente, no conozco a los suficientes magos. ¿Podrías llevarte una de mis figuras allí para averiguar si tu teoría es cierta?

—Claro que sí.

Nobara me dio las gracias alegremente y salió corriendo de la habitación. El aire fresco de la noche me recordó que teníamos que volver a la posada. Les agradecí a los padres de Nobara la invitación, y ellos me dijeron que Youichi había ido con Mara al taller.

Nobara también estaba allí. Ella me entregó un paquete con varias capas de tela para proteger el cristal.

—Ábrelo más tarde —dijo—. Tenía otra cosa en mente para ti, pero ésta… me llamó. Es una locura, lo sé.

—He oído cosas más raras. Te escribiré una carta cuando vuelva a la Fortaleza y te contaré cómo ha ido el experimento —le dije. Metí con cuidado la figurilla de Nobara en mi mochila; después me colgué la bolsa de la espalda—. ¿Sabes dónde está Youichi? —le pregunté.

Ella se sonrojó.

—Creo que le gusta Mara. Están en la habitación de mezclas. Se supone que mi hermana está midiendo la arena para fundir.

Yo pasé por entre los hornos, bancos de trabajo y barriles de materiales. Al asomarme por la puerta de la habitación trasera, vi que había una mesa llena con cuencos de mezclar pegada a la pared del fondo. Youichi y Mara estaban inclinados sobre un gran cuenco, pero en vez de mirar a la mezcla, se estaban mirando el uno al otro.

Me detuve antes de interrumpirlos. Mara tenía las manos recubiertas de arena, y Youichi tenía granos en el pelo. Mi hermano parecía más joven, y le brillaba el rostro de alegría.

Di unos pasos atrás y me aparté de la puerta. Llamé a mi hermano lo suficientemente alto como para que me oyera por encima del ruido de los hornos. Cuando volví a la puerta, él se había alejado de Mara y la arena le había desaparecido del pelo.

—Se está haciendo tarde. Tenemos que volver a la pensión.

Youichi asintió pero no se movió. Yo entendí lo que quería decirme y me marché. Fuera del taller corría una fuerte brisa que arrastraba las nubes. Los rayos de la luna se derramaban desde el cielo entre ellas. Cuando Youichi salió, los dos nos pusimos de camino a la posada.

Él estaba muy callado.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello? —le pregunté.

—No.

Después de un rato, él preguntó:

—¿Jaymes te ha contado algo sobre los Vermin?

—La ciudad entera está preocupada por ellos, pero no hay información sobre dónde pueden estar. ¿Le has hablado tú a Mara sobre la fuga de Ferde?

—No. Sólo le dije que tuviera mucho cuidado.

Él caminó durante un rato en silencio. El aire me atravesó la camisa, y me arrepentí de no haber llevado la capa. Booruby estaba al límite de la zona de temperatura extrema, y tenía días cálidos seguidos de noches muy frías.

—Me gusta —dijo Youichi—. Nunca me había gustado nadie. Estaba demasiado ocupado preocupándome por ti como para preocuparme por otra. No pude mantenerte a salvo. No levanté un dedo para ayudarte. Encontrarte se convirtió en algo más importante que mi propia vida.

—Youichi, tenías ocho años y te habrían matado si hubieras intentado impedir a Kounji que me secuestrara. Hiciste lo correcto.

—Morir habría sido más fácil. Sin culpabilidad, sin preocupaciones, sin miedo. Querer a alguien es terrible y maravilloso. No sé si tengo la fuerza necesaria para querer a otro. ¿Cómo te enfrentas tú a eso?

—Me concentro en las partes maravillosas y sufro con lo malo, sabiendo que finalmente terminará.

—¿Te gustó Natsume en cuanto lo viste?

—No. Al principio, nuestra relación fue sólo de trabajo.

La primera vez que yo había visto a Natsume me había ofrecido ir a la horca o convertirme en la catadora de alimentos del Comandante. Mi familia sabía que yo era la catadora del Comandante, pero no sabían por qué. Algún día tendría que hablarles de aquella etapa de mi vida.

—¿Cuándo cambiaron tus sentimientos?

Aquélla era una pregunta difícil.

—Supongo que la primera vez que me salvó la vida.

Le conté a Youichi lo que había ocurrido en el festival del fuego de Ixia. Nonoko había contratado a cuatro matones para que me asesinaran, porque mi magia descontrolada podía inflamarse y destruir la fuente de poder.

—Entonces, cuando conociste a la Maestra Ogasawara, ¿intentó matarte? Y antes me has contado que Natsume intentó matarte dos veces. Vaya, Mikan, no se te da muy bien la gente, ¿no?

—Eran otras circunstancias —dije yo, defendiéndome.

—Todo parece muy complicado. No debería relacionarme con Mara.

—Eso sería el camino fácil. Seguro, pero aburrido. ¿Por qué te gusta?

—Huele como la selva en un día perfecto. Es un ligero aroma de la flor de Ylang-Ylang mezclado con el olor de las hojas, y un poco de tierra húmeda. Es una esencia que hace que te sientas en paz —dijo Youichi, y respiró profundamente—. Tiene un alma suave, contenta.

—Entonces, puede que merezca la pena esforzarse. Puede que haya muchos días lluviosos, pero los días perfectos harán que te olvides de la lluvia.

—¿Lo dices por experiencia?

—Sí.

Cuando llegamos a la Posada de los Tres Fantasmas y entramos a la sala común, nos encontramos al Hombre Luna y a Rui sentados en una de las mesas. La sala estaba abarrotada de clientes.

Rui se llevó un trapo con manchas de sangre a la sien. También le sangraba

el labio.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —pregunté—. ¿Dónde está Tsubasa?

Rui tenía una expresión sombría. Miró al Hombre Luna como si estuviera pidiéndole permiso para hablar.

—Encontramos a los Vermin —dijo por fin—. O debería decir que ellos nos encontraron a nosotros. Eran un grupo de cinco soldados con el Ladrón de Almas y Rei. Nos rodearon, nos metieron en un edificio y amenazaron con matarnos. Rei se llevó aparte a Tsubasa y tuvieron una conversación privada. Se rieron y se marcharon juntos, como si fueran grandes amigos —explicó Rui, que se llevó la mano a las costillas y se encogió de dolor—. Los otros me atacaron, y no recuerdo nada más.

—¿Cuándo ha ocurrido esto?

—Esta mañana.

—Me alegro de que esté vivo, pero no sé por qué no lo han matado —dijo el Hombre Luna.

Yo reflexioné un instante y dije:

—Llevarse un prisionero por las calles atestadas de gente sería difícil. Y si esperaban a la noche para llevar a cabo el ritual de Kirakawa con él se arriesgaban a que los descubrieran.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no lo han matado? —preguntó el Hombre Luna.

—Porque quieren que sepamos que tienen a Tsubasa —dijo Youichi.

—¿Un rehén? —preguntó el Hombre Luna.

—No. Tsubasa se marchó con Rei. Ellos están haciendo alarde de que Tsubasa se ha pasado a su bando —dije yo—. Y ahora, saben todo lo que nosotros sabemos. Incluyendo dónde estamos ahora.


	13. Chapter 13

**Resumen:** Cuando se corrió la voz de que Mikan era capaz de atrapar el alma de la gente, todo el mundo se inquietó. Sus extrañas habilidades y su pasado ya la habían apartado de los demás; ahora el consejo debatía sobre cuál sería su destino. Justo entonces recibió un preocupante mensaje: se estaba organizando un complot contra su pueblo, dirigido por un peligroso asesino al que ella ya había derrotado una vez…

El honor hizo que Mikan emprendiera un camino muy peligroso, aunque la esperanza de reunirse con su amado la hacía continuar. En su viaje encontraría aliados, enemigos, amantes y posibles asesinos… Mikan no podría confiar en ninguno de ellos, tendría que demostrar ella sola que podía salvar la tierra que tanto amaba.

**Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos. La historia es dulce fuego de la saga study de Maria V. Synder y los personajes pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana.**

**Capítulo 13**

—¿Crees que nos atacarán aquí? —preguntó Youichi. Yo miré el fuego que calentaba la sala de la posada. ¿Se arriesgaría el Hechicero de Fuego a que lo vieran el resto de los huéspedes?

—Podrían observar el edificio y atacarnos —dijo el Hombre Luna.

—Vaya una idea más halagüeña —murmuró Youichi.

Yo me puse en contacto con Yin Yin. Ella estaba durmiendo en el establo, pero se despertó rápidamente. Si había Vermin alrededor de la posada, los demás caballos y ella se disgustarían.

«¿Olor?», le pregunté.

«Noche. Paja. Heno dulce», dijo ella.

Todo bien por el momento.

«¿Yin Yin ayuda? Vigila. Escucha. Huele para ti».

«¿Y si te cansas?».

«Mr. bear. Garnet. Turnos».

«Buena idea. Yo bajaré y abriré la puerta del establo».

«Dama Lavanda no baja. Yin Yin abre».

Yo sonreí, recordando cómo ella había quitado el cerrojo de su compartimiento de los establos de la Fortaleza cuando Hayate, uno de los hombres de Rei, me había atacado. Hayate no la había visto. Probablemente, no supo qué fue lo que le golpeó hasta que recuperó el conocimiento entre las tablas rotas de la valla de la pradera.

—¿Mikan? ¿Hola? —dijo Youichi, y me dio un codazo.

—Estoy aquí.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —me preguntó Youichi.

—Es demasiado tarde como para hacer otra cosa. Yin Yin y los caballos vigilarán el exterior del edificio y me avisarán si se acerca alguien. Hombre Luna, ¿cuántas entradas tiene este edificio?

—Dos. La principal, que conduce a la calle, y una trasera, por la cocina.

—¿Y arriba? ¿Hay otra escalera que sube desde la cocina?

—Sí, pero podemos cerrar la puerta. Da a nuestro pasillo.

—Bien. Haremos turnos de dos horas de vigilancia. Necesito descansar después de sanar las heridas de Rui, así que yo no haré el primer turno. El Hombre Luna puede empezar, seguido de Youichi, Rui y yo.

Dejamos al Hombre Luna en la sala común. Yo ayudé a Rui a subir a su habitación. Estaba tan dolorido que se movía muy despacio. Cuando estuvo cómodo en la cama, yo tiré de una hebra de poder y examiné sus lesiones. Aparte de dos costillas rotas, sus otras heridas eran menores. Al asumir sus heridas me encogí de dolor, y después lo expulsé de mi cuerpo.

Rui me apretó las manos con agradecimiento antes de quedarse dormido. Yo me fui a mi cama, aunque no tan exhausta como me había sentido después de otras curaciones en el pasado. Quizá mis habilidades de sanadora hubieran mejorado con la práctica. ¿O acaso me había acostumbrado a usar la magia?

—Mikan, despiértate —dijo Youichi, y me sacudió el hombro.

Mientras yo lo miraba con los párpados medio cerrados, él dejó el farol sobre la mesa.

—Tú eres la que ha fijado el horario. Vamos —dijo Youichi, y me quitó la manta.

—Está bien. Dulces sueños —respondí; me levanté, tomé el farol y salí de la habitación.

El pasillo estaba oscuro y silencioso. Comprobé que la puerta que iba hacia las escaleras de la cocina estaba cerrada. Bien. Después descendí a la zona común y percibí el eco de mis pasos. Hice un circuito por la zona para asegurarme de que no hubiera intrusos. Dejé el farol en la mesa y salí a visitar a los caballos. El aire frío me atravesó la capa.

Yin Yin estaba en el callejón, frente a la posada. Su pelo oscuro se mezclaba con las sombras, pero la mancha blanca de su cara reflejaba la luna llena.

«¿Olores?», pregunté mientras la rascaba por detrás de las orejas.

«Frescos. No malos».

«¿Algún problema?».

Ella resopló, divertida.

«Dos hombres. Una mujer».

Ella recordó cómo dos hombres intentaban robarle a una mujer.

Estaban tan concentrados registrándole las bolsas que no se dieron cuenta de que Yin Yin se aproximaba sigilosamente. En silencio porque Yin Yin, como todos los caballos Sandseed, se negaba a llevar herraduras. Yin Yin se había dado la vuelta y había usado los cuartos traseros con precisión. Los dos hombres aterrizaron a media manzana de allí, y la mujer, después de mirar a Yin Yin con los ojos desorbitados, corrió en dirección opuesta. Me pregunté por qué la mujer estaba en la calle tan tarde.

«Ahora difundirá rumores de que la rescató un caballo fantasma», le dije a Yin Yin. «Quizá cambien el nombre de la posada por el de Cuatro Fantasmas».

«Me gustan los fantasmas. Son callados».

«¿Ves a los fantasmas?».

«Sí».

«¿Dónde?».

«Aquí. Allí. En sitios».

«¿Aquí?», le pregunté, y miré a mi alrededor. La calle estaba desierta. «Yo no veo ninguno».

«Los verás», respondió ella, y me olisqueó los bolsillos de la capa. «A mí también me gustan las pastillas de menta».

Yo le di los dulces.

«¿Quieres explicarme el asunto de los fantasmas?».

«No».

Ella se retiró por el callejón y yo volví a la posada. La luz del farol temblaba mientras yo hice otra pasada por la cocina y las habitaciones de arriba antes de acomodarme junto al fuego. Superé mi aprensión y puse dos troncos más en la chimenea para que prendieran sobre las ascuas, y de ese modo, poder calentarme agua para un té. Aquella llama tan pequeña no sería suficiente para el Hechicero del Fuego.

Al buscar la bolsa de la infusión en mi mochila, di con la figura que me había entregado Nobara y la desenvolví con curiosidad para saber cuál era el animal que la había llamado. Un murciélago gris oscuro de ojos verdes cobró vida en mis manos. De la sorpresa, estuvo a punto de caérseme. Sin embargo, aunque tenía las alas abiertas sobre mi palma, no echó a volar. La magia de Nobara brillaba en el centro el murciélago.

Noté un cosquilleo por el brazo. Reflexioné sobre las ventajas de ser una criatura de la noche. ¿Podría encontrar a Tsubasa o a Rei en aquel momento, mientras dormía la ciudad? Atraje el poder y proyecté la mente, pero sólo di con una confusa mezcolanza de imágenes de sueños. Una vez más, demasiada gente para poder aclararme. Me retiré.

El agua comenzó a hervir. Me preparé el té y, con la taza humeante en las manos, me di cuenta de que el sueño me venía. Entonces me puse en pie y di unas cuantas vueltas por la habitación para espabilarme. Volví a sentarme y me fijé en el fuego. Latía con un ritmo que iba parejo al de mi corazón. Los movimientos de las llamas eran como una coreografía, como si estuvieran intentando comunicarme algo. Algo importante.

Me arrodillé junto a la chimenea. Me llamaron unos dedos de color naranja y amarillo.

«Ven», me decían. «Ven con nosotros. Abraza el fuego».

Yo me acerqué unos cuantos centímetros más, hasta que olas de calor me acariciaron el rostro.

«Ven, necesitamos decirte…».

«¿Qué?», pregunté, y me incliné aún más. Las llamas crepitaron junto a mi piel.

—¡Mikan!

La voz del Hombre Luna me devolvió a la realidad. Me aparté del hogar y no me detuve hasta que llegué al extremo opuesto de la habitación. Me estremecí.

—Gracias —le dije.

—Tenía la sensación de que algo no iba bien —dijo, y descendió el resto de los escalones—. Me he despertado como si mi manta se hubiera prendido.

—Me alegro de que te despertaras.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—No lo sé con certeza —dije yo, y me arrebujé en la capa—. Me pareció ver almas en el fuego.

—¿Atrapadas?

—No sé… creo que querían que me uniera a ellas.

Él frunció el ceño y miró fijamente las llamas.

—No creo que debas estar a solas con un fuego. Yo terminaré el turno de Rui.

—¿Terminar? —pregunté yo, y miré por la ventana.

Estaba empezando a clarear. Yo había perdido la noción del tiempo, y no había despertado a Rui para que me relevara. No era una buena señal.

—Ve a dormir un poco. Cuando te despiertes, tenemos que hacer planes.

Poco después, el toque ensordecedor de la campana con la que la señora Floranne avisaba para desayunar interrumpió mi sueño. Youichi estaba sentado al borde de la cama con las manos en los oídos para protegerse del ruido. Con el silencio llegó el alivio, y él bajó los brazos.

—Va a tocar de nuevo si no bajamos pronto —dijo mi hermano.

Aquélla fue toda la motivación que me hizo falta. Aparté la manta, me levanté y seguí a Youichi hacia la sala común. La señora Floranne estaba sirviendo el té mientras sus empleadas se ocupaban de la comida. El olor a sirope dulce impregnaba el aire.

La noche de descanso se reflejaba en la cara de Rui. La hinchazón había desaparecido, y los moretones habían pasado de ser rojos a ser una ligera mancha púrpura. Él se movía sin hacer gestos de dolor.

Desayunamos huevos, pan y miel, y después comenzamos a hablar de nuestros próximos pasos. La puerta de la sala común se abrió violentamente. Tsubasa apareció en el umbral con una espada ensangrentada en la mano.

Nosotros cuatro nos pusimos en pie de un salto. Se nos olvidó el desayuno. Sacamos nuestras armas mientras la conversación en la sala se interrumpía y se convertía en un silencio mortal.

—Vamos —dijo Tsubasa, señalando la puerta con la espada—. Vayámonos antes de que lleguen.

—¿Quiénes? —pregunté.

—Rei y sus… sus… amigos —dijo Tsubasa, escupiendo las palabras—. Me escapé —agregó, con una expresión de horror. Tenía un corte en el cuello que le sangraba profusamente—. Los he perdido, pero saben dónde estamos.

—¿Cuántos son?

—Siete.

—¿Armados?

—Espadas, cimitarras y curare.

—¿Vendrán pronto?

Tsubasa miró hacia atrás y se quedó helado. La espada se le cayó. Una enorme mano lo empujó y lo tiró al suelo. Detrás de Tsubasa, Ferde, Rei y cinco Vermin irrumpieron en la habitación.


	14. Chapter 14

**Resumen:** Cuando se corrió la voz de que Mikan era capaz de atrapar el alma de la gente, todo el mundo se inquietó. Sus extrañas habilidades y su pasado ya la habían apartado de los demás; ahora el consejo debatía sobre cuál sería su destino. Justo entonces recibió un preocupante mensaje: se estaba organizando un complot contra su pueblo, dirigido por un peligroso asesino al que ella ya había derrotado una vez…

El honor hizo que Mikan emprendiera un camino muy peligroso, aunque la esperanza de reunirse con su amado la hacía continuar. En su viaje encontraría aliados, enemigos, amantes y posibles asesinos… Mikan no podría confiar en ninguno de ellos, tendría que demostrar ella sola que podía salvar la tierra que tanto amaba.

**Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos. La historia es dulce fuego de la saga study de Maria V. Synder y los personajes pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana.**

**Capítulo 14**

Con las armas apuntadas hacia nosotros, los Vermin y Rei se desplegaron bloqueando la puerta. Dos de los Vermin llevaban cimitarras, otros dos tenían espadas y el quinto llevaba una cerbatana pegada a los labios.

—Que todo el mundo mantenga la calma —ordenó Rei.

Su larga y ancha espada era una amenaza impresionante. La gente de la sala se mantuvo en sus asientos. La mayoría eran comerciantes, no había ningún soldado entre ellos.

Rei se había dejado crecer el pelo rubio hasta los hombros, y lo llevaba suelto. Aparte de eso, estaba igual. Llevaba la misma ropa de viaje gris oscuro, las mismas botas de montar negras, tenía los mismos ojos azul claro y la misma expresión de odio en el semblante.

—Mi amigo quiere intercambiar a Tsubasa por Mikan —dijo Rei, e inclinó la cabeza hacia Ferde. Yo me di cuenta de que usaba la palabra amigo. ¿Cómo podía decir que aquella criatura era su amigo?

El Ladrón de Almas llevaba una túnica y unos pantalones que ocultaban la mayor parte de los tatuajes rojos de su cuerpo. Tenía una cimitarra en una mano y una cerbatana en la otra, y me miraba con frialdad. Pese a su cuerpo fuerte y ágil, yo me di cuenta de que su magia continuaba siendo débil. Sin embargo, sentí una punzada de miedo en el estómago.

—Espero que tengáis unos cuantos Hechiceros más en el grupo —le dije a Rei —. El Ladrón de Almas no está en condiciones de enfrentarse a tres magos.

—Quizá haya fracasado en mi búsqueda de poder —intervino Ferde—. Sin embargo, ahora sirvo a otro que ha aprendido la magia de la sangre.

El sonido de las llamas rugiendo en la chimenea me alcanzó antes que el calor. Miré hacia atrás y me di cuenta de que la hoguera había crecido. Sentí un terror que me empujaba a actuar antes de que apareciera el Hechicero de Fuego.

Le envié un hilo de poder al Hombre Luna.

«Tú ataca al hombre de la cerbatana. Yo me ocuparé de Ferde», le dije. Él accedió. «Youichi», dije, «ataca al hombre que está sobre Tsubasa y después entretén a Rei».

«¿Cuándo?», me preguntó él.

—¡Ahora! —grité.

Entonces, proyecté mi mente hacia Ferde, pasé sus barreras mentales y tomé control de su cuerpo. Fue un movimiento de defensa propia que había aprendido cuando Hayate me atrapó. Me había encadenado y a mí no me quedaba más recurso que usar la magia. Había enviado mi alma al interior del cuerpo de Hayate.

Cuando Ferde se dio cuenta de que lo había invadido, concentró toda su energía en expulsarme. Yo hice caso omiso de sus esfuerzos. Él me amenazó con matarme de la misma manera en que había acabado con sus víctimas.

Me atravesaron los recuerdos. Oí los gritos. Sentí el olor a sangre rancia y tuve visiones de mutilaciones. Los deseos negros de poder y dominación que Ferde satisfacía a través de la tortura y la violación me causaron repugnancia.

Para detenerlo, atrapé su alma y la estrujé, exponiendo sus miedos más profundos y los eventos que habían causado aquella adicción al poder. El tío favorito que lo había atado y había abusado de él. La hermana mayor que lo había atormentado. El padre que lo despreciaba. La madre, en la que él había confiado y a quien le había contado lo ocurrido, y que lo había enviado a vivir de nuevo a casa de su tío como castigo por mentir.

Quizá un Tejedor de Historias hubiera podido ayudar a Ferde a desentrañar los nudos de las hebras de su vida, pero yo las arranqué y las separé, rompí los hilos. Él se convirtió de nuevo en una víctima indefensa. Yo examiné su memoria para obtener todos los detalles, toda la información sobre los Daviian Vermin. Cuando terminé, miré a mi alrededor por sus ojos.

Mi cuerpo estaba tendido en el suelo, en coma. El Hombre Luna luchaba contra un Vermin. Rei estaba atacando a Youichi, cuyo machete no era suficiente para defenderse. En poco tiempo tendría que rendirse. Rui y Tsubasa luchaban contra los demás Vermin, y la gente de la posada había organizado una fila para echar agua sobre el fuego.

Aunque el tiempo que pasé con Ferde me pareció una eternidad, sólo habían pasado unos segundos. Yo alcé la cerbatana que el Ladrón de Almas llevaba entre las manos y disparé dardos impregnados con curare. Primero, a Rei, y después a los Vermin. Así terminé con la lucha.

El agua no iba a terminar con el Hechicero de Fuego, pero sus cohortes estaban neutralizados, así que abandonó la batalla.

—La próxima vez, mi pequeño murciélago —me dijo.

El fuego murió con un siseo, y dejó una voluta de humo aceitoso.

Yo volví a mi cuerpo. Tenía la sensación de que los miembros me pesaban una tonelada cada uno. Youichi me ayudó a ponerme en pie.

La señora Floranne se acercó. Se agarró el delantal entre las manos y lo retorció.

—¿Qué hacemos?

—Envíen a alguien a buscar a los guardias de la ciudad. Necesitaremos ayuda para transportar a los prisioneros a Citadel —dije yo.

Ella envió al mozo del establo.

—¿Todos han recibido un dardo con curare? —me preguntó Youichi.

Yo miré a Ferde. Se había desplomado en el suelo.

—Todos menos uno. He examinado su alma y no volverá a causarnos problemas.

—¿Durante cuánto tiempo?

—Nunca.

—¿Y crees que eso ha sido sabio? —inquirió el Hombre Luna. Su cimitarra estaba llena de sangre, y tenía cortes en el pecho—. Podías haber obtenido el mismo resultado sin dañar su mente.

—Yo…

Youichi saltó en mi defensa.

—Espera; si tú hubieras tenido la oportunidad, lo habrías decapitado. Además, se lo merecía. Y no importa, de todos modos. Luna le habría hecho lo mismo en cuanto hubiéramos llegado a Citadel. Lo único que ha hecho Mikan ha sido ahorrar tiempo.

Yo sentí pequeños dardos de miedo en el corazón. Aquellas palabras de Youichi me resonaron en la mente. «Luna le habría hecho lo mismo». Tenía razón. Me sentí entumecida; ni siquiera me había parado a sopesar las consecuencias de mis acciones.

No te interpongas; soy la todopoderosa Halladora de Almas. Me sentí asqueada. Los libros de historia no hablaban bien de los Halladores de Almas. Quizá Luna y los Consejeros tuvieran razón al sentir miedo hacia mí. Después de lo que acababa de hacerle a Ferde, temí que pudiera convertirme en una déspota hambrienta de poder.

—Tenemos que marcharnos lo antes posible —dijo el Hombre Luna.

Nos habíamos reunido en la sala común de la posada otra vez. Los guardias de la ciudad habían puesto a Rei y a los demás bajo custodia el día anterior. Habíamos pasado el día explicándoles a los guardias quiénes eran Rei y su grupo, y la tarde intentando convencerlos de que enviaran a los prisioneros ante el Consejo. Youichi y Tsubasa acompañarían a los guardias aquella mañana. Yo tenía intención de ir con el Hombre Luna y Rui a las tierras de los Sandseed, a las Llanuras de Avibian.

—Estás preocupado por tu clan —dije.

—Sí. Y también pienso que necesitamos aprender más sobre el Kirakawa, el Hechicero de Fuego y tus habilidades antes de que tengamos otro encontronazo con los Vermin.

—Pero tu clan ha olvidado los detalles. ¿Cómo vas a aprender más?

—Podemos consultarle a Gede. Es otro Tejedor de Historias, pero también es descendiente de Guyan, y quizá tenga información.

El Hombre Luna me robó mi magdalena y se la comió.

Después de desayunar, todos preparamos el equipaje y nos pusimos en camino. Youichi y Tsubasa montaron sobre Mr. bear y se dirigieron hacia la guarnición de la ciudad. Tsubasa tomaría prestado el caballo de uno de los guardias para el viaje hacia Citadel.

Los demás fuimos hacia el este por las abarrotadas calles de Booruby. Rui compartía la silla de Yin Yin conmigo, y el Hombre Luna montaba sobre Garnet.

Cuando llegamos a las Llanuras de Avibian, los caballos comenzaron a galopar con su paso de ráfaga de viento, y viajamos hasta que el sol se puso. Entonces, nos detuvimos a descansar en una parte inhóspita de las llanuras. Sólo había unas briznas de hierba en la arena, y no veíamos ningún árbol que diera leña para encender una hoguera. Rui reconoció la zona en cuanto desmontó.

El Hombre Luna sacó de su bolsa unas nueces de aceite que le había dado Youichi. Era uno de los descubrimientos de mi padre. Las nueces de aceite arderían el tiempo suficiente como para calentar el agua para hacer un estofado.

El Hombre Luna y yo atendimos a los caballos. Después, Rui volvió con un par de conejos que había cazado con su arco y los despellejó para cocinarlos.

Cuando hubimos cenado, le pregunté al Hombre Luna por Guyan.

—¿Qué ocurrió con los dirigentes Efe?

—Hace unos dos mil años, la gente de la tribu nómada de los Efe era pacífica. Seguían al ganado y al tiempo —me respondió él. Se recostó en la silla de Garnet, y se animó según continuaba con el relato—. Antes de convertirse en miembro oficial de la tribu, una persona joven tenía que hacer una peregrinación de un año y llevar una historia nueva a la tribu. Se cuenta que Hersh se marchó durante muchos años, y cuando volvió, llevó consigo el conocimiento de la magia de la sangre. Al principio, enseñó a unos cuantos magos Efe, llamados Guerreros, a potenciar su poder. Eran ritos pequeños que requerían una gota de su propia sangre. El poder adicional se disipaba cuando la tarea se había completado. Entonces, Hersh les mostró cómo mezclar la sangre con tinta e inyectársela en la sangre. De ese modo, el poder no se disipaba, y se convertían en Guerreros más fuertes. Pronto descubrieron que usar la sangre de otro era incluso más potente. Y la sangre del corazón, extraída de las cámaras, era increíblemente fortalecedora.

El Hombre Luna se movió un poco para ponerse más cómodo y miró hacia el cielo negro.

—El problema es que usar la magia de la sangre se convierte en algo adictivo. Aunque los Guerreros Efe eran poderosos, querían serlo incluso más. No mataban a los miembros de su propio clan, pero sí buscaban víctimas entre sus vecinos. No querían cuidar del ganado y buscar comida, así que les robaban a los demás lo que necesitaban. Esto continuó durante mucho tiempo. Y habría continuado si un Efe llamado Guyan no hubiera detenido a los Guerreros. Él mantuvo pura su magia, y se sentía horrorizado por todo lo que estaba viendo. Organizó una resistencia. Los detalles de la batalla se perdieron con los tiempos, pero la cantidad de magia que se obtuvo de la manta de poder fue tanta que derribó las Montañas Daviian y rasgó la manta. Cuando todo terminó. Guyan reunió a los miembros supervivientes de clan y estableció el papel de los Tejedores de Historias, que ayudaron a curar a la gente y a arreglar el manto de poder.

El Hombre Luna se quedó callado y bostezó.

Yo comparé su narración con lo que sabía de la historia de Sitia.

—¿Se puede arreglar de verdad la fuente de poder?

—Guyan fue el primer Tejedor —dijo Rui—. Tenía poderes increíbles, con los que podía arreglar la fuente de poder. Nadie más ha mostrado esa capacidad desde entonces.

El Hombre Luna asintió.

—La manta no es perfecta. Tiene agujeros, rasgaduras… Quizá llegue un momento en el que se desgastará por completo, y la magia será algo pasado.

Sonó un chasquido del fuego. Yo me sobresalté. La última de las nueces de aceite de Youichi se apagó y nos dejó a oscuras. Rui se ofreció para hacer el primer turno de vigilancia; el Hombre Luna y yo nos acostamos.

Yo me quedé despierta, temblando, pensando en la fuente de poder. Cuando había averiguado la existencia de aquellos agujeros, llamados Vacíos, me había llevado una desagradable sorpresa. Alea Daviian me había arrastrado a una zona sin poder para torturarme y matarme. Al ser incapaz de acceder a mi magia, yo había quedado indefensa. Sin embargo, a pesar de que me ató de pies y manos, no me había registrado por si llevaba armas, y yo pude usar la navaja para escapar.

Alea también quería recoger mi sangre, y me pregunté si tenía pensado llevar a cabo el ritual de Kirakawa conmigo. Supuse que nunca lo sabría. No podía preguntárselo a una mujer muerta. ¿O sí? La mente se me llenó de imágenes de espíritus que flotaban sobre mí, y me sentí como si estuviera envuelta en una capa de hielo.

A la mañana siguiente tomamos un desayuno frío de fiambre y queso. El Hombre Luna había calculado que llegaríamos al campamento principal de los Sandseed a última hora de la tarde.

—He intentado ponerme en contacto con los ancianos —dijo el Hombre Luna —, pero hay una fuerte barrera de magia protectora alrededor del campamento. O mi gente ha conseguido rechazar a los Vermin y ese escudo es un seguro contra otro ataque, o los Vermin han tomado el control y se están defendiendo.

—Esperemos que ocurra lo primero —dije yo.

Seguimos cabalgando durante casi todo el día. Sólo nos detuvimos para que descansaran los caballos. Antes de llegar al punto en que seríamos visibles desde el campamento, volvimos a parar. Rui iba a reconocer el terreno e iba a informarnos.

Se quitó de la espalda el arco y las flechas y se echó agua por la ropa. Después rodó por el suelo arenoso, y los granos se le pegaron al cuerpo. Se camufló tan bien que pronto se desvaneció ante nuestra mirada.

Mientras el Hombre Luna se mantenía sereno, yo estuve paseándome de un lado a otro con nerviosismo hasta que Rui volvió.

—El campamento es seguro —dijo—. Si salimos ahora, llegaremos antes de que anochezca.

Mientras nos preparábamos para irnos, nos contó lo que había visto.

—Todo me ha parecido normal. Yanna lavaba la ropa y Jeyon estaba desollando una libre. Me acerqué y vi a los ancianos hablando alrededor del fuego. Los niños estaban aprendiendo sus lecciones, y los jóvenes practicando con las espadas de madera. Había muchas cabezas secándose al sol.

—¿Cabezas? —pregunté yo.

—Nuestros enemigos —respondió el Hombre Luna con naturalidad, como si decorar con cabezas de decapitados fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—Es buena señal —prosiguió Rui—. Significa que hemos ganado la batalla.

Sin embargo, Rui no estaba feliz.

—¿Has hablado con alguien? —le pregunté.

—Sí. Jeyon me dijo que todo iba bien. No quería dejar pasar la luz del día enterándome de los detalles —dijo, y miró al cielo—. Nos esperan una comida caliente y un buen fuego.

Yo estaba de acuerdo. Rui subió conmigo a lomos de Yin Yin y el Hombre Luna montó a Gamet. Alegres, bromeamos y galopamos hacia el campamento Sandseed.

Estaba terminando de ponerse el sol cuando las tiendas blancas del campamento aparecieron ante nuestra vista. Había muchos Sandseed alrededor del fuego, y percibí un rico aroma a estofado de carne. Escudriñé la zona con mi magia, pero sólo sentí la fuerte protección de la que había hablado el Hombre Luna.

Cuando crucé la barrera mágica, me preparé. Incluso Rui se aferró con fuerza a mi cintura. Sin embargo, la escena no cambió. Los Sandseed continuaban allí. Se nos acercaron tres hombres y dos mujeres cuando detuvimos los caballos, pero el resto continuó con su trabajo.

Las mujeres tenían cara de preocupación o pena. Debía de haber habido bajas entre los Sandseed. Los hombres agarraron las bridas de los caballos. Aquello me pareció extraño, porque ellos adiestraban a los animales para que se mantuvieran quietos. Yin Yin retrocedió. Yo me agarré a sus crines cuando ella echó hacia atrás la cabeza para evitar que los Sandseed la agarraran.

«Mal olor», me dijo.

La luz del fuego se reflejó en el acero. Me di la vuelta justo en el momento en que una masa de Vermin Daviian bien armados salía de las tiendas.


	15. Chapter 15

**Resumen:** Cuando se corrió la voz de que Mikan era capaz de atrapar el alma de la gente, todo el mundo se inquietó. Sus extrañas habilidades y su pasado ya la habían apartado de los demás; ahora el consejo debatía sobre cuál sería su destino. Justo entonces recibió un preocupante mensaje: se estaba organizando un complot contra su pueblo, dirigido por un peligroso asesino al que ella ya había derrotado una vez…

El honor hizo que Mikan emprendiera un camino muy peligroso, aunque la esperanza de reunirse con su amado la hacía continuar. En su viaje encontraría aliados, enemigos, amantes y posibles asesinos… Mikan no podría confiar en ninguno de ellos, tendría que demostrar ella sola que podía salvar la tierra que tanto amaba.

**Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos. La historia es dulce fuego de la saga study de Maria V. Synder y los personajes pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana.**

**Capítulo 15**

El arco de Rui vibró, y yo grité:

—¡Hay que marcharse!

Yin Yin estaba suelta, pero había dos Sandseed agarrando las bridas de Garnet. Miré hacia detrás y vi que el Vermin más rápido estaba a sólo cinco metros de nosotros.

Saqué mi arco de la mochila mientras Yin Yin se daba la vuelta. Ella utilizó las patas traseras para mantener ocupados a los Vermin mientras yo le daba un golpe con un extremo del arco a uno de los Sandseed que sujetaba a Garnet. Me sentí mal por hacerlo; el hombre cayó al suelo. Probablemente, lo habían obligado a emboscarnos. Sin embargo, no permití que los sentimientos me impidieran deshacerme del otro hombre que sujetaba a Garnet.

—¡Vamos! —grité otra vez.

Ni siquiera con la cimitarra del Hombre Luna, las flechas de Rui y mi arco podíamos enfrentarnos a los Vermin. Eran muchos. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo que nos vencieran. En un caos de cascos, gritos y choques de metal, los caballos salieron del campamento Sandseed y galoparon con su paso de ráfaga de viento.

Viajamos durante toda la noche para alejarnos lo más posible de los Vermin. Poco a poco, los caballos aminoraron el ritmo con las cabezas agachadas y la piel sudorosa, jadeando. Sólo quedaban un par de horas de oscuridad. Desmontamos y les quitamos las sillas. Mientras yo hacía caminar lentamente a los animales para que se enfriaran, Rui y el Hombre Luna buscaron leña.

Nadie dijo una palabra. La conmoción del ataque aún tenía que pasar. Lo que significaba aquella emboscada era demasiado horrible como para pensarlo en aquel momento.

Comimos otro estofado de conejo en silencio. Yo pensaba en nuestro próximo movimiento.

—Los ancianos… —dijo el Hombre Luna. Su voz sonó alta en la oscuridad de la noche.

—Todavía están vivos —dijo Rui—. Por ahora.

—¿Los matarán? —pregunté yo. Me estremecí al recordar todas aquellas calaveras secándose.

—Ya han tendido la trampa. No los necesitan más —respondió el Hombre Luna, pero después reconsideró sus palabras—. Quizá los conserven como esclavos. Los Vermin son vagos en lo que se refiere a las tareas domésticas.

—¿Crees que ha escapado alguien de vuestro clan?

—Quizá. Sin embargo, se habrían marchado de la llanura —dijo el Hombre Luna—. Los Sandseed ya no controlan la magia protectora de las Llanuras de Avibian. Quedarse dentro de sus límites sería muy peligroso para ellos. En este momento, los Vermin están usando la protección para mantener su presencia en secreto, pero ahora que han escapado, creo que la usarán para encontrarnos. Quizá para atacarnos con la magia.

—Entonces no deberíamos entretenernos. ¿Hay modo de saber si nos encuentran?

Decidimos crear una barrera para que nos avisara de un posible ataque, y ensillar a los caballos para poder hacer una huida rápida. Cuando los animales estuvieron listos, el Hombre Luna y yo tejimos hilos de poder a nuestro alrededor para formar el escudo. Sin embargo, la protección que acabábamos de crear sólo duraría unas cuantas horas, el tiempo suficiente para que los caballos pudieran descansar.

—¿Y qué haremos después? —pregunté. Sin embargo, el Hombre Luna me miró a mí, y yo recordé los comentarios de Youichi sobre mi papel de líder. Respondí mi propia pregunta—. Saldremos de la llanura. Iremos a Citadel e informaremos al Consejo de lo que está ocurriendo con los Vermin.

—Esperemos que ya lo sepan —dijo el Hombre Luna con una expresión de tristeza—. Los sobrevivientes Sandseed habrán ido a Citadel —añadió, y la emoción le quebró la voz—. Si es que ha sobrevivido alguien.

Al amanecer, salimos hacia el noroeste. Cuando estuvimos a dos horas del límite de la llanura, nos detuvimos a descansar nuevamente. Terminé de cepillar a los caballos y atenderlos, y percibí el olor del estofado que se estaba haciendo en el horno.

Rui estaba sentado junto a la olla. Tenía los hombros hundidos, como si estuviera soportando un gran peso, y su mirada estaba fija en el suelo. No había pronunciado más que unas cuantas palabras desde el día anterior. Quizá se sintiera culpable por llevarnos a una emboscada; yo pensé en si debía hablar con él, pero seguramente estaría más cómodo hablando con el Hombre Luna. Me pregunté si el Hombre Luna era su Tejedor de Historias. Todos los Sandseed tenían un Tejedor de Historias que los guiaba y los aconsejaba en la vida.

Yo miré a mi alrededor y me di cuenta de que el Hombre Luna no había vuelto de recoger leña, aunque había una pila de ramas junto al fuego de cocinar.

—Rui, ¿dónde está el Hombre Luna? —le pregunté.

Rui ni siquiera levantó la cabeza al responder.

—Lo han llamado del mundo de las sombras.

—¿Lo han llamado? ¿Eso significa que hay otro Tejedor de Historias que ha sobrevivido al ataque Vermin?

—Tendrás que preguntárselo a él.

—¿Cuándo volverá?

Rui hizo caso omiso del resto de mis preguntas. Frustrada, di una vuelta por la zona, buscando al Hombre Luna, y encontré su ropa en el suelo, en un montón. Cuando me volvía para ir hacia el fuego, me choqué con él.

Sobresaltada, me tambaleé. El Hombre Luna me agarró por los brazos para evitar que me cayera.

—¿Dónde has estado? —le pregunté.

Él me miró con una intensidad alarmante. En sus ojos castaños ardía un fuego azul. Intenté moverme, pero no me soltó.

—Están muertos —me dijo—. Los Tejedores de Historias y los Sandseed han muerto. Sus almas penan en el mundo de las sombras.

Él me apretó los brazos.

—Estás sufriendo…

—Puedes ayudarlos.

—Pero yo no…

—Niña egoísta. Prefieres perder tus habilidades antes que usarlas. Y eso es lo que ocurrirá. Te convertirás en esclava de otro.

Aquellas palabras fueron como una bofetada para mí.

—Pero si he estado usándolas todo el tiempo.

—Cualquiera puede sanar. Tú, sin embargo, ocultas tu verdadero poder, y otros sufren por ello.

Yo me sentí herida e intenté soltarme, pero él no me lo permitió. Para no tener que hacerle daño, entré en su mente. Estaba rodeado de gruesas cuerdas de poder gris. El mundo de las sombras aún poseía su mente. Mis esfuerzos por cortar aquellas cuerdas fracasaron.

—El mundo de las sombras nos llama.

El Hombre Luna comenzó a desvanecerse. Mi cuerpo se hizo traslúcido. Él tenía planeado llevarme a un lugar donde temía que no pudiera utilizar mi magia. Tomé la navaja de mi bolsillo y le hice un corte en el estómago. El Hombre Luna se estremeció y me soltó. Después cayó al suelo y se acurrucó de costado.

Yo miré su cuerpo inmóvil. El poder gris se había disipado, pero no estaba segura de cuál era su estado mental. Quizá la conmoción y la pena hubieran sido demasiado para él. Era difícil de creer. Desde que yo lo conocía, era una presencia calmada y sólida en mi vida.

Me arrodillé a su lado. La sangre le brotaba de la herida. Tiré de los hilos de poder y me concentré en su estómago. El corte latía con una luz roja, y yo noté que comenzaba a formárseme una línea de dolor en el estómago. Me acurruqué en el suelo, concentrándome en la herida. Mi magia reparó la lesión.

Cuando terminé, el Hombre Luna me tomó de la mano. Yo intenté zafarme, pero él me apretó. Mi cuerpo se tensó cuando las imágenes de los cuerpos decapitados me anegaron la mente. Se acercaron y me rodearon con un hedor a carne muerta, mientras me exigían venganza. Sentí un tirón y vi una escena de la batalla. La sangre de los muertos empapaba la arena. Había cuerpos mutilados tendidos por el suelo de maneras irreverentes, abandonados a los buitres.

El Hombre Luna se sentó, y yo intenté separar mis manos de las suyas. Él me miró a los ojos.

—¿Es eso lo que has visto en el mundo de las sombras? —le pregunté.

—Sí —dijo.

Tenía una mirada de terror. Estaba viendo nuevamente aquellas atrocidades.

—Dame los recuerdos —dije, y noté su renuencia—. No los olvidaré.

—¿Los ayudarás?

—¿Tú no puedes hacerlo?

—Yo sólo puedo ayudar a los vivos.

—¿Vas a decirme cómo?

—Tú no quieres aprender. Te has negado a ver lo que está a tu alrededor.

—No has respondido a mi pregunta.

El dolor contorsionó su rostro, y la luz de sus ojos se apagó. No podría funcionar sabiendo las cosas tan terribles que había sufrido su pueblo.

—Dámelos. Yo intentaré ayudarlos, pero no ahora mismo.

El Hombre Luna liberó el caos emocional de sus visiones. No podría olvidar las imágenes, pero ya no lo estrangularían más. Yo encerré su pena, su angustia y su sentimiento de culpabilidad en mi alma.

Después, él me soltó la mano y se puso en pie.

—¿Es cierto lo que has dicho sobre mi futuro? —le pregunté.

—Sí. Te convertirás en esclava de otro.

Terminó con la conversación y volvió hacia el campamento.

Comimos el estofado en silencio. Después recogimos nuestras cosas, montamos y continuamos hacia la frontera de las Llanuras de Avibian. Cuando llegamos a la carretera que había entre las llanuras y los campos del clan Yome, tomamos el camino hacia el norte, a Citadel. A aquellas horas, el camino estaba vacío.

Estar fuera de la llanura nos proporcionó una sensación de seguridad, pero yo quise avanzar un poco más antes de que paráramos para pasar la noche.

Los tres días siguientes pasaron muy despacio. Apenas hablamos durante el camino. Yo no dejaba de pensar en el comentario sobre mi futuro que había hecho el Hombre Luna, y me sentía nerviosa. Quería saber quién iba a obligarme a ser su esclava, y cuándo, pero sabía que el Hombre Luna sólo iba a hacerme un comentario misterioso y que yo no sería lo suficientemente inteligente como para entenderlo. El aire se volvía frío y húmedo a medida que avanzábamos hacia el norte, y una noche comenzó a llover. Nuestro caminar se hizo penoso.

Al ver los muros de mármol blanco de la ciudad, al tercer día, espoleé a Yin Yin para que galopara. Llevaba fuera de la Fortaleza dieciocho días, y echaba de menos a Nonoko, mi mentora, la que respondía a mis preguntas con claridad, y también a mis amigos.

Cuando cruzamos las puertas de la entrada sur, nos dirigimos hacia el edificio de la Asamblea del Consejo, que estaba situada junto a los otros edificios gubernamentales. Después de dejar a los caballos en el establo, entramos en el vestíbulo.

Un guardia nos informó de que acababa de terminar una reunión del Consejo, y que deberíamos entrar antes de que los Consejeros se marcharan. Al entrar en la Gran Sala, vi a Nonoko hablando con Narumi Anju, el Segundo Mago. Había pequeños grupos de Consejeros y asesores hablando con voces ásperas y estridentes. Me di cuenta de que la reunión no había ido bien, y sentí miedo.

El Hombre Luna y Rui fueron directamente a hablar con su Consejero, Harun Sandseed. Yo me quedé atrás; no quería interferir en los asuntos de su clan. Nonoko vino apresuradamente a saludarme. Tenía una expresión severa de Cuarta Maga. Estaba preocupada. Entonces, al mirar a los grupos de Consejeros, descubrí la razón de su inquietud.

Rei estaba con Luna Koizumi y otro Consejero. Él se reía y hablaba como si no hubiera sucedido nada.


	16. Chapter 16

**Resumen:** Cuando se corrió la voz de que Mikan era capaz de atrapar el alma de la gente, todo el mundo se inquietó. Sus extrañas habilidades y su pasado ya la habían apartado de los demás; ahora el consejo debatía sobre cuál sería su destino. Justo entonces recibió un preocupante mensaje: se estaba organizando un complot contra su pueblo, dirigido por un peligroso asesino al que ella ya había derrotado una vez…

El honor hizo que Mikan emprendiera un camino muy peligroso, aunque la esperanza de reunirse con su amado la hacía continuar. En su viaje encontraría aliados, enemigos, amantes y posibles asesinos… Mikan no podría confiar en ninguno de ellos, tendría que demostrar ella sola que podía salvar la tierra que tanto amaba.

**Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos. La historia es dulce fuego de la saga study de Maria V. Synder y los personajes pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana.**

**Capítulo 16**

Yo me adelanté para enfrentarme a Rei. Él debería estar en una celda por ayudar a escapar a un asesino, no allí, en mitad de la Gran Sala, hablando con Luna. Me sentí aún más alarmada cuando vi a varios Vermin dentro de la sala.

Nonoko tenía otros planes. Me tomó del brazo y me llevó aparte.

—Éste no es el momento —me dijo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunté.

Nonoko miró a su alrededor. Había cerca unos cuantos Consejeros que podían oírnos, así que ella eligió nuestra forma de comunicación mental.

«Rei afirma que ha estado en una misión encubierta durante todo este tiempo», me explicó. «Dice que él no liberó a Ferde».

«¿Y por qué iban a creérselo los demás?».

«Porque Luna ha corroborado la historia».

Me quedé paralizada. Tenía la esperanza de haber entendido mal, pero su expresión sombría no cambió.

«Es peor todavía», prosiguió. «Rei dice que sorprendió a Tsubasa rescatando a Ferde y que, después de interrogarlo, Rei descubrió que Ferde iba a reunirse con otros. Rei dice que lo siguió para descubrir qué tramaban».

«Eso es ridículo. Sabemos que Rei golpeó a Tsubasa al averiguar el secreto de su verdadero nacimiento».

«Es la palabra de Rei contra la de Tsubasa, porque no hay pruebas para saber quién liberó a Ferde. Sobre todo, porque no se puede interrogar a Ferde», dijo Nonoko. «Ya hablaremos más tarde de tus acciones, pero lo que averiguaras en la mente de Ferde no se puede usar como prueba».

«¿Por qué no?».

«Porque estabas involucrada emocionalmente con el Ladrón de Almas, y tu imparcialidad está bajo sospecha. Yo sé que no es cierto, pero cuando el Consejo descubrió lo que le habías hecho a Ferde, se confirmaron sus miedos por el hecho de que seas una Halladora de Almas, y las advertencias de Luna cobraron importancia».

Yo suspiré. También mis miedos se habían confirmado.

«¿Dónde está ahora Ferde?».

«En la cárcel de Citadel, esperando a que el Consejo decida qué hay que hacer con él. Yo creo que ejecutarlo sería un favor».

Su censura me dolió, y me sentí muy culpable. Me aparté a Ferde de la cabeza y me concentré en Rei. Tenía que haber un modo de demostrarle al Consejo que estaba mintiendo.

«¿Dónde está Tsubasa? ¿Qué ha dicho?».

«Tsubasa está siendo interrogado. Dice que él no liberó a Ferde. No tenía motivos. Pero Rei dice que Tsubasa quería acusarlo de la fuga para hacerse con el mando de los hombres de Rei. Y también, que Tsubasa mintió y que él sí tiene sangre azul».

Me daba vueltas la cabeza. Rei tenía respuesta para todo.

«Entonces, ¿para qué estaba Rei viajando con Ferde?».

«Dice que era parte de la misión encubierta. Cuando alcanzó a Ferde, lo convenció para que le permitiera formar parte de sus planes. Rei dice que, mientras él viajaba con los Daviian, consiguió que cambiaran de bando», explicó, y señaló a los Vermin con un discreto gesto.

«¿Ha contado que los Vermin usan la magia de sangre, y ha mencionado al Hechicero de Fuego?».

«No. Sin embargo, Youichi intentó hacerlo. Tu hermano trató de desacreditar a Rei, y muchos de los Consejeros pensaron que exageraba en cuanto a los Daviian. Por desgracia, la reputación de agorero de Youichi ha ido en su contra».

«¿Y ha dicho Rei lo que tienen planeado hacer los Vermin?».

«Según Rei, los líderes Daviian se han aliado con el Comandante de Ixia, y juntos han fraguado el plan de asesinar a los miembros del Consejo y a los Magos Maestros y, en el caos subsiguiente, los Daviian se ofrecerán para ayudar a Sitia a luchar contra los ixianos. Sin embargo, no habrá guerra; la intención de los Daviian es en realidad transformar Sitia en una dictadura».

Aquello era exactamente lo que temía el Consejo desde que el Comandante se había hecho con el control de Ixia; sumado al mal sabor de boca que había dejado la visita del Embajador ixiano, tenía lógica que los Consejeros se inclinaran a creer a Rei. Y yo no tenía pruebas para demostrar que estaban equivocados.

«¿Y mi instrucción?», pregunté.

Nonoko me miró con una expresión de profundo disgusto.

«El Consejo le ha dado a Luna permiso para evaluar tu participación en estos eventos, y para determinar el riesgo que representas para Sitia».

«Seguro que va a ser imparcial. ¿Yo tengo algo que decir sobre esto?».

«No, pero los otros Magos Maestros estarán allí como testigos. Todos excepto yo. Mi objetividad no es fiable debido a nuestra amistad».

El Hombre Luna y Rui terminaron su conversación con Harun y se acercaron a nosotras.

«¿Te has enterado de la masacre de los Sandseed?», le pregunté a Nonoko.

«Sí. Es una noticia terrible, y le ha dado a Rei más pruebas de la amenaza de los Daviian. El Consejo está preparando al ejército sitiano para la guerra contra Ixia». Había sido demasiado bonito pensar que mi trabajo de Enlace entre los dos países hubiera podido evitar aquella guerra. Sin embargo, tenía que estar sucediendo algo más con los Vermin Daviian. Sabía que el Comandante nunca se aliaría con ellos. Usaban la magia de la sangre, y él no permitiría ni perdonaría el uso de ningún tipo de magia. Además, podía atacar a Sitia sin la ayuda de los Vermin. De nuevo, no tenía pruebas.

El Hombre Luna y Rui se unieron a nosotras.

—Hay unos doce supervivientes Sandseed —dijo el Hombre Luna—. Vinieron a Citadel, y por el momento van a quedarse aquí. Sólo ha sobrevivido un Tejedor de Historias, aparte de mí. Es Gede, y con él debemos hablar sobre el Hechicero de Fuego —explicó, y le preguntó a Nonoko—: Dijiste que el Maestro Anju tiene unos cuantos libros sobre Efe, ¿verdad?

—Sí —dije yo.

—Deberíamos examinarlos. Gede y yo volveremos a la Fortaleza mañana por la mañana —dijo el Hombre Luna. Se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

Yo lo observé con inquietud. Su actitud hacia mí había cambiado por completo desde que había intentado arrastrarme al mundo de las sombras. Actuaba como si yo fuera un caso perdido.

—Eso ha sido muy brusco —dijo Nonoko.

—Ha sido muy duro para él.

—Y para ti también. Cuéntame lo que ha ocurrido con el Hechicero de Fuego. Youichi sólo me ha dado algunos detalles.

Yo le informé de todas nuestras aventuras mientras salíamos del edificio y nos dirigíamos hacia la Fortaleza.

A la mañana siguiente nos reunimos en el estudio de Narumi Anju. Ocupaba todo el segundo piso de su torre, y estaba lleno de estanterías, cuyas baldas rebosaban de libros. Había además una mesa y unas sillas de madera en el centro.

La tensión de la sala me presionaba la piel. El Hombre Luna se había sentado en una de las sillas y miraba con tristeza por la ventana. Yo también me sentía incómoda. La habitación me resultaba atestada incluso a mí.

Narumi estaba sentado en su escritorio, y Kitsu Yome estaba junto a él. Kitsu era el pupilo de Narumi, y tenía la habilidad única de leer los idiomas antiguos. Su ayuda para encontrar a Ferde y salvar a Yura había sido vital. Nonoko miraba al otro Tejedor de Historias con evidente antipatía. Gede había llegado con el Hombre Luna y se había abierto paso por la sala como si fuera suya. Era un hombre corpulento que se conducía con un aire de autoridad.

—Estos libros me pertenecen —dijo.

Se hizo el silencio. Kitsu me miró con incredulidad.

—Mi antepasado trabajó para prohibir el conocimiento de la magia de la sangre, y ahí está —prosiguió Gede, señalando los dos libros que había sobre la mesa de Narumi —, para que todo el mundo pueda verlos y leerlos.

Nonoko intervino.

—Dudo que nadie, aparte del Maestro Anju y Kitsu puedan entender ese idioma…

Gede la interrumpió.

—Es suficiente con que lo lea una persona para que se haga ideas y comience a experimentar. La magia de la sangre no es como las demás. Una vez que empiezas no puedes parar.

—Parece que los Vermin han descubierto la información sin estos libros —dije yo.

—¿Y cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Gede, mirando a Kitsu con desconfianza—. Quizá alguien les haya estado pasando esa información.

Yo respondí a Gede antes de que Kitsu pudiera defenderse.

—Nadie de aquí. Además, tener estos libros puede ser una ventaja. Tu antepasado Guyan venció a los Efe, y quizá los libros contengan información sobre cómo contrarrestar la magia de sangre de los Vermin y cómo vencer al Hechicero de Fuego.

—Razón de más para dármelos —dijo Gede—. Los Sandseed encontrarán un modo de vencer a los Daviian. Después de todo, son problema nuestro.

—Ya no. Han pasado a ser problema de todos —dijo Narumi—. Guardaremos aquí los textos. Puedes venir cuando quieras a estudiarlos con nosotros.

Sin embargo, Gede no cedió, y Narumi tampoco. Finalmente, Gede se levantó para marcharse. Se detuvo ante mí y me observó con una mirada fría y calculadora.

—¿Sabías que Guyan era un Hallador de Almas? —me preguntó.

—No —respondí yo con sorpresa—. Pensaba que fue el primer Tejedor de Historias.

—Era ambas cosas. Tú no sabes nada de los Halladores de Almas —dijo, y le lanzó al Hombre Luna una mirada de desdén—. Tu educación es patética. Yo puedo enseñarte a ser una verdadera Halladora de Almas.

A mí me dio un vuelvo el corazón. La idea de aprender más sobre los Halladores de Almas me entusiasmaba y aterrorizaba a la vez.

Gede debió de percibir mi indecisión.

—No necesitas estos libros para vencer al Hechicero de Fuego.

Era demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Yo sabía que tenía que haber un truco.

—Supongo que me guiarás con consejos crípticos.

—¡Bah! —dijo Gede, y de nuevo, le lanzó al Hombre Luna una mirada molesta —. No hay tiempo para eso. ¿Te interesa?

La lógica luchó contra la emoción.

—Sí.

Ganó la emoción.

—Bien. Me alojo en las residencias de invitados de Citadel. Ven al anochecer. La luna ya habrá salido para entonces.

Gede salió de la habitación seguido del Hombre Luna.

Nonoko me miró con una ceja arqueada.

—No…

—Crees que sea la mejor decisión —dije yo—. Yo creo que debo lanzarme a la situación y esperar que todo salga bien.

Ella se alisó las mangas de la túnica y me miró fijamente.

—No confío en él.

Me entretuve a la salida de la torre de Luna, pensando. Aquella reunión con Narumi, Himemiya y ella podía ser una trampa. Ella podía tenderme una trampa para obligarme a confesar que yo estaba conspirando contra Sitia; también podía ser mi oportunidad para redimirme. Era agradable poder elegir.

Narumi abrió la puerta y dijo:

—Vamos, niña. Hace frío fuera.

Seguí a Narumi a casa de Luna. Había un gran fuego en la chimenea, escupiendo pavesas que habrían quemado la alfombra si Luna no las sofocara con su magia. Con el recuerdo de su ataque con el fuego grabado en la memoria, me senté en una silla de madera, tan lejos del hogar como pude.

Himemiya, la Tercera Maga, estaba sentada en una butaca y tenía las manos entrelazadas en el regazo. Narumi ocupaba un sillón muy cómodo; a juzgar por la molesta expresión de Luna, él debía de haberle quitado su asiento favorito.

—Mikan, has hecho jirones el alma de Ferde.

—Yo…

—No hagas comentarios hasta que yo haya terminado.

El tono severo de la voz de Narumi me puso el vello de punta. Era el segundo mago más poderoso de la sala.

—Sí, señor.

Satisfecho, Narumi continuó con su sermón.

—Tus acciones impetuosas han provocado el descontento del Consejo. Has perdido su confianza, y la información que descubriste a través de Ferde no es válida.

Yo intenté captar la mirada de Himemiya, pero ella volvió la cara.

—De ahora en adelante te mantendrás apartada de los asuntos de Sitia, mientras nos enfrentamos a la amenaza de los Daviian. Luna ha accedido a que trabajes con Gede para descubrir el alcance de tus poderes y evaluar de nuevo cómo puedes ayudarnos en el futuro —dijo Narumi, y me hizo un gesto para que yo respondiera.

—¿Y Rei? ¿Creéis lo que dice? —les pregunté.

—No hay pruebas de que haya mentido. La Primera Maga lo apoya.

—Él siempre ha sido egoísta —intervino Luna—. Sólo quiere una cosa. Ayudar a los Daviian en contra de Sitia perjudica sus aspiraciones. Necesita nuestra ayuda para lanzar la campaña de reclamar el trono de Ixia. Un país en mitad de una guerra civil no podría ayudarlo en absoluto.

La lógica razonable de Luna me preocupó más que enfadarme.

—¿Y el Hechicero de Fuego?

En aquel momento, una bola de fuego brillante salió de la chimenea y se situó sobre nosotros. Yo entrecerré los ojos para protegerme de la cruda luz. El calor de las llamas me abanicó la cara. Luna apretó un puño y la bola desapareció. Después abrió la mano, hizo un gesto y apagó el fuego del hogar, dejándonos en la penumbra.

—Soy la Primera Maga por una razón, Mikan. Mi habilidad más fuerte es el dominio del fuego. No tienes por qué temer al Hechicero de Fuego. Yo me enfrentaré a él —afirmó. Las llamas se prendieron. De nuevo, el calor y la luz emanaron de la chimenea.

Yo no pude evitar sentir escepticismo.

—¿De verdad crees que dejaría a los Daviian y al Hechicero de Fuego tomar el control de Sitia? Ellos no se ocuparían bien de mi país. No. Haré lo que pueda para mantenerlos alejados del poder, aunque eso incluya protegerte a ti del Hechicero de Fuego.

En aquel momento, me asusté de verdad.

—Me quieres muerta.

—Cierto. Eres una amenaza para Sitia, pero no tengo pruebas. No puedo obtener el permiso del Consejo para ordenar que te ejecuten. Pero cuando tenga las pruebas, serás mía.

Aquélla era la Luna que yo conocía y odiaba. Nos fulminamos mutuamente con la mirada.

Narumi carraspeó.

—Hija, si haces caso de lo que dice el Consejo y trabajas con Gede Sandseed, recuperarás la confianza del Consejo.

Aprender más sobre mis poderes era algo que siempre había querido hacer. Ferde ya no era una amenaza, y el Consejo sabía lo que ocurría con los Daviian. Si deseaban creer a Rei, ¿por qué debía importarme? El ejército del Comandante se impondría sobre Rei. Yo había querido evitar la guerra, pero no tenía ninguna influencia sobre el Consejo. ¿Por qué no podía ser egoísta por una vez y mantenerme alejada de la política mientras aprendía más sobre mi capacidad mágica?

Accedí. Sin embargo, el ligero alivio que sentí no consiguió disipar mis dudas. El Hombre Luna me había dicho que iba a convertirme en esclava de otro, y aquello resonaba en mi cabeza.

Volví a la torre de Nonoko. Estaba preocupada y frustrada. Esperaba que los alardes de Luna fueran ciertos y pudiera controlar al Hechicero de Fuego. Los libros Efe de Narumi contenían símbolos de poder y rituales de sangre, pero él no había descubierto nada para contrarrestarlos. Y no mencionaban a ningún Hechicero de Fuego.

Kitsu había traducido gran parte de los libros, pero aún le quedaban algunos capítulos. Iba a pasar la tarde trabajando en ellos.

Mi preocupación tenía otro motivo: un comentario que Kitsu me había hecho sobre Yura. Yura era la otra pupila de Narumi, y había sido la última víctima de Ferde; yo había conseguido detenerlo a tiempo y había podido revivir el cuerpo de Yura y devolverle su alma.

—A decir verdad —me había contado Kitsu cuando le había preguntado por ella —, ha cambiado.

—¿En qué sentido? —le pregunté.

—Es más dura. Infeliz —respondió él con un gesto de impotencia—. Ya no disfruta de la vida. Está más preocupada con la muerte. Es algo difícil de explicar. El Maestro Anju está trabajando con ella. Esperamos que sea algo que puede superar, y no algo permanente. Quizá tú pudieras hablar con ella.

Le' prometí que la visitaría.

Sin embargo, me quedé pensativa; yo había devuelto dos almas a los cuerpos de dos personas que habían muerto. Yura y Stono. Ambos habían vuelto cambiados. ¿Se debían las alteraciones de sus personalidades a algo que yo había hecho cuando había atrapado sus almas? Sentí impaciencia por averiguar más sobre mis capacidades de Halladora de Almas con Gede.

Con aquellos pensamientos mórbidos, llegué a mis habitaciones. Aunque tenía tres pisos, sólo disponía de muebles para uno: un armario, un escritorio, una cama y una mesilla de noche. Necesitaría hacer alguna compra cuando tuviera tiempo. En aquel momento, encontrar almas era más importante que encontrar cortinas. Entonces podría convertirme en Mikan, la poderosa Halladora de Cortinas. Capaz de decorar una habitación en una hora.

Me eché a reír.

—¿Qué te resulta tan divertido? —me preguntó una voz que me derritió el corazón.

Natsume estaba apoyado en el quicio de la puerta, de brazos cruzados, como si me visitara todos los días. Iba vestido con ropa de los sirvientes de la Fortaleza, una túnica y unos pantalones grises.

—Estaba pensando en unas cortinas —dije mientras me acercaba a él.

—¿Y las cortinas son divertidas?

—En comparación con mis otros pensamientos sí, las cortinas pueden ser divertidas. Pero vos, señor, sois lo mejor que me ha ocurrido en todo el día, toda la semana, y ahora que lo pienso, toda la estación.

En dos pasos estaba entre sus brazos.

—Y éste es el mejor recibimiento que me han hecho en todo el día.

Me imaginaba en qué se había estado ocupando. Su habilidad para entrar en cualquier edificio sin que lo detectaran lo convertía en uno de los hombres más temidos de Sitia. Y su inmunidad a la magia aterrorizaba a los Magos Maestros. Era la mejor arma del Comandante Horu contra ellos.

—¿Quiero saber por qué estás aquí? —le pregunté.

—No.

Yo suspiré.

—¿Debería saber por qué estás aquí?

—Sí. Pero no ahora.

Se inclinó y me besó, y el motivo ya no tuvo importancia.

El sol del atardecer me despertó. Recordé que debía ir a la reunión con Gede. Le di un suave codazo a Natsume para despertarlo. Nos acurrucamos bajo las mantas para protegernos contra el aire helado.

Natsume se movió para levantarse.

—Voy a encender la chimenea…

—¡No! —le dije, agarrándolo por el brazo.

Él me miró con preocupación. Yo me maravillé con el color rojo carmesí de sus ojos, con su piel pálida.

—Vas a tener que ponerte de nuevo el maquillaje oscuro —le dije, apartándole de la cara un mechón de pelo negro.

Él me agarró la mano.

—Buen intento, pero tú vas a decirme por qué no quieres que encienda el fuego.

—Sólo si tú me dices por qué estás aquí.

—De acuerdo.

Yo le conté lo que había ocurrido con Rei, Ferde y el Hechicero de Fuego.

—Es absurdo pensar que el Comandante esté aliado con esos Vermin —me dijo Natsume pensativamente—. Así que el aspirante a rey ha preferido hacer caso omiso de la verdad de sus orígenes. Tienes que admitir que su habilidad para embaucar a todo el Consejo es impresionante.

—No a todo el Consejo. Nonoko no cree a Rei, y yo estoy segura de que hay más. Pero no importa. No es cosa mía. Me han dicho que sea una buena estudiante y que me preocupe de mis asuntos.

Natsume resopló.

—Y tú vas a hacer caso.

—He accedido.

Él estalló en carcajadas.

—Tú, ¿preocuparte sólo de tus asuntos? —me dijo Natsume, que hizo una pausa para tomar aliento—. Llevas en mitad de los problemas desde que te convertiste en catadora de alimentos del Comandante, mi amor. Nunca te alejarás.

Esperé hasta que él se limpió las lágrimas de las mejillas.

—Esto es distinto —le dije—. Entonces no me quedaba otra opción.

—¿Y ahora sí?

—Sí. Dejaré que el Consejo se ocupe de esos Vermin y me quedaré aparte.

—Pero sabes que no pueden vencerlos.

—No quieren que yo les ayude.

La expresión de Natsume se volvió grave. Tenía un brillo duro en la mirada.

—¿Qué ocurriría si ganaran los Vermin?

—Me quedaría contigo en Ixia.

—¿Y tus padres? ¿Youichi? ¿El Hombre Luna? ¿Nonoko? ¿Irían contigo? ¿Y qué ocurriría cuando esos Hechiceros de increíble poder decidieran seguirte a Ixia? ¿Qué harías entonces? —me preguntó, mirándome fijamente—. No puedes permitir que el miedo que sientes hacia el Hechicero de Fuego te impida…

Yo reaccioné.

—El Consejo me lo ha impedido. Ellos son quienes están en contra de mí.

Además, yo no quería pensar en mi familia. Todos eran adultos que podían cuidar de sí mismos. Entonces, ¿por qué tenía aquel sentimiento de culpabilidad, tan fuerte que me encogía el corazón?

—Has dicho que había unos cuantos Consejeros de tu lado. Cuando el Consejo oiga la confesión de Tsubasa esta noche, creerán tu versión con respecto al aspirante a rey.

—¿Cómo sabes lo de Tsubasa?

Nonoko me lo había contado aquella mañana. Yo le había rogado que me permitiera asistir al interrogatorio, pero me había dicho que la sesión era cerrada, sólo para Consejeros.

Natsume recuperó una expresión divertida.

—Los sirvientes. Su red de información es superior a la de un cuerpo de espías profesionales —me dijo, y agregó—: Esta noche te contaré lo que ocurra en la sesión.

—¡Gusano! Es una reunión cerrada. Sólo tú serías capaz de infiltrarte.

—Ya me conoces, amor.

—Lo sé. Te encantan los desafíos y eres un gallito.

Él sonrió.

—Yo no lo describiría así. Se necesita un poco de confianza en uno mismo, sobre todo en mi profesión —dijo, y se puso serio—. Y en la tuya.

Yo hice caso omiso de su comentario.

—Hablando de trabajo, hemos hecho un trato. ¿Por qué has venido?

Él estiró los brazos por encima de la cabeza y bostezó, fingiendo que sopesaba la respuesta.

—Natsume —le advertí, dándole con el codo en las costillas—. Dímelo.

—El Comandante me ha enviado a Sitia.

—¿A qué?

—A asesinar al Consejo sitiano.

**Capítulo 17**

Yo miré a Natsume con los ojos desorbitados. Asesinar al Consejo ayudaría a los Vermin y apoyaría las exigencias de Rei.

—No vas a…

—No. En este momento no es lo mejor. El Comandante basó su decisión en el estado de los asuntos de Sitia antes de que aparecieran estos Vermin. Él me ha concedido cierta flexibilidad en esta misión. En la reunión del Consejo de esta noche quizá se revele información crucial. Tenemos que averiguar lo que está sucediendo.

—¿Nosotros?

—Sí. Nosotros.

Yo suspiré. Otra vez iba a desobedecer órdenes directas de los Magos Maestros y el Consejo, al implicarme en los asuntos de Sitia. ¿Estaría de acuerdo alguna vez con sus decisiones, o simplemente, en el fondo era una ixiana que estaba fingiendo imparcialidad? Quizá mi sesión con Gede fuera útil. Necesitaba orientación, además de información.

Natsume y yo quedamos en vernos en mi habitación aquella noche. Después, se marchó.

Con aprensión, yo me dirigí hacia la residencia de huéspedes de Citadel, que estaba situada detrás de la Asamblea del Consejo. Cuando llegué, una sombra se movió cerca de la entrada. El Hombre Luna emergió de una zona oscura.

—Por aquí —me dijo.

En su semblante no se reflejaba ninguna emoción. En sus ojos ya no había ningún brillo de picardía ni de diversión. Yo lo echaba de menos.

—Hombre Luna, yo…

—No debes hacer esperar a Gede. Tu Tejedor de Historias está preparado para recibirte.

Él me abrió la puerta, me hizo pasar y después cerró. Noté el calor contra la piel como si acabara de entrar en un horno. En la chimenea había un fuego enorme que iluminaba toda la sala de estar. Los muebles se habían retirado y alineado contra la pared. Gede estaba sentado, con las piernas cruzadas, en una colchoneta, frente al fuego. También había unos cuantos Sandseed sentados en el suelo de la habitación.

—Vamos, acércate y siéntate —me dijo Gede, señalando un lugar frente a sí.

Yo titubeé.

—Eres Halladora de Almas. No deberías temer al fuego. Siéntate o no aprenderás nada.

Yo me quité la capa y la mochila y obedecí. Frente a Gede, me di cuenta de que estaba sudando, y de que, a la luz del fuego, su piel era muy oscura, y de que tenía un complicado diseño de tatuajes que unían las cicatrices de sus brazos. Sin embargo, cuando parpadeé, los tatuajes habían desaparecido.

—Como Halladora de Almas puedes examinar un alma, retorcerla, mantenerla en tu poder y devolverla. Puedes enviar tu alma a los demás. Y puedes proyectar tu alma a otros mundos, y volver sin que tu cuerpo haya sufrido el más mínimo daño — me dijo Gede.

—¿A otros mundos?

—Al mundo del fuego, al cielo y al mundo de las sombras. Has oído al Hombre Luna hablar del mundo de las sombras. La luz de la luna es la vía para llegar al mundo de las sombras. El cielo es el lugar de descanso final para nuestra esencia. El mundo del fuego es lo que algunos llaman el submundo. Yo no tengo idea de lo que puede haber allí. Sin embargo, sé que es el lugar donde vive el Hechicero de Fuego, y que es el lugar al que debes ir.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo?

—Tú eres la Halladora de Almas. El alma del Hechicero de Fuego está allí.

—¿Y cómo puedo llegar hasta allí?

—A través del fuego.

Yo no dije nada, y Gede continuó:

—Sólo tú puedes entrar y salir sin sufrir daños. Los Hechiceros han estado alimentando a esta criatura con almas del ritual de Kirakawa. Su fuerza crece. Las llamas del fuego se avivaron. Alcanzaron el tamaño de un hombre. Yo miré

a Gede con inquietud, pero él no se había perturbado.

—Te espera. Ve a él —dijo Gede.

Yo me puse en pie.

—No. No estoy lista. Ni siquiera sé cómo luchar contra él. ¿Con magia?

Gede me miró con desdén.

—No tienes ni idea, ¿verdad? Mejor.

Confundida, miré a Gede y al fuego, temiendo que el Hechicero de Fuego saliera del hogar.

—Él ha venido por ti. Si no vas hacia él por tu voluntad, tendré que darte un incentivo —me advirtió Gede—. Hombre Luna, muéstrale a tu pupila lo que debe hacer.

El Hombre Luna caminó hacia el fuego. Las llamas lo alcanzaron. Él extendió las manos, y los dedos de fuego lo agarraron.

—¡No! —grité yo—. ¡Atrás!

Lo tomé por los hombros y tiré de él hacia atrás, pero no sirvió de nada.

Las lenguas de fuego avanzaron y se enroscaron en mis brazos. Yo noté cómo las almas se encogían, con agonía, en las profundidades del fuego. Atrapadas entre mundos. Cientos de ellas. Nos arrastraban a su terreno.

Mi primer impulso había sido el de resistir, pero su necesidad de libertad y de alivio me encogió el corazón. Tenía que ayudarlas. Inclinándome junto al Hombre Luna, empujé hacia delante. El fuego me quemaba, pero el dolor era soportable, y al otro lado se percibían frescura y alivio. Ojalá pudiera pasar.

Una mano me tiró de los hombros. Yo intenté zafarme de aquella persona.

—No pasa nada. Me necesitan.

Un brazo del mundo exterior me rodeó el cuello y me apretó. Yo estaba sujetando al Hombre Luna por los hombros; él seguía atrapado en el mundo de fuego.

—No, déjame. Debo…

Las almas cesaron de rogar y se estremecieron.

—Esperad —dije yo, pero ellas se acobardaron y se escondieron—. He venido a ayudar…

—Pero, ¿quién te ayudará a ti, mi pequeño murciélago? —me preguntó el Hechicero de Fuego.

A mí se me resbaló el Hombre Luna de entre las manos. Sin poder respirar para hablar, le grité mentalmente:

«¡Haz algo!».

«No puedo. Aquí no tengo poder».

El mundo de fuego se convirtió en un borrón de naranja y amarillo. Yo intenté arrancarme el brazo que me estaba sujetando el cuello, pero las manos me pesaban mucho. El borrón se convirtió en negrura.

Me desperté. Estaba tumbada de espaldas. Parpadeé hasta que mis ojos se adaptaron a la oscuridad. El aire fresco se movía como la seda sobre mi cuerpo caliente. Sentía un martilleo en la cabeza, y las manos y los brazos me ardían de dolor. Tiré de un hilo de magia y me curé las heridas y el dolor de cabeza.

—¿Y si me ayudas también a mí? —me preguntó Youichi. Extendió los brazos hacia mí. Estaba abrasado.

Se sentó a mi lado. Estábamos en un callejón de Citadel. Concentrándome, yo tiré del poder y le curé las quemaduras. Me quedé sin energía y tuve que apoyarme en la pared porque me daba vueltas la cabeza.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —pregunté.

—Tenía cosas que hacer en Citadel esta noche, y pensé que te esperaría cerca de la residencia de huéspedes. De repente, Natsume apareció de la nada. Me hizo un comentario sobre una reunión del Consejo, y me preguntó dónde estabas. Por la luz del fuego que se veía a través de las ventanas, no fue difícil adivinarlo. Natsume forzó la cerradura y entramos a tiempo para veros al Hombre Luna y a ti abrazándoos al fuego —me explicó mi hermano. En aquel punto, se limpió el hollín de la cara con la manga de la túnica—. Natsume atacó a los Sandseed que había dentro de la habitación y me gritó que te sacara de la chimenea. Gede me ordenó que te dejara en paz, me dijo que tenías que aprender. Natsume da más miedo que Gede, así que obedecí a Natsume. Sin embargo, no podía sacarte del fuego. Te ahogué para que perdieras todo el aire de los pulmones hasta que perdiste el conocimiento. Después te saqué aquí.

Yo me toqué el cuello.

—¿Hiciste lo mismo con el Hombre Luna?

—Estaba demasiado dentro. No pude alcanzarlo —me respondió Youichi con angustia—. ¿Lo tiene el Hechicero de Fuego?

—No lo sé. Fue extraño. No estoy segura de lo que ocurrió —dije. Tenía la sensación de que se me había asado el cerebro, y no podía pensar con lógica. Necesitaba otra opinión—. ¿Dónde está Natsume?

—Ha desaparecido. Pero dejó aquí tu capa y tu mochila. Y órdenes. Tenemos que salir de Citadel rápidamente.

—¿Dijo por qué?

—No. Sólo que nos encontráramos con él a dos kilómetros al sur de la ciudad.

Yo me puse en pie, me envolví en la capa y me colgué la mochila de los hombros.

—Vamos a buscar provisiones y a recoger a los caballos a la Fortaleza.

Youichi sacudió la cabeza.

—Dijo que no regresáramos a la Fortaleza bajo ningún concepto.

Natsume había estado en el interrogatorio cerrado al que el Consejo había sometido a Tsubasa; debían de haber conseguido pruebas, pero era evidente que no nos eran favorables. Ya no podría visitar a Yura.

Huimos de Citadel y acampamos en una pradera cerca de la carretera principal. No teníamos comida, y yo no permití a Youichi que encendiera una hoguera, así que la noche prometía ser muy triste. Nos acurrucamos en la oscuridad.

Entonces, me puse en contacto con Nonoko.

«Nonoko».

«¡Mikan! ¡Por fin! ¿Estás bien?».

«Sí, estoy bien».

«¿Dónde estás?».

«No sé si debería responder».

Una pausa larga.

«Tsubasa confesó».

«¿Qué ha dicho? Él no hizo nada».

«Dijo que había liberado a Ferde y que había conspirado contra Sitia».

Asombrada, me quedé en blanco durante un instante.

«¿Y cuál se supone que era su objetivo?».

«Lo que dijo Rei. Tsubasa quería que arrestaran a Rei y hacerse cargo de sus hombres. Pero…».

«Continúa», le pedí yo.

«Hay un detalle nuevo. Tsubasa conspiró, junto a Ferde y los Daviian, para provocar la guerra con Ixia».

«¿Y qué tiene eso de nuevo? Ya sabíamos que los Daviian quieren la guerra».

«La parte nueva es que Tsubasa dio nombres de cómplices». Otra pausa. «Youichi y tú».

Yo me quedé paralizada.

«Eso es increíble. Alguien debe de haber obligado a Tsubasa a confesar eso. Todo es mentira. ¿Notaste que estuvieran usando la magia? ¿Cómo es posible que el Consejo se haya creído eso?».

«El Consejo quiere que os arresten a Youichi y a ti y, a menos que tengas pruebas en contra, os mandarán ejecutar. Se supone que yo no debería estar diciéndote esto; pueden encarcelarme en las mazmorras de la Fortaleza. A Narumi y a mí nos tienen bajo vigilancia por estar en desacuerdo con ellos. Han enloquecido».

«Eso es un eufemismo».

«¿Qué vas a hacer?».

«Tiene que haber una razón para que los miembros del Consejo se hayan vuelto locos. Lo siguiente será descubrir cuál es esa razón».

«Pero todos los clanes están al tanto de la orden de arresto que pesa sobre vosotros, y se habla de que ofrecen una recompensa. No hay ningún lugar seguro para ti en Sitia».

«Pensaré en algo, y creo que es mejor que tú y yo no nos pongamos en contacto durante un tiempo. Ya sospechan de ti. No quiero comprometerte más».

«Tienes razón. Ten cuidado, Mikan».

«Lo intentaré, pero ya sabes cómo soy».

«Sí, lo sé, así que lo repetiré: ten cuidado, por favor».

Yo me retiré de la comunicación mental. Estaba exhausta y me habría quedado dormida si Youichi no me hubiera dado un codazo.

—Oh, no, hermanita. Has estado fuera mucho tiempo. Dime lo que pasa.

Yo le expliqué la situación a Youichi; él se quedó conmocionado.

—Entonces, ¿qué hacemos ahora? —me susurró.

—Esperar a Natsume.

Natsume llegó un poco antes del amanecer. Cabalgaba sobre Yin Yin, y llevaba a Mr. bear de las riendas. Las alforjas estaban llenas de provisiones. En su rostro se reflejaba el cansancio.

Me miró detenidamente.

—¿Lo sabes?

—Sí.

Natsume desmontó.

—Bien. Nos ahorra tiempo. Citadel y la Fortaleza están llenas de soldados que os buscan.

—Entonces, ¿cómo has conseguido sacar los caballos? ¿Una maniobra de espía? —le preguntó Youichi.

—No. Soborné a los guardias de la puerta sur de Citadel. Ahora debéis alejaros de aquí. Debéis ir a Ixia.

—¿Y por qué? —preguntó Youichi con obstinación.

—En este momento las cosas suceden demasiado deprisa. Tenemos que reagruparnos para hacer planes. Necesitamos refuerzos.

Lo que decía Natsume tenía sentido. Ixia era el único lugar donde podríamos estar a salvo.

—Nos veremos en el castillo del Comandante —me dijo, y me entregó las riendas de Yin Yin.

—¿Tú no vienes con nosotros?

—No. Todavía tengo algunos subordinados en Citadel. Tengo que informarles de todo lo que está ocurriendo. Nos encontraremos en el castillo más adelante.

Antes de que se marchara, lo llevé aparte. Nos abrazamos.

—Cuídate —le ordené.

Él sonrió.

—Yo no soy el que se mete en el fuego, mi amor.

—¿Cómo supiste que tenía problemas?

—Después de que presenciara cómo el Consejo emitía una orden de arresto y ejecución para ti, tuve la extraña impresión de que el Consejo era la menor de tus preocupaciones.

—Gracias por salvarme.

—Tú haces que las cosas sean interesantes, amor. La vida sería aburrida sin ti.

—¿Es eso lo que soy para ti? ¿Una diversión?

—Ojalá fuera tan sencillo.

—Supongo que ya no estoy retirada —dije, con una sonrisa de cansancio.

Natsume me dio un beso de despedida.

—Dad un rodeo para llegar a Ixia. Probablemente, la frontera norte de Citadel estará vigilada.

Sí, señor.

Natsume se marchó, y el aire se volvió frío. Me estremecí. Yin Yin me dio un suave empujón en el brazo, y yo me abrí a su mente.

«Me quedo con la Dama Lavanda. Le doy calor».

«Me alegro de que estés aquí», le dije, y me rebusqué en los bolsillos algún dulce para darle. No hubo suerte.

«Fantasma metió pastillas de menta en la bolsa».

Yo me reí. Yin Yin siempre sabía dónde encontrar los caramelos. Me quedé maravillada de que Natsume hubiera encontrado tiempo para meter dulces en la alforja. Sin embargo, el nombre que le habían dado los caballos era perfecto. Aparecía y desaparecía como si fuera un fantasma de verdad.

—¿En qué dirección? —preguntó Youichi.

Buena pregunta. Natsume había dicho que no fuéramos directamente. Lo mejor sería dirigirnos al noroeste, a las tierras del clan Stormdance. Después podríamos ir hacia Ixia, rodeando las tierras de los Koizumi, que rodeaban Citadel. Yo le expliqué mi plan a Youichi.

—Adelante —dijo él con resignación—. Nunca he estado en Ixia.

Viajamos durante la noche. Cuando llegamos a las tierras del clan Stormdance, el clan de los que bailaban con las tormentas, le pregunté a Youichi el origen de aquel nombre. Él me explicó que así dominaban el poder de las tormentas. Capturaban su fuerza en esferas de cristal. Su danza era muy peligrosa, pero merecía la pena. Si tenían éxito, protegían las tierras de Sitia. En vez de verse barrida por vientos de galera y anegada por lluvias copiosas, Sitia recibía lluvias suaves. Además, los Stormdance usaban la fuerza de las tormentas como energía para sus fábricas. Fundían oro para producir objetos de metal y para acuñar las monedas sitianas. También fabricaban pergamino y hacían tinta de las plantas de índigo que cultivaban en sus granjas.

Yo medité sobre lo que me había contado mi hermano. Mientras compraba en el mercado, nunca me había parado a pensar quién fabricaba el género que se vendía. En Ixia, cada Distrito Militar debía producir algo en concreto o prestar algún servicio que contribuyera al mantenimiento del Territorio, y que podía usarse para comerciar. Parecía que en Sitia las cosas funcionaban de la misma manera, aunque los que bailaban con las tormentas tenían una tarea que era nueva para mí.

Me pregunté si podrían dominar el poder de las tormentas que se producían en el frío territorio del norte. La vida en MD-1, MD-2 y MD-3 se convertía en una lucha por la supervivencia durante la estación fría.

¿Estaría dispuesto el Comandante Horu a levantar su prohibición de la magia para aliviar el mal que causaban aquellas tormentas? Él se había criado en el MD-3, trabajando en las minas de diamantes, así que aquellas borrascas eran conocidas para él. Incluso Natsume, que había vivido en MD-1, había visto cómo el tiempo y la nieve acababan con el negocio de producción de cuero de su padre.

Pensé en la cadena de sucesos que había comenzado con el derrumbe del tejado del padre de Natsume; él no tenía suficiente dinero para comprar nuevo equipamiento, alimentar a su familia y pagarle los impuestos al rey. Cuando el padre de Natsume les pidió a los soldados que iban a recaudar los pagos que le dieran un plazo más largo, éstos mataron a tres de sus cuatro hijos. Aquel acto había hecho que Natsume se lanzara a una misión de venganza contra el rey, que permitía a sus soldados asesinar a niños inocentes. Natsume se había convertido en el mejor asesino de Ixia y finalmente había unido fuerzas con el Comandante Horu. Juntos habían derrotado al rey y se habían hecho con el control de Ixia.

Si el tejado no se hubiera desplomado, quizá el rey aún siguiera en su trono, o quizá Horu hubiera encontrado otro asesino para terminar con él. Ni siquiera sabía si yo estaría allí.

Me aparté todo aquello de la cabeza y me concentré en nuestra situación presente.

Aquella noche, cuando paramos para descansar, Youichi hizo el primer turno de vigilancia y yo intenté dormir. Sin embargo, mi sueño estuvo poblado de pesadillas. Veía horrores: el estómago de Stono transformándose en una serpiente, y una lluvia de sangre en la Selva de Illiais. Veía cabezas flotando en la arena de las planicies, y un fuego consumiéndome la piel.

Me desperté de un sobresalto, con un cosquilleo desagradable en el cuerpo. Tenía miedo de dormir otra vez, así que le dije a Youichi que yo terminaría su turno. No conseguí conciliar el sueño durante los dos días siguientes. Al tercero, cruzamos la frontera hacia el territorio del clan Krystal y nos dirigimos al norte, a la frontera con Ixia. Aquellas tierras estaban pobladas de pinos; entre los bosques había minas. Los Krystal extraían mármol para los edificios y exportaban la arena de alta calidad que usaban los vidrieros de Booruby, y dejaban grandes heridas en la tierra. Evitamos el bullicio y la actividad que había alrededor de las minas y avanzamos entre los pinares. Otra jornada más de viaje y llegaríamos a Ixia. Nuestra aproximación debía ser cuidadosa. Quizá hubiera soldados de Sitia preparados para tendernos una emboscada. Y, si conseguíamos llegar a la frontera, tendría que elegir muy bien las palabras que iba a decirles a los guardias de Ixia para que no nos arrestaran.

Al final, todos los planes, el tiempo y la energía que Youichi y yo dedicamos a buscar el lugar perfecto para cruzar la frontera sin alertar a los sitianos no sirvieron de nada. Cuando nos dirigíamos hacia la zona de cincuenta metros de bosque clareado que servía como franja neutral entre Ixia y Sitia, salieron de entre los árboles dos jinetes.

Hubo dos cosas que convirtieron la presencia de aquellos dos jinetes en una coincidencia mortal: sus caballos galoparon directamente hacia nosotros, y un escuadrón completo de soldados sitianos irrumpió en el claro y se lanzó en nuestra persecución.

**Capítulo 18**

Sólo nos quedaba una opción. Espoleamos a los caballos hacia la frontera con la esperanza de que los soldados de Ixia escucharan nuestra historia antes de matarnos. Los jinetes inesperados se nos acercaron mientras entramos en el Bosque de las Serpientes, en territorio ixiano. Se mantuvieron a nuestro paso hasta que nos metimos en la arboleda y nos detuvimos.

Como esperábamos, los soldados de Sitia no nos siguieron al país vecino.

—Alto —nos ordenó una voz desde el bosque—. Estáis rodeados.

Yo sabía que los ixianos nos encontrarían rápidamente.

—Arrojad las armas al suelo y desmontad —nos dijo el guardia, a quien todavía no habíamos visto.

«Piyo. Garnet», dijo Yin Yin, y relinchó para saludarlos.

¿El caballo de Rei? Yo me di la vuelta hacia los jinetes. Había dos hombres sobre Piyo, y el Hombre Luna montaba a Garnet.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

Con las manos temblorosas, uno de los jinetes de Piyo se quitó el capuchón de la capa y dejó ver su rostro antes de desmayarse. Rui lo sujetó.

—¡Tsubasa! ¿Qué…

Entonces, una flecha rasgó el aire y se clavó en el tronco del árbol que había a mi lado.

—¡Tirad las armas y desmontad del caballo o la próxima flecha irá directa a vuestro corazón! —gritó el ixiano.

Todos obedecimos. Rui se deslizó hacia el suelo desde Piyo y bajó a Tsubasa. Yo me acerqué a él; una flecha le había atravesado el costado.

Los soldados nos rodearon. Eran cuatro hombres y dos mujeres, armados con ballestas y espadas.

—Dadme una buena razón por la que no deba enviaros de vuelta hacia ese escuadrón de sureños —preguntó el capitán.

Su uniforme era negro con una fila de diamantes amarillos en las mangas de la chaqueta y las perneras de los pantalones. Habíamos llegado al departamento MD-7 de Ixia.

—Porque no sería diplomático echar a una delegación de Sitia —respondí yo.

Él se rió.

—Las delegaciones no llegan huyendo de sus propios soldados. ¿Quieres decirme otra cosa?

—Soy el Enlace Mikan Yukihara. He venido a hablar con el Comandante, aunque mi visita no esté auspiciada por el Consejo de Sitia.

—¿Mikan? ¿La ex catadora que le salvó la vida al Comandante? —me preguntó el capitán.

—Sí.

—Pero tienes habilidades mágicas. ¿Por qué has vuelto a Ixia? Si yo te matara, me considerarían un héroe.

—Veo que tu reputación te precede —dijo Youichi, sonriendo.

Yo lo miré con cara de pocos amigos. Youichi no entendía que nuestra situación era muy precaria. En Ixia había un edicto que prohibía la presencia de magos a no ser que fueran invitados, y los ixianos a los que se les descubrían capacidades mágicas eran ejecutados.

—El Comandante me nombró su Enlace con el Consejo de Sitia —dije—. Soy parte neutral, así que no tengo por qué venir con un cortejo de sitianos. Vengo con amigos. Esos guardias los estaban persiguiendo —añadí, y señalé a Tsubasa, que estaba tendido en el suelo—. Tengo que hablar de algo muy importante con el Comandante ahora mismo.

Después de vacilar durante unos instantes, el capitán bajó su ballesta.

—Vendréis conmigo y mi pelotón. Vamos a confiscaros las armas y los caballos, y tendréis que obedecer todas las órdenes. Al menor problema, seréis reducidos — dijo. Después les hizo una señal a sus subordinados—. Registradlos. ¿Y él?

Yo miré a Tsubasa.

—Deje que atienda sus heridas, capitán…

—Nytik —dijo el capitán.

Después de que nos registraran, me concedieron permiso para examinar a Tsubasa. La flecha le había atravesado el costado derecho, aunque sin llegar a las costillas. No estaba sangrando demasiado, y la herida no era grave. ¿Por qué estaba inconsciente?

Con la ayuda de mi magia, observé el resto de su cuerpo. Lo habían apaleado. Tenía dos costillas y la clavícula rotas y la mandíbula desencajada, y su cuerpo estaba cubierto de hematomas.

—Youichi, voy a necesitar ayuda.

Sanar todas aquellas lesiones me dejaría exhausta y tenía que reservar energías por si acaso el capitán Nytik cambiaba de opinión.

—¿Una cataplasma? —me preguntó Youichi mientras se arrodillaba a mi lado.

—No. Su historia está deshilachada —dijo el Hombre Luna, posándole la mano sobre la frente a Tsubasa.

Yo le lancé una mirada de animosidad.

—Apártate de él. Youichi, vamos a curar primero sus heridas físicas.

El Hombre Luna se retiró. Youichi y yo atrajimos el poder de la fuente. Con la ayuda de mi hermano, yo asumí las heridas de Tsubasa y las restañé. Cuando Tsubasa se despertó, Youichi le dio agua y un tónico revitalizador.

Yo le pregunté qué le había ocurrido y por qué estaba allí, pero Tsubasa me observó con una mirada salvaje, inconexa. Con preocupación por su estado mental, proyecté mi conciencia hacia sus pensamientos.

Mi mente se vio inundada por una riada de imágenes. Los recuerdos, las emociones y los secretos habían sido expuestos, saqueados. Tsubasa ya no sería capaz de hilar dos ideas con lógica, ni de formar una frase coherente.

Y allí, en mitad de aquel caos, rasgando alegremente lo que quedaba de la mente de Tsubasa, estaba Luna Koizumi, la Primera Maga.

Se volvió hacia mí.

«Ahí estás. Sabía que te encontraría aquí si te buscaba. Ahora puedo saber dónde estás escondiéndote».

«No soy un recuerdo, Luna. No podrás extraer nada de mí».

«Yo no estaría tan segura. Demasiada seguridad puede llegar a ser debilidad».

«Ya lo has intentado dos veces y has fracasado. ¿Por qué has destruido la mente de Tsubasa?».

«Es un criminal. Y a ti no debería sorprenderte. Hiciste lo mismo con la mente del Ladrón de Almas».

«Tsubasa no es un criminal, y lo sabes. ¿Lo obligaste a hacer una confesión falsa?».

«Él fue honesto, no como tú. Nos has estado mintiendo a los demás, y también a ti misma, pensando que podías hacer algo beneficioso para Sitia. Ahora, el Consejo conoce el peligro, y me ha dado permiso para acabar con la amenaza que representas».

Yo no me dejé impresionar por aquella fanfarronería.

«¿Cómo nos encontraron Tsubasa y los demás?».

«Eso tendrás que averiguarlo por ti misma».

«¿Estás intentando decirme que hay un espía entre nosotros?».

«La gente deshonesta tiende a agruparse, Mikan. Es el precio que has de pagar por asociarte con criminales. Francamente, me sorprende que el Consejo no me haya dado permiso para neutralizarte antes. Después de todo, ¿por qué han confiado en ti, si tu compañero es el hombre más temido de Sitia? Piénsalo. ¿Cómo ibas a ser Enlace si es obvio a quién otorgas tu lealtad? Al primer problema, sales corriendo a casa. Pero te diré una cosa: no estarás a salvo en Ixia».

Yo no dije nada, y ella se rió.

«He averiguado lo que necesitaba. Buena suerte con tu intento de reconstruir la mente de Tsubasa».

Ella se retiró de la mente de Tsubasa. En mitad de la destrucción que aquella mujer había dejado tras de sí, yo supe que la tarea de remediarlo era imposible. Volví a mi cuerpo. No había nada que pudiera hacer.

—Hombre Luna, ¿cómo nos has encontrado? —le pregunté.

—Por lógica. Sabía que vendríais a Ixia, y sabía que no cruzaríais las Llanuras de Avibian para llegar a las tierras de los Koizumi. Así que nos dirigimos hacia el oeste, y Rui encontró vuestro rastro en las tierras de los Krystal.

Era demasiada coincidencia.

—Pero Youichi te vio desaparecer en el fuego. ¿Y qué ha pasado con Tsubasa y os

caballos? ¿Cómo los recogisteis?

Tenía ayuda. Debían de haberlo enviado Rei o Luna. El Hombre Luna había empezado a trabajar para ellos.

—Gede me sacó del fuego. A Tsubasa lo habían dejado sin vigilancia en la enfermería. Los caballos vinieron cuando los necesitábamos.

Todo me parecía demasiado fácil.

—¿Y por qué Gede insistió en que yo entrara al fuego? —pregunté.

—Eso tendrá que decírtelo él. Ahora es tu Tejedor de Historias. Yo ya no puedo guiarte —dijo con tristeza.

—¿Y por qué entraste tú en el fuego, Hombre Luna? —le preguntó Youichi.

—Gede es el único líder de mi clan que ha sobrevivido. Yo cumplo sus órdenes.

—¿Incluso cuando tu vida está en juego?

—Sí. La lealtad hacia el clan de uno está por encima de la seguridad personal.

—¿Como ser cebo de una serpiente? —preguntó Youichi, y me miró.

—Exactamente —respondió el Hombre Luna.

—¿Puede caminar ese hombre? —preguntó el capitán Nytik, refiriéndose a Tsubasa. Estaba junto a nosotros, observándonos con creciente desagrado—. Tenemos que irnos.

Tsubasa no podía caminar, pero podía montar. Yin Yin y Piyo tenían juntas las cabezas. Yo me conecté con Piyo y le pregunté:

«¿No vuelves a casa? ¿No echas de menos al Hombre Menta?».

«No. Me quedo».

«¿Por qué?», le pregunté yo. Piyo había estado mucho tiempo con Rei.

«Mal olor. Sangre».

Yo me volví hacia el capitán.

—Irá a caballo.

Todos juntos emprendimos el viaje, y tras un día de camino, llegamos al puesto de guardia.

Tuvimos que dar explicaciones durante una hora antes de poder encargarnos de los caballos y comer algo. Nos sentamos en el comedor, rodeados por cincuenta soldados que nos lanzaban miradas de desconfianza entre bocado y bocado. El Hombre Luna atendía a Tsubasa con bondad y paciencia. Tsubasa tendría que aprender habilidades básicas, como comer y asearse solo.

Durante la comida, consistente en un estofado de venado y pan, les expliqué a mis compañeros el sistema de uniformes de Ixia.

—Todo aquél que viva en Ixia debe llevar uniforme. El color estándar de todas las camisas, pantalones y chaquetas son blancos y negros, pero cada Distrito Militar tiene un color particular. Estamos en MD-7, gobernado por el general Rasmussen, que está bajo el mando del Comandante. El color de Rasmussen es el amarillo, y por eso, en los uniformes hay filas de bordados en forma de diamantes de color amarillo. El color de esos diamantes es el que informa a qué distrito pertenece quien los lleva. El rojo es el color del Comandante.

—¿Y quién es ésa? —preguntó Youichi, señalando a una mujer que se acercaba.

Iba vestida de negro, pero tenía dos diamantes rojos bordados en el cuello de la chaqueta. Llevaba el pelo rubio recogido en un sencillo moño, y en las manos portaba dos arcos.

—Es una asesora del Comandante —respondí. Me puse en pie y sonreí.

Ella me lanzó mi arco, y yo lo agarré en el aire. El ruido de la habitación cesó en aquel mismo instante.

—Bueno, bueno, quejica, veamos si has practicado —dijo ella, con un brillo de alegría, aunque un poco depredador, en los ojos.

—Asesora Misaki, ¿no le enseñó su madre que no se puede provocar a la gente de esa manera? Y menos cuando está armada —dije yo, alzando el arma.

—Dejemos para más tarde las sutilezas. Aquí, en estos bosques lejanos, hace mucho que no mantengo una buena lucha de arco. ¡Vamos! —me dijo, y me hizo un gesto para que la siguiera al exterior.

—¿Deberíamos preocuparnos? —me preguntó Youichi.

—Ella me enseñó todos sus trucos, pero yo he aprendido unos cuantos más desde nuestra última lucha. Esto debería ser… interesante.

—Que te diviertas —me dijo Youichi.

Yo atravesé la habitación, cuyos ocupantes nos siguieron fuera.

Misaki estiró los músculos antes de tomar su arco. Alta y esbelta, era una contrincante formidable. Movía el arco con destreza. Yo me quité la capa y pasé las manos por la suave madera de mi arma, concentrándome para la lucha. No era magia, pero aquel estado mental me mantenía abierta a las intenciones de mi oponente.

En cuanto estuve preparada, ella me atacó con dos golpes rápidos hacia las costillas. Yo rechacé ambos, y lancé uno hacia sus brazos. La pelea había empezado en serio.

El sonido de los choques rítmicos de nuestros arcos llenó el aire. Mientras luchábamos, le pregunté a Misaki:

—¿Te has cansado de perder siempre contra Koko y has pedido un traslado?

Misaki había sido capitana de las Fuerzas Especiales del Comandante, junto a mis amigos Ru y Koko.

—Me han ascendido —me dijo, mientras rechazaba uno de mis ataques y se lanzaba hacia la derecha.

Yo intuí su propósito y esquivé el golpe, que iba dirigido hacia mi cabeza, justo a tiempo.

—¿Ascendida hasta asesora? Eso me suena raro. ¿Has tenido que sobornar a alguien?

—Cuando vencí a Natsume, pude elegir cualquier trabajo de Ixia.

Yo me quedé helada de la sorpresa durante un instante, y ella aprovechó la oportunidad para golpearme en el antebrazo y derribarme. Yo rodé por el suelo, evitando sus pinchazos, pero ella aprovechó la ventaja. Dos movimientos más tarde, estaba sentada en mi pecho, presionándome el cuello con el arco. Los soldados la jaleaban.

—¿Te rindes?

—Sí.

Ella sonrió y me ayudó a ponerme en pie.

—¿Revancha?

—Dame un minuto —respondí mientras me quitaba la tierra de la ropa.

—¿Y esa falda?

—No es una falda. Mira —dije yo, y aparté la primera capa de tela, dejando a la vista los pantalones. Ella se rió.

—Tienes que volver al uniforme, Mikan.

El uso de mi nombre propio significaba que al menos, la había impresionado con mi destreza en la lucha. Lo cual me recordó el comentario que me había desconcentrado.

—¿Qué es eso de que has vencido a Natsume? Sé que manejas aceptablemente el arco, pero vamos, ¿vencer a Natsume?

Natsume había lanzado un desafío para cualquier ixiano que quisiera responder: si lo derrotaban en combate, con el arma que quisiera el candidato, se convertiría en su segundo al mando. Lo habían intentado muchos soldados, pero habían fracasado.

—¿Aceptablemente? —dijo ella, riéndose—. Espero que cuando vuelva a ganarte eleves esa categoría a bien.

—Eso, si me ganas otra vez. Y no has respondido a mi pregunta.

—Tuve ayuda. ¿Contenta? Natsume nunca dijo que hubiera que ganarle uno por uno. Nos juntamos tres, y lo ganamos. Yo elegí convertirme en asesora del Comandante. Estoy en MD-7 cumpliendo una misión temporal para tratar con algunas… —se interrumpió mientras miraba a los soldados— cuestiones.

Tres contra uno seguía siendo algo ventajoso para Natsume. Me pregunté quiénes eran los otros dos, y de repente supe la contestación.

—No me digas que Ru y Koko fueron tus compañeros.

Ella asintió.

—Antes de ganar, Koko ya era insoportablemente petulante. Ahora no habrá manera con él —dijo.

—Natsume ha modificado su desafío desde que Koko y Ru son sus lugartenientes. Ahora, si un soldado quiere aspirar a ese puesto, debe vencer a Ru y a Koko, pero no pueden atacar más de seis personas a la vez. Los segundos de Natsume deberían ser capaces de ganar a tres cada uno. Si un soldado desea luchar contra Natsume, debe ganarnos a uno de nosotros para ganarse esa oportunidad.

—El hecho de que Koko esté a cargo de todo en ausencia de Natsume da un poco de miedo.

—No tanto como cuando tengas que pedir clemencia —me dijo Misaki, balanceando el arco.

Pronto nos enzarzamos en otra batalla, pero en aquella ocasión, conservé la concentración y vencí. Recibí las felicitaciones de mi hermano, que se había unido al público. El Hombre Luna y los demás se mantuvieron apartados.

El Hombre Luna me miraba con una expresión vacía en el rostro.

Cuando íbamos a empezar otro combate, Youichi me interrumpió.

—Por mucho que me esté divirtiendo, tenemos que ir a hablar con el Comandante. Estás perdiendo el tiempo.

Yo le presenté a mi hermano a Misaki.

—Aunque no quiera admitirlo, Youichi tiene razón. Debemos irnos —le dije después.

Misaki hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

—El general Rasmussen quiere hablar contigo antes. Estos soldados tienen órdenes de manteneros aquí hasta que os dé permiso para marchar.

—Pero les he explicado…

—Todo, salvo el motivo por el que quieres hablar con el Comandante.

—Eso es secreto.

—Lo que me temía —dijo Misaki—. El general se ha vuelto… muy cauteloso con los años. No permitirá que te marches hasta que le hagas partícipe de la razón que te ha traído a Ixia.

Por sus palabras entendí que había algo más. Ella trabajaba para el Comandante, pero estaba ayudando al general, y probablemente, informando a Natsume de todo lo que ocurría.

—Entonces, hablaremos con el general —dije.

—Muy bien. Concertaré una cita para mañana.

—¿Mañana? Tenemos prisa.

—Lo siento. El general se retira pronto. No recibirá a nadie esta noche.

Youichi abrió la boca para protestar, pero yo le toqué el brazo y lo detuve. Misaki y

yo habíamos estado gran parte de la tarde luchando, y yo sospechaba que ella tenía una buena razón para eso.

—Muy bien. Esperaremos hasta mañana. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaremos en llegar a su residencia? ¿No sería mejor salir hoy mismo para allá?

—No. Lo mejor será marchar por la mañana. Hay medio día de camino —dijo Misaki. Después nos condujo a una casita de ladrillo que tenía un establo al lado.

—Dormiréis en la casa de invitados.

Entramos; aunque tenía pocos muebles, resultaba acogedora. Los guardias se colocaron fuera, de vigilancia, y Misaki se despidió.

Youichi se tumbó en una de las camas.

—¡Colchones de plumas! ¡Hacía mucho que no dormía en una cama!

—No te acomodes demasiado —le dije.

Él gruñó.

—¿Porqué?

Yo me puse un dedo sobre los labios para indicarle que se callara. No me fiaba del Hombre Luna.

«Tenemos que hablar con el Comandante y encontrarnos con Natsume», le dije.

«Estamos rodeados de guardias. No podemos salir de aquí», repuso él.

«Exacto. Nos superan en número. Es una pena que no tengamos magia para salir de esta situación. Un mago podría dormir a los guardias. O mejor todavía, podríamos usar curare. Es una pena que no tenga una cerbatana en la mochila».

«El sarcasmo es algo muy feo, hermanita. Deberías evitarlo».

«Y tú te rindes fácilmente».

«Es culpa del colchón de plumas. Me ha quitado toda la motivación. No me importaría quedarme a vivir en Ixia».

«Youichi», le advertí yo.

«Está bien, está bien. Te haré unas cuantas cerbatanas por si acaso no podemos dormirlos a todos», respondió él, refunfuñando, mientras se levantaba de la cama y tomaba su bolsa.

Yo pensé en si debía decírselo a Rui y al Hombre Luna. Siempre y cuando no tuviéramos un fuego, podía contarles mis planes. Y quería que estuvieran conmigo, para poder tenerlos vigilados.

—Deberíamos acostarnos pronto esta noche —les dije—. Para descansar para mañana.

Pareció que entendían mi indirecta. Cuando los soldados ixianos se hubieran dormido, escaparíamos.

Sin embargo, los dos guardias que vigilaban nuestra casa resultaron ser muy fuertes ante mi sugestión mental. Su entrenamiento ixiano para luchar contra la magia había sido productivo. Temí que tuviéramos que usar el curare. Antes de romper mi conexión mental con ellos, noté que uno de los guardias recibía un pinchazo en el cuello y se sobresaltaba. Se le nubló la visión a medida que la droga fluía por su sangre. Yo me retiré antes de que el hombre se desmayara.

—Es hora de irse —le dije a Youichi.

Habíamos tenido ayuda, y a mí se me alegró el corazón. Había una persona que siempre sabía cuándo lo necesitaba. Abrí la puerta de par en par, esperando encontrarme a Natsume, pero en vez de eso vi a Misaki. Ella metió a uno de los guardias en la casita, y pronto la siguieron tres soldados que hicieron lo mismo con otros guardias.

Sus compañeros llevaban uniformes del MD-7.

—Supongo que hemos tenido la misma idea. Mis hombres se harán pasar por vuestros guardias mientras nosotros vamos hacia el castillo —me explicó.

—¿Estarán mucho tiempo inconscientes? —le pregunté, refiriéndome a los nombres que estaban en el suelo.

—Unas seis horas. He usado la poción somnífera de Natsume —dijo con una sonrisa de picardía.

Todos montamos en los caballos y nos pusimos en camino. Misaki nos acompañó, y recorrimos la distancia al MD-6 en un tiempo récord.

—¿Qué va a ocurrir cuando el general Rasmussen se dé cuenta de que hemos escapado? —le pregunté.

—Cuando estés con el Comandante, él no podrá admitir que intentó retrasarte, porque tendría que explicar el motivo. Probablemente, le dirá a su gente que mantenga silencio sobre este incidente. Lo más seguro es que Natsume permita que crea que se ha ido de rositas. Hasta que Natsume necesite algo de él —dijo, con otra sonrisa depredadora.

El viaje hasta el castillo del Comandante transcurrió sin problemas. Cuando entramos en la edificación, supe que debía haber saboreado las horas del trayecto; una vez que nos entrevistáramos con el Comandante, nada iría bien.


	17. Chapter 17

**Resumen:** Cuando se corrió la voz de que Mikan era capaz de atrapar el alma de la gente, todo el mundo se inquietó. Sus extrañas habilidades y su pasado ya la habían apartado de los demás; ahora el consejo debatía sobre cuál sería su destino. Justo entonces recibió un preocupante mensaje: se estaba organizando un complot contra su pueblo, dirigido por un peligroso asesino al que ella ya había derrotado una vez…

El honor hizo que Mikan emprendiera un camino muy peligroso, aunque la esperanza de reunirse con su amado la hacía continuar. En su viaje encontraría aliados, enemigos, amantes y posibles asesinos… Mikan no podría confiar en ninguno de ellos, tendría que demostrar ella sola que podía salvar la tierra que tanto amaba.

**Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos. La historia es dulce fuego de la saga study de Maria V. Synder y los personajes pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana.**

**Capítulo 19**

Después de nuestra llegada al castillo, esperamos en el patio exterior. Los moradores del castillo nos dirigieron miradas de curiosidad. Probablemente, no me reconocían sin mi uniforme de catadora.

Los mozos del establo se llevaron a los caballos, y a nosotros nos indicaron que entráramos al edificio para esperar a la reunión con el Comandante.

Mis compañeros observaron con admiración el castillo. Tenía muchos niveles y formas geométricas diferentes. La planta era rectangular, pero los demás pisos eran una combinación de cuadrados, triángulos y cilindros construidos uno sobre otro de un modo caprichoso.

Lo único que proporcionaba al observador cierta sensación de simetría eran las cuatro torres. Se elevaban a cierta distancia del resto de los pisos, y tenían ventanales de cristales de colores. Yo me detuve. La Fortaleza del Mago también tenía cuatro torres en las esquinas.

Era curiosa aquella similitud.

Un sirviente nos condujo hasta una austera sala de espera.

—¿Tú vivías aquí? —me preguntó Youichi. Yo asentí.

—Durante dos años —dije.

El primero de ellos lo pasé en las mazmorras. No había mucha gente en Sitia que conociera a Reyad. Yo prefería guardarme aquella historia por el momento. Sin embargo, la mayoría de los ixianos sabían que yo había matado a Reyad.

—¿Dónde te alojabas?

—Tenía una habitación en la suite de Natsume.

Youichi me miró con incredulidad.

—Vaya, sí que te diste prisa.

—Y tú sacas demasiadas conclusiones —le dije yo.

Algún día les contaría a mis padres y a Youichi todo aquello por lo que había tenido que pasar, pero no en aquel momento.

El desdén del Comandante Horu por la opulencia y el exceso era evidente en todos los rincones del gran castillo de piedra. Se había despojado a todas las estancias de los signos de realeza, se les había robado su alma. El despacho del Comandante era igual: de gran sencillez, limpio, ordenado y organizado. La sala carecía de toda personalidad, pero reflejaba a su ocupante perfectamente.

Horu se levantó cuando entramos. Llevaba un uniforme negro con diamantes reales en el cuello de la chaqueta. Yo observé su rostro mientras le presentaba a mis acompañantes, y detecté sólo un vago parecido con la Embajadora Hotaru. Como si fueran realmente primos, en vez de la misma persona.

El poder de su mirada, sin embargo, continuaba siendo el mismo. A mí me dio un salto el corazón cuando clavó en mí sus ojos del color del oro.

—Una visita inesperada, Enlace Mikan. Confío en que tengas una buena razón para pasar por alto el protocolo —me dijo, arqueando una de sus finas cejas.

—Una razón importante, señor. Creo que Sitia va a intentar una ofensiva contra vos.

El Comandante miró a mis compañeros mientras pensaba en mis palabras. Tenía algunas canas más en el pelo negro, que llevaba muy corto. Se acercó a la puerta de su despacho, llamó a uno de sus hombres y le indicó que acompañara a los huéspedes al comedor, a comer, y después a sus habitaciones. A mí me indicó que comería con él y que después podía reunirme con mis amigos.

Cuando la sala quedó vacía, el Comandante me indicó que me sentara en la silla que había frente a su escritorio. Yo obedecí.

Él me sirvió una taza de té. Después, me preguntó:

—¿Por qué has venido?

—Os lo he dicho. Los planes de Sitia…

Él me interrumpió con un gesto de la mano.

—Eso no es nuevo. ¿Cuál es el verdadero motivo por el que has venido?

—Para pediros que retraséis el primer golpe.

—¿Porqué?

—El Consejo sitiano ha tenido un cambio de parecer radical; quería comerciar y comunicarse con Ixia, pero en poco tiempo, ha pasado a estar aterrorizado de vos.

—Sí. Son muy inestables.

—Pero no tanto. Están influenciados.

—¿Con magia? —preguntó el Comandante, como si tan sólo con pronunciar aquella palabra sintiera dolor.

El general Goshima y Kounji, mis secuestradores, habían usado la magia sobre él para hacerse con el control de su mente. Pese a que la censura se había ablandado, el Comandante no confiaba todavía en los magos. Su única concesión había sido consentir que yo actuara de Enlace entre Sitia e Ixia.

Natsume tenía la teoría de que el Comandante temía a los magos, pero yo creía que tenía más que ver con lo que el Comandante llamaba su mutación. Había nacido con un cuerpo femenino, pero creía que su alma era la de un hombre, y tenía miedo de que un mago lo pusiera al descubierto. Sin embargo, durante mi relación diplomática con él cuando había sido la Embajadora Hotaru, yo había sentido dos almas en su cuerpo.

—Quizá la magia sea un factor, pero puede que haya más razones, o incluso una persona que los esté influyendo negativamente. En este momento, no lo sé, pero quiero averiguarlo. Si los matáis a todos, quizá no resolváis el problema y aquellos que los sustituyan sean peores.

—Eso es algo bastante vago. Quizá tengas más información sobre esto —dijo él, y me entregó un rollo de pergamino.

Yo lo desenrollé. A cada palabra que leía, mi indignación se multiplicaba.

—Está firmado por todos los Consejeros —me dijo él—, pero le faltan las firmas de dos de los Magos Maestros. Curioso.

Yo no lo describiría como curioso, sino como desastroso. Me preocupé por Nonoko y Narumi. Si el Consejo había intentado obligarles a firmar aquel documento, ¿qué castigo les habría impuesto por negarse a hacerlo? Me concentré en aquel papel. Preocuparme no iba a ayudar a Narumi y a Nonoko.

En resumen, aquel mensaje advertía al Comandante de que yo era una renegada y mis acompañantes eran traidores. Recomendaba que fuera ejecutada rápidamente. Probablemente, aquélla era la razón por la que Luna me había dicho que no estaría a salvo en Ixia.

—Quieren desacreditarte mientras planean atacarme. ¿Es que creen que soy idiota? —me preguntó el Comandante, y con un suspiro, se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla—. Explícame exactamente qué es lo que ocurre.

—Si lo supiera exactamente, mis explicaciones no serían tan vagas.

Aquél fue mi turno de suspirar. Me pasé una mano por la cara, pensando en cómo iba a hablarle al Comandante de Rei. ¿Debía mencionar al Hechicero de Fuego o no? No tenía ni idea de cuál era su papel en todo aquel embrollo, y aquél era exactamente el problema.

Así pues, le narré al Comandante cómo Ferde había huido con ayuda de Rei, y cómo Rei le había dado la vuelta a todo para inculparnos a Tsubasa, a Youichi y a mí.

—Parece que asesinar a todos los miembros del Consejo sería hacerle un favor a Sitia —dijo el Comandante.

—Eso les daría a Rei y a sus cohortes la prueba definitiva de que tenían razón al sospechar de vos. Sitia los apoyaría. Natsume está de acuerdo conmigo. No ha atacado aún al Consejo. Está de camino hacia aquí.

Si el Comandante se quedó sorprendido, no lo demostró.

—Así que me pides que retrase mi ataque preventivo. Sin embargo, no tienes pruebas.

—Ninguna. Por eso quería que esperarais antes de asestar el primer golpe. Necesitamos más información. Natsume y yo…

En aquel momento, la puerta del despacho se abrió. Star entró en la habitación con una bandeja de comida. La catadora del Comandante se quedó paralizada de asombro al verme. A mí también se me aceleró el pulso al ver que llevaba mi uniforme de catadora. Y no era cualquier mujer, sino la antigua capitana Star, que había sido la cabecilla de una banda del crimen organizado que operaba en el mercado negro y obtenía sustanciosos beneficios, antes de que Natsume descubriera la operación.

Star me lanzó puñales con la mirada. Había ordenado a uno de sus matones que me liquidara, y aquel intento había llevado a su captura. Star ya conocía la trampa que le había tendido Natsume y podía haber desaparecido, pero se había dejado llevar por un deseo mezquino de venganza, y había terminado siendo la catadora de alimentos del Comandante.

Ella apartó la mirada.

Después de probar la comida se marchó, y el Comandante me entregó un plato. Mientras cenábamos, hablamos de cosas triviales, y cuando hice un cumplido de los postres, él me dijo que era Sammy quien ocupaba el puesto de cocinero.

—¿El chico de los recados de Rand? —pregunté. Tenía trece años.

—Trabajó con Mochu durante cuatro años y se hizo evidente que conocía todos los ingredientes secretos de sus recetas.

—Pero es muy joven —dije yo. Durante las preparaciones de las comidas, en la cocina reinaban una cacofonía y un caos ordenado que Rand guiaba con mano firme.

—Le di una semana para demostrar que podía hacerlo. Aún sigue allí.

Cuando terminamos la comida, el Comandante apartó su plato y me miró fijamente.

—Antes me has mencionado que deseabas conseguir más información sobre el Consejo de Sitia. Ahora que han puesto precio a tu cabeza, ¿cómo vas a hacerlo?

—Tenía la esperanza de infiltrarme en Citadel y hablar con uno de los Consejeros. Sin embargo, temo que los Magos Maestros me descubrirían con su magia, así que quiero ir con Natsume y algunos de sus hombres. Ellos pueden ayudarnos a contactar con el Consejero.

—¿Con cuál?

—Con Misaki Kirio Yukihara, el Consejero de mi clan. Ha sido uno de mis apoyos más firmes, y si ve su firma… —yo tomé el pergamino sitiano y señalé el nombre—: No ha puesto su apellido de familia, Kirio. Así pues, no es una firma oficial. Creo que es un mensaje para decirme que puedo contar con él.

El Comandante miró al otro extremo de la habitación, como si estuviera reflexionando sobre mis palabras. Después de un rato, volvió a fijar su atención en mí.

—¿Quieres que arriesgue a mi jefe de seguridad para que te ayude a recabar información? Y además, que no haga nada durante ese tiempo, y que espere que Sitia no me ataque antes de que tú descubras qué sucede.

—Sí.

Sin embargo, tal y como el Comandante había dicho las cosas, la situación parecía terrible. No tenía sentido intentar endulzarla.

—Tal información no compensa el riesgo. Podría esperar a ver qué ocurre con el Consejo y decidir cómo manejarlo.

—Pero…

—Mikan, ¿por qué te importa lo que le ocurra al Consejo? Te han dado la espalda. No puedes volver a Sitia. Serías muy útil aquí, me ayudarías mucho como asesora.

Aquélla era una oferta inesperada. Yo la sopesé.

—¿Y mis compañeros?

—¿Son magos?

—Dos magos.

—Podrían ser parte de tu plantilla, si quisieras. Pero no pueden usar la magia contra ningún ixiano sin mi permiso.

—¿Y mi magia? ¿Me impondríais a mí las mismas restricciones?

El Comandante no titubeó.

—No. Confío en ti.

Yo me quedé impresionada. Su confianza era un honor, y teniendo en cuenta la reciente reacción del Consejo de Sitia hacia mí, la tentación de convertirme en asesora del Comandante luchó con mis emociones. Probablemente era más fácil quedarme y ayudar a vencer a Rei desde este lado de la frontera.

—No respondas inmediatamente. Habla con tus compañeros. Yo tendré pronto noticias de Natsume. Entonces volveremos a vernos. Mientras, ¿necesitas algo?

Yo pensé en nuestras provisiones, cada vez más escasas. Si nos marchábamos, necesitaríamos más.

—¿Podríais cambiar monedas sitianas por dinero ixiano? —le pedí.

Rebusqué en mi bolso y saqué varios objetos sueltos que puse sobre la mesa.

—Dáselas al asesor Watts. ¿Recuerdas a mi contable?

—Sí.

El envoltorio del murciélago de Nobara se había abierto, y yo saqué el animal de la bolsa. El Comandante emitió una exclamación de asombro.

Tenía la mirada fija en la figura, y los dedos estirados, como si quisiera tomarla.

—¿Puedo verla? —me pidió.

—Claro.

Tomó el murciélago y lo examinó desde cada ángulo posible.

—¿Quién lo ha hecho?

—Mi amiga, Nobara. Es una artista vidriera.

—Brilla como si tuviera fuego fundido dentro. ¿Cómo lo hace?

Me lo quedé mirando de hito en hito, intentando comprender sus palabras. Veía el brillo interno de la figura. Sólo los magos podían ver aquella luz.

El Comandante tenía poderes mágicos.

**Capítulo 20**

El murciélago de cristal brillaba para el Comandante. Yo había teorizado que sólo los magos podían ver aquella luz interna; sin embargo, cabía la posibilidad de que estuviera equivocada. Quizá no había probado aquella cualidad de la figura con suficientes personas. Si el Comandante tuviera poderes mágicos, su poder ya se habría hecho incontrolado y habría explotado, matándolo. Los Maestros de Sitia lo habrían notado mucho tiempo atrás.

Me aparté aquellos pensamientos absurdos de la cabeza y respondí a las preguntas del Comandante sobre el arte del vidrio.

—¿Qué es lo que produce el brillo?

Yo sabía que, si pronunciaba la palabra magia, él soltaría el murciélago como si quemara. En vez de eso, le dije que el trabajo interno de aquella figura era un secreto familiar.

Él me devolvió el murciélago.

—Es extraordinario. La próxima vez que veas a tu amiga, por favor, pídele que me haga uno.

Yo encontré las monedas que había estado buscando y metí todas mis cosas en la bolsa de nuevo. Cuando tuve la mochila colgada de los hombros, me di cuenta de que no había envuelto el murciélago.

El Comandante tomó las monedas, caminó hasta la puerta de su despacho y la abrió. Llamó a su contable y le pidió que me cambiara el dinero y que me acompañara a la zona de huéspedes.

Yo seguí a Watts por el castillo con el murciélago en la mano.

—¿Arte sitiano? —me preguntó el asesor del Comandante.

Yo asentí.

—No es una mala reproducción del animal, pero es bastante soso. Creía que los sitianos tenían más imaginación.

Yo pensé en los comentarios del Comandante y del asesor Watts mientras continuaba el camino hacia la suite. No entendía por qué el Comandante percibía el brillo de la figura; sin embargo, tuve que dejar de darle vueltas cuando entré en mi cuarto.

Youichi me acribilló a preguntas en cuanto me vio. Yo lo detuve con una mirada.

—¿Dónde están los demás?

Él me señaló la segunda puerta a la derecha.

—Están descansando. El Hombre Luna y Tsubasa están en la habitación grande, junto a la de Rui.

—¿Cuál es la mía?

—La segunda a la izquierda, al lado de la mía.

Yo entré en mi cuarto. Youichi me siguió como un cachorro y comenzó a hacerme preguntas de nuevo. Yo le conté lo que había ocurrido en el despacho del Comandante, aunque no mencioné su capacidad de ver el brillo del murciélago. Yo no estaba convencida de que el Comandante tuviera magia, y no iba a intentar convencer a Youichi ni a nadie más de ello.

—El negro y el rojo no son mis colores preferidos. ¿En qué distrito militar tienen el verde? Quizá pudiera abrir allí una farmacia —dijo él.

Aquella broma no me hizo gracia.

—El negro y el verde se usan en el MD-5. Antes, estaba gobernado por el general Goshima, pero ahora él está en las mazmorras del Comandante —dije yo, y me pregunté quién habría ocupado su lugar.

—¿Y qué vamos a hacer ahora?

—No lo sé. Lo único que sé es que voy a tomar un buen baño caliente. ¿Qué te parece?

—Suena bien. ¿Puedo ir?

—Si me prometes que no te vas a quedar allí para siempre —dije yo, mientras tomaba una muda de ropa limpia.

—¿Y por qué iba quedarme allí?

—El colchón de plumas te pareció todo un lujo. Espera a ver los baños del Comandante.

El agua caliente me relajó los dolores.

Youichi se reunió conmigo en el pasillo con una sonrisa de placidez en los labios.

—No me costaría nada adaptarme a la vida ixiana. Esas piscinas de agua cálida… Es asombroso. ¿Todo el mundo tiene un baño así?

—No. Un lujo así sólo existe en el castillo del Comandante. Es un vestigio del régimen del rey. El Comandante desdeña las extravagancias, pero ésta permanece.

Durante mi baño, yo había pensado en nuestra situación y el ofrecimiento del Comandante. La tentación de quedarme en Ixia era muy fuerte, pero yo sabía que tenía que volver a Sitia. Los Vermin ya habían destruido al clan de los Sandseed, y Rei y el Hechicero de Fuego seguían siendo un problema.

Cuando Youichi y yo volvimos a la suite de invitados, el Hombre Luna y Rui nos estaban esperando en el salón.

—¿Cómo está Tsubasa? —le pregunté al Hombre Luna.

—Mejor.

—¿Puede hablar?

—Todavía no.

—¿Pronto?

—Quizá.

Yo lo miré fijamente. Respondía al estilo típico del Tejedor de Historias. Yo tuve que contenerme para no sonsacarle la información a gritos.

—¿Has averiguado algo mientras trabajabas con Tsubasa?

—He visto algunos retazos de cosas. El sentimiento de traición de Tsubasa me impide llegar hacia él. No confía en mí.

El Hombre Luna me miró a los ojos, y entendí lo que me decía sin palabras.

—La confianza tiene que ser mutua.

—No es la falta de confianza lo que me hace permanecer en silencio. Es tu falta de aceptación.

—Y tienes miedo de lo que puedas descubrir cuando aceptes tu papel en todo esto, ¿no? —me preguntó Youichi.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y me salvó de tener que responder a la pregunta de Youichi. Una de las doncellas me entregó un mensaje del Comandante. Nos invitaba a cenar con él en la sala de guerra.

—No sabes qué responderme. ¿Tienes respuesta para el Comandante? ¿Vas a quedarte y a convertirte en su asesora? —me preguntó Youichi cuando se marchó la doncella.

—En realidad, Youichi, no tengo ninguna respuesta. No tengo ni idea de lo que estoy haciendo ni de lo que voy a hacer.

Entré en mi habitación y cerré la puerta.

La sala de guerra del Comandante estaba situada en una de las cuatro torres del castillo. Tenía grandes vidrieras de colores que reflejaban la luz de los faroles. El interior de la cámara redonda me recordaba a un caleidoscopio.

Nuestra conversación versó sobre temas triviales mientras tomábamos pollo especiado y sopa de verduras. Star se mantenía cerca del Comandante, preparada para probar su comida cada vez que se servía un nuevo plato. El Hombre Luna y Rui se mantuvieron callados durante la cena.

Hablamos sobre el nuevo general del MD-5. El coronel Ute, del MD-3, había sido ascendido y trasladado. El Comandante opinaba que era mejor colocar al mando a un oficial foráneo del distrito en el que iba a gobernar. En otras palabras, a una persona leal que no se hubiera visto manchada por el intento del General Goshima de convertirse en el nuevo líder de Ixia.

Cuando el tema de conversación viró hacia la preocupación del general Kitvivan por la estación de las tormentas de nieve, que ya se acercaba, yo le hablé al Comandante del clan Stormdance y de cómo transformaban las tormentas que llegaban del mar.

—Los magos podrían dominar el poder de las ventiscas —le dije—, y salvarían a la gente del MD-1 de los vientos asesinos. Después, el general Dinno podría usar ese poder para los molinos del MD-8.

Dinno usaba el viento para mover los molinos, y los días calmos detenían la producción.

—No. No hablaremos de los magos ni de la magia en Ixia —dijo el Comandante.

Su tono severo me había intimidado en el pasado, pero no en aquella ocasión.

—Queréis que sea vuestra asesora, pero ni siquiera pensáis en usar la magia para el bien de vuestro pueblo. Soy maga. ¿Cómo voy a ser una asesora útil para vos?

—Puedes asesorarme sobre cómo contrarrestar la magia de los magos de Sitia. No me interesa lo que la magia pueda hacer por Ixia —replicó él taxativamente, e hizo un gesto cortante con la mano.

Yo no cedí.

—¿Y qué pasaría si uno de vuestros generales cae enfermo, o herido, y yo pudiera salvarle la vida con mi magia?

—No lo harías. Si mueren, ascenderé a otro coronel.

Yo reflexioné sobre su respuesta con sentimientos contradictorios. Sabía que su estilo de gobierno era férreo. El Código de Comportamiento de la conducta ixiana no dejaba lugar al debate. Sin embargo, tenía la esperanza de que, una vez que él viera por sí mismo los beneficios que podía reportar la magia, flexibilizaría un poco sus puntos de vista.

El Comandante habló como si me hubiera leído la mente.

—La magia corrompe. He sido testigo con los magos del Rey. Comienzan con la intención de ayudar y hacer grandes cosas, pero pronto, el poder los consume y quieren más, pese al precio que hay que pagar. Piensa en lo que le ha ocurrido al clan Sandseed. Me sorprende que no haya ocurrido algo así antes.

—Mi clan se recuperará —dijo el Hombre Luna—. No me cabe la menor duda.

—Y a mí no me cabe la duda de que, si estos Vermin son derrotados en Sitia, sólo será cuestión de tiempo que otro mago corrupto se haga con el poder del gobierno actual. El talento de controlar la mente y el cuerpo de otro es embriagador y adictivo. Es mejor prohibir la magia y eliminar por completo a los magos.

—Sí, es mejor matar a la gente del modo tradicional —intervino Youichi en tono de indignación—. Estáis diciendo que hacerse con el poder de un gobierno usando venenos, cuchillos y espadas es mejor que hacerlo con la magia. Sinceramente, yo no veo la diferencia.

—La magia obliga a las personas a hacer cosas que no quieren hacer. Controla su voluntad.

—¿Y vuestro Código de Comportamiento no? ¿Todo el mundo quiere llevar uniforme en Ixia? ¿Les gusta pedir permiso para casarse o mudarse de casa?

—Ésos son pequeños inconvenientes en una zona donde no hay hambre ni corrupción. Uno sabe exactamente cuál es su lugar en la sociedad, y lo que se espera de él. Se recompensan las habilidades y el esfuerzo de las personas, en vez de conceder privilegios por nacimiento o por género.

—Pero la recompensa por tener habilidades mágicas es la muerte —dijo Youichi—. Seguro que las familias de esos futuros magos no ven la pérdida de sus seres queridos como un mero inconveniente. ¿Por qué no se les envía a Sitia?

—¿Para que puedan volverse contra mí? —preguntó el Comandante con incredulidad—. Eso sería una estrategia muy mala.

Youichi guardó silencio.

—No hay ningún gobierno perfecto —dijo el Comandante—. La pérdida de unas cuantas libertades personales ha sido aceptada en Ixia, sobre todo por aquellos que sufrieron con la corrupción del rey. Sin embargo, sé que la generación más joven comienza a inquietarse, y que tendré que resolver pronto ese asunto —agregó. Después miró a Youichi pensativamente—. Mikan, veo que la inteligencia es un rasgo de tu familia. Espero que ambos decidáis quedaros.

Mi hermano apretó los labios obstinadamente. Youichi podía ser muy cabezota, y quizá se planteara el hecho de conseguir que el Comandante cambiara de opinión como un desafío.

Llegó un mensajero que le entregó un rollo de pergamino al Comandante.

Después de leerlo, él se puso en pie.

—Por favor, disfrutad del resto de la cena. Tengo que atender unos asuntos — dijo, y se marchó con sus guardias y Star a la zaga.

Antes de que Star lo siguiera, me lanzó una mirada calculadora.

Pensaba en la opinión del Comandante sobre la magia y los magos mientras volvíamos a nuestra suite. Aunque estaba de acuerdo con Youichi en que los ixianos con poderes mágicos no deberían ser exterminados, también sabía que la magia corrompía. Incluso Luna, la maga más poderosa de Sitia, se había visto afectada. Temer mi potencial como Halladora de Almas era una cosa, y apoyar a Rei era otra.

Cuando llegamos a la suite, me llevé a Youichi a mi habitación.

—¿Qué ocurre? —me preguntó.

—Quiero ponerme en contacto con Nonoko. Ver lo que está ocurriendo en Citadel.

—Lo que quiero saber es qué ocurre contigo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Desde que hemos cruzado la frontera, has cambiado. Tratas al Hombre Luna como si fuera un traidor, y no confías en nadie. Si decides quedarte aquí, trabajando como asesora del Comandante, tú serás la traidora a Sitia. ¿Qué ha ocurrido con el Enlace Mikan? ¿La tercera parte neutral?

—Para ser Enlace tengo que apoyar a ambos países. ¿Vas a ayudarme a contactar con Nonoko o vas a seguir con el sermón?

Youichi refunfuñó e hizo un mohín, pero accedió a compartir su energía. Yo me tendí en la cama y atraje el poder para proyectar mi conciencia hacia el sur de la Fortaleza. Recorrí el campus en busca de Nonoko. No la encontré en su torre, pero sentí un débil eco, como si la esencia de su alma hubiera quedado allí después de que ella hubiera salido de la habitación. Era raro.

Me trasladé a las otras torres de la Fortaleza con la esperanza de que Nonoko estuviera de visita en casa de otro Maestro. La mente de Himemiya estaba amurallada contra los intrusos. La torre de Narumi me produjo la misma sensación que la de Nonoko. De repente, sentí la fría barrera de la mente de Luna. Me golpeé contra ella, y de un salto me retiré. Sin embargo, un viento helado me aspiró hacia ella. En aquella ocasión, la barrera estaba baja, y unos dedos fríos me agarraron la conciencia como un cepo y me arrastraron hacia su mente.

«¿Buscabas a alguien?», me preguntó Luna.

Yo no respondí.

«Lo haces todo tan fácil, Mikan», dijo Luna entre carcajadas. «Sabía que intentarías ponerte en contacto con Nonoko. Me temo que no vas a poder hablar con ella. El Consejo ha decidido que los Magos Maestros Nonoko y Narumi estaban implicados en actividades de traición. En este momento se encuentran en las mazmorras de la

Fortaleza».

**Capítulo 21**

«¿Cómo te las has arreglado para acusar de traición a dos Magos Maestros, Luna?», le pregunté, conteniendo mi horror y mi indignación.

«Se negaron a firmar la carta para el Comandante, y os han defendido a tu hermano y a ti», dijo con desprecio. «Dudaron de la palabra de Rei. Rei, que por sí solo, ha aumentado la fuerza de nuestro ejército con Guerreros Daviian».

«Esos guerreros no quieren ayudarte. Quieren utilizarte».

«No acepto consejos tuyos. Eres una idiota que está a punto de perder la cabeza».

Ella peló las capas de mi mente con un cuchillo de hielo y expuso claramente lo que yo mantenía oculto.

«Qué gracioso; querer ser la asesora del Comandante. Cuando termine contigo, no podrás darle consejos ni a un niño».

Yo era incapaz de zafarme de ella, y sentí pánico. La energía de Youichi fluía a través de mí, pero no podía liberarme. Su magia helada me estaba desollando, y yo no podía hacer nada por evitarlo.

«Natsume había venido a Sitia para asesinar al Consejo. Mmm… muy interesante», prosiguió ella.

Desesperada, sabiendo que no conseguiría cercenar su control, me acerqué a ella y busqué alguna parte que pudiera dominar. Su alma. Tiré de aquella fuerza fantasmal y percibí su olor a podrido, y sentí que se deshilachaba como si se estuviera separando en diferentes personalidades.

Luna se sobresaltó, espantada, y me alejó de sí. Mientras yo escapaba, sus palabras me alcanzaron.

«Intenta rescatar a Nonoko y a Narumi. Ven a Citadel. Estamos esperándote…».

Luna erigió de nuevo un muro de defensa entre nosotras y rompió la conexión.

Yo volví a mi cuerpo, agotada y débil.

Youichi se acercó a mí.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? Te he perdido.

—Luna me atrapó… —susurré, pensando en Nonoko y en Narumi.

—¿Y?

—Y me liberé antes de que pudiera diseccionar todos mis pensamientos.

—¿Y qué averiguó?

Le dije a mi hermano que ella conocía la oferta del Comandante y el hecho de que Natsume estuviera en Sitia.

Él frunció el ceño mientras pensaba.

—El hecho de que sepa lo de Natsume puede ser positivo. El Consejo puede tomar medidas para defenderse por si acaso Natsume vuelve.

—Si es que Luna se lo dice. Quizá lo que ella quiera en realidad sean sus muertes.

—No. Luna quiere lo mejor para Sitia. Es terca, y muchos Consejeros están influidos por sus puntos de vista, pero no creo que se valiera del asesinato ni de la magia para salirse con la suya.

Yo sacudí la cabeza. Después del ataque, yo sabía que recurriría a ambas cosas para conseguir lo que quería.

—Tú fuiste estudiante suyo. Es lógico que aún pienses cosas buenas de ella.

—La conozco mucho mejor que tú —dijo Youichi, furioso—. He trabajado para ella y con ella durante nueve años. Puede que tenga métodos duros, pero su mayor preocupación es Sitia. Ella siempre ha apoyado a Rei en su deseo de convertirse en el rey de Ixia. En su opinión, tus habilidades de Halladora de Almas son una amenaza para Sitia. Y creo que yo estoy empezando a verlo de la misma manera — terminó. Después salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

Me pregunté qué era lo que realmente había enfadado a Youichi. Bajo mi punto de vista, Luna era una asesina. Ella no mataba el cuerpo, pero destruía mentes sin remordimientos. Sólo había que ver a Tsubasa. Sin embargo, yo había hecho lo mismo con Ferde; al menos, admitía que era una asesina. ¿Era mejor por ello? No.

Pensé en toda la información que me había dado Luna. La prioridad era rescatar a Nonoko y a Narumi. Necesitaba ojos y oídos dentro de los muros de Citadel, y una manera de enviar mensajes al interior de la Fortaleza. Todo eso, sin ser vista ni arriesgar a nadie más. Ya no podía utilizar la magia; si proyectaba mi conciencia cerca de la Fortaleza, Luna me atraparía de nuevo. Mi único recurso eran los métodos más prosaicos.

Mientras ideaba un plan, las posibilidades bullían en mi cabeza. Si no hubiera estado tan agotada, habría comenzado con los preparativos aquella misma noche. Sin embargo, fijé los pasos que debía dar para volver a Sitia.

A la mañana siguiente, fui al taller de Anna, la costurera del Comandante. La encontré en su sitio de trabajo, bañada por la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana y canturreando suavemente mientras, con destreza, arreglaba un par de pantalones.

Cuando alzó la vista, con sorpresa, a mí se me encogió el corazón. Me preparé para su reacción de odio e ira, pero ella se puso en pie y me abrazó.

Después de ponernos al tanto de nuestras vidas, ella me ofreció pan de canela, un traje nuevo, un té… yo sabía que quería evitar la cuestión. Evitar la razón por la que yo pensaba que podría odiarme. Sin embargo, yo no podía marcharme sin decirle nada.

—Anna, siento mucho lo que ocurrió con Mochu.

Ella bajó la mirada.

—No fue culpa tuya. El muy bobo se involucró en las fechorías de Star. No fue culpa tuya —repitió.

—Pero él no era su objetivo. Era yo y…

—Te salvó. Rand murió como un héroe —respondió Anna, y tuvo que parpadear para que no se le derramaran las lágrimas—. Me alegro de que no nos casáramos, o ahora sería viuda. Nadie quiere ser viuda a los veinticinco años — explicó. Después de un profundo suspiro, insistió—: Permite que traiga un té y unas rebanadas de pan de canela.

Se marchó antes de que pudiera detenerla; cuando volvió con una bandeja, había recuperado la compostura. Estuvimos un rato conversando sobre los últimos cotilleos de Ixia y después, antes de marcharme, le pedí un uniforme de asesora.

—El Comandante me ha pedido que me quedara, y con esta ropa de Sitia, tengo la sensación de que llamo mucho la atención —expliqué. No era completamente mentira, pero me sentí culpable de todos modos.

—Aunque el color coral te favorece mucho, estarás más abrigada con un uniforme.

Anna rebuscó en una pila de ropa y me entregó una camisa y unos pantalones negros. Me pidió que los probara. Cuando hube terminado, se los entregué.

—Los pantalones me quedan un poco grandes.

Ella los tomó por la cintura, los marcó con tiza y les prendió unos alfileres para ajustármelos al cuerpo.

—Los tendrás listos a la hora de comer.

Yo me cambié, le di las gracias y fui a visitar a Yin Yin y al resto de los caballos. De camino a los establos, vi a Porter, el Maestro de Perreras del Comandante. Sus perros nunca llevaban correa, y lo obedecían ciegamente. Yo me detuve y lo observé mientras trabajaba con un grupo de cachorros. Porter percibió mi presencia y me saludó con una seca inclinación de la cabeza. Él había sido muy amigo de Mochu. Yo recordé una conversación que había tenido con Mochu sobre Porter. Mochu no creía los rumores sobre la conexión mágica de Porter con los canes. Como no había pruebas de ello, Mochu siguió siendo su amigo leal mientras el resto de la gente evitaba la relación con el Maestro de Perreras. Siempre y cuando Porter continuara haciendo bien su trabajo y no llamara la atención, su puesto entre el personal del Comandante estaba asegurado.

Sin embargo, yo me preguntaba por su magia. Conecté mi conciencia con la suya, y noté sus pensamientos superficiales. Estaban centrados en las tareas del día, aunque se sentía inquieto. ¿Por qué estaba yo allí? ¿Qué quería?

«Ayudar a Ixia», le dije.

Él se sobresaltó como si lo hubieran mordido en la pierna, y me atravesó con una mirada de desagrado.

«Me oyes, ¿verdad? Los rumores son ciertos».

Porter caminó hacia mí. Yo miré el patio vacío. Aunque sabía defenderme, su cuerpo musculoso y alto me recordó que, pese a que tenía el pelo gris, Porter era un oponente extraordinario. El se detuvo a centímetros de mí.

—¿Has venido a ayudar a Ixia? —gruñó Porter—. Pues puedes ayudarnos dejándonos en paz.

No se refería a sí mismo y a los perros. Percibí que se refería a otros ixianos.

—Tiene que haber algo que yo pueda hacer.

—¿Como lo que hiciste por Mochu? No, gracias. Lo único que consigues es que nos maten —dijo.

Se dio la vuelta, pero sus palabras, «o que nos esclavicen», me alcanzaron desde su mente. Sentí miedo. ¿Había alguien en Ixia que utilizaba a los magos en contra de su voluntad? No era una duda descabellada. La magia iba de la mano con la corrupción, y yo comencé a pensar que era mejor no valerse de ella para nada.

Antes de volver al castillo, continué mi camino hacia los establos. Oí un relincho de Yin Yin y apresuré el paso. Cuando entré, ella ya había abierto la puerta de su compartimiento con la boca, y se acercó a mí por el pasillo.

«Me duele una pata», me dijo.

Me siguió hasta el cercado de entrenamiento y dobló la pata derecha para que yo pudiera inspeccionarle el casco. Tenía una piedra clavada en la ranilla.

«¿Cuándo te ocurrió esto?», le pregunté.

«Esta noche. Entonces no me dolía».

A la luz del sol, me di cuenta de que no estaba muy bien cepillada. Ella resopló.

«Que me cuide Lady Lavanda».

«¿No te gusta el mozo del establo?».

«Demasiado bruto. Te espero».

«Estás muy mimada».

Dejé a Yin Yin en el cercado y fui por mis cepillos y mi púa. Cuando volví, le levanté la pata y le quité la piedra; después comencé a cepillarle el pelo color bronce. Al pasar un rato, tuve que quitarme la capa. Cuando terminé, tenía la ropa sudorosa y llena de pelusas de caballo.

«Tú estás preciosa y yo necesito un baño», le dije. «¿Pasto o compartimiento?».

«Compartimiento. Hora de la siesta».

«¿No has dormido antes de que yo te cepillara?».

«Sí, pero era una pre siesta».

Ah, la vida del caballo. La llevé a su compartimiento y le puse agua fresca en su cubo. De camino a la salida, me topé con Porter.

—Eres muy buena con esa yegua —me dijo.

Yo esperé; tenía la sensación de que él quería decirme algo más.

—Quizá sí puedas ayudarnos —susurró, mirando a su alrededor. Había unos cuantos mozos trabajando por allí—. Hay una reunión esta noche en Castletown. Entra por la puerta trasera del número cuarenta y tres de Peach Lane. Ven durante la cena. No le digas a nadie adonde vas.

**Capítulo 22**

Porter se alejó. Aquella noche yo tenía pensado ponerme en camino hacia Sitia. Hacer una visita a Porter retrasaría mi partida, pero me parecía demasiado importante como para hacerle caso omiso.

Llegué a la suite al mismo tiempo que un mensajero. El Comandante quería que nos reuniéramos con él aquella tarde, en la sala de guerra. Yo me retiré a mi habitación para lavarme y arreglarme; después, todos nos dirigimos hacia la cita. El Hombre Luna permanecía calmado, Rui se había relajado después de salir a correr junto a un grupo de soldados que entrenaba en el patio del castillo y Youichi miraba con el ceño fruncido a todo el mundo en general y a mí en particular. Mi hermano sabía cómo enfadarse.

El Comandante tenía una sorpresa para nosotros. Natsume, Ru y Koko estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa circular. Mis emociones se transformaron en pura alegría al verlos.

—Natsume me estaba informando del estado de las cosas en Sitia —dijo el Comandante—. Continúa.

—Me he encontrado con una situación… eh… bastante única —dijo Natsume, y se recostó contra el respaldo de la silla.

—Única es una descripción suave —dijo Koko con cara de preocupación.

—Alarmante —comentó Ru.

—Alarmante es más exacto —convino Natsume—. Acabar con los miembros del Consejo no serviría para que hubiera mejores líderes. De hecho, enardecería los ánimos del pueblo y nos llevaría a una guerra. Y ahora tienen nuevos jugadores que quizá pudieran inclinar la balanza a su favor.

—¿Jugadores? Hombres espantosos. Magos horripilantes. Demonios perversos —dijo Koko, y se estremeció.

Natsume le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

—Tengo que conseguir más información antes de evaluar la verdadera naturaleza de la amenaza y determinar cuál es el mejor modo de atajarla.

—¿Por qué has vuelto? —preguntó el Comandante.

Natsume me miró.

—Necesito ayuda. Las cosas se están poniendo difíciles, incluso para mí.

La habitación quedó en silencio mientras el Comandante reflexionaba.

—¿Qué necesitas?

—Unos cuantos hombres más, a Mikan y a su hermano.

—Ella no ha accedido a ser mi asesora todavía, así que no puedo ordenarle que te ayude —dijo el Comandante.

—Entonces, tendré que pedírselo —dijo Natsume, y nos miró.

—Sí —dije yo, al mismo tiempo que Youichi decía que no.

—Soy sitiano, ¿te acuerdas de eso? No puedo ayudar a Ixia a derrocar a Sitia — dijo Youichi.

—Yo no quiero tomar el control de Sitia —dijo el Comandante—. Lo único que quiero es impedir que nos invadan, y tomaré medidas preventivas para detenerlos.

—Ayudándonos a nosotros, también ayudarás a tu país —dijo Natsume.

—Podemos hacerlo solos. No os necesitamos a ti ni a Mikan —dijo Youichi, y se volvió hacia mí—. Nunca habrías podido ser un Enlace de verdad, hermana. Desde que hemos llegado a Ixia, has revelado dónde está tu lealtad.

Yo le pregunté con indignación:

—¿Es eso lo que crees?

—Mira las pruebas. Al primer problema, sales corriendo hacia Ixia. Podríamos haber vuelto a Citadel y habérselo explicado todo al Consejo.

Aquellas acusaciones me atravesaron el corazón como un cuchillo.

—El Consejo no nos creerá. Te conté lo que me dijo Nonoko.

—¿Y si mentiste? Sabes que no tengo poder de comunicación mental. Tú no confías en nosotros, así que, ¿por qué íbamos nosotros a confiar en ti?

Primero me daba la espalda el Consejo, y después mi hermano.

—Entonces, cree lo que quieras. Natsume, ¿podemos pasar sin él?

—Sí.

El Comandante miró fijamente a Natsume.

—Me pondrás al corriente de tus planes antes de desaparecer nuevamente.

—Sí, señor.

—Bien. Podéis iros —dijo el Comandante, y se puso en pie.

—¿Y nosotros? —preguntó Youichi, señalándose a sí mismo, al Hombre Luna y a Rui—. ¿Podemos volver a Sitia?

—Consideraos invitados de Ixia hasta que se resuelva este desafortunado incidente —dijo Natsume.

—¿Y si ya no deseamos ser huéspedes? —preguntó el Hombre Luna.

—Entonces, seréis nuestros primeros prisioneros de guerra, y vuestras habitaciones no serán tan lujosas. Vosotros elegís —dijo el Comandante, y se marchó.

Natsume se volvió hacia Ru e hizo un ligero movimiento de la mano. Ru se levantó asintiendo.

—Os acompañaremos a vuestras habitaciones —les dijo a mis compañeros.

En sus rostros se reflejaron muchas emociones diferentes mientras seguían a Ru. Youichi apenas podía contener la furia, Rui estaba preocupado y el Hombre Luna pensativo.

Koko se colocó al final de la procesión y me sonrió. Quedamos en que nos veríamos en el campo de entrenamiento un poco más tarde.

Mi sonrisa se desvaneció cuando la puerta se cerró. Natsume no se había movido de la mesa y estaba serio. Yo me sentí azorada, insegura.

—¿Tan mal están las cosas? —pregunté.

—Es una situación que no me había encontrado nunca. Estoy preocupado.

—¿Por Ixia?

—Por ti, mi amor.

—¿Por mí?

—Siempre me ha asombrado tu capacidad de atraer la ira de la gente poderosa. Esta vez, sin embargo, te las has arreglado para enfadar a todo un país. Si yo fuera el Comandante, esperaría a que terminara la lucha política en Sitia y después te ofrecería a los victoriosos a cambio de que dejaran en paz a Ixia.

—Me alegro de que no seas el Comandante.

—Sí. Y deberíamos marcharnos de Ixia antes de que a él se le ocurra esta idea.

¿Qué estabas planeando?

—¿Yo? —pregunté con cara de inocencia—. Tú eres el que tiene un plan.

—¿Y el uniforme de asesora que te está arreglando Anna? No ibas a marcharte a Sitia sin mí, ¿verdad?

Otra traición.

—¿Te lo ha dicho ella?

—No. Tenía un agujero en mis pantalones preferidos, y cuando fui a dejárselos al taller, me pidió, con una mirada especulativa, que te entregara tu uniforme. Supongo que los sirvientes ya habrán hecho apuestas sobre quién nos ve antes juntos —dijo él con un suspiro—. Ojalá mi equipo de información e inteligencia fuera tan eficaz como el cotilleo de los criados. Mis problemas serían mínimos.

Con un movimiento fluido, Natsume se puso en pie. Se acercó a mí con la gracia felina de una pantera. Su cuerpo contenía una poderosa energía. Se apoyó en los brazos de mi silla y acercó su rostro a centímetros del mío. El pelo negro le colgaba hasta los hombros, y la expresión de su cara era peligrosa.

—Te lo preguntaré otra vez. Tus planes me incluyen, ¿verdad?

Yo me hundí en la silla.

—¿Mikan?

—Me has dicho que nunca te habías encontrado en una situación parecida. Es algo desconocido. No quiero arriesgarme…

—¿A qué?

—A perderte. ¡Con tu inmunidad a la magia, no puedo curarte!

—Estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo.

—Pero yo no estoy dispuesta a permitirlo.

—Lo siento, mi amor, pero ésa no es decisión tuya. Es mía.

Yo gruñí. Todo se me escapaba de las manos. Otra vez.

—Está bien, te prometo que no me iré a Sitia sin ti.

Aunque eso no incluía mi reunión de aquella noche con Porter.

—Gracias —dijo Natsume, y me rozó la mejilla con los labios. Sentí un escalofrío por la espalda.

—¿Y tu plan? —pregunté. Intenté concentrarme en aquel importante asunto, pero perdí la motivación cuando el olor de Natsume me envolvió.

—Este es mi plan —respondió él.

Se acercó y me besó. El calor de aquel beso se me extendió por el cuerpo. El pánico que me atenazaba la garganta remitió. Me aparté las preocupaciones de la cabeza y me concentré en Natsume. Lo abracé, pero sentir sus músculos a través de la ropa no era suficiente. Le tiré de la camisa, queriendo tocar su piel, queriendo llevar su piel.

Él se apartó y se irguió.

—¿En la sala de guerra, amor? ¿Y si entra alguien?

Yo me puse en pie y le quité la camisa.

—Entonces tendrán una buena historia que contar.

—¿Buena? —dijo él, y fingió que se ofendía.

—Demuéstrame lo contrario.

A él se le iluminaron los ojos con el desafío.

Natsume y yo terminamos bajo la gran mesa redonda de la sala de guerra. Allí, junto a él, me sentí segura por primera vez durante semanas. Hablamos de los eventos de Sitia.

—Apenas podía moverme en el interior de Citadel —dijo Natsume—. Había una magia tan espesa en el aire que me sentía como si estuviera bañado en sirope.

—Pero no te detectaron.

—No, aunque sólo era cuestión de tiempo. Con tantos Hechiceros, mi presencia habría creado una zona muerta muy evidente.

Yo pensé en lo rápidamente que habían cambiado las cosas en Citadel. Veintidós días antes, el Hombre Luna había especulado que los Daviian tenían ocho Hechiceros, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que estaban llevando a cabo el ritual del Kirakawa, supo que podían ser muchos más. Dependía de cuántas víctimas hubieran sacrificado. Con tan sólo una víctima que tuviera poderes mágicos, alguien podía convertirse en Hechicero.

Si llevaban un tiempo preparándose para aquella ofensiva, ¿quiénes eran sus víctimas? No habrían sacrificado a personas de su propio clan, y los demás clanes se hubieran dado cuenta de que faltaba alguno de sus miembros. Incapaz de dar con la respuesta, le formulé la pregunta a Natsume.

—Probablemente estén matando a vagabundos. ¿Quién iba a echar de menos a unos cuantos mendigos en una gran ciudad? Nadie.

—¿Y la necesidad de magos?

—El primer año después de que un mago llega a la adolescencia es muy difícil. La mitad de la gente ni siquiera sabe que tiene acceso a la fuente de poder, y la otra mitad no sabe cómo usarlo. Quizá los Hechiceros recorran las calles buscando a gente en esa situación.

Mi convicción de dejar de usar la magia se hacía más firme a medida que aprendía más sobre la magia y sobre cómo la usaban los demás.

Natsume y yo planeamos nuestro regreso a Sitia y el modo de ponernos en contacto con Misaki Yukihara.

—Dejaré aquí a Koko y a Ru. No se van a poner contentos, pero la seguridad en Citadel es muy fuerte en este momento. Será más fácil ir solos. Ya han descubierto a dos de mis hombres dentro —dijo Natsume, incorporándose de mala gana—. Tengo cosas que hacer. Te veré en mi suite esta noche, y terminaremos los planes. Haré que lleven allí tus cosas.

Yo debería ir por mi mochila, pero me di cuenta de que no tenía ganas de ver a Youichi ni a los demás. Sin embargo, recordé algo.

—¿Por qué querías que Youichi viniera con nosotros?

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—De todos modos, tú no habrías accedido.

—¿A qué?

—A permitir que atraparan a Youichi y usar tu conexión mental con él para averiguar lo que está sucediendo en la Fortaleza. Pero ahora que estás enfadada con él…

—No. Lo matarían. No estoy tan enfadada con él como para eso —dije yo.

Además, si usaba la magia cerca de Citadel, nada ni nadie podría ayudarme.

Después de pasar la tarde con mis amigos Ru y Koko, practicando la lucha con arco, charlando y recordando viejos tiempos, me fui a los baños y me lavé de pies a cabeza. Finalmente, había ido por mi mochila y la había dejado en los vestuarios. Allí me puse el uniforme de asesora para asistir a la reunión con Porter. Pensaba que de ese modo llamaría menos la atención que vestida con mi ropa de Sitia.

Hice un agujero en el bolsillo de los pantalones y me até la navaja al muslo derecho para poder acceder a ella. Me recogí el pelo en una trenza y me puse en camino. Tenía mucha hambre, pero Porter me había indicado que acudiera a la hora de cenar. Aquello era lógico, porque la mayoría de los habitantes del castillo estarían ocupados cenando o sirviendo la cena. Además, Castletown estaría relativamente tranquilo.

Fui a los establos antes de marcharme. Les di a Yin Yin y a los otros caballos unas manzanas.

«¿Olor?», le pregunté a Yin Yin.

«Gran nevada».

«¿Cuándo?».

«A media luna».

En tres días. Natsume y yo tendríamos que marcharnos antes de lo que habíamos previsto.

«¿Yin Yin va?».

«Claro. Y Garnet también».

Ella suspiró de satisfacción cuando le rasqué detrás de las orejas. Cuando estuve segura de que nadie me había seguido, me dirigí hacia la salida sur. Me uní a un grupo de residentes de la ciudad que volvían a casa a cenar. Envuelta en la capa de lana ixiana me mezclaba bien entre la multitud.

Cuando llegamos al límite de la ciudad, el grupo se dispersó; la gente se encaminó a sus casas, y yo me dirigí como una más hacia Peach Lane. Avancé como si tuviera un propósito para no llamar la atención de los guardias que vigilaban las calles.

Los colores de los edificios se volvieron grises mientras el sol se ponía. Mi percepción cambió, y tuve la sensación de que había entrado en un mundo sin colores, sombrío. Los edificios se transformaron en una representación acuosa de una ciudad habitada por fantasmas.

Me tropecé con un bordillo que no había visto y volví al mundo real. Le eché la culpa de aquella extraña sensación al hambre; aligeré el paso, decidida a encontrar la dirección correcta antes de que salieran los faroleros. Parecía que Peach Lane estaba vacía de vida, y sólo al doblar una esquina hacia un callejón vi señales de que una casa estuviera habitada.

En las ventanas del número veintitrés brillaba la luz del fuego de una chimenea. Yo me acerqué entre las sombras e inspeccioné la zona con un hilo de magia. Dentro de la casa sentí a Porter; estaba esperando con dos muchachas jóvenes. Estaban nerviosas por si los descubrían, pero no percibí engaño.

La puerta se abrió inmediatamente después de que yo llamara con suavidad, como si Porter hubiera estado esperando aquel momento. Él me metió en la habitación y cerró.

—¿Te ha visto alguien? —me preguntó.

—No.

Yo miré hacia la habitación. Era pequeña y estaba ordenada. Había un sofá, una silla y tres perros que demandaban la atención de las chicas. Ellas estaban sentadas al borde del sofá, con la espalda muy recta. Llevaban uniformes de estudiantes. Estaban muy pálidas, y nos miraban a Porter y a mí.

—¿Has dicho que yo podía ayudar? —le pregunté.

—Estamos arriesgándonos mucho al confiar en ti —dijo Porter—. Debes prometerme que no le contarás esto a nadie, ni siquiera a Natsume.

—No puedo prometerte nada hasta que no sepa que es esto.

—Siéntate. Voy a tardar un rato en explicártelo.

Cuando todos estuvimos acomodados, él continuó hablando.

—He organizado una red de gente por toda Ixia para que me ayude a sacar a niños del país.

—¿A niños?

—Para mí son niños —dijo Porter, y miró paternalmente a las chicas—. Son adolescentes que acaban de descubrir que tienen poderes mágicos. Gente joven, como Liv y Kieran. He estado ayudando a que salgan de Ixia antes de que los demás se den cuenta de que tienen poderes mágicos. Sin embargo, me parece que algo no va bien.

—¿Qué?

—El mes pasado estuve en MD-7. El General Rasmussen tiene un perro lobo muy bueno, con el que yo quería cruzar a una de mis perras. Mientras estaba allí, uno de mis contactos, que trabaja en los establos del general, me dijo que la última persona a la que envié a través de esta red no llegó a su destino. Y otros dos nunca llegaron a encontrarse con el contacto de la frontera. Todos han desaparecido.

A mí se me encogió el estómago.

—¿Crees que Natsume los ha matado?

—No lo sé, y no puedo arriesgarme a investigarlo. Si mi red está en peligro, no puedo enviar fuera de Ixia a Liv y a Kieran. Las descubrirán.

Las chicas palidecieron aún más. Yo le pedí a Porter que me explicara cómo funcionaba su red.

—Tengo cuatro contactos desde aquí a la frontera. Alguna gente sabe de mis esfuerzos y me envían a sus hijos como aprendices. El Comandante me permite el control total de las perreras, y nadie les presta demasiada atención a mis estudiantes. Vienen y van; eso forma parte de su educación como criadores de animales. Es arriesgado hacerlo, estando tan cerca de Natsume, pero yo sé normalmente dónde está, y puedo enviar a mis pupilos cuando él se ha marchado a trabajar —dijo Porter, mientras recorría la sala a zancadas, de un lado a otro—. Es demasiado arriesgado mandar a un guía que los acompañe, así que generalmente le explico a la persona cómo encontrar al primer contacto, y después, él los envía hacia el segundo, y así hasta que llegan a la frontera. Allí, el último contacto los introduce en Sitia. Llevan papeles de transferencia, por si acaso algún guardia los para. Si los hubieran capturado, a mí ya me habrían arrestado.

Mientras hablaba, sus movimientos erráticos demostraban su frustración.

—¿Y cómo puedo ayudar?

Él se detuvo.

—Quiero que acompañes a Liv y que averigües qué ha ocurrido con los otros viajeros. Con ese uniforme de asesora, podrás moverte por todas las partes de Ixia sin necesidad de permiso.

—No. Sería demasiado peligroso para Liv. Lo mejor que podríamos hacer es que yo me disfrace de estudiante tuya y pase por esa red sola.

Porter arqueó las cejas.

—¿Harías eso por nosotros?

—Sí. Pero, por desgracia, tendremos que esperar. ¿Cuánto tiempo tienen las chicas?

—Liv tiene un año como máximo antes de que sus poderes aumenten y se descontrolen. Kieran es más joven, así que podría esperar dos años más. Sin embargo, yo preferiría que se marcharan lo antes posible. Puedo esconderlas aquí si llegamos a una situación desesperada. He tenido algunos refugiados que no tuvieron tiempo de trabajar en las perreras —dijo Porter.

—Dame un par de meses. De todos modos, en estos momentos no es el mejor momento para enviar a nadie a Sitia. Cuando resuelva otro asunto, volveré y os ayudaré. Por el momento, puedo enseñar a las chicas cómo dominar sus poderes lo suficiente como para que no se delaten.

El alivio se reflejó en las jóvenes caras de Liv y Kieran. Trabajé con ellas durante la hora siguiente. Nonoko se sentiría orgullosa si viera lo mucho que recordaba de sus clases. Al pensar en ella, sentí miedo. Esperaba que aún estuviera con vida.

Después de mi sesión, las chicas se marcharon juntas de casa de Porter, mientras yo esperaba a que se hubieran alejado para salir también. La necesidad de comenzar mi viaje de vuelta a Sitia me apremiaba. Estaba muy preocupada por Nonoko y Narumi.

Escudriñé la zona cercana a la casa de Porter con mi magia y me aseguré de que no hubiera nadie en el callejón.

Me despedí de Porter y salí del edificio. Me quedé fuera unos segundos, esperando a que mis ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad. Entonces, caminé hacia la calle. Estaba a medio camino cuando sentí una presencia detrás de mí. Me di la vuelta mientras metía la mano en el bolsillo para tomar mi navaja. Algo me pinchó en el cuello, y vi a Star apartarse una cerbatana de los labios.

—Yo me quité el dardo del cuello.

—¿Cómo?

—Vaya maga que eres —dijo Star—. No has notado mi diminuto talento.

El mundo comenzó a dar vueltas a mi alrededor. Me tropecé. Star me atrapó, pero yo no tenía energía para luchar con ella.

—¿Qué?

—Es extracto de goo-goo de Natsume. Relájate, Mikan. Star te va a cuidar muy bien.

Mi último pensamiento coherente fue que su expresión siniestra no complementaba sus palabras de tranquilidad.


	18. Chapter 18

**Resumen:** Cuando se corrió la voz de que Mikan era capaz de atrapar el alma de la gente, todo el mundo se inquietó. Sus extrañas habilidades y su pasado ya la habían apartado de los demás; ahora el consejo debatía sobre cuál sería su destino. Justo entonces recibió un preocupante mensaje: se estaba organizando un complot contra su pueblo, dirigido por un peligroso asesino al que ella ya había derrotado una vez…

El honor hizo que Mikan emprendiera un camino muy peligroso, aunque la esperanza de reunirse con su amado la hacía continuar. En su viaje encontraría aliados, enemigos, amantes y posibles asesinos… Mikan no podría confiar en ninguno de ellos, tendría que demostrar ella sola que podía salvar la tierra que tanto amaba.

**Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos. La historia es dulce fuego de la saga study de Maria V. Synder y los personajes pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana.**

**Capítulo 23**

El mundo se agitaba. Mis pensamientos no se conectaban. Me guiaban unas manos calientes. Cuando aquellas manos me dejaban, el suelo se hinchaba y yo me tambaleaba. Sentí movimiento y olí a los caballos.

Dentro de mi cajón de pollos, me pregunté qué se suponía que debía estar haciendo. ¿Cosas importantes? Mi mente siguió divagando hasta que la luz del sol iluminó las motas de polvo. Las motas se transformaron en puñales. Quería apartarlas, pero tenía las manos pegadas a la espalda. Me habían amordazado con una tira de cuero. El problema desapareció con el sol.

El tiempo pasó lentamente, fluyendo. Mi caja se abrió. Se cerró. Unas caras me miraron. Unas bocas hablaron. Las palabras repicaron en mis oídos. Entendí algo como comer, beber y dormir. Lo demás me parecían balbuceos. Notaba un pinchazo en el brazo o en la espalda. El aire se llenaba de colores. Mi caja se mecía en un mar invisible.

Una pequeña parte lúcida de mí quería acción. Libertad. Sin embargo, la mayoría era la que mandaba, y yo me quedaba contenta en mi caja. Mi caja. Mi caja. Me reí tontamente.

El fuego me despertó. Un dedo de fuego me pinchó. Yo me aparté rápidamente; ya no estaba en la caja. Cuando abrí los ojos, vi las botas de un par de guardias, que estaban a mi lado. Yo estaba tumbada de costado frente a una hoguera. La oscuridad envolvía el fuego, y yo tenía las manos atadas a la espalda.

Oí una conversación. La voz de un hombre.

—No deberíamos hacer esto —decía—. Debería continuar drogada hasta que lleguemos a nuestro destino. Jal es el único lo suficientemente fuerte como para contrarrestar su poder.

Otra voz, una que me resultaba familiar, replicó:

—Le hice una promesa. Quiero que sepa quién la tiene, y qué tenemos planeado hacerle.

Unos pasos se aproximaron a mí. Intenté ponerle nombre a aquella voz familiar, pero sin éxito.

—Quitadle la mordaza —ordenó aquél de la voz familiar.

Uno de los guardias obedeció. Yo miré desde las botas hacia arriba, por unos pantalones de montar que desaparecían bajo un abrigo gris. Entrecerré los ojos a la luz del fuego, con la esperanza de que el hombre que estaba frente a mí fuera una ilusión.

Aquella sonrisa petulante me encogió el corazón. Y, cuando él me dio una patada en las costillas, supe que toda esperanza de mantener una reunión cordial había desaparecido. Tosí y estornudé hasta que el dolor hubo remitido.

—¡Por pincharme con curare! —me dijo, y me dio otra patada—. Y esta otra porque puedo.

Sus palabras sonaban lejanas, débiles. Me llegaban a través de mis esfuerzos por recuperar el aliento. Él estaba sobre mí. Cuando el dolor se mitigó nuevamente, me senté con un gran esfuerzo. Miré a mi alrededor. Había cuatro guardias a unos cuantos metros, y conté tres Vermin cerca. Sin embargo, no sabía si eran Hechiceros o no.

—Rei —dije entre jadeos—. Aún estás asustado… de mí.

Él se rió.

—Mikan, tú eres la que deberías estar asustada —repuso, y se agachó hasta que estuvimos cara a cara.

Sujetaba un dardo entre nosotros dos. En un extremo, la punta tenía una gota de líquido blanco. Yo noté un nudo de miedo en el estómago al percibir aquel olor dulce: curare. Intenté que no se me notara el terror en la expresión del rostro.

—Te he regalado este breve momento de lucidez. Escúchame bien. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije la última vez que estuvimos juntos?

—¿Cuando querías intercambiarme por Tsubasa?

—No. Cuando te prometí que encontraría a la persona que pudiera derrotaros a Natsume y a ti. He tenido éxito en mi búsqueda. De hecho, tú ya has tenido un encuentro con mi campeón.

—¿Ferde?

—Hazte la tonta si quieres, pero sé que lo conoces. Mi campeón te hace sudar de miedo y deseo. El Hechicero de Fuego ha respondido a la llamada y ha acudido a este mundo con una misión: capturarte. Y tú no tienes poder contra él. Te entregaré a Jal y al Hechicero de Fuego. Jal llevará a cabo el ritual de Kirakawa contigo y se quedará con tus poderes. El Hechicero de Fuego reclamará tu alma.

—¿Y qué consigues tú, Rei?

—Yo seré testigo de tu muerte y del sufrimiento de tu amante antes de que encuentre el mismo fin.

—Pero Jal ganará mucho poder. ¿De verdad piensas que te permitirá reinar? ¿Y el Hechicero de Fuego? ¿Crees que se irá tranquilamente después de haber terminado su tarea?

—Él ha venido por ti. Cuando te tenga, se retirará. Después, Jal gobernará Sitia y yo gobernaré Ixia.

—Antes has dicho que lo habías llamado. Ahora dices que él ha venido. ¿Cuál es la situación verdadera?

—No importa.

—Sí importa. Sí tú lo llamaste, tienes control sobre él.

Rei se encogió de hombros.

—Jal tratará con él. A mí me basta con tener Ixia; lo demás no me importa.

—Debería importarte. La necesidad de poder es adictiva. Pregúntales a tus amigos Daviian por la historia del clan Sandseed y las Montañas Daviian. Entonces, te darás cuenta de que Jal no se conformará con regir Sitia. Cuando tú no le seas útil, se deshará de ti.

—Estás intentando manipularme. Sé que no debo escucharte.

Intentó clavarme el dardo en el cuello. Yo me caí hacia atrás y tiré de un hilo de poder mientras Rei me sujetaba con su peso. Sin tiempo para pensar, concentré la magia en mi cuello mientras él me clavaba la punta del dardo. Cerré los ojos y traté la zona como si fuera una herida. En mi mente vi el curare como una luz roja que latía y se me extendía por el cuerpo. Con el poder, empujé el líquido hacia fuera por el diminuto agujero que había dejado el dardo. Dejé que se derramara por un lado de mi cuello.

Mi mirada se cruzó con la de Rei cuando abrí los ojos. Me miraba con una mezcla de odio y triunfo.

Con la esperanza de que no hubiera visto caer la droga, le dije:

—Por favor, presta atención, Rei. Verás la verdad.

Después me comporté como si el curare me hubiera paralizado. Desenfoqué la mirada y dejé laxo el cuerpo.

Él gruñó y se puso en pie.

—He visto la verdad —dijo—. Por eso te quiero muerta.

Los Vermin se unieron a él junto al fuego, y yo los observé por el rabillo del ojo.

—He sentido brevemente la magia. ¿Ha usado sus poderes contigo? —le preguntó uno de los Vermin a Rei.

—No. La detuve a tiempo.

Después, hablaron de sus planes para marcharse de allí al día siguiente. Cuando los demás se movieron para erigir las tiendas de dormir, Rei dijo:

—Debería matarla ahora mismo.

—Jal la necesita, y no querrás enfurecer al Hechicero de Fuego —respondió uno de sus acompañantes.

—¿Y a mí qué me importa que se enfade el Hechicero de Fuego? —preguntó Rei—. Yo soy quien está al mando. Él debe responder ante mí. Él es quien debería preocuparse por no enfadarme a mí, sobre todo, después del fiasco de la selva.

Entonces los demás murmuraron palabras conciliadoras.

—Metedla de nuevo en la caja —dijo Rei—. Y aseguradla bien por si acaso tenemos problemas.

Dos de los Vermin me levantaron. Yo me concentré en aparentar un peso muerto. Tenía las manos atadas, y no podía usar la magia sin delatarme. Sabía que uno de ellos era un Hechicero, pero no estaba segura con respecto a los otros dos. En aquel momento necesitaba más información. Decidí esperar a tener una oportunidad mejor.

Los Vermin subieron a un carro, me metieron en un cajón y cerraron la tapa. En la oscuridad, el sonido de los cerrojos de metal me puso el vello de punta. Tuve que respirar profundamente, varias veces, para calmarme. Mi mirada encontró una pequeña rendija entre las tablas, por la que entraba el aire y un poco de luz.

Yo me retorcí para conseguir una posición más cómoda. Tenía opciones muy limitadas; la magia seguía siendo mi única arma. Sin embargo, no podía usarla, porque si descubrían que no estaba drogada, darían al traste con mi última posibilidad de escapar.

Incapaz de diseñar un plan de acción eficaz, me maravillé de mi habilidad de sacar la droga fuera de mi cuerpo. Si hubiera sabido que poseía aquella habilidad, no me encontraría en aquella situación. Y mis problemas con el curare, las pociones somníferas y el extracto de goo-goo habían terminado; aunque era difícil celebrar todo aquello encerrada en un cajón de pollos.

Sin embargo, tenía muchas preguntas sin respuesta en la cabeza. Finalmente, mis pensamientos se redujeron a la necesidad de hacer algo pronto, porque tenía la sensación de que si me entregaban al Hechicero de Fuego, conocería mi final.

—Vamos. Si nos apresuramos, podríamos llegar a la frontera con las Llanuras de Avibian antes del atardecer.

La voz de Rei me despertó de un ligero sueño. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que recordara la situación en que me encontraba. Después me quedé impresionada; Estábamos en Sitia. Debía de llevar días bajo la influencia del extracto de goo-goo. ¿Y dónde estaba Natsume? Ya no podía cumplir mi promesa de no volver a Sitia sin él.

—¿Comprobamos que sigue bien atada? —preguntó una voz con acento ixiano.

—No. Ahora está bajo los efectos del curare. No puede hacer otra cosa que respirar —respondió Rei—. Termina de dar de comer a las chicas. Dejaremos que el extracto se disipe antes de prepararlas para el ritual.

¿Las chicas? Miré por una de las rendijas del cajón. Había otro a mi lado. Se me encogió el corazón. ¿Cuántas chicas habría, y cómo podía ayudarlas?

Oí las tapas de dos cajones cerrándose; después, sentí un tirón hacia delante. El sonido de los cascos de los caballos se sumó al traqueteo del carro. Nos habíamos puesto en marcha.

A medida que pasaba el día, sentí terror, esperanza, aburrimiento. Tenía hambre y sed, y aquella postura forzada me producía calambres. Me retorcí y me moví; doblé las rodillas y, a fuerza de encogerme, conseguí pasar las manos atadas por encima de los pies y las piernas. De ese modo, los brazos quedaron por delante de mi cuerpo. Casi gruñí en voz alta al sentir el alivio en la espalda.

Comencé a explorar. Me palpé el muslo derecho en busca de la navaja. No había suerte, me la habían quitado. Miré los nudos de las tiras de cuero con las que me habían maniatado y comencé a tirar de ellas con los dientes. Había conseguido desatar unos cuantos cuando la carreta se detuvo. Yo decidí seguir trabajando, aunque corría el riesgo de que me descubrieran.

—Acamparemos aquí —dijo Rei—. Cuando hayáis terminado de montar las tiendas, sacad a las chicas. Ahora ya estarán lúcidas y podéis prepararlas para el ritual de Kirakawa de mañana.

—¿Y la Halladora de Almas? —preguntó uno de los Vermin.

—Drakke le administrará otra dosis esta noche. Si le damos demasiado curare, podría parársele el corazón —respondió Rei.

Yo escuché los sonidos de los hombres por el campamento mientras continuaba mordiendo y tirando de las ataduras. El olor de la carne asada entró en mi cajón, y el estómago me resonó a un volumen alarmante. Después de un rato, abrieron dos de los cajones, y dos voces asustadas hicieron preguntas. Por el breve borrón rojo que vi a través de las rendijas de mi cajón, supuse que las dos chicas eran las estudiantes de Ixia. Liv y Kieran. Se me rompió el corazón por ellas.

De nuevo me pregunté cómo se las habían arreglado los Vermin y Rei para sacarnos a escondidas de Ixia. Quizá los Vermin se hubieran hecho pasar por comerciantes que llevaban una carreta llena de género hacia la frontera.

A medida que iba atardeciendo, seguí tirando de mis ataduras con los dientes. Cada grito de terror de las muchachas era un acicate. Hice caso omiso del dolor, del olor a miedo y del gusto metálico de la sangre a medida que deshacía los nudos. Rei había mencionado que el ritual se llevaría a cabo al día siguiente. Aquella noche era mi única oportunidad de escapar.

El último nudo era imposible de desatar; sin embargo, mi saliva había empapado el cuero lo suficiente como para que cediera un poco cuando me movía. Tiré de las manos para conseguir sacarlas de entre el cuero y me raspé toda la piel en el proceso. Jadeando de alivio, me relajé y esperé a que se abriera la tapa. Tenía un plan sencillo, con las mismas posibilidades de éxito que de fracaso.

Después de un lapso de tiempo que me pareció eterno, un Vermin abrió mi caja. Levantó la tapa con una mano, y extendió el otro brazo hacia mí. Llevaba un diminuto dardo entre los dedos.

Yo me moví.

Tomé su mano con las mías y tiré de él hacia mí. Le hice perder el equilibrio, y él emitió un gruñido de sorpresa. Yo le doblé la mano hacia atrás y le clavé el dardo en el hombro. Le solté la mano y le tapé la boca para que no alertara a los demás.

Unos segundos después, el curare la había paralizado los músculos. Tiré del resto de él hacia el interior del cajón y tuve que hacer una maniobra difícil para meterlo en el cajón, junto a mí, y volver a poner la tapa. Después me retorcí para salir de debajo de su cuerpo. Alcé un centímetro la tapa y miré hacia fuera. Los guardias estaban junto al fuego, pero había otros dos Vermin a quienes no localizaba. Las dos chicas estaban desnudas y atadas junto al fuego. Tenían cortes ensangrentados en los brazos y las piernas. Por el momento no había nada que pudiera hacer por ellas; debía resolver problema tras problema.

Lo que necesitaba en aquel momento era distraer a los guardias; sin embargo, necesitaría la magia. Para cuando se dieran cuenta de que la magia provenía de mí, yo ya me habría ido. Eso esperaba, al menos.

Vi un aleteo negro por encima de la hoguera que me dio una idea. Tiré de un fino hilo de poder y proyecté la mente hacia el murciélago. Él voló entre el aire caliente y lleno de insectos que se elevaba desde las llamas. Yo me sumergí en la conciencia colectiva de los animales y les envié una imagen: los hombres que había debajo de ellos, cubiertos de insectos grandes y jugosos. Insectos fáciles de cazar para una masa de murciélagos hambrientos.

Una sombra negra se aproximó desde el cielo. Los guardias gritaron y comenzaron a agitar los brazos. Rei y el Hechicero salieron de la tienda a investigar. El Hechicero gritó algo acerca de la magia, pero sus palabras se interrumpieron cuando los murciélagos atacaron.

Yo aparté la tapa y salí del cajón. Después de una rápida mirada para asegurarme de que nadie me había visto, salté del carro al suelo y corrí hacia la oscuridad, manteniéndome entre la carreta y el fuego.

Encontré al tercer Vermin, que había estado ocupándose de los caballos. Él se había preparado para su encuentro conmigo y había sacado la cimitarra. Con un gesto de su arma, la magia derribó mis barreras mentales y me paralizó el cuerpo.

Otro Hechicero. Yo solté una maldición mientras él llamaba a sus compañeros. Entonces me di cuenta de que él no tenía el control de mi mente, y la proyecté sobre los dos caballos.

Estaban cansados, doloridos e inquietos por el olor a sangre. Los caballos se alegraron de notar mi contacto. Yo les pedí ayuda.

«Hombres malos quieren hacerme daño», les dije.

«¿Coz?».

«Por favor».

Uno de los caballos se movió y, como en un borrón, vi al Hechicero salir volando. En cuanto la cabeza del hombre impactó con el suelo, perdió el conocimiento y su atadura mágica se desactivó.

«Gracias», dije, y corrí.

«¿Coces para los otros?».

Me perseguían. Los murciélagos habían perdido la imagen de los hombres cubiertos de insectos cuando yo había tenido que proyectarme hacia los caballos.

«Si podéis», dije mientras aumentaba la velocidad.

Oí gritos de sorpresa detrás de mí. Miré hacia atrás por encima del hombro, y vi a cuatro figuras persiguiéndome. Yo continué corriendo y vi un bulto negro en la distancia, que parecía prometedor. Quizá fuera un bosquecillo.

Los hombres me alcanzaban. Las esperanzas de alcanzar un escondite se desvanecían a cada paso.

Una figura a caballo se acercó a mí por la izquierda. Yo percibí el reflejo de la luz de la luna en el filo de una espada.

Entonces, sentí un pinchazo frío en la espalda.

Caí al suelo y me hice un ovillo. Atraje un hilo de poder y lo apliqué a la zona que se me estaba adormilando en la espalda. Vi cómo el curare se extendía por mis músculos en busca de la corriente sanguínea. Yo lo barrí, utilizando la magia como si fuera una escoba, y guié la sustancia hacia el agujero del pinchazo. Noté una humedad cálida en la camisa.

El esfuerzo me debilitó, y pensé en si debía fingir que estaba paralizada. El suelo vibraba con los cascos del caballo. El animal se interpuso entre los guardias y yo. El inesperado sonido del metal chocando contra el metal llenó el aire. Yo me agaché. El caballo hizo un giro brusco y se acercó a mí. Yo lo reconocí y me puse en pie de un salto.

—¡Mikan! —gritó Natsume, y me lanzó el arco.

Yo lo agarré mientras Natsume se deslizaba desde el lomo de Yin Yin. Siguió un entrechocar de espadas; Natsume tuvo que enfrentarse a cuatro hombres. Yo me apresuré a unirme a él antes de que nos alcanzaran los demás Vermin y Rei.

Con la ayuda de las coces de Yin Yin, Natsume y yo luchamos codo con codo. Rei y los Hechiceros se mantuvieron apartados. Yo reforcé mis defensas mentales, pensando que el Hechicero podría intentar atacarme con la magia.

Cuando Natsume le cortó un brazo a uno de los guardias, tomamos ventaja. El hombre cayó al suelo aullando de dolor, y en aquel momento, Rei ordenó al resto de sus hombres que se retiraran. Ellos obedecieron, y Natsume me miró con desconcierto.

—Las chicas están en el campamento —dije yo.

Él asintió y ambos acechamos a los hombres que se alejaban.

El Hechicero alzó los brazos y gritó:

—¡Enciéndete!

Yo noté el poder en la piel. Con un soplido de aire abrasador, el guardia del suelo se prendió en llamas. Natsume y yo saltamos hacia atrás. El hombre gritó y se retorció. A medida que el intenso calor lo consumía, quedó inmóvil. El olor acre a carne quemada me invadió las fosas nasales. Me cubrí la nariz.

—¡Ven! ¡Encuentra a tu alma gemela! —gritó el Hechicero.

Entre las llamas apareció la figura de un hombre.

—¿Qué está pasando? —me preguntó Natsume.

—Vayámonos —le dije mientras subía rápidamente a lomos de Yin Yin. Él me siguió, y Yin Yin salió corriendo.

—¿Y las chicas?

La culpabilidad me atravesó el corazón.

—Más tarde.

Dejé que Yin Yin decidiera nuestra dirección. Finalmente, llegamos a una granja de tamaño modesto, rodeada de macizos de flores ordenados y bien cuidados.

«¿Dónde estamos?», le pregunté a Yin Yin.

«En casa del fantasma. Buen heno. Un mozo bueno».

Yo miré el edificio de madera con desconfianza.

«¿Aquí hay fantasmas?».

Yin Yin relinchó y empujó suavemente a Natsume con el morro.

«Fantasma».

El Hombre Luna me había explicado que la inmunidad de Natsume hacia la magia hacía que a las criaturas mágicas les pareciera un fantasma.

Yo lo miré.

—¿Es tu casa de verano? ¿No es un poco peligroso?

Natsume sonrió.

—Es una casa franca para mis hombres. Una base de operaciones.

—Qué conveniente.

El establo estaba vacío. Natsume me ayudó a quitarle la silla a Yin Yin y a cepillarla. La inevitable conversación se retrasaba.

Yo estaba agotada, pero necesitaba saber qué había hecho él mientras yo estaba en la caja.

—¿Cómo me has encontrado? Y tu aparición fue impecablemente oportuna, como de costumbre.

Natsume me abrazó. Yo me amoldé a él, buscando calidez y seguridad. Me temblaba el cuerpo debido a la reacción retardada ante todo lo que me había ocurrido. El horror de ver al Hechicero calcinando a su propio soldado se repetía en mi mente.

—Gracias, mi amor. Tenía planeado entrar a escondidas al campamento y liberarte esta noche, pero tú tenías otros planes. Debería haber estado más preparado, pero cuando lo vi pincharte anoche, pensé que estarías paralizada —dijo Natsume, y me apartó de su cuerpo—. Vamos dentro. Necesito beber algo.

El interior de la granja no era tan acogedor como el exterior. Era espartano y práctico. Natsume encendió unos cuantos faroles, pero yo no le permití que encendiera la chimenea. Ambos nos acurrucamos en el sofá, tomando un poco de brandy.

—¿Es el coñac blanco del coronel Kitvivan? —le pregunté.

—¡Te acuerdas! —dijo Natsume, sorprendido.

—Hay gustos y olores que traen recuerdos. El brandy blanco me hace pensar en la reunión del brandy del Comandante.

—Ah, sí. Después de tener que catar tantas copas de brandy para el

Comandante, te emborrachaste e intentaste seducirme.

—Y tú te negaste.

No podía señalar el momento concreto en el que los sentimientos de Natsume por mí habían cambiado. Él me había dejado atónita con su declaración de amor en las mazmorras del general Goshima.

—Quería aceptar, pero no sabía si tu deseo provenía del corazón o del brandy. Quizá después lo hubieras lamentado.

La imagen de Natsume con su uniforme de gala hizo que quisiera seducirlo de nuevo. Sin embargo, teníamos mucho de lo que hablar.

—Bueno, ahora cuéntamelo todo —le ordené.

Él suspiró.

—No te va a gustar.

—¿Comparado con lo que he pasado estos últimos… cuántos? ¿Tres días? Ni siquiera lo sé. No puede ser tan malo.

—Sabía que estabas moviéndote en aguas peligrosas —dijo él—, pero no sabía que fueran tan profundas.

—Natsume, ve directamente al grano. Él se movió con nerviosismo. Yo sentí miedo. Había ocurrido algo horrible. Yo nunca había visto nervioso a Natsume. Se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar por la habitación. Sus movimientos eran silenciosos.

—Hace cinco días, cuando te secuestraron…

—¡Cinco días!

Podían haber ocurrido muchas cosas en ese tiempo. Pensé en Nonoko y Narumi. Quizá estuvieran muertos.

Natsume alzó la mano para contener mis preguntas.

—Deja que termine. Te secuestró Star, y la razón por la que pudo llevarte tan lejos hacia el sur es que yo se lo permití.

Él se detuvo para que yo asimilara sus palabras.

—¿Por qué? —le pregunté con asombro—. ¿Me tendiste una trampa?

—Sí y no.

—Vas a tener que explicarte mejor.

—Sabía que Star querría vengarse de ti de alguna manera. Ha mantenido el contacto con su grupo de criminales, y yo se lo he permitido por que así puedo saber quiénes son los nuevos participantes del juego. Con el Código de Comportamiento, siempre habrá un mercado negro de bienes de lujo y papeles falsificados. Me gusta tener controlada esa red para saber si las cosas llegan demasiado lejos, como por ejemplo, cuando Star contrató a los asesinos a sueldo para echar abajo el tratado de comercio con Sitia. Y cuando…

—Ve al grano.

—Star sabía que tú irías a casa de Porter…

—¿Fue Porter quien me tendió la trampa?

—No creo. ¿Vas a dejar que te lo cuente o no?

Yo asentí.

—Conozco la operación de rescate de Porter desde hace un par de años, y he permitido que continuara. Sin embargo, hace poco sus protegidos han comenzado a desaparecer, y yo no sabía por qué; pero ésa no era la razón por la que estaba vigilando la casa. Había seguido a Star y a tres de sus hombres hasta allí, y me quedé perplejo al ver que tú entrabas ciegamente en su trampa. ¿Ni siquiera la viste?

—Usó una magia muy sutil.

—Yo no la he sentido, y llevo un tiempo trabajando con ella.

Pensé en la noche en que me habían capturado. El único evento extraño fue cuando mi percepción se alteró momentáneamente, antes de volver a la normalidad. Quizá ella hubiera afectado a mi visión con su magia.

—Tú tampoco percibiste mi magia, y se descontroló un par de veces en el castillo.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —dijo Natsume con frialdad—. Sé cuál es el motivo por el que Star te tendió la emboscada. Sin embargo, la sorpresa llegó cuando vi que también secuestraban a las chicas. Necesitaba saber adonde te llevaban.

Yo reflexioné sobre su explicación.

—¿Ibas a ayudarme aquella noche, pero decidiste esperar?

—Un riesgo calculado. Quería descubrir hasta qué punto llegaban las operaciones de Star, y por qué secuestraba a las chicas. No tenía ni idea de que terminarías cruzando la frontera y en manos del aspirante a rey.

Natsume se arrodilló frente a mí, y me habría tomado las manos si yo no me hubiera quedado de brazos cruzados. Sentía una ira profunda. Había perdido cinco días, y durante aquel tiempo, el Hechicero de Fuego se había fortalecido.

—Nada de esto habría sucedido si me hubieras hablado de tu reunión con Porter.

—Otro riesgo calculado. Te guste o no, soy maga, y no hay nada que no vaya a hacer para ayudar a mis colegas. No iba a contárselo todo al asesino de magos del

Comandante. Natsume se apoyó en los talones. La expresión de su rostro se endureció y se transformó en una máscara de metal.

—¿Asesino de magos? ¿Es eso lo que piensas de mí?

—Es uno de tus deberes para con el Comandante. Sé cómo funcionas. Te gusta acechar a tu presa antes de saltar sobre ella. Permitir que Porter siguiera con su red de salvamento es parte de tu forma de actuar.

Su semblante se volvió plano, sin emociones. Yo había permitido que la ira dirigiera mi lengua. Sin embargo, seguía furiosa.

Cambié de tema.

—¿Cómo nos cruzó Star hasta Sitia?

Natsume continuó, como si estuviera informando al Comandante.

—Os pusieron en cajones de madera y colocaron cajas de género encima. Iban disfrazados de mercaderes y tenían papeles. Los guardias de la frontera realizaron un registro rutinario y os dejaron pasar.

Él hizo una pausa, con una irritación enorme en la mirada.

—Esos guardias recibirán una reprimenda y tendrán que volver a la instrucción y al entrenamiento. —Natsume se puso en pie—. Iba a sugerirte que durmiéramos unas horas y que intentáramos rescatar a esas chicas. Sin embargo, como soy el asesino de magos, supongo que no debo preocuparme por su destino —dijo. Después, salió de la habitación.

La vida se escurrió de la habitación después de la marcha de Natsume. Yo le eché la culpa de mi aspereza al cansancio, pero sabía que no era cierto. Había perdido el control de los eventos en cuanto habíamos llegado a Ixia. Sin embargo, la verdad era que nunca había tenido el control; desde el instante en que el Hechicero de Fuego había emergido del fuego en la selva, yo me había dejado dominar por el miedo. El miedo, hasta el momento, me había mantenido con vida, pero había embrollado todas las cosas. Natsume era el último de una larga lista.

Suspiré. Existía una razón de peso para que yo tuviera miedo. El poder del Hechicero de Fuego era mayor que el mío, y no creía que pudiera apagarlo con un cubo de agua. Me acurruqué en el sofá a hacer planes para salvar a las dos muchachas. No podía enfrentarme al Hechicero, pero al menos, podía impedir que los Vermin ganaran más poder.

Sin embargo, ¿qué ocurriría con el siguiente cargamento de magos jóvenes de Ixia? Por lo que me había dicho Natsume, supuse que Star había topado con la red de Porter y había comenzado a secuestrar a los jóvenes y a vendérselos a los Vermin para que llevaran a cabo el ritual del Kirakawa.

Después de unas horas de sueño inquieto, fui al establo. Yin Yin estaba dormitando en su compartimiento, pero se despertó cuando la llamé.

«¿Tienes suficiente energía para hacer un viaje?», le pregunté.

«Sí. ¿Dónde?».

«Al mismo sitio donde me encontrasteis».

«Mal olor».

«Sí, pero tengo que volver allí para percibir su esencia. Seguramente, ya se habrán trasladado a las llanuras».

«Vamos deprisa».

«Con eso contaba».

No me molesté en ensillarla. De un salto me monté en su lomo, con el arco como única defensa. Miré hacia la granja. Si me hubiera disculpado con Natsume, él me habría acompañado, pero no estaba preparada para admitir que tenía que disculparme. Al menos, él estaría a salvo por aquella noche.

Pronto llegamos a la frontera de las Llanuras de Avibian, donde encontré el rastro de basura que los Vermin habían dejado en su antiguo lugar de acampada. Parecía que el grupo de Rei había partido apresuradamente. Sólo quedaban unas horas hasta el amanecer.

«Yin Yin, ¿en qué dirección han ido?».

Ella se dirigió al sur, y cabalgó a su paso de ráfaga de viento hasta que percibimos la suave luz de una hoguera bajo nosotras. Nos detuvimos; yo estaba pensando en cuál sería mi siguiente jugada cuando Yin Yin dio un tirón y después intentó volverse. El olor caliente de la sangre le ardía en la nariz. Ella habría saltado, pero la tranquilicé acariciándole el cuello mientras asimilaba el horror que me había asaltado.

Los Vermin no habían esperado a la siguiente luna. La culpabilidad me abrumó. Me incliné sobre la espalda de Yin Yin, meciéndome con ira y frustración.

«¿Las chicas están heridas?».

«Sí».

«Ve. Páralo».

«¿Cómo?», pregunté yo. Sin embargo, ella no esperó. Salió galopando hacia el campamento. «¡Yin Yin!».

«Ayuda. Arréglalo».

Yin Yin atravesó corriendo el campamento, saltando y coceando como si estuviera enloquecida de miedo.

Su súbita llegada sorprendió a todo el mundo. Los guardias se dispersaron para esquivar sus coces y mi arco. Yin Yin derribó la tienda de Rei, le dio una patada al carro y obligó a los caballos a salir corriendo.

Yo me quedé helada de espanto al ver a los dos Hechiceros agachados junto a las formas inmóviles de Liv y Kieran. Ellos tenían los brazos cubiertos de sangre hasta el codo. Cada uno acogía un pedazo de carne en las manos, acariciando cuidadosamente el objeto. A mí se me escapó un jadeo al darme cuenta de lo que era: un corazón humano. Los corazones de Liv y Kieran.

Yin Yin siguió moviéndose y me tiró al suelo. Me puse en pie, lista para atacar, pero los Hechiceros siguieron absortos en su ritual.

«Ayuda», me ordenó Yin Yin mientras seguía corriendo por el campamento.

Proyecté mi conciencia hacia los Hechiceros. Estaban rodeados por una niebla de magia. Instintivamente, supe que para que pudieran consumir y mantener el poder, tenían que sacar la sangre de los corazones e inyectársela en la piel.

El ritual de Kirakawa tenía su propio poder, y yo no podía interferir con los Hechiceros. Su lujuria negra por la magia me resultaba repugnante. Durante un instante, la visión se me llenó de sangre.

Sin embargo, un movimiento captó mi atención. El fantasma de Liv estaba junto a su cuerpo muerto y me hacía gestos. Daba golpes en su corazón con un puño. ¿Era su fantasma o su alma? Cuando entendí los movimientos, me maldije por mi estupidez.

Yo no podía afectar al ritual, pero sí había una cosa que podía hacer. Me concentré en los corazones de las chicas y me lancé por sus almas. El ritual las había encerrado en las cámaras del corazón. Inhalé su esencia y dejé atrás la carne muerta. Los Hechiceros no recogerían ningún poder aquella noche.

Yin Yin se acercó a mí; yo me agarré de sus crines y me monté sobre su lomo. En dos pasos, tomó su galope de ráfaga de viento.

Cuando llegamos al borde de las llanuras, le pedí que se detuviera para poder liberar el alma de las muchachas. El sol comenzaba a ascender por el cielo. Ojalá hubiera podido conocer mejor a las niñas, para poder hacer banderas de luto sitianas para ellas, para poder homenajear sus cortas vidas.

Tuve que conformarme con mi profundo dolor por no haber podido salvarlas. Ellas estaban contentas y aliviadas por ser libres. Sin embargo, ¿qué más podían decir mientras yo tenía sus almas? Tuve un pensamiento vil; Me pregunté si mis poderes eran mayores mientras ellas permanecían conmigo. ¿Podría enfrentarme al Hechicero de Fuego si incrementaba mi fuerza? Me estremecí de repulsión sólo por haberlo pensado y liberé sus almas hacia el cielo. Cuando salieron de mí, experimenté un cosquilleo de alegría antes de que mi cuerpo se debilitara por la fatiga.

Llegué a la casa franca de Natsume sin recuerdos de aquella incursión. Yin Yin se dirigió directamente al establo y yo conseguí reunir fuerzas para darle un cepillado. El montón de heno que había fuera de su compartimiento era demasiado atrayente como para alejarse. Me tumbé sobre él y me quedé dormida.

Un ejército de soldados de llamas me perseguía. No podía correr más, y los hombres avanzaban. Youichi se acercó a ayudarme, pero se consumió en llamas. Sólo Natsume quedó en pie. Estaba en mitad de la conflagración, sin que el calor abrasador lo tocara. Era como un bloque de hielo, y permanecía indiferente a mi situación.

—Lo siento, mi amor —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—. No puedo ayudarte.

—¿Por qué?

—No me dejas.

Los soldados de fuego se acercaron hasta que me vi rodeada por un círculo de fuego. Las llamas me lamían la ropa.

—¡Mikan!

Mi capa se prendió de amarillo y naranja. Los movimientos del fuego ejercían una extraña fascinación sobre mí mientras devoraban toda la tela.

—¡Mikan!

Sentí agua fría en el cuerpo. El vapor siseó. Yo grité y me desperté, ahogándome con el agua. Natsume estaba junto a mí, y tenía un cubo vacío en las manos.

—¿Qué? —pregunté, sentándome. Tenía la ropa empapada—. ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

—Tenías una pesadilla.

—¿Y por qué no te has limitado a despertarme?

Él aún estaba enfadado.

Natsume no respondió. Me ayudó a ponerme en pie y me señaló la figura marcada a fuego en el heno. Era el lugar donde yo estaba durmiendo.

—Estabas demasiado caliente como para tocarte —dijo él, en tono inexpresivo.

Yo me estremecí. Si Natsume no hubiera estado allí, ¿qué habría ocurrido?

—Supongo que tu intento de rescate de ayer ha enfadado a gente poderosa. Os vi a Yin Yin y a ti creando el caos en el campamento, estropeando otra vez mis planes. ¿Qué más hiciste?

Natsume no se había ido a la cama. Se había marchado a ayudar a las muchachas. Juntos, quizá hubiéramos llegado al campamento a tiempo para salvar a Liv y a Kieran. Sentí de nuevo un nudo de culpabilidad en el pecho. No había conseguido hacer nada bien. No había encontrado a Ferde y a Rei a tiempo; el clan Sandseed había sido liquidado; Nonoko y Narumi estaban prisioneros. Yo había disgustado a mis amigos y a mi hermano. Y a Natsume.

Él me miró con aquel rostro neutro. Había un muro invisible entre nosotros. ¿Mío o suyo? Le conté lo que había ocurrido con las almas de las niñas y cómo había conseguido despojar de poder el ritual.

—Debería haber permitido que mataras a Rei —le dije.

Si aquel cambio de tema lo sorprendió, no lo dio a entender.

—¿Por qué?

—No habría sucedido nada de esto.

—No lo creo. Rei se implicó recientemente. Estos Vermin están preparados.

Llevan un tiempo preparando este plan. Rei quiere que mueras, y quiere su trono. Creo que el ritual Kirakawa le pone enfermo.

—Ayudó a secuestrar a las chicas.

—Porque te quería a ti. No estaba en el campamento anoche. Probablemente está de camino a Citadel.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Natsume me dedicó una sonrisa tirante, sin alegría.

—Cuando entraste como una loca en el campamento, yo me metí en la tienda; tenía la intención de terminar con el aspirante a rey. Tuve unos cuantos segundos para percatarme de que no estaba antes de que la tienda se me cayera encima.

Yo reprimí una risa. Por la cara de pocos amigos de Natsume, sabía que no iba a agradecer aquella muestra de buen humor.

—Pero encontré esto —dijo, y señaló al suelo. Mi mochila estaba apoyada contra la puerta del compartimiento de Yin Yin.

Grité de alegría y me arrodillé junto a ella para comprobar si estaban todas mis cosas. Antes de abrir la bolsa, miré hacia arriba para darle las gracias a Natsume, pero él se había ido. Pensé en ir a buscarlo para explicarme, pero no estaba lista para acabar con el muro que me rodeaba. Dentro de mi burbuja, podía fingir que la amenaza del Hechicero de Fuego hacia todos aquellos a los que quería era una mentira.

En mi mochila aún estaban mi navaja, mi ropa sitiana, mis púas, frascos de curare, pedazos de teobroma, carne seca y té. También estaba el murciélago de cristal de Nobara. El brillo de la figura era más intenso.

De repente, tuve los pensamientos de un vidriero. Los pensamientos de Nobara. Estaba echando gotas de agua en un cristal al rojo vivo que sujetaba en el extremo de un palo. Era la figura de una serpiente. Con unas gruesas manoplas, tomó la pieza y la puso en un horno de enfriamiento.

«Nobara, ¿me oyes?», le pregunté.

No hubo respuesta.

Cuando mi conciencia retornó al murciélago que tenía en la mano, supe que había llegado hasta Booruby con la mente, sin invertir demasiada energía. ¡Booruby! Hasta allí había un trayecto de seis días hacia el sur. Yo no había podido llegar hasta Narumi desde Booruby, y estaba más cerca. ¿Qué ocurriría si Nonoko sujetaba la serpiente? ¿Podríamos comunicarnos a través de largas distancias sin minar nuestras fuerzas? Mi mente repasó rápidamente todo lo que implicaba aquel descubrimiento.

El aire frío debilitó mi entusiasmo. Notaba la brisa helada en el pelo mojado, y recordé que Yin Yin había mencionado una nevada. Al ver la masa gris de nubes que avanzaban desde el oeste, supe que aquella tormenta no tardaría mucho en descargar.

Me puse la mochila al hombro y entré. Natsume había encendido un pequeño fuego en la chimenea del salón. Percibí sus pasos suaves en el piso de arriba. Probablemente iba a acostarse, después de estar en pie toda la noche.

Yo me quité la ropa mojada, me vestí el traje sitiano y puse agua para el té al fuego, sin mirar a las llamas. Con inquietud, mordisqueé un pedazo de cecina y tomé té, tan alejada de la chimenea como pude. Quería subir las escaleras para ir con Natsume, pero en vez de eso, tomé una manta y me fui al establo con Yin Yin.

A la mañana siguiente nos despertó la llegada de un caballo extraño. Al menos, yo esperaba que la débil luz de tormenta significara el principio y no el final del día. Natsume montaba un caballo negro con las patas blancas y muy largas. Con su cuerpo elegante, aquel animal tenía la constitución de un caballo de carreras. Yo tiré de un hilo de poder y me comuniqué con él. Se sentía incómodo en aquel nuevo establo. Había olores extraños. Una yegua extraña. Echaba de menos su compartimiento y a sus amigos.

«Aquí los olores son buenos», le dije. «Harás nuevos amigos. ¿Cómo te llamas?».

«Onyx».

Yo le presenté a Yin Yin.

Natsume ató las riendas de Onyx a un enganche.

—Tenemos que ir a Citadel —dijo—. Este tiempo es una buena tapadera.

A mí se me encogió el corazón de dolor. Natsume había ido a recoger a su caballo para no tener que viajar conmigo sobre Yin Yin.

—¿A cuánto estamos?

—A dos días. Tengo otra casa franca a un kilómetro al norte de Citadel. Podemos establecer allí la base de operaciones.

Nos pusimos a trabajar en un completo silencio.

Los dos días siguientes me parecieron diez. Con aquel mal tiempo, Natsume haciéndome el vacío y mi ansiedad por ir más deprisa, habría preferido pasar los días en la mazmorra del Comandante.

Cuando llegamos a la casa franca, yo me dirigí hacia Citadel. Natsume me había disfrazado de mujer del clan Koizumi; llevaba un vestido de lino de manga larga con un abrigo sencillo de color arena. Él me había hecho el mismo moño alto que usaban las mujeres Koizumi y me lo había sujetado con horquillas largas.

La puerta norte de Citadel no estaba tan concurrida como yo me había esperado. De hecho, una vez dentro, sólo vi a unas pocas personas caminando por la calle. Iban encorvados sobre los paquetes de las compras y miraban al suelo con expresiones de preocupación.

A medida que avanzaba por la ciudad, comencé a ver Daviian Vermin por todas partes. Yo me encorvé también, imitando a los demás peatones, para no llamar su atención. Entré al mercado por un callejón y comprobé que, a mayor concentración de ciudadanos, mayor número de Vermin. Yo respiré profundamente y comencé a caminar entre los puestos, percibiendo el aroma de las especias y de la carne asada.

Al poco tiempo, vi a un niño de diez años y tuve que reprimir una sonrisa al verlo regatear con uno de los vendedores. Cuando consiguió el precio que deseaba por una pieza de tela, cinco monedas de bronce, pagó al comerciante y le llevó la tela a una señora que estaba un poco apartada. Yo seguí a Shuichi hasta su clienta; la mujer le entregó seis monedas y él le entregó el paquete.

—Discúlpame, chico —le dije—. Necesito tus servicios.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? —me preguntó. Abrió unos ojos como platos al fijarse en mí y miró a su alrededor disimuladamente—. Sígueme.

Me llevó por un callejón estrecho y entramos a una habitación oscura. Yo me quedé inmóvil en la penumbra hasta que Shuichi encendió un farol. Las ventanas estaban cubiertas con gruesas cortinas y había unas cuantas sillas como único mobiliario.

—Aquí es donde nos reunimos —me dijo Shuichi.

—¿Quiénes?

Él sonrió.

—Los miembros del Gremio de Ayudantes. Planeamos lo que vamos a hacer durante el día, nos repartimos el dinero e intercambiamos cotilleos sobre nuestros clientes.

—Eso es maravilloso —dije yo.

Me sentía orgullosa por lo que Shuichi había conseguido. El mendigo sucio que había conocido en mi primera visita a Citadel se había transformado en un miembro productivo de su familia.

Shuichi también estaba orgulloso. Se le notaba en la mirada.

—¡Y todo es por ti, mi primera clienta!

En vez de mendigar, Shuichi se había asociado con otros niños mendigos para ayudar a los compradores a hacer buenos tratos y para llevarles los paquetes. Por ello cobraban un pequeño margen.

La sonrisa se le borró de la cara.

—Mikan, no deberías estar aquí. Ofrecen una recompensa por tu captura.

—¿Cuánto?

—¡Cinco monedas de oro!

—¿Sólo? Yo pensaba que valdría por lo menos diez —bromeé.

—Cinco monedas de oro es mucho dinero. Yo no confiaría ni en que mi propio primo no te delatara. Es peligroso que estés aquí. Para todo el mundo.

—¿Qué está pasando?

—Son los Daviian. Se han hecho con el control de la ciudad. Al principio sólo había un par de ellos, pero ahora las calles están llenas. Corre el feo rumor de que son los responsables del genocidio de los Sandseed, y todo el mundo está asustado. Han interrogado a la gente de Citadel, y han desaparecido algunos mendigos. Se dice que los miembros del Consejo han perdido el control, pero que se están preparando para una guerra.

Shuichi sacudió la cabeza. Tenía una sabiduría que no se correspondía con sus años. Yo lamenté la pérdida de su niñez. Ser hijo de mendigos le había robado la diversión y la posibilidad de cometer errores sin consecuencias fatales.

—¿Y la Fortaleza? —le pregunté.

—Está cerrada a cal y canto. Nadie puede entrar ni salir salvo con escolta armada de los Daviian.

Aquello era peor de lo que yo había pensado.

—Necesito que le lleves un mensaje mío a uno de los Consejeros.

—¿A cuál?

—Al Consejero de mi clan, Misaki Yukihara. Pero no quiero que lo escribas; debe ser un mensaje verbal. ¿Puedes hacerlo?

Shuichi frunció el ceño.

—Será difícil. Todos los Consejeros tienen escolta cuando están en Citadel, pero quizá pueda organizar una distracción… Puedo intentarlo. Pero sin promesas. Si se pone difícil, me marcharé. Y te va a…

—Costar dinero. Lo sé. Y tú no debes repetirle a nadie el mensaje.

—De acuerdo.

Nos estrechamos las manos para cerrar el trato. Yo le di a Shuichi el mensaje. Él se marchó a reclutar ayuda; yo volví al mercado para comprar unas cuantas cosas y comer mientras mataba el tiempo disimuladamente.

Después de un tiempo, volví a la sala de reuniones de Shuichi para evitar llamar la atención de los guardias Daviian. Cuando Shuichi llegó, declaró que la misión había sido un éxito.

—El Consejero Yukihara me dijo que te vería esta noche en su casa. Me advirtió de que la residencia está vigilada por un Hechicero.

—¿A qué hora?

—A cualquier hora, pero si estás en la calle después de la medianoche, los guardias te arrestarán. Te sugiero que vayas después de la cena. Hay actividad, porque las tiendas están cerrando y todo el mundo vuelve a casa.

Yo pagué su sueldo a Shuichi y le di las gracias por su ayuda.

—Si te atrapan alguna vez, no dudes en hablarles de mí. No quiero que te hagan daño por mi culpa.

Shuichi me miró con desconcierto.

—Pero entonces, los Daviian te matarían a ti.

—Mejor yo que tú.

—No. Las cosas están mal, y van a peor. Tengo el presentimiento de que, si tú murieras, no merecería la pena vivir.

Los comentarios de Shuichi me resonaban en la cabeza mientras recorría Citadel. Me mantuve en los callejones y me escondí detrás de los edificios hasta que las calles se llenaron de gente que volvía apresuradamente a casa, tal y como había predicho Shuichi. Yo me uní al flujo de gente mientras el cielo se ponía gris y los faroleros comenzaban su tarea de la noche. Cuando pasé cerca de la casa de Misaki, me detuve. Di una vuelta por la calle para asegurarme de que estaba vacía, y después, con mis horquillas, abrí la cerradura de la puerta trasera y asusté a una mujer.

—¡Oh, vaya!

—Lo siento —dije yo rápidamente—. Tengo una cita urgente con el Consejero Yukihara.

—No me ha dicho nada de que tuviera visita. ¡Y mucho menos que la visita se iba a colar en casa por la puerta trasera!

La mujer tomó un atizador de la chimenea y lo agarró con ambas manos. Llevaba la típica túnica suelta de los Yukihara, pero era difícil verla bien en la penumbra.

Yo me arriesgué.

—Hemos fijado hoy la cita. Tiene que ver con asuntos del clan.

—Ah —dijo ella, y, con el atizador, avivó el fuego. Después encendió un farol y me miró—. Vaya, niña. Pasa. Cierra la puerta. Esto es muy raro, pero no sé por qué me sorprendo. Estos son tiempos extraños.

La mujer fue hacia la cocina, diciéndome que el Consejero volvería pronto a casa y querría la cena.

Al poco tiempo, oí que alguien estaba en la puerta principal y me escondí.

—El perro guardián del Consejero no entra en la casa —dijo—. Misaki Yukihara no lo permitiría. El día que ese perro pueda entrar en la casa será el fin del Consejo de Sitia.

Sin embargo, ¿usaría el Hechicero su magia para inspeccionar el interior? ¿Sentiría yo su poder? Me quedé junto a la puerta trasera, por si acaso.

La mujer dijo:

—Llámame Petal, niña —me dijo, y me invitó a cenar con ellos. No hizo caso de mis protestas acerca de que tenía tiempo limitado—. Tonterías. Deja que le diga al Consejero que estás aquí.

—Ah, Petal —dije yo—. Quizá sea mejor que le pidiera que entrara en la cocina. Los perros tienen muy buen oído.

Ella asintió y salió. Un momento después, Misaki pasó a la cocina con Petal y me saludó con una sonrisa de cansancio.

—Muy lista por venir antes que yo —me dijo en voz baja.

Tenía unas profundas ojeras y la preocupación le marcaba arrugas en la cara. Parecía que cargaba con un peso terrible.

—Si te descubren… —me dijo—. No puedes quedarte mucho. Si oyen o ven algo fuera de lo corriente, el Hechicero entrará y sé que se lo diré todo.

Aquel comentario sobre su respuesta al Hechicero me provocó un escalofrío. ¿Qué estaban haciendo los brujos para conseguir información y cooperación?

—Entonces seré rápida. ¿Por qué ha permitido el Consejo que vengan los Daviian?

Misaki le pidió a Petal que le llevara un vaso de whiskey. Ella lo miró con irritación. Aunque estaba removiendo el estofado en una cazuela al otro lado de la cocina, había estado intentando escuchar nuestra conversación.

Con un resoplido de indignación, Petal salió.

Misaki cerró los ojos durante un momento e hizo un gesto de dolor. Sin embargo, después se concentró en mí.

—Deberíamos haber dejado que murieran —dijo.

—¿A quién? —pregunté yo, pero Misaki no me hizo caso.

—Al principio, los Daviian nos pedían cosas sin importancia para perdonarles la vida. Un voto sobre una cosa u otra. Las exigencias se hicieron cada vez más frecuentes y alarmantes. Cada vez vinieron más y más, y antes de que nos diéramos cuenta, habíamos cedido en todo.

—¿A quién tienen que mantener con vida?

—Cometimos un error, pero tú has venido. Quizá no sea demasiado tarde.

—Misaki, yo no…

—Los Daviian tienen a nuestros hijos.

Yo me quedé mirándolo con perplejidad.

—¿Cómo?

Misaki se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y qué importa ya? Nuestras familias viven con nuestros clanes durante la mayor parte del año. Nosotros no estamos en casa para protegerlos.

—¿A quién tienen?

—A mi hija, Jenniqilla. Desapareció del Mercado de Illiais. Me ordenaron que no se lo dijera a nadie, pero por las caras de los demás Consejeros, supe que los Daviian habían llegado a todos. Finalmente, hablamos entre nosotros. A todos los Consejeros con hijos les han quitado uno; los que no tienen descendencia… Los Daviian han secuestrado al marido de la Consejera Yome y a la mujer del Consejero Stormdance.

—¿Dónde los tienen?

—Si lo supiera no estaría aquí hablando contigo —dijo él.

—Lo siento.

En aquel instante, Petal volvió con dos copas de whiskey y me entregó uno. Después volvió a remover sus cacerolas.

—¿Cuándo? —le pregunté, pensando en lo que me había dicho Natsume: que los Vermin habían planeado aquello antes de que Rei se involucrara.

—Hace catorce días —susurró Misaki.

Yo reflexioné. Catorce días que me parecían catorce años si pensaba en todo lo que había ocurrido. Los Vermin habían secuestrado a los familiares de los Consejeros justo después de que yo saliera de Citadel. Después de todo, no era la influencia de Luna la que había hecho cambiar el Consejo.

—¿Lo saben los Magos Maestros?

—El Maestro Anju y la Maestra Ogasawara sospecharon cuando escribimos la carta al Comandante. La Maestra Koizumi interpretó su negativa a firmarlo como un acto de traición. Y como los Daviian nos obligaron a estar de acuerdo con ella y a firmar las órdenes de arresto, pudieron meter a Narumi y a Nonoko en la prisión de la Fortaleza. Es una pena que la Maestra Masachika sea demasiado joven como para ejercer influencia en la Maestra Koizumi.

—¿Crees que Luna trabaja con los Daviian?

—No. Ella se horrorizaría si supiera que están tomando las decisiones. Nosotros votamos de acuerdo con ella, así que está contenta. Los Daviian, además, le han ofrecido apoyo para su campaña contra el Comandante.

A mí no me resultaba tan fácil creer en la honestidad de Luna, pero no poseía pruebas de lo contrario.

Petal volvió a decirme que me quedara a cenar, pero tanto Misaki como yo hicimos un gesto negativo. Yo tenía que irme pronto. Ella agitó la cabeza con resignación y se llevó los platos al salón.

—Misaki, quizá pueda encontrar a tu hija a través de ti, pero no puedo hacerlo en Citadel. ¿Puedes salir?

—No. Mi guardia siempre está conmigo.

—¿Y no puedes escapar por la puerta trasera?

—Tengo que establecer contacto con mi guardián cada hora. Es la única manera de que me conceda algo de privacidad.

—¿Y mientras duermes?

—El Hechicero se sienta en el salón. Petal no lo sabe, porque se retira pronto y duerme como un tronco. Yo no he podido conciliar el sueño desde que secuestraron a Jenniqilla. Me levanto antes de que salga el sol y lo envío fuera de la casa.

—Entonces, tendrá que ser durante la noche. Yo me encargaré de todo. No debes sorprenderte si tienes compañía en la cama mañana por la noche. Y deja la ventana trasera abierta.

—Es la de la habitación de Petal —dijo él.

—¿Quizá puedas asegurarte de que permanezca dormida?

Él suspiró.

—Añoro los viejos tiempos. Nunca más me quejaré de la obstinación del Consejero Sandseed ni de los pequeños problemas del Consejero Ogasawara.

—La cena está lista —dijo Petal desde el comedor.

—Tienes que irte —me dijo Misaki a mí.

—¿Sabes si hay algún modo de que pueda entrar a la Fortaleza?

—El túnel de emergencia; sin embargo, no sé si lo han tapado ni si se ha desplomado. Los magos lo construyeron cuando se edificó la Fortaleza, durante las guerras de los clanes, hace mucho tiempo. Yo no sabía de su existencia hasta hace poco. El Segundo Mago me lo mencionó unos días antes de ser arrestado junto a la Cuarta Maga.

—¿Narumi e Nonoko aún están en la prisión de la Fortaleza?

—Que yo sepa, sí.

—¿Te dijo Narumi dónde está ese túnel?

—Me dijo algo del lago este de la Fortaleza, y que es lo suficientemente grande como para que quepa un caballo —dijo Misaki, y se puso en pie—. Nos hemos entretenido demasiado. Espero tener noticias tuyas pronto. Cuídate —dijo, y se marchó al comedor.

Yo esperé un momento y abrí la puerta trasera. Miré al exterior e inspeccioné el callejón oscuro. Parecía que estaba desierto, pero no estaba segura porque no podía usar la magia. Me arriesgué y salí de casa de Misaki. Las calles silenciosas de Citadel me causaron inquietud. Sólo había unas cuantas personas en las aceras, y en su mayoría eran Vermin. Incluso las tabernas estaban oscuras y desoladas.

En aquellas condiciones, mis posibilidades de llegar a la puerta norte sin que me detectaran no eran muchas. Con desesperación, encontré una casa con una escalera exterior que bajaba hasta un callejón estrecho. Subí los escalones sin hacer ruido y salté a la cubierta plana por encima del peto. Allí me quedé, acurrucada y envuelta en la capa. Dormí hasta el amanecer. Fue un sueño plagado de pesadillas de fuego, de llamas que siempre me alcanzaban, me escondiera donde me escondiera.

Desperté empapada en sudor, dolorida y febril. Al menos, descender al suelo fue fácil, y llegué al suelo del callejón sin problemas. Con cansancio, me dirigí al mercado en busca de Shuichi. Me aproximé a su sala de reuniones, me escondí y lo esperé.

El grupo de niños que salió del edificio me arrancó una sonrisa. Estaban concentrados en su día de trabajo y se movían con determinación. Cuando se hubieron ido, Shuichi apareció a mi lado. Yo le dije lo que necesitaba, y después de hacer planes para aquella noche, Shuichi me indicó un lugar donde podía esperar a que se hiciera de noche.

Después de que se fuera, yo me encaminé a la Asamblea del Consejo. Estaba interesada en la sala de archivos. Allí había información sobre todos los clanes, y yo quería encontrar cualquier mención sobre el túnel de emergencia de los magos, o un plano de la Fortaleza.

Seguramente, la información que yo necesitaba estaba en los libros privados de Narumi. Me daba cuenta de la ironía de aquella situación. El Segundo Mago le había hablado a Misaki del túnel porque sabía que Misaki sería la primera persona con la que yo me pondría en contacto. Lo que a Misaki le había parecido un comentario interesante, en realidad era un mensaje para mí.

En mi camino al mercado, tuve una extraña sensación y me di la vuelta. Un Daviian me seguía a poca distancia. Llevaba unos pantalones rojos y una capa corta con capuchón, de color marrón. Cuando yo giré en una esquina, él permaneció detrás de mí.

Su cimitarra brillaba bajo el sol. Yo entré en el mercado y me detuve en un puesto de verduras, con la esperanza de que el Vermin pasara de largo. Sin embargo, él se apoyó en una farola. Comencé a sentir pánico. Si el Daviian era un Hechicero, no podría distraerlo.

Me uní a un grupo de mujeres y permanecí con ellas mientras compraban. El hombre nos siguió. Yo tenía que perderlo, y rápidamente.

Aprovechando que unos cuantos compradores se interpuso entre nosotros y le bloqueó la visión, me agaché y me metí bajo uno de los puestos.

No era la mejor decisión, pero no me quedaba otro remedio. El puesto estaba cubierto por una enorme tela de color púrpura que colgaba hasta el suelo. Bajo la mesa había almacenados rollos de tela y cajas de botones.

Me pregunté cuándo sería el momento propicio para salir de allí. Hacerlo justamente cuando el Vermin pasara por delante del puesto sería terrible. Así pues, me senté y me dispuse a esperar.

La tela se apartó, y yo me quedé helada.

Por la abertura apareció la cara de un hombre.

—Tu amigo se ha marchado. Puedes salir.

Él se retiró, y yo comencé a moverme.

—Gracias —le dije.

—Llamar su atención nunca es bueno —dijo el hombre con seriedad—. La gente tiende a desaparecer por aquí. Sobre todo, aquellos por cuya cabeza se ofrecen cinco monedas de oro.

Yo intenté calmar los latidos furiosos de mi corazón. El tendero sabía que me había escondido bajo su puesto y no me había delatado. Al menos, todavía no.

—No te preocupes. Eres amiga de Shuichi y su grupo. Y sólo el hecho de que los Daviian estén dispuestos a pagar tanto por ti significa que tú los asustas. Espero, por el bien de mi familia, que la razón de que los asustes sea que puedes hacer algo para que todos recuperemos la normalidad en nuestras vidas.

—Los asusto —dije yo—, pero no sé si puedo devolveros la normalidad. Sólo soy una persona.

—Tienes la ayuda de Shuichi.

—Hasta que se me acabe el dinero.

—Cierto, pero, ¿no hay otros que puedan ayudarte?

—¿Me ayudarías tú?

Él se quedó sorprendido.

—¿Cómo?

—No todos los Vermin son Hechiceros. Llevan cimitarras y lanzas, pero mira a tu alrededor. Son inferiores en número.

—Pero sus Hechiceros tienen una magia poderosa.

—¿No tenéis más magos? ¿Nadie ha conseguido escapar de la Fortaleza? ¿No ha venido nadie de los demás clanes?

Él me entendió.

—Están dispersos y escondidos fuera de los muros de Citadel. Tienen miedo.

—Un ciudadano preocupado tiene que convencerlos de que pese a su miedo, deben organizarse. Cuando llegue el momento oportuno, ese ciudadano debe dirigirlos.

—Tú puedes hacerlo. Eres la Halladora de Almas. Yo sacudí la cabeza.

—Mi presencia pondría en peligro los esfuerzos de los demás. Yo soy necesaria en otro lugar. Si estás decidido, podrás encontrar a la persona más adecuada.

El hombre alisó con la palma de la mano la tela de su puesto. Parecía que estaba reflexionando.

—Los comerciantes entran y salen de Citadel todo el tiempo… con caravanas de mercancía…

—Ten mucho cuidado… —le dije, y comencé a alejarme.

—Espera. ¿Cómo sabré cuándo ha llegado el momento oportuno?

—Por desgracia, creo que no podrás pasarlo por alto.

Después de que se hiciera de noche, me encontré con Shuichi y con su tío. La gente caminaba por la calle, hacia sus casas. Shuichi se marchó y yo guié a su tío por encima de los tejados de Citadel hasta la casa de Misaki. Cuando llegamos a su azotea, saqué la cuerda que me había proporcionado Shuichi y la até alrededor de la chimenea. Con cuidado, me descolgué hasta la ventana de la habitación de Petal, y descubrí con alivio que estaba abierta.

Dentro de la habitación me quedé inmóvil, escuchando la respiración y algún ronquido de Petal. Tiré de la cuerda y la sostuve mientras el tío de Shuichi bajaba. Él aterrizó en la habitación con un ruido, y los dos contuvimos el aliento hasta que Petal recuperó su respiración rítmica.

Misaki estaba despierto y preparado, esperándonos en su dormitorio. El tío de Shuichi se metió en la cama y se cubrió con las sábanas hasta el cuello. Entonces, el Consejero me acompañó hasta la ventana trasera. Después de haber vivido toda su vida en la cubierta de la selva, no tuvo problemas para ascender por la cuerda. Yo lo seguí.

Viajamos por las azoteas para alejarnos de la casa hasta que, finalmente, decidimos bajar al suelo. Cuando llegamos cerca de la puerta norte de la ciudad, nos escondimos. No había tráfico; yo me preocupé. Cuanto más tiempo permanecía desierta la puerta, más grande era mi miedo.

Cuando estaba intentando decidir si nos arriesgábamos a cruzar, un grupo de hombres y mujeres borrachos se acercó. Entre voces y gritos, unos cuantos del grupo decidieron que querían salir de Citadel, y se produjo una discusión que terminó en una pelea. Los guardias se involucraron en la bronca y, en aquel momento, Misaki y yo cruzamos la salida sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Cuando estuvimos fuera de la vista de los guardias, echamos a correr. No teníamos mucho tiempo.

Llegamos a la casa de Natsume; yo tenía la esperanza de que estuviéramos lo suficientemente lejos de Citadel y los Hechiceros como para poder usar la magia sin que nadie lo percibiera.

Yin Yin relinchó desde el establo, y yo abrí mi mente.

«Dama Lavanda está a salvo», dijo con alegría. «Fantasma disgustado».

«Hablaremos después. Ahora no tengo tiempo».

Hice entrar a Misaki a la casa, y allí encontramos a Natsume. Estaba sentado en el sofá con una expresión de ira.

Yo hice caso omiso de su furia. Él, en especial, debía saber que la naturaleza de la operación podía provocar circunstancias imprevistas. Por otra parte, Misaki palideció al ver a Natsume en el sofá.

—Me has tendido una trampa —me dijo, dando un paso atrás.

—Relájate, Misaki. Si Natsume fuera a asesinar al Consejo, ya estarías muerto. Él me está ayudando.

Natsume soltó un resoplido.

—¿De veras? Se me había olvidado. ¿O será que alguien se ha olvidado de mí? —me preguntó con sarcasmo.

De nuevo, yo ignoré su furia y le expliqué todo lo que me había contado Misaki. Su expresión se relajó hasta cierto punto mientras asimilaba todo aquello.

—Misaki —dije yo—. Siéntate. Cierra los ojos y piensa en tu hija.

Cuando él tomó asiento en el sofá, yo tiré de un hilo de poder y proyecté mi conciencia hacia él. Percibí los pensamientos de amor que tenía hacia su hija. Ella era una niña de ocho años muy guapa, y Misaki la veía girando de alegría porque había recibido un pedazo de dulce de savia.

A través de Misaki llegué hasta Jenniqilla. En sus recuerdos, su felicidad por el dulce igualaba a su alegría por estar con su padre. Yo pasé por encima del recuerdo e intenté encontrar a la niña.

Ella echaba de menos a su padre con desesperación. Tenía frío y hambre, y quería estar con sus padres. Se mecía hacia delante y hacia atrás, intentando calmar a un bebé que tenía en brazos. El llanto del niño había causado una cadena de lloros entre todos los niños de la habitación. Había una mujer paseándose con una niña de un año y un hombre que intentaba tranquilizar a un niño de dos.

La única luz que había en la habitación entraba por las rendijas que había entre los tablones de madera de las paredes. En la sala no había muebles y hacía frío.

«Jenniqilla», le pregunté mentalmente. «¿Dónde estás?».

Ella miró a su alrededor, preguntándose si alguien la había llamado. Al no ver a nadie, continuó cantándole a Lee vi.

«Soy tu prima, Mikan. Necesito saber dónde estás para poder ayudaros».

Ella recordó que su prima segunda había desaparecido mucho tiempo atrás, pero que había vuelto. «Si ella se escapó, yo también puedo», pensó.

Jenniqilla era demasiado joven como para acceder a la fuente de poder. No podía comunicarse directamente conmigo, pero sentía la intención de mi magia. Yo la animé para que le preguntara a Gale Stormdance dónde estaban.

Sin embargo, Gale no estaba segura.

—Estamos en algún lugar de las tierras de los Anju —respondió Gale.

Se quedó pensativa, y cuando yo me proyecté hacia ella, encontré una barrera defensiva. Gale miró fijamente a Jenniqilla, con asombro, y bajó cautelosamente sus defensas.

«Quiero ayudaros», le dije a Gale, y le expliqué quién era y cómo la había encontrado.

«Gracias a los cielos», dijo ella. «Tenía la esperanza de que un mago de la Fortaleza nos buscara. ¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto?».

Yo le expliqué todo lo que sabía, y le pregunté otra vez por su situación.

«Visualiza el exterior del establo para que yo pueda verlo».

El establo estaba rodeado de colinas boscosas, y una granja de piedra muy grande se erguía sobre una de ellas, a la derecha. Había algo extraño a la izquierda. Un reflejo de luz en un estanque de color granate. La forma del estanque, sin embargo, era más extraño que el color.

«Un diamante», pensó Gale. «La laguna tiene forma de diamante».

Era un comienzo. Le di las gracias y le prometí que los encontraríamos.

Me aparté de Gale y de Jenniqilla y volví con Misaki. Un delgado filamento se enrolló en mi mente mientras regresaba. Fue como si otro poder me hubiera atrapado con un abrazo de parásito.

A través de la confusa mente de Misaki, regresé a mi cuerpo. Natsume había desaparecido, y el olor a humo me quemaba la nariz. Corrí hacia la ventana.

El establo estaba en llamas.

—¡Yin Yin! —grité, corriendo.

La imagen de Yin Yin atrapada en su compartimiento, entre fuego, me llenó la visión.

Alguien gritó mi nombre.

Había un caballo negro en la pradera.

Un Hechicero Daviian alimentaba las llamas. Más brillantes. Más abrasadoras.

No importaba.

El parásito de mi mente se había hecho con el control.

Yo corrí directamente hacia el establo y me adentré en el incendio.

El calor me quemó la cara y me abrasó el interior de la nariz. Las llamas se cebaron en mi ropa, comiéndose las fibras con alegría. Las suelas de mis botas se derritieron. El humo me robó el aire de los pulmones. Se me cerró la garganta.

Sentí cuchilladas ardientes de dolor en la piel. Las capas se quemaron en un tormento. El sonido de la sangre hirviendo me silbó en los oídos.

El placer siguió al dolor, y los colores de mi mundo pasaron del blanco candente al amarillo cegador, al rojo y al negro.

Me maravillé ante lo que me rodeaba. Un mundo plano, iluminado por una suave luz gris, se extendía en todas las direcciones. De mala gana, me miré el cuerpo, pensando que iba a ver un cadáver quemado, pero me sorprendí al no encontrar ninguna lesión. Tenía la sensación de que flotaba, y mis brazos y mis piernas eran semitransparentes.

¿Un fantasma, quizá? ¿Estaba en el mundo de las sombras? Entonces, ¿dónde estaban los demás? Todos los Sandseed que me estaban esperando. Quizá sólo hubieran sido imaginaciones del Hombre Luna.

Alguien dejó escapar una suave carcajada a mi lado.


	19. Chapter 19

**Resumen:** Cuando se corrió la voz de que Mikan era capaz de atrapar el alma de la gente, todo el mundo se inquietó. Sus extrañas habilidades y su pasado ya la habían apartado de los demás; ahora el consejo debatía sobre cuál sería su destino. Justo entonces recibió un preocupante mensaje: se estaba organizando un complot contra su pueblo, dirigido por un peligroso asesino al que ella ya había derrotado una vez…

El honor hizo que Mikan emprendiera un camino muy peligroso, aunque la esperanza de reunirse con su amado la hacía continuar. En su viaje encontraría aliados, enemigos, amantes y posibles asesinos… Mikan no podría confiar en ninguno de ellos, tendría que demostrar ella sola que podía salvar la tierra que tanto amaba.

**Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos. La historia es dulce fuego de la saga study de Maria V. Synder y los personajes pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana.**

* * *

—No los ves porque has elegido no verlos —me dijo una voz.

La voz que más temía. El Hechicero de Fuego estaba junto a mí. Había perdido su capa de llamas y parecía un hombre normal. Tenía los hombros anchos y el pelo muy corto y oscuro, y era tan alto como el Hombre Luna. Le brillaba la piel como si fuera una talla de carbón.

Él alzó un brazo hacia mí.

—Adelante, tócalo. No es duro.

Yo vacilé.

—¿Me lees la mente?

Él se rió de nuevo.

—No. Leo las preguntas de tus ojos. Pese al miedo que sientes, tienes curiosidad. Un rasgo admirable.

El Hechicero de Fuego me acarició el brazo con las yemas de los dedos. Yo me aparté de un tirón.

—Tienes demasiado miedo a quemarte. Sabía que necesitaba un buen fuego para atraer a mi pequeño murciélago. No ha sido tan malo, ¿no?

—Lo suficientemente malo —respondí yo.

Allí atrapada, con él, mi pánico se había transformado en resignación.

Aparentemente, a él le deleitó mi respuesta. Con un gesto que abarcaba los alrededores, me preguntó:

—Bueno, ¿y qué te parece mi mundo de fuego? ¿Aburrido?

—Sí. Pensaba que sería…

Observé aquella llanura monótona, de tierra negra, y el cielo carmesí.

—¿Más caliente? ¿Lleno de almas que se queman? ¿Pensabas que te daría la bienvenida tu antiguo torturador, Reyad, para una eternidad de violaciones y tormentos?

—Pensaba que estaría llena de almas —dije yo. Cuando había entrado en el fuego antes, las había visto.

—Eso es porque estabas con el Hombre Luna. Él ha elegido ver a esas almas desgraciadas. Todos han tenido vidas intensas. Tú has bloqueado tu mente para ellas. No quieres verlas, y no quieres que el Hombre Luna te las muestre.

—Las vi en el mundo de las sombras, y a él le descargué de aquellas imágenes dolorosas —protesté.

—¿De veras? ¿Te persiguen en sueños? ¿Estás trabajando con el Hombre Luna para aliviarlas? —él hizo una pausa y, ante mi falta de respuesta, sonrió—. ¡Claro que no! Las has encerrado en un rincón de tu mente y las has olvidado, de la misma manera que has alejado al Hombre Luna y a tu hermano de tu vida. Pronto los seguirá Natsume.

—Al menos estarán a salvo.

—Nadie está a salvo.

Cansada de tanto juego de palabras, le pregunté qué quería.

La diversión desapareció al instante de su cara.—El cielo.

Yo lo miré fijamente.

—Yo domino el mundo del fuego. Ahora tengo el control del mundo de las sombras, gracias a los magos Daviian. Sin embargo, aunque el mundo de las sombras es una frontera entre el fuego y el cielo, yo no puedo acceder al cielo.

—¿Porqué?

—Porque, cuando domine el cielo, puedo volver al mundo de los vivos.

Yo sentí horror.

—¿Qué hay en el cielo?

—La fuente de toda la magia.

Yo no lo entendía. Todos los magos tenían acceso a la fuente de poder. ¿Les impediría él alcanzarla?

—Sabes tan poco de la magia —dijo él con incredulidad.

—¿Para qué me necesitas?

—Eres la única que puede llevarme al cielo.

—¿Y por qué iba a hacerlo?

—Porque si no, esto es lo que yo les haré a tu familia y a tus amigos.

Me tocó el brazo, y un dolor abrasador me calcinó el brazo y llegó hasta el hombro y la cabeza. Los ojos se me secaron. Los otros ocupantes del fuego se hicieron visibles a través de un velo de calor.

Las almas se retorcían de dolor, danzando entre las llamas. Su tristeza irradiaba de ellas en forma de onda. La fuerza de sus emociones me golpeó. Yo di un paso atrás y me vi en el abrazo del Hechicero de Fuego.

Él me señaló diferentes almas.

—Algunas tienen que estar aquí, como Hetoo y Makko. Las otras las han enviado los Daviian para alimentarme. Han incrementado tanto mi poder que ahora puedo viajar a través del mundo de las sombras y robar más almas —dijo. Me arrastró por aquel mar de sufrimiento y continuó—: Tu hermano sería una gran adquisición para mi colección. Su magia es fuerte. El Hombre Luna me proporcionaría un poder azul refrescante. Combinados, tu padre y tu madre serían un gran estímulo. Sin embargo, los dejaré vivir a todos si me ayudas.

—Si te ayudo, podrás dominar el mundo de los vivos, ¿y cómo van a estar a salvo?

—Tendré para ellos un trato especial.

Yo sabía que ellos no estarían de acuerdo. Sin embargo, pasar la vida eterna sufriendo no era una alternativa atrayente.

El Hechicero de Fuego me liberó. Las almas se desvanecieron de la vista y la planicie monótona reapareció.

—Mucho mejor, ¿verdad? —me preguntó.

—Sí.

—Esta podría ser tu eternidad. No es muy interesante, pero es segura. Sin embargo… podrías vivir en el cielo. Es un lugar lleno de paz, de alegría.

—Hasta que tú vayas allí.

—Yo sólo necesito usarlo durante un tiempo. Cuando haya vuelto al mundo de los vivos, te dejaré que presidas tanta felicidad.

Una promesa interesante, salvo que acababa de cambiar la historia, y yo sabía que no podía confiar en nada de lo que él me dijera. Estar muerta no me había liberado de mis responsabilidades. Quizá si fuera al cielo, podría sumergirme en la fuente de poder y detenerlo.

—¿Y qué tendría que hacer? —le pregunté.

—Tienes que encontrar a un alma que vaya de camino al cielo y seguirla.

—¿Y tú?

—Yo estaré contigo.

Lo miré con confusión.

—Cuando vayas al cielo, podrás explorar todos los aspectos de la magia. Pero, para ir hasta allí, necesitas atraer un alma hacia ti. Eso sabes hacerlo. Cuando tengas el alma, entra en el fuego. Ven conmigo, y juntos iremos al cielo —me explicó.

—Pero yo ya estoy muerta. ¿Por qué no puedo tomar una de esas almas que no tiene que estar aquí?

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—Debes venir por propia voluntad. No estás muerta. Te saqué de entre las llamas antes de que pudieran consumir tu cuerpo. Además, todas estas almas tienen que estar aquí. No se merecen ir al cielo.

Otra contradicción. No sabía qué creer. Y su motivación no era clara, así que le pregunté:

—¿Por qué quieres volver al mundo de los vivos?

Su cara se contorsionó de ira. El fuego estalló en sus hombros.

—Él me envió aquí, a pasar la eternidad en la tristeza. Sin embargo, sus descendientes me han liberado, me han alimentado con poder a cambio de conocimiento y obediencia. Mi amo es fuerte, pero no tanto. Yo he excedido el poder de mi salvador. Ahora quiero recuperar la vida que me robaron.

—¿Quién te envió aquí?

—Un traidor Efe llamado Guyan. Bien, ¿tenemos un acuerdo, sí o no? Si no, permanecerás aquí —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros como si, en realidad, mi decisión no le importara demasiado.

Guyan era un nombre familiar para mí. Era un antepasado de Gede. Así que mi nuevo Tejedor de Historias estaba asociado con el Hechicero de Fuego. Quizá Gede también fuera su líder, Jal. Tendría que acordarme de aquel detalle la próxima vez que tuviera una clase con Gede. Me ahogué con una carcajada. No habría más lecciones futuras para mí.

Miré la llanura, la luz rojiza. Una sombra gris salió del aire. Volaba y danzaba sobre una figura. La sombra era un murciélago. Sin embargo, allí no había insectos ni fuentes de calor que pudieran justificar sus acciones. El murciélago picaba y tiraba de la figura. ¿Otra tortura para otra pobre alma?

—¿Qué es lo que ves, Mikan? —me preguntó el Hechicero de Fuego—. ¿Tu futuro?

—Quizá —respondí, y me di la vuelta.

—¿Vas a volver?

—Sí.

Él extendió la mano. Yo la tomé. Mi mundo se derritió en una ráfaga de calor y se enfrió igualmente rápido, en un remolino de cenizas y humo. Yo estaba tendida entre las ruinas del establo. Las vigas calcinadas descansaban en extraños ángulos, y había piezas de metal retorcido y ennegrecido por el suelo. Él olor a cuero quemado impregnaba el aire.

Bajé de la pila de madera aún caliente. Tenía la ropa agujereada y la piel manchada de hollín. La capa había desaparecido. Me llevé las manos a la cabeza y noté que tenía una maraña quemada en vez de pelo.

Con las botas destrozadas, caminé sobre los restos del establo, sorteando charcos de cenizas mientras salía, buscando a Yin Yin. No respondió a mis llamadas físicas ni mentales.

Un golpe resonó detrás de mí, y al volverme, vi a Natsume en la puerta de la casa.

Me reí al ver su expresión de sorpresa. Entonces, las piernas me flaquearon al darme cuenta de lo que podría perder de verdad si cumplía la promesa que le había hecho al Hechicero de Fuego. Mis esfuerzos estaban tan centrados en protegerlo, en proteger a todo el mundo, que no había tenido en cuenta el coste de salvarlos. Me caí.

Él estuvo a mi lado en un segundo. Me acarició la cara con la ligereza de una pluma, y me miró con incertidumbre.

—¿Eres real? —me preguntó—. ¿O eres una broma cruel?

—Soy real. Una idiota de verdad, Natsume. Nunca debería haber dicho… nunca debería haber… —tomé aire profundamente—. ¿Me perdonas, por favor?

—¿Me prometes que no vas a volver a hacerlo? —me preguntó él.

—Lo siento, no puedo.

—Entonces, está claro que eres real. Una verdadera pesada, pero la persona de la que me enamoré —dijo, y me abrazó con fuerza.

Yo me aferré a él, con la oreja pegada a su pecho. Los latidos de su corazón, rítmicos y sólidos, me reconfortaron. Su alma, recogida en sus cámaras, era inalcanzable para mi magia, pero él me la había dado libremente.

—¿Por qué estabas tan empeñada en distanciarme, mi amor?

—Por miedo.

—Ya te has enfrentado antes al miedo. ¿Qué diferencia hay ahora?

Buena pregunta. La respuesta me horrorizaba. Durante todo el tiempo, había creído que quería proteger a mis amigos y mi familia del Hechicero de Fuego.

—Tengo miedo de mi magia. Si atrapara suficientes almas, tendría poder como para derrotar a todos los Hechiceros, incluido el Hechicero de Fuego. Eso es tentador.

Me tienta lo suficiente como para querer protegerte de mí.

Natsume se echó hacia atrás y me miró.

—Pero si lo único que necesitas es pedirlo. No vacilaríamos en darte nuestras almas para vencer a los Hechiceros.

—No. Tiene que haber otro modo.

—¿Y cuál es?

—Cuando lo averigüe, tú serás el primero en saberlo —dije. Antes de que pudiera responder, añadí—: No me has respondido. ¿Me perdonas?

Él suspiró exageradamente.

—Te perdono. Ahora, vamos dentro. Apestas a humo.

Natsume me ayudó a ponerme en pie. Yo me tambaleé durante un instante.

—¿Dónde está Yin Yin?

—Cuando desapareciste en el establo, se marchó galopando y no ha vuelto.

Yo quería encontrarla para tranquilizarla, pero no tenía suficiente energía.

—¿Dónde está Misaki?

—El Hechicero Daviian lo atrapó mientras yo intentaba apagar el fuego. ¿Lo matarán?

—No. Lo necesitan a él y al resto de los Consejeros para mantener la farsa de que el Consejo y los Magos Maestros continúan al mando.

—¿Cuánto durará?

—No mucho.

—¿Crees que vendrán tras nosotros?

El Hechicero de Fuego había conseguido lo que quería.

—No, pero nosotros debemos recuperar el control.

—¿Los dos, mi amor? Creía que querías manejar esto tú sola.

—Me equivoqué.

Natsume calentó agua y llenó la bañera de hierro. Después, se llevó el montón de ropa quemada. Cuando terminé de bañarme, él me había dejado junto a la bañera un traje limpio.

—¿Qué es esto? —me preguntó. Tenía el murciélago de cristal de Nobara en la mano.

Yo le narré mi visita a Nobara.

—Como artista, ¿qué opinas tú de la creación?

Natsume examinó la figura, mirándola por todas partes.

—Es una reproducción bastante fiel. El color es el mismo que el de una especie pequeña de murciélago que hay en la selva. Está impregnado de magia. La siento, pero no puedo verla. ¿Y tú?

—El interior brilla como si tuviera fuego dentro.

—Entonces, debe de ser muy bonito.

Yo toqué el hombro de Natsume y me abrí a él para permitir que viera el murciélago a través de mis ojos.

—Ah… espectacular. ¿Lo ve todo el mundo?

—Sólo los magos.

«Y el Comandante», pensé.

—Bien. Con eso, termina nuestro debate. No soy mago.

—Entonces, ¿qué eres? Tampoco eres una persona normal.

Natsume fingió que se sentía mortificado.

—Vamos —le dije yo—. Tu destreza como guerrero tiene casi un aire mágico. Tu habilidad para moverte sin sonidos y mezclarte con las sombras y la gente es extraordinaria. Puedes comunicarte conmigo aunque estés a mucha distancia, pero yo no puedo ponerme en contacto contigo.

—¿Un anti mago?

—Supongo. Seguro que Narumi podrá encontrarlo en alguno de sus libros.

Entonces, le hablé a Natsume sobre el túnel y del secuestro de los hijos de los Consejeros. También le describí la laguna.

Él pensó unos minutos.

—Eso parece el lago Diamante, en las tierras del clan Ogasawara. Está cerca de las tierras de los Anju. El clan Ogasawara ha construido unas cuantas lagunas con la forma de algunas joyas, y el agua refleja los colores.

—¿Y por qué son rojas?

—Porque el clan Ogasawara es famoso por tallar los rubíes con forma de diamante. El Comandante tenía un rubí de seis quilates en un anillo, pero dejó de llevarlo después del golpe de estado. Me pregunto si…

—¿Qué?

—¿Le has mostrado el murciélago al Comandante?

—Sí.

—¿Y?

Yo vacilé. Había prometido al Comandante que mantendría lo que él llamaba su «mutación» en secreto. Si se lo contaba a Natsume, ¿estaría traicionando su confianza?

—Sé lo del Comandante, mi amor. ¿Cómo crees que después de pasar veintiún años con él no iba a saberlo?

—Yo…

—Después de todo —dijo Natsume, poniendo cara de malvado—, ¡soy el anti mago!

Yo me reí.

—¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

—Por la misma razón que tú no me lo dijiste a mí.

Envolvió mi murciélago y volvió a meterlo en mi mochila.

—El Comandante vio el brillo de la figura. Creo que su cuerpo contiene dos almas, pero no tengo ni idea de cómo y por qué es mágico. Y si tiene magia, ¿por qué no estalló en la pubertad?

—¿Dos almas? La madre de Horu murió durante el parto, y hubo confusión. La matrona dijo que había nacido un niño, pero más tarde, el padre tomó en brazos a una niña. Buscaron a un segundo niño, pero no encontraron nada. Pensaron que la matrona estaba demasiado disgustada por haber perdido a una paciente. Horu le echaba la culpa a un gemelo invisible cada vez que se metía en líos, lo cual, a juzgar por sus historias, ocurría muy a menudo. Su familia le permitió que comenzara a llevar ropa de chico y a llamarse Horu. Parecía algo trivial, comparado con el resto de sus manías.

—¿Su madre era maga?

—Se la consideraba una sanadora, pero no sé si usaba la magia o remedios naturales para curar.

Natsume vació la bañera mientras yo intentaba hacer algo con mi pelo quemado. Algunas partes seguían largas, mientras que otras se habían quemado casi hasta la raíz.

—Déjame a mí, mi amor —dijo Natsume, y me quitó el cepillo de las manos—. Rebuscó por el baño hasta que encontró su navaja—. Lo siento, pero no se puede hacer otra cosa.

—¿Cómo es que eres tan buen peluquero?

—Pasé una estación trabajando de incógnito de doncella personal de la Reina Jewel. Tenía un pelo precioso, espeso.

—Espera… creía que todas las sirvientas de la Reina debían ser mujeres.

—Me alegro de que a nadie se le ocurriera subirme la falda —dijo Natsume con una sonrisa de picardía, mientras me cortaba el pelo. Al suelo cayeron largos mechones. Yo me los quedé mirando, intentando convencerme de que perder la melena no tenía importancia. Sobre todo, cuando pensaba en que no iba a necesitarla en el mundo de fuego.

Cuando terminó, Natsume dijo:

—Esto te ayudará con tu disfraz.

—¿Mi disfraz?

—Todo el mundo anda buscándote. Si te disfrazo de hombre, será mucho más difícil que te encuentren.

Mientras Natsume terminaba de peinarme y maquillarme, seguimos hablando de los planes.

—¿Qué deberíamos hacer primero? ¿Intentar encontrar el túnel que va hacia la Fortaleza, o ir a rescatar a las familias de los Consejeros? —pregunté.

—Deberíamos… —Natsume olisqueó el aire como si estuviera percibiendo un olor peligroso—. Se acerca alguien.

Él me hizo una señal para que esperara, y se marchó sin producir un sólo sonido. Yo tomé mi navaja y me moví por el salón. Oí unas voces que provenían de la cocina. La puerta se abrió de par en par justo cuando yo llegaba hasta ella.

—¿Qué te ha pasado en el pelo? —me preguntó Ru—. ¿Estás bien?

Koko entró tras él.

—¡Mira lo que pasa cuando te escapas sin nosotros! —exclamó.

—Me capturaron y me trajeron a Sitia en un cajón de madera. Yo no le llamaría a eso escaparme sin vosotros.

—Me gustaría saber por qué habéis desobedecido mis órdenes —les dijo Natsume.

Koko sonrió como si ya esperara aquella pregunta.

—No desobedecimos tus órdenes. Dijiste que vigiláramos al hermano de

Mikan, al tipo grande que da miedo y a los otros. Y eso hicimos.

Natsume se cruzó de brazos y esperó.

—Pero tú no concretaste lo que debíamos hacer si venían a Sitia —dijo Ru.

—¿Cómo es que han escapado del castillo y han cruzado la frontera? — preguntó Natsume con irritación.

A Koko le brillaron los ojos de diversión.

—Esa es una pregunta muy buena. Ru, cuéntale a nuestro excelso jefe cómo escaparon los sitianos.

Con incomodidad, Ru respondió.

—Tuvieron algo de ayuda.

Natsume siguió callado.

—Los ayudé —confesó Ru.

—Muy bien —dijo Koko—. Esto va a ser bueno. Continúa, Ru. Dile a Natsume por qué… bueno, aunque yo creo que usaron la magia para obnubilarlo —añadió, moviendo los dedos.

—No usaron la magia. Usaron el sentido común y la lógica.

Natsume arqueó una ceja.

—Aquí están pasando cosas extrañas —dijo Ru—. Si no lo arreglamos, se extenderá como una enfermedad y nos matará a todos.

—¿Quién te dijo eso? —le pregunté yo.

—El Hombre Luna.

—¿Dónde están ahora? —inquirió Natsume.

—Acampados a un kilómetro al norte de aquí —respondió Ru.

El ruido de los cascos de unos caballos nos alcanzó antes de que Natsume pudiera hacer un comentario. Por la ventana, vi a Yin Yin, seguida de Piyo, Ganet y Mr. bear.

—¿Cómo nos han encontrado? —preguntó Natsume con frialdad.

Koko estaba sorprendido.

—No sabían adonde íbamos. Les dijimos que esperaran.

—¿No es frustrante que nadie obedezca tus órdenes? —preguntó Natsume.

Todos salimos. Rui montaba a Yin Yin, y ella vino directamente hacia mí. Me dio un suave golpe con el morro en el pecho. Yo abrí mi mente para ella.

«No vuelvas a entrar en el fuego», me dijo.

Yo no respondí. Le rasqué detrás de las orejas mientras Rui se deslizaba desde su lomo al suelo.

Por las caras de Rui y Youichi, supe que continuaban enfadados conmigo. Y no podía culparlos, porque yo me había comportado mal. Tsubasa tenía una expresión animada; esperaba que el Hombre Luna hubiera podido reconstruir su mente con coherencia.

Todo el mundo entró en la casa, pero yo me quedé atrás, cuidando de los caballos lo mejor que pude, con cepillos medio quemados y con heno ahumado. Al cabo de un rato, Natsume salió a buscarme.

—Ven dentro, amor. Tenemos que hacer planes.

La conversación del salón cesó en cuanto entré. El Hombre Luna me miró con tristeza, y yo me pregunté si sabría del trato que había hecho con el Hechicero de Fuego o si estaba decepcionado por mis acciones.

Había un fuego en la chimenea. Yo me senté junto a él; ya no temía las llamas. Las almas atrapadas en ellas se retorcían. Su dolor y su presencia estaban claras para mí, y me pregunté cómo había sido capaz de ignorarlas antes.

Aparté la mirada. Todo el mundo me observaba. Ru y Koko se habían puesto en pie y estaban listos para pasar a la acción.

—¿He aprobado vuestro examen, no tirándome a la chimenea? —pregunté.

—No es eso —dijo Koko—. Tienes un murciélago muy feo en el hombro.

Era cierto. Tenía un murciélago del tamaño de un puño sobre el antebrazo izquierdo. Tenía un brillo de inteligencia en los ojos; se sujetaba con las garras a mi manga. Le ofrecí la mano y él se cambió de sitio. Lo llevé fuera, pero no conseguí liberarlo. No quería marcharse. Volvió a mi hombro y parecía que estaba satisfecho, así que volví a entrar en la casa.

Nadie hizo ningún comentario sobre mi nuevo amigo. De hecho, Youichi miró al animal con una expresión pensativa.

Los demás esperaron. Pasó un momento hasta que me di cuenta de que estaban esperando a que yo tomara decisiones. Y, en aquella ocasión, en vez de huir, acepté la responsabilidad. Acepté el hecho de que podían ser heridos o morir, y entendí que daría mi vida a cambio de evitar que volviera el Hechicero de Fuego.

—Youichi —dije.

Él se sobresaltó.

—Quiero que tú y el Hombre Luna entréis en el edificio de la Asamblea del Consejo, en la biblioteca, y que averigüéis todo lo que podáis sobre un túnel que lleva al interior de la Fortaleza —les indiqué. Después expliqué el comentario de Narumi. El Hombre Luna puede disfrazarse de Vermin, y con suerte, no nos atraparán. No uséis la magia de ahora en adelante. Llamaríais su atención.

El Hombre Luna y Youichi asintieron.

—¿Tsubasa?

—Sí, señora.

—¿Estás en condiciones de luchar?

—En condiciones, dispuesto y deseoso de luchar.

—Bien. Tsubasa y Rui nos acompañarán a Natsume y a mí. Iremos al sur a rescatar a los rehenes.

Ru carraspeó como si fuera a protestar.

—No me he olvidado de vosotros dos. Necesito que entréis en Citadel y ayudéis a organizar la resistencia.

—¿Resistencia? —preguntó Natsume—. No sabía nada.

—Le di la idea a un mercader y, creo que si Ru y Koko se disfrazan de comerciantes, podrían entrar en Citadel y moverse dentro. Ru tendrá que teñirse el pelo. Ah, y buscad a un niño llamado Shuichi. Decidle que sois amigos míos y os ayudará a hacer contactos.

—¿Y cuándo y cómo debemos resistir? —inquirió Koko.

—En las puertas de la Fortaleza. Cuándo… no lo sé, pero ocurrirá algo y lo sabréis.

Koko y Ru se miraron.

—¿Cuándo empezamos? —preguntó Natsume.

—Que todo el mundo duerma bien esta noche. Comenzaremos los preparativos mañana. Nos marcharemos temprano. ¿Tienes suficientes disfraces para cuatro?

Natsume sonrió.

—Mis casas francas están bien provistas de todo.

Youichi fue el único que se alarmó por aquel comentario.

A la mañana siguiente, mi grupo ensilló los caballos. Natsume montaba a Onyx, Rui a Garnet, y Tsubasa a Piyo. Natsume nos había transformado a todos en miembros del clan Krystal. Llevábamos túnicas grises y mallas negras, capas cortas con capuchón y botas negras hasta la rodilla.

Antes de marchar, Youichi me entregó un puñado de hierbas.

—Como no puedes usar la magia, quizá te sirvan. En cada uno de los paquetitos hay instrucciones de uso.

—Youichi, yo…

—Lo sé. De verdad, no me gustaba la persona desconfiada y mala en la que te convertiste en Ixia. El fuego me devolvió a mi verdadera hermana. Así que ten cuidado, porque me gustaría tenerla durante mucho tiempo.

—Tú también. No dejes que te atrapen. No querría contarle algo así a mamá. No le gustaría.

Todos convinimos un lugar y una hora para encontrarnos. Sabíamos que la casa franca ya no era segura. Nos despedimos, y Natsume y yo nos dirigimos al oeste con la esperanza de llegar a las tierras del clan Krystal antes del anochecer. Por si alguien nos detenía en el camino, habíamos preparado una historia de tapadera: íbamos a entregar muestras de cuarzo a los Ogasawara, cuyas tierras estaban en el trayecto. El clan de Nonoko tallaba y pulía gemas y piedras de todo tipo. Diseñaban y producían la mayoría de las joyas de Sitia.

Yo iba disfrazada de hombre y me llamaba Ellion. Le había pedido a todo el mundo que me llamara por aquel nombre.

El día se hizo cálido bajo el sol brillante, y aceleramos el paso. Yo llevaba a mi nuevo amigo, el murciélago, agarrado al borde de la capucha. Su peso descansaba cómodamente en mi espalda. Parecía que estaba contento de dormir durante las horas del día a mi lado.

Tsubasa permaneció callado durante todo el día, pero yo quería saber qué había ocurrido con él en Citadel, cuando nos había acusado a Youichi y a mí.

—Rei me engañó —me explicó cuando se lo pregunté—. Yo me creí sus mentiras. Me dijo que estaba con Ferde para descubrir hasta dónde llegaban las operaciones de los Daviian. Aplaudí su plan de atraer de nuevo a Ferde hacia Citadel. Lamenté vuestra inoportuna intervención. Él me convenció para que confesara y que os nombrara a Youichi y a ti como cómplices. Eso le ayudaría para persuadir al Consejo de que atacara Ixia. Me prometió… —Tsubasa hizo una pausa, frotándose la mejilla con la mano—. Después de que yo confesara, me dio la espalda. Fue un error que pagué… que todavía estoy pagando.

—Las traiciones son brutales —dije yo—. ¿Recuerdas tu rescate de Citadel?

—Lo siento, pero no. En aquel momento no estaba en condiciones de pensar. El Hombre Luna es una maravilla. Le debo la vida.

Hicimos el resto del camino en silencio. A medianoche, acampamos, y automáticamente nos pusimos a atender nuestras tareas. Rui fue a cazar conejos y yo me ocupé de los caballos. Natsume buscó leña y Tsubasa preparó la comida. Después, me acurruqué bajo la manta con Natsume.

Cuando por fin conseguí dormir, las sombras aparecieron en mis sueños, perdidas y asustadas. Cada vez que aparecía un calor brillante, se escondían y esperaban a que el cazador de fuego desapareciera. En cada ocasión, el cazador capturaba más y más almas en su red de llamas. Ellas no entendían por qué, y no sabían nada del puente hacia el cielo. Se aferraban a su mundo con deseos de venganza y justicia. Las sombras necesitaban una guía que las convenciera de que debían partir, y que les enseñara su camino.

Después de cuatro días de camino, cabalgando durante toda la jornada para transformar un viaje de siete días en uno de cinco, Rui volvió de una salida de exploración y nos dijo que había encontrado el establo. Estaba a cuatro kilómetros de nuestro campamento, en una hondonada. Natsume le preguntó los detalles.

—Tendremos que atacar en la oscuridad —dijo después de conocer la situación —. Iremos después de la medianoche. Dejaremos atados a los caballos entre los árboles y asaltaremos la granja.

Rui estaba de acuerdo. Mientras nos explicaba lo que había descubierto, había desollado un par de conejos y los había puesto en la olla del estofado.

—Yo iré a dormir un rato —dijo.

Mientras Tsubasa removía la comida, Natsume preparó las cerbatanas y yo ensillé los caballos. Garnet suspiró mientras yo le ceñía las correas.

—No está lejos —le dije—. Cuando lleguemos podrás descansar.

Cuando terminé, me uní a Tsubasa y a Natsume junto al fuego. Estaban comiendo estofado, y yo me serví un cuenco. El caldo tenía un buen sabor. Había una especia nueva.

—Está muy rico —le dije a Tsubasa—. Creo que le estás tomando el truco. ¿Qué le has añadido?

—Un ingrediente nuevo. ¿Adivinas qué es?

Cuando tomé otra cucharada, saboreé el bocado antes de tragarlo. El regusto me recordó a la receta favorita de Rand.

—¿Jengibre?

Natsume dejó caer su cuenco. Se puso en pie de un salto, pero se tambaleó. Tenía una expresión de horror.

—¡Raíz de mantequilla!

—¿Es veneno?

—No —dijo, mientras caía de rodillas—. Somnífero.

Natsume se desplomó en el suelo, pero justo antes de cerrar los ojos, me hizo un guiño. Yo miré a mi alrededor. Tsubasa estaba encorvado sobre su cuenco de comida, aparentemente, dormido. Yo sentí un gran cansancio, pero permanecí despierta. Quizá no hubiera tragado suficiente raíz.

No quería que me sorprendieran «despierta», así que me saqué la navaja del bolsillo y me la escondí en la palma de la mano con el dedo posado sobre el botón de apertura. Fingí que dormía, fijando toda mi atención en los sonidos que me rodeaban para saber qué estaba ocurriendo.

Los caballos relincharon alarmados, y yo abrí la mente a Yin Yin por primera vez en días, con la esperanza de que usar un poco de magia no alertara a nadie.

«Mal olor», me dijo. «El Hombre Tranquilo ha atado las riendas».

«¿El Hombre Tranquilo?».

Ella resopló y me mostró una imagen de Rui.

«¿Y por qué ha hecho eso?».

«Pregúntale a Garnet».

«¿Dónde habéis ido hoy, Garnet?».

«Ver gente. Oler miedo».

Yo corté la comunicación al oír unas voces que se aproximaban.

—¡Qué fácil! Tanto hablar de la Halladora de Almas y del Guerrero Fantasma y, ¡míralos! Durmiendo como bebés —dijo un hombre.

—La confianza es un poderoso aliado, ¿verdad, Rui? —preguntó una mujer. Tenía acento Sandseed.

¿Acaso Rui estaba asociado con ellos? ¿O lo habían capturado y lo estaban obligando a que los ayudara?

—Sí. La confianza es ciega. Nadie sospechó de mí, ni siquiera después de la emboscada de las llanuras —dijo Rui, riéndose—. La confianza es para la gente estúpida. Ni siquiera los ancianos Sandseed lo imaginaban. Mi habilidad para encontrar los campamentos Daviian los tenía asombrados.

Se rieron. La ira que sentí hizo que me hirviera la sangre. Rui podía estar seguro, con toda confianza, de que iba a hacer que pagara por sus acciones.

—Matad al Guerrero Fantasma —ordenó uno de los Vermin—. Cortadle el cuello y recoged su sangre. Será una venganza por Alea y su hermano.

Yo esperé. Me tomaron por los brazos y los tobillos y me levantaron del suelo.

—¡Ahora! —gritó Natsume.

Yo activé la navaja y tiré de las rodillas hacia mi pecho, arrastrando al sorprendido Vermin que me estaba agarrando por los tobillos hacia la hoja de la navaja. La sangre que le brotó del cuerpo me empapó las manos. Saqué la hoja de su estómago cuando el otro Vermin me dejó caer al suelo. Yo me puse en pie mientras él sacaba su cimitarra.

Navaja contra cimitarra. Mal pronóstico. Miré a Natsume; él estaba luchando con Rui y con la mujer. Su espada contra las lanzas de los dos. Aquello era mejor; yo esperaba ser capaz de resistir hasta que él pudiera ayudarme.

—Tira el arma —me ordenó el Vermin.

Yo no obedecí; el hombre se agachó y yo me eché a un lado. Él se agachó, yo me retiré. Me lanzó una estocada al cuello; yo me agaché. Él volvió a lanzar un tajo, y yo giré.

Agotado, el Vermin me dijo:

—No te haré daño si te rindes.

Después de otro ataque, me di cuenta de lo que ocurría.

—No tienes permitido matarme —le dije—. ¡Jal me quiere viva para poder alimentar a su mascota, el Hechicero de Fuego!

Mi petulancia lo enfureció. Incrementó la frecuencia de sus estocadas. Mala decisión.

—Pero puedo hacerte daño —me dijo—. Hacer que te desangres. Torturarte.

Me alcanzó con la espada en la capa. Yo me retiré, mientras la sangre manaba de un corte que me había hecho en el brazo. Él avanzó. Yo me retiré otra vez; con la cimitarra encontró más zonas abiertas, y pronto tuve brazos y piernas cubiertos de cortes sangrantes. Estaba mareada, y me movía con una extraña lentitud. Me estaba quedando sin energía a un ritmo alarmante.

Entonces, apareció mi murciélago. Voló hacia el Vermin y comenzó a tirarle del pelo. Mi atacante agitó los brazos y me dio una buena oportunidad de atacar, pero a mí me pesaba mucho la navaja, y mi cuerpo reaccionaba con lentitud. El Vermin debía de ser un Hechicero muy fuerte. Había debilitado mis defensas mentales sin que yo me diera cuenta.

El Hechicero miró al murciélago y la pobre criatura cayó al suelo fulminada.

—¿Es eso todo lo que tienes? —me preguntó—. ¿Y tu gran alma mágica? Creo que el Hechicero de Fuego quedará decepcionado —dijo, y se encogió de hombros—. Pero las órdenes son las órdenes.

Blandió su arma. Yo moví los brazos, pero no pude evitar que me golpeara la sien con la empuñadura de la cimitarra.

Se me nubló la visión y caí al suelo. El mundo comenzó a girar a mi alrededor. Rodé para alejarme del Hechicero; cuando llegué junto a los cascos de Yin Yin, dejé que la oscuridad me envolviera.

Notaba un martilleo en el cráneo. «Despierta», me decía. «Abre los ojos». Más martillazos. Yo me negué. A la siguiente vez, un latido sordo penetró en mi inconsciencia. «Vamos», me decía. «Abre los ojos, por favor».

Me desperté. Me ardían de dolor los brazos y las piernas, y la cabeza me iba a estallar. Natsume estaba inclinado sobre mí, echándome agua en los cortes, causándome un terrible escozor.

—¡Ay! ¡Para eso! —le pedí.

—Por fin —dijo.

Sin embargo, no se detuvo. Me frotó las heridas para limpiármelas, y cuando terminó, se sentó en el suelo.

—Con eso tendrá que valer por ahora. Vamos, tenemos que irnos.

Yo no podía moverme, así que él me ayudó a incorporarme. Sentí náuseas.

—Toma —me dijo, y me puso unas hojas rojas en la mano—. Las he encontrado en tus alforjas. Las instrucciones decían que son buenas para el dolor de cabeza. Yo mastiqué una. El estómago se me calmó, pero mi visión seguía siendo borrosa.

—¿Adonde tenemos que ir? —pregunté.

Natsume me puso en pie.

—Tenemos que encontrar el establo.

—¿Establo?

Natsume me echó agua de la cantimplora por la cabeza y me espabilé de golpe.

—Si los Vermin no vuelven a su campamento con nosotros, los demás sabrán que ha ocurrido algo. Entonces, matarán a sus rehenes, o se cambiarán de sitio —me explicó Natsume—. Ten —me dijo, y me dio ropa—. Date prisa.

Yo me cambié. La matanza que había en nuestro campamento me puso enferma, y me tomé otra hoja roja. Natsume había matado a la mujer y a Rui. ¡Traidor! Tsubasa permanecía donde había quedado dormido, y el Hechicero estaba a su lado. Tenía la cabeza deformada, como si lo hubiera coceado un caballo.

«¿Yin Yin?», le pregunté.

«Hombre malo. Nadie le hace daño a la Dama Lavanda».

«Gracias».

«¿Pastillas de menta?».

«Cuando hayamos terminado. ¡Y también manzanas!».

Yo llevaba mi camisa de color coral y la falda pantalón a juego. Reflejaban la luz de la luna. No había manera de que yo me mimetizase con el entorno. Natsume se había vestido con la ropa del Hechicero, y se había aplicado maquillaje para igualar el tono de piel de los Vermin. Sentí pavor cuando me imaginé lo que había planeado. Al menos, yo no iba a ser cebo de una serpiente esta vez.

Desatamos a los otros caballos. El olor de la sangre les ponía nerviosos, y estaban contentos de marcharse de allí, pese al cansancio. Yo monté en Yin Yin y Natsume en Onyx, mientras llevábamos a los otros caballos de las riendas. Recorrimos en silencio los pocos kilómetros que nos separaban del establo, y discernimos entre los árboles un extraño brillo rojo que provenía del lago Diamante. El pequeño establo parecía desierto, pero después de un momento se hicieron visibles las figuras que vigilaban las puertas.

—¿Qué caballo?

—Onyx. A Yin Yin la conocen bien.

Yo desmonté y les dije a los caballos que permanecieran en el bosque hasta que los avisara.

—Quítate la capa —me dijo Natsume—, y túmbate delante de mí.

Apartó el pie del estribo; yo me subí al caballo y me tumbé boca abajo. Él me entregó la navaja. La hoja estaba limpia y guardada.

—Está impregnada de curare —me dijo Natsume. Después tomó las riendas con la mano izquierda y sujetó la cimitarra con la derecha—. Finge que estás inconsciente

—me ordenó mientras le chasqueaba la lengua a Onyx.

Entramos en una zona abierta, con la esperanza de parecer un Hechicero que volvía con su premio.

—¿Dónde están los demás? —preguntó una voz masculina.

—Ya vienen —respondió Natsume con la voz ronca.

—¡Por fin! ¡La tenemos! —dijo otro hombre, mientras me tiraba de las piernas —. Ayudadme.

Natsume desmontó por el lado contrario de la silla, manteniendo a Onyx entre sí y el Vermin.

Otra persona ayudó al Vermin a bajarme del caballo.

—La mantendremos dormida hasta que esté ante Jal. Trae la carreta. Te marcharás hoy mismo —ordenó el hombre, mientras me sujetaba en brazos.

—¿Dónde está Jal? —preguntó Natsume.

El hombre se quedó helado y yo me arriesgué a echar un vistazo. La punta de la espada de Natsume le estaba tocando el cuello.

—En la Fortaleza de los Magos —respondió—. Adelante, ve a buscar a Jal. Pero asegúrate de que te la llevas a ella también —dijo, y me lanzó hacia Natsume mientras pedía ayuda a gritos.

A tan poca distancia, ni siquiera Natsume pudo esquivarme. Le golpeé en el pecho. Ambos caímos al suelo, pero yo rodé hasta que lo dejé libre. Me puse en pie de un salto y vi cómo Natsume rodaba también para evitar que el Vermin lo acuchillara.

Otros cuatro Vermin, con las armas desenvainadas, se acercaban corriendo.

Yo saqué la navaja y se la lancé al Vermin que atacaba a Natsume. Él gruñó al notar que le cortaba el hombro, pero no se detuvo. Sin embargo, el curare de la hoja de mi navaja se extendió por su cuerpo y le paralizó los músculos. Yo tomé la lanza del hombre. Natsume se puso en pie y recuperó su arma.

Un segundo después, los demás nos habían alcanzado.

Los eventos se transformaron en una larga lucha. Yo usaba la longitud de la lanza en mi ventaja, impidiendo que las cimitarras me alcanzaran. Después de hacer un amago de estoque a su estómago, le barrí los pies del suelo a mi oponente. No dudé a la hora de clavarle la punta de la lanza en el cuello. El alma se elevó de su cuerpo y vaciló sobre él. ¿Debía ayudar a su alma?

Antes de que pudiera decidirme, se acercó otro hombre. Sin embargo, se detuvo, y yo noté sus hebras de magia enredándose en mi lanza. Un Hechicero que podía mover objetos. La lanza voló de mis manos, se volvió y me apuntó.

—Jal me quiere viva —le recordé.

Él avanzó.

—¿Por qué no usas tu poder para defenderte? ¿Tienes miedo de que el

Hechicero de Fuego le diga a Jal lo que estás haciendo?

—Que te den un premio. Eres muy inteligente.

La punta de la lanza se acercó más y me rozó el hueco del cuello.

—Ríndete o la ensarto —le dijo el Hechicero a Natsume.

Natsume se detuvo y me miró sin saber qué hacer.

—No lo hará —le dije a Natsume.

—Tienes razón. Si no te rindes, le prenderé fuego al establo —dijo el Hechicero —. ¿Quieres ser responsable de la muerte de diez niños?

—¡No! ¡No! —grité yo—. Deja a los niños e iré contigo.

—Sé que vendrás —dijo el Hechicero—. Me preocupa más el Guerrero Fantasma —puntualizó mirando a Natsume—. Baja el arma.

Natsume dejó la cimitarra en el suelo, pero cuando se irguió, movió dos veces la mano. Un pequeño dardo se le clavó al Hechicero en el cuello. El hombre se sobresaltó de la sorpresa, pero tuvo tiempo de volverse hacia el establo. El fuego estalló en la puerta mientras él se desplomaba junto a su compañero, doblegado por la poción somnífera de Natsume.

El humo me invadió la nariz, y con él, sentí miedo y horror.

—¡Natsume, ve! —le dije, haciéndole gestos, y llamé a los caballos con un silbido. Los animales se acercaron, y yo corrí hacia el establo.

«¡Yin Yin, ayuda!».

Natsume había abierto la puerta, que ardía, pero las llamas reptaban hacia el techo.

Piyo y Onyx se apartaron del humo acre, pero Yin Yin y Garnet se enfrentaron al calor.

—Diles que se muevan hacia la izquierda —le grité a Natsume por encima del estruendo del fuego.

Él corrió hacia la abertura, y yo conduje a Yin Yin y a Garnet hacia el lado derecho.

Esperé dos horribles segundos y le di un golpe a la pared del establo.

«Yin Yin, Garnet, coces».

Me aparté, y los animales dirigieron sus cuartos traseros hacia la madera, haciendo un agujero con unas poderosas patadas.

Cuando la abertura fue lo suficientemente grande para los adultos, detuve a los caballos. Aparté unos cuantos maderos astillados, miré al interior y llamé a los secuestrados. Aunque el fuego emitía una luz brillante, el interior estaba oscurecido por el humo. Una persona se aferró a mi mano. Yo tiré de los niños a través del agujero, contándolos a medida que salían.

El humo se hizo más espeso, y el infierno avanzó.

Cuando el esposo de la Consejera Yome salió con un bebé a la espalda y otro en brazos, conté en total diez niños y un adulto.

—¿Dónde está Gale? —le pregunté.

Él, tosiendo desgarradoramente para poder expeler el humo de sus pulmones, me señaló a través de la abertura.

—Se ha derrumbado —dijo, jadeando—. No he podido sacarlos a todos.

Yo me dispuse a entrar, pero él me detuvo.

—El tejado —dijo entre toses.

Apartamos a los niños del establo segundos antes de que el tejado se desplomara causando una explosión de chispas y de ruido.

Conté de nuevo a los niños. Diez. Un adulto. Ni Gale, ni Natsume. ¿Él todavía estaba en el establo?

El horror y la angustia me atenazaron la garganta y me atravesaron el corazón. Me volví hacia la estructura llameante. El calor que irradiaba me obligó a dar un paso atrás. Las vigas del tejado habían caído sobre los Vermin, y las llamas lamían sus cuerpos y absorbían sus almas hacia el infierno.

Se abrió una ventana al mundo de fuego ante mí. Podía haber agarrado una de las almas de los Vermin y haber vuelto hacia el Hechicero de Fuego. Sin embargo, no estaba preparada. Tenía algunas cosas que conseguir, y tenía que despedirme de algunas personas antes de abrazar el fuego.

Después, iría hacia él con anhelo. Vivir en el mundo sin Natsume no tenía sentido para mí.

El fuego se prolongó durante toda la noche. Por la mañana, se redujo a un montón de ascuas. Aún estaba demasiado caliente como para buscar a Natsume o a Gale entre las ruinas. En vez de eso, llevé a los niños hasta el lago Diamante y los lavé, mientras intentaba hacer caso omiso de la pena que me estaba royendo las entrañas.

El esposo de la Consejera Yome, Kell, me ayudó a dar de comer a los niños y a curarles las heridas. Yin Yin y Garnet bebieron del lago, y yo les quité el hollín de la piel. El agua estaba clara. El color rojo provenía del fondo de la laguna, como si alguien hubiera pintado de aquel color las rocas y la arena. Quizá lo hubieran hecho. Después de todo, era un lago hecho por el hombre.

Cuando todo el mundo estuvo atendido, volvimos al campamento. Encontramos a Tsubasa ocupado en la macabra tarea de enterrar cadáveres.

—Supongo que he estado durmiendo durante toda la batalla —dijo—. ¿Hemos ganado? —preguntó, inclinando la cabeza hacia Rui—. ¿O perdido?

—Ambas cosas —dije yo.

La angustia que sentía por Natsume iba a desagarrarme la garganta. Me mordí el labio con fuerza y sentí el sabor de la sangre.

—¿Puedes contarme lo que ha ocurrido? —me pidió.

Se lo expliqué. Tsubasa aceptó la traición de Rui con un resoplido de cinismo y con un gesto irónico, que reflejaba sus negros pensamientos sobre la confianza.

Cuando terminé de hablar, me dijo:

—Al menos, tu amigo está bien.

—¿Qué amigo?

Él señaló a un árbol cercano.

—Creía que estaba muerto, pero cuando fui a recogerlo del suelo echó a volar. Me dio un susto de muerte.

Yo me acerqué. Mi murciélago estaba colgado de la rama de un árbol, boca abajo. La criatura abrió un ojo a medias y lo cerró otra vez con satisfacción. De algún modo, yo había conseguido crear un vínculo emocional con el murciélago, similar a mi vínculo con Yin Yin. Sin embargo, las reflexiones sobre mi afinidad con los animales deberían esperar. Tenía que encargarme de asuntos más apremiantes, como encontrar el cuerpo de Natsume. Sin embargo, dije:

—Tenemos que encontrar un sitio seguro para los familiares de los Consejeros.

La hija de Misaki Yukihara, Jenniqilla, me tiró de la capa.

—Yo quiero ir a casa —me dijo.

Aunque estaba contenta de ser libre, tenía una mirada de tristeza, y el cansancio se reflejaba en su joven rostro. Yo me agaché a su lado.

—Lo sé, pero necesito que finjas un poco más que eres una rehén. Es muy importante. ¿Podrás ayudarnos?

Asintió con determinación, y me recordó a Shuichi. Yo les asigné a todos los niños mayores una tarea, y se movieron con actitud decidida.

—¿Y yo? —me preguntó Kell Yome.

Las tierras de los Yome estaban al este de las de los Anju.

—¿Conoces algún lugar donde podamos esconderos a todos?

—Mi hermana tiene una granja a las afueras de Booruby en la que podríamos alojarnos todos.

—¿Está en las tierras del clan Masachika?

—Sí —dijo él con resignación—. Se casó con un llanero, pero es un buen hombre y nos ayudará.

Yo miré al grupo de niños. Booruby estaba a más distancia, hacia el este, de lo que yo quería recorrer, y sería un viaje lento.

Yin Yin relinchó.

«Toma la carreta», me dijo.

«La carreta se quemó en el incendio».

Ella resopló de impaciencia.

«Los caballos se espantaron y salieron corriendo. Toma la carreta».

«¿Dónde están?».

«Atascados. Vamos».

Yin Yin movió la cola. Tsubasa me acompañó. Montamos en Yin Yin y ella nos llevó a un pequeño bosque.

«¿Y dónde están Onyx y Piyo?», le pregunté. Yo noté su pena. «No puedo olerlos».

Llegamos hasta la carreta. Cuando el fuego había estallado, los caballos se habían asustado y habían salido corriendo hacia el bosque hasta que el carro se había quedado atascado entre dos árboles. Los animales se habían calmado, pero sus cabezas altas y sus orejas alerta indicaban que se sentían inseguros.

La carreta estaba llena de cajones de madera, pero encontramos una caja de herramientas al fondo. Liberar la carreta era un trabajo difícil. Llevaría mucho tiempo.

Mientras arreglaba la rueda rota, Tsubasa perdió la paciencia y me echó.

—Me estás metiendo prisa, y estás empeorando las cosas. Ve a dar un paseo, Mikan. De todos modos, éste es un trabajo de una sola persona.

Cuando yo titubeé, él añadió:

—Ve a buscarlo, o no encontrarás la paz. Y los demás tampoco.

Estar ocupada había sido bueno; sin embargo, caminando por el bosque no había nada que pudiera distraerme de mis pensamientos. No encontraba alivio para el dolor que me desgarraba por dentro. Era como si me hubiera tragado un tizón al rojo vivo.

Las cenizas del establo se movían por el aire. Sólo habían permanecido en su sitio unas cuantas vigas, sustentadas por la estructura de la edificación. Todo lo demás había quedado reducido a cenizas y ascuas blancas. El humo ascendía en volutas de algunos montones calientes.

El crujido de mis botas sobre los residuos me resonaba en los oídos. Toda esperanza se desvaneció cuando hallé los cuchillos de Natsume; estaban ennegrecidos y deformados. Las hojas se habían derretido. Caí de rodillas al suelo y sollocé. Entre jadeos, con las costillas doloridas y la garganta en carne viva, intenté expulsar la tristeza del cuerpo, pero sólo pude dejar de llorar cuando no me quedaron más lágrimas. Me senté y me froté la cara para apartarme el hollín.

Cuando recuperé la respiración normal, tomé un puñado de cenizas que había junto a las armas de Natsume y dejé que el viento se las llevara. «Pronto, mi amor. Pronto me uniré a ti». Saber que nos reuniríamos en el otro mundo era mi único consuelo.

Finalmente, regresé con Tsubasa. Él había arreglado la rueda. Después de mirarme a la cara, me apretó el hombro. Yo me había lavado la suciedad, pero sabía que tenía los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos de llorar.

Tsubasa consiguió desatascar la carreta, pero sacarla del bosquecillo por los estrechos senderos consumió lo que quedaba de luz del día.

Cuando llegamos al campamento, Kell había instalado a los niños junto al fuego. Yo quería despertar a todo el mundo y comenzar el viaje, pero Kell me convenció de que los niños se asustarían mucho si los despertábamos y los escondíamos en cajones de madera por la noche. Después de recordar la horrible experiencia que yo había pasado en una caja muy parecida, cedí.

Si Natsume no hubiera disparado al Hechicero, yo estaría en un cajón de aquellos. Los hijos de los Consejeros aún serían rehenes. Sin embargo, Natsume y Gale todavía estarían vivos.

Miré a los niños mientras dormían. Jenniqilla había pasado un brazo protector sobre Leevi y el bebé que estaba a su lado, chupándose el dedo en sueños. En aquel estado, encarnaban la inocencia, la paz, el amor y la alegría. Natsume conocía el riesgo que entrañaba entrar en aquel establo, y no lo había dudado. Yo habría hecho lo mismo. Once vidas por un acto generoso.

Bastante buen trato.

Incluso con la carreta, el viaje hasta Booruby duró cuatro días. Cuatro días de preocupación, frustración, hambre, noches de vigilia y ruido. Cuando llegamos, tenía una nueva apreciación de la figura de los padres, y me alegré tanto de ver a la hermana de Kell como ella se alegró de vernos a nosotros. Abrazó a Kell con fuerza durante mucho tiempo. Yo me mordí el labio y me di la vuelta. Me dolían los brazos vacíos.

La granja estaba situada a dos kilómetros al sur de la ciudad, y parecía que estaba aislada de los vecinos, pero el marido de la hermana de Kell nos introdujo apresuradamente en la casa. Los niños comieron caliente por primera vez en semanas; Tsubasa y yo hicimos planes para volver al lugar de encuentro a reunirnos con los demás. Yo me mantuve concentrada en la acción. De otro modo, sabía que me rendiría a la tristeza que me consumía por dentro.

Nos arriesgaríamos a cruzar el límite este de las Llanuras de Avibian. El paso de ráfaga de viento de Garnet y de Yin Yin compensaría el tiempo que habíamos invertido en viajar a Booruby.

Antes de que nos marcháramos, Kell me preguntó:

—¿Cómo sabremos cuándo es seguro enviar a los niños de vuelta a casa?

Yo lo pensé.

—Si todo sale bien, recibirás un mensaje.

—¿Y si no sale bien?

La emoción le entrecortó la voz. Recordé que su esposa era una de las Consejeras. Si yo fracasaba, ella estaría entre las primeras de muchas víctimas.

—Si no sabes nada después de catorce días, significa que los Daviian estarán al mando. Envía a los niños a sus casas y ten esperanza.

—¿Esperanza para qué?

—Para que en el futuro, exista una persona lo suficientemente fuerte como para rebelarse contra los Daviian Vermin. Y ganar.

Kell me miró dubitativamente.

—Tenemos a cuatro Magos Maestros y una Halladora de Almas, y ellos han conseguido controlar la situación.

—Antes ha ocurrido. Una sola persona puede traer la paz a Sitia.

Tsubasa y yo nos despedimos de Kell y de los niños. Viajamos hacia el noroeste, con intención de rodear Booruby de camino hacia las llanuras. Mi pequeño murciélago iba colgado de las crines de Yin Yin, y no parecía que le importara mucho el vaivén de la marcha.

Nuestros planes cambiaron cuando vi la fábrica de vidrio en la distancia, y tuve una idea de repente. Fuimos hasta las puertas de la factoría; Tsubasa aceptó nuestro desvío sin preocuparse.

—¿Espero aquí? —me preguntó.

—Sí. No tardaré —dije yo. Dejé a Yin Yin con él.

Mientras me acercaba a la puerta de la casa, Nobara salió del taller. Después de una vacilación, se aproximó a nosotros, mirándonos con desconfianza.

—¿Puedo ayudarle en algo, señor? —me preguntó.

Se me había olvidado lo de mi pelo. Al menos, sabía que mi disfraz funcionaba. Sonreí por primera vez en días.

Ella me miró fijamente.

—¿Mikan? —preguntó. Después miró a su alrededor con preocupación—. ¡Entra! ¡Le han puesto precio a tu cabeza! —me dijo, y me arrastró al interior de su casa—. Gracias a que estás bien —me dijo, y me abrazó—. ¿Qué te ha pasado en el pelo?

—Es una larga historia. ¿Tu familia está en casa?

—No. Han ido a la ciudad. Papá ha recibido un cargamento de arena que estaba lleno de piedras, y ha ido a quejarse, y mamá…

—Nobara, necesito llevarme más de tus animales de cristal.

—¿De verdad? ¿Has conseguido vender el murciélago?

—No. Sin embargo, he descubierto que puedo usar tus animales para comunicarme con otros magos a grandes distancias, sin usar mi propia magia. Me gustaría comprarte tantos como sea posible.

—¡Vaya! No lo sabía.

—¿Cuántos tienes ahora?

—Seis. Están en el taller.

Entonces, Nobara me guió por el patio, y ambas entramos en la fábrica. El calor de los hornos nos envolvió. Yo la seguí a través de aquel aire espeso y entre el rugido del fuego. Sobre una mesa había media docena de animales de cristal. Todos tenían brillo en el interior.

Nobara envolvió las figuras y yo conté las monedas. Después le pedí a Nobara que me enseñara cómo las hacía y, con una larga pipa de metal y el vidrio fundido que había dentro de uno de los hornos, me mostró el proceso de secado, de moldeado y de enfriado de las piezas. Yo le di las gracias por la demostración, me despedí y volví con Tsubasa. Él estaba inclinado sobre Garnet.

—Tu definición de «no tardaré» difiere de la mía —me dijo a modo de saludo —. ¿Hay otro cambio de planes?

—Sí. Será mejor que te acostumbres —le dije.

—¡Sí, señor! —respondió él con una sonrisa.

—¿Sarcasmo? Creo que has estado demasiado tiempo con Youichi. ¿Qué pasó con el duro soldado que seguía las órdenes sin sopesarlas?

Su expresión se tornó grave.

—Se volvió loco. Y cuando se recuperó, descubrió que su orden de prioridades había cambiado.

—¿A mejor?

—Sólo el tiempo lo dirá.

Montamos y nos dirigimos a la frontera este de las Llanuras de Avibian. Cuando estuvimos allí, Yin Yin y Garnet tomaron el paso de ráfaga de viento y flotaron durante muchos kilómetros. Acampamos a las afueras de la llanura por la noche. Esperaba que nuestra presencia no llamara la atención. Yo pensaba en la habilidad para fabricar el vidrio de Nobara. Era mejor que hundirse en la profunda desesperación que me embargaba cada vez que pensaba en Natsume.

Nuestro viaje hasta el punto de encuentro duró tres días. Durante aquel tiempo, Tsubasa había detectado el rastro de un gran ejército que se dirigía al norte, hacia Citadel. Por las noches, se veía el resplandor de muchas hogueras en el cielo distante y el humo de la madera impregnaba el aire.

Habíamos quedado en encontrarnos con el Hombre Luna y los demás en La Colina del Búho, un pequeño pueblo que estaba en las tierras Koizumi. Según Youichi, el propietario de la Posada de la Hoja de Clavo no nos delataría.

—Me debe una —me había explicado Youichi.

La Colina del Búho estaba en una pequeña elevación a tres kilómetros al noreste de Citadel. Las cuatro torres de la Fortaleza de los Magos se divisaban desde la carretera que iba hacia la ciudad.

Aún disfrazados de mercaderes del clan Krystal, Tsubasa y yo entramos en el pueblo. La sala común de la posada estaba abarrotada de gente, pero el establo estaba lleno sólo a medias. El mozo del establo me sugirió que llegáramos pronto para la cena, porque en aquella posada paraban mucho las caravanas.

—Una noche menos para las raciones del camino —me dijo el chico, mientras me ayudaba a cepillar a Yin Yin—. Y los mercaderes prefieren acampar aquí en vez de pasar la noche en Citadel.

—¿Y por qué? —pregunté.

—Hay muchos rumores, y yo no sé qué creer. Sin embargo, los mercaderes que vuelven dicen que todo el mundo tiene miedo de los Daviian, y que los Daviian han convencido al Consejo de que se prepare para la guerra.

—¿Con Ixia?

—No lo sé. Han reclutado a todo el mundo. Benn dice que los Daviian están aliados con Ixia, y que cuando reclutan a una persona, la hipnotizan. Tienen pensado formar un gran ejército para convertir Sitia en otro Distrito Militar de Ixia. ¡El MD-9!

El chico me contó muchas más especulaciones. Yo sabía que el Comandante no estaba aliado con los Daviian, pero la posibilidad de usar el ejército de sitia contra

Sitia me parecía una táctica Vermin.

Cuando terminamos con los caballos, yo entré a la posada. Tsubasa ya había pagado dos habitaciones para pasar la noche.

—Se nos está acabando el dinero —me dijo.

—¿Los demás están aquí? —le pregunté.

—Ru y Koko están en la sala común. Youichi y el Hombre Luna no han llegado todavía.

Eso me preocupaba. Habían pasado trece días desde que nos habíamos marchado a rescatar a los rehenes. El Hombre Luna y mi hermano habían tenido tiempo suficiente como para descubrir cualquier cosa sobre el túnel de emergencia de la Fortaleza.

En el comedor, Ru y Koko estaban rodeados por un grupo de mercaderes que nos miraron con desconfianza.

Tsubasa y yo nos sentamos en una mesa al otro extremo de la sala. Finalmente, el grupo se deshizo, y Ru y Koko se nos unieron. Ru se había teñido el pelo rubio de negro, y los dos se habían oscurecido la piel.

—Koko, ¿te han salido pecas? —le pregunté sin poder evitar la puya.

—No te rías. Es este sol del sur. ¡Estamos a mitad de la temporada fría y hay sol! Bah —dijo, y me miró—. ¡Aunque prefiero tener pecas que estar calvo!

Yo me llevé una mano al pelo.

—Va creciendo.

—Bueno, ya está bien —dijo Ru—. ¿Habéis tenido éxito?

La pregunta se me clavó como si fuera un puñal. Tsubasa se dio cuenta de que no podía responder, y les contó a Ru y a Koko lo de Rui, lo que había ocurrido durante el rescate y la desaparición de Natsume. El hecho de ver la conmoción y el dolor en el semblante de mis amigos fue insoportable. Me disculpé y salí.

Respirando profundamente el aire frío de la noche, vagué por la ciudad. Había algunas personas por la calle, portando faroles para alumbrar el camino. Sentí un suave tirón en la capa cuando el murciélago se me posó en el hombro. Me miraba con decisión. Después, voló y se alejó. Volvió, revoloteó alrededor de mi cabeza y se dirigió hacia la izquierda. Yo lo seguí hasta que llegamos a un edificio en ruinas.

El murciélago se posó en el tejado, como si se dispusiera a esperar. Yo abrí la puerta, que estaba desencajada del marco, con nerviosismo. En el interior no había más que unos barriles viejos y ruedas de carreta rotas. Cuando me di la vuelta para marcharme, me topé con una pelota de madera. Era el juguete de un niño. Lo tomé y lo examiné. Estaba claro que mi murciélago quería que encontrara algo o viera a alguien allí.

Me concentré en usar todos los sentidos. Cerré los ojos e inhalé. El olor húmedo se imponía sobre los demás, pero detecté un suave efluvio de limón. Seguí aquella esencia limpia hasta que me vi en un rincón de la parte trasera de la casa. Noté un cosquilleo y se me puso el vello de punta. Instintivamente, susurré:

—Revélate.

Después, abrí los ojos.

Ante mí apareció una luz gris que tomó la forma de un niño. Estaba sentado sobre uno de los barriles.

Un fantasma. Un alma perdida.

—¿Dónde está mi madre? —me preguntó con timidez—. Ella también estaba enferma. Se marchó y no volvió, ni siquiera cuando la llamaba.

Yo me acerqué al niño. La luz que irradiaba iluminaba la habitación. Por los restos oxidados de la estructura de una cama y otros objetos, supe que aquella zona había sido el dormitorio de un niño muchos años antes.

Mi murciélago entró revoloteando y dibujó un círculo sobre la cabeza del niño. Yo murmuré:

—Sí, sí. Lo sé. Ya lo he entendido.

Con un exasperado chirrido que sonaba como «Por fin», salió volando.

Yo le hice al niño preguntas sobre su madre y su familia. Tal y como había pensado, habían vivido y muerto allí en el pasado.

—Sé dónde están —le dije—. Puedo llevarte hasta ellos.

El niño sonrió. Yo extendí la mano, y él la tomó. Yo inhalé su alma y lo envié al cielo.

El verdadero trabajo de una Halladora de Almas.

No era salvar almas y devolverlas a sus cuerpos, sino guiarlas al lugar en el que tenían que estar. Por fin había entendido cuál era mi verdadero propósito. Stono y Yura deberían haber ido al cielo. Sus personalidades habían cambiado porque se les había negado la paz.

La muerte no era el final. Y yo sabía que Natsume me esperaba, pero que no querría verme hasta que hubiera encontrado a todas las almas perdidas y las hubiera enviado a su verdadero destino.

No había existido ningún Hallador de Almas durante ciento veinticinco años, ¿Por qué no estaba Sitia llena de almas perdidas? Quizá fueran escasas.

Con el renovado propósito de encontrar la manera de vencer al Hechicero de Fuego, salí del edificio y me detuve. Había cinco almas en diferentes partes de la calle. El sonido de un revoloteo me anunció la llegada del murciélago. Se me posó en el hombro.

—¿Las has llamado tú? —le pregunté al murciélago—. ¿O lo he hecho yo?

Supongo que debería haber sido más concreta cuando llamé al niño. O eso, o acababa de aprender un truco que no sabía desconectar.

Reuní y liberé almas durante el trayecto hasta la posada. La mayoría fueron al cielo. Una estaba llena de odio y, cuando se hundió en el suelo, me preocupé de que pudiera incrementar los poderes del Hechicero de Fuego.

Antes de entrar en la posada, oí el sonido de los cascos de un caballo a mi espalda. Me di la vuelta a tiempo para ver cómo Youichi tiraba de las riendas de Mr. bear. Su pánico me alcanzó antes que sus palabras.

—El Hombre Luna —jadeó—. ¡Han atrapado al Hombre Luna!

En la sala común de la posada, los cinco repasamos los detalles de lo que sabíamos. El Hombre Luna había sido capturado aquella tarde.

—No encontramos referencias al túnel en la biblioteca del edificio de la Asamblea —dijo Youichi—. Íbamos a reunimos con un mago anciano que estaba escondiéndose de los Vermin. Otro nos había dicho que tenía información sobre la construcción de la Fortaleza, pero cuando hablamos con él, sólo pudo darnos detalles vagos. Sabía cómo crear un escudo anulador, y me enseñó a hacerlo. No debería haberlo intentado. La magia alertó a los Hechiceros y nos atacaron cuando salíamos de su casa.

—¿Y cómo escapaste? —le preguntó Koko.

—En un momento, estábamos rodeados de Vermin, y al momento siguiente llegó un grupo de comerciantes peleándose y niños gritando, y prácticamente atropellaron a todo el mundo. Se formó una confusión. Un hombre me tomó de la mano y tiró de mí. Me escondí hasta que oscureció. Uno de los niños me dijo que el

Hombre Luna no había podido escapar.

—Los Vermin sabrán que estamos aquí —dijo Ru—. Tenemos que marcharnos. Hay una caravana acampada a dos kilómetros de aquí. Podemos quedarnos con ellos.

—¿En qué dirección va la caravana? —le pregunté a Ru.

—Tienen una entrega en Citadel mañana, y después van al sur, a las tierras del clan Yome. ¿Por qué?

—¡Oh, no! —dijo Youichi—. Tiene esa mirada… ¿qué estás tramando, hermana?

—Tenemos que entrar en la Fortaleza.

—Imposible. Está rodeada por una burbuja de magia protectora. No podríamos encontrar la entrada al túnel. Hay unos cuantos Hechiceros que han alcanzado el poder de los maestros. Tú eres poderosa, pero no tienes su nivel. Te atraparían en un instante —dijo Youichi, cruzándose de brazos como si con aquello hubiera zanjado el asunto.

—Es una gran idea —dije yo.

—¿Qué?

Yo no hice caso de la confusión de mi hermano.

—Ru, ¿la gente de Citadel está lista para sublevarse?

—Están organizados, tienen algunas armas y unos cuantos magos. Me gustaría entrenarlos un poco, pero no será posible. Están todo lo preparados que pueden estar.

—¿Y crees que los comerciantes de la caravana estarían dispuestos a llevarnos escondidos en sus carretas?

—Creo que podríamos organizarlo.

—Si conseguimos meteros, ¿podemos quedarnos las cinco monedas de oro? — preguntó Koko, que había entendido perfectamente el plan.

—Sólo si conseguís sacarnos —respondí yo.

—Eso es un suicidio —protestó Youichi.

—Míralo de este modo, Youichi. Eso pondrá fin a nuestra discusión.

—¿Porqué?

—Si morimos, tú tienes razón. Si tú no mueres, tengo razón.

—Ahora me siento mucho mejor.

Koko chasqueó la lengua.

—El sarcasmo es perjudicial para el espíritu de equipo.

Ru me miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Querrás decir «si no morimos», ¿no, Mikan?

Yo no respondí. Natsume me esperaba al otro lado. Mi recompensa.

Recogimos nuestras cosas y salimos. Los comerciantes de la caravana accedieron a incluirnos en su grupo y pasamos la mayor parte de la noche preparando la caravana. Cuando terminamos, nos reunimos para hablar de los planes del día siguiente.

—Tsubasa, tú montarás a Garnet. Koko llevará a Yin Yin, y Ru, tú conducirás la carreta. Pase lo que pase, Ru, llévanos hasta las puertas de la Fortaleza —le ordené.

—Sí, señora.

—¿Y tú y yo? —preguntó Youichi.

—Nosotros somos la carga. Ru va a usarme para conseguir meternos en la Fortaleza. Exigirá sus cinco monedas de oro por llevarme ante los Vermin.

—Nunca pensé que echaría de menos los días en que fui cebo de una serpiente de la selva —dijo Youichi.

—¿Y qué ocurrirá una vez que estemos dentro? —preguntó Ru.

—Ésa será la señal para que se subleven los ciudadanos de Citadel, que mantendrán ocupados a un puñado de Vermin y de Hechiceros.

—¿Y los Hechiceros más poderosos? —preguntó Youichi.

—¿Puedes hacer un escudo anulador?

Él vaciló.

—Sí.

—Cuando comience la sublevación, todos los magos irán a las puertas de la Fortaleza, y te ayudarán a construir y mantener el escudo —le dije yo.

—Pero no durará mucho.

—Sólo necesito un poco de tiempo.

—¿Para qué?

—Para llegar hasta el Hechicero de Fuego.

—¿Puedes luchar con él?

—No.

—Entonces, explícame otra vez por qué esto no es una misión suicida.

—Creo que puedo detenerlo y mantenerlo en el mundo de fuego. Y al hacerlo, podré quitarle algunos de sus poderes. Si Narumi e Nonoko siguen con vida, y si reúnes a tantos magos como sea posible, entonces podrás contener a los Hechiceros.

—Son muchas condiciones —dijo Koko.

—Y no hay un cuándo —agregó Ru.

—¿Cuándo? —preguntó Youichi.

—Cuándo vuelve Mikan. Habrá un cuándo, ¿no, Mikan? —me preguntó Ru.

—El único modo de mantenerlo en el mundo de fuego es que yo me quede también —dije.

Aquellas palabras me supieron como la ceniza. Pensar en un suceso era algo completamente distinto a decirlo en voz alta. Pero, una vez dicho, era definitivo. Natsume estaría allí, y yo lo encontraría.

—Tiene que haber otro modo —dijo Youichi—. Tú siempre te las arreglas para dar con planes ingeniosos.

—Esta vez no.

Todo el mundo quedó en silencio.

Yo estaba a punto de sugerir que durmiéramos un poco cuando Youichi preguntó:

—¿Y si no podemos vencer a los Hechiceros?

—Entonces, mejor será que tengáis a vuestro lado a una persona inmune a la magia —dijo alguien desde el otro lado de la carreta.

Todos nos miramos. ¿Era la voz de un fantasma?

—Aunque en esta ocasión, os agradecería que no me dejarais atrás.

Natsume apareció ante nuestra vista. Parecía real; en su rostro había una expresión de diversión y molestia. La suave luz de la luna brillaba en su cabeza calva, y llevaba una túnica marrón y los pantalones del clan Anju.

Sentí incredulidad, sorpresa; alargué el brazo para tocarlo. Él me atrajo hacia sí y mi mundo se llenó con la vista, el olor y el tacto de Natsume.

Podrían haber pasado segundos, minutos, días, estaciones, sin que yo me hubiera dado cuenta, sin que me hubiera importado. Me aferré a él como si tuviera los pies al borde de un precipicio. Su corazón latía en mi oído. Su sangre fluía en mis venas. Adapté mi cuerpo a su carne sólida, deseando fundirme con él y no permitir que nada, ni siquiera el aire, se interpusiera entre nosotros.

El alivio y la alegría extinguieron la pena y el dolor que me atenazaban el corazón; sin embargo, pronto recordé la promesa que le había hecho al Hechicero de Fuego.

Volví a sentir una gran tristeza. Mi recompensa por ayudar al Hechicero de Fuego tendría que esperar. Era mejor tenerlo allí.

Yo respiré profundamente y me calmé. Los demás se alejaron, dejándonos solos a Natsume y a mí. Sus labios encontraron los míos. Nuestras almas se entrelazaron. El vacío que tenía por dentro se llenó.

Él se apartó, sin aliento.

—Tranquila, mi amor —dijo, jadeando.

—¿Cómo sobreviviste al incendio? —le pregunté—. El tejado se desplomó y tú no…

—Ocurrieron dos cosas a la vez. Al menos, eso creo —dijo, y me dedicó una sonrisa irónica—. Yo llevaba a Gale en brazos cuando el tejado cayó. La fuerza del impacto nos envió a través del suelo, a un pequeño sótano —dijo Natsume, y se frotó las costillas con un gesto de dolor.

—¡Estás herido y no puedo curarte! —exclamé yo, al ver que tenía un corte a un lado del cráneo.

—Sólo es un golpe —dijo, y se pasó la mano por la cabeza con suavidad—. Me cayó una viga encima y el golpe me dejó inconsciente. Probablemente, habría muerto de asfixia, o abrasado, pero Gale nos encerró en una burbuja de aire frío. Ella también se había quedado inconsciente por el golpe, pero recuperó el conocimiento y usó su magia. Con el colchón de aire que formó, evitó que el sótano se llenara de escombros del incendio.

—¿Y por qué no te vi a la mañana siguiente? ¿Por qué no me llamaste?

—El tejado se había caído sobre nosotros, y tú no podías hacer nada hasta que se hubiera apagado el fuego. No tenía suficiente aire como para gritar, y Gale necesitaba todas sus fuerzas para mantenernos con vida.

—¿Y por qué no sopló para apagar el fuego o para salvar a los niños?

—Sus poderes son limitados. Es algo relacionado con eso de bailar para controlar el tiempo —dijo, e hizo un gesto hacia la carreta—. Puedes preguntárselo ella. La he traído. Necesitaremos toda la ayuda que podamos reunir.

Yo miré al otro lado del carro. Gale sujetaba las riendas de Onyx y de Piyo. Yin Yin ya los había encontrado, y acariciaba con el morro a Piyo. Garnet estaba cerca. La inseguridad que Gale sentía al verse rodeada de equinos se reflejaba en la expresión intranquila de su semblante.

—¿Te enteraste de algo más? —le pregunté a Natsume.

—Sí. Encontrar ropa cuando uno está medio desnudo es más difícil de lo que tú crees. Y los caballos asustados pueden recorrer mucha distancia en la dirección equivocada antes de que los encuentres —me dijo, observándolos—. Onyx y Piyo son rápidos, pero no hay nada como un caballo Sandseed cuando tienes prisa. Y pese a tu desvío hacia Booruby, mi amor, me costó alcanzarte.

—Podrías haber encontrado la manera de decirme que estabas bien. Esta semana ha sido una agonía para mí.

—Pues ahora sabes cómo me sentí cuando saltaste al fuego del establo. Y sabes cómo me sentiré si no vuelves después de luchar con el Hechicero de Fuego.

Yo abrí la boca y la cerré.

—Estabas escuchando.

—Tenía la esperanza de que todo el mundo estuviera hablando de mi altruismo, de mi habilidad legendaria de guerrero y de mis cualidades de amante insuperable —dijo, y me miró con lujuria—. En vez de eso, estabais haciendo planes para mañana. Es interesante comprobar que la vida sigue, pese a todo.

Natsume se puso serio y me miró con intensidad.

—Con todos esos planes, amor, estoy seguro de que encontrarás la manera de volver.

—No soy lo suficientemente lista. ¡No sé lo suficiente de magia! No creo que nadie lo sepa. Sólo vamos dando tumbos, usando y abusando de la magia.

—¿De verdad crees eso?

—Sí. Aunque admito que soy una hipócrita. Al primer problema, ya estoy usando el poder. Cuando pienso en ello, lo único que veo es el daño que la magia le ha hecho a este mundo.

—Entonces no estás mirando en los lugares adecuados.

Y aquello lo decía alguien que era inmune a sus efectos. Yo había visto en persona el ritual Kirakawa, la magia de la sangre, la corrupción del poder, la masacre de los Sandseed y las almas atormentadas. Tenía que parar.

Natsume me observó atentamente.

—Piensa en lo que le dijiste al Comandante sobre la magia.

—Ahora estoy más de acuerdo con él. Creo que la magia corrompe.

—Entonces, ¿por qué le contaste cómo la magia puede usarse para controlar las tormentas de nieve y salvar a la gente, en vez de hablarle de usar la magia como un arma? Si la magia corrompe, ¿por qué no te ha corrompido a ti, ni a Nonoko, ni al Hombre Luna, ni a Youichi?

—No hemos permitido que nos corrompiera.

—¡Exacto! Puedes elegir.

—Pero es una tentación muy grande. El poder es adictivo. Es sólo una cuestión de tiempo.

—Oh, sí. Sitia lleva mucho tiempo luchando contra los Hechiceros. Aunque nadie lo diría, a juzgar por la paz y la prosperidad que hay en este país —me dijo Natsume con sarcasmo—. Veamos, ¿cuánto hace que los magos usaban la magia de la sangre? Creo que el Hombre Luna me dijo que dos mil años. ¡Entonces tienes razón! Es sólo cuestión de tiempo. Cuestión de otros dos mil años. Yo aceptaría esa situación tranquilamente.

—No me había dado cuenta de lo irritante que puedes llegar a ser.

—Sabes que tengo razón.

—Podría demostrarte que estás confundido. Puedo ser corrupta —dije, y entonces fue mi turno de mirarlo con lujuria.

Natsume se volvió hacia Koko y los demás. Estaban sentados alrededor de una pequeña hoguera, intentando aparentar indiferencia, pero yo sabía que estaban escuchando cada palabra.

—No delante de los niños, amor. Pero te obligaré a que lo cumplas.

La noche pasó rápidamente. Terminamos de preparar la carreta y pusimos al día los planes para incluir también a Natsume. Los demás se habían tomado con calma su regreso, aunque Koko hizo un comentario sobre la falta de pelo de Natsume.

—¿Os habíais fijado en cómo los miembros de una pareja comienzan a parecerse? —preguntó.

—Sí —respondió Natsume—. De hecho, estaba pensando en lo mucho que os parecéis Piyo y tú. Es inquietante.

Ru se rió al ver la expresión de disgusto de Koko, antes de decir:

—La caravana se pondrá en marcha dentro de poco. ¿En qué parte vamos a ir?

—Cerca del final, pero no en la última carreta —dijo Natsume—. Cuando estemos lejos de los guardias de la puerta, nos dirigiremos a la Fortaleza.

—Sí, señor —dijo Ru.

—No sabemos lo que nos encontraremos dentro de la fortaleza. Prestad atención a las instrucciones y seguid las órdenes aunque no las comprendáis — ordenó Natsume.

—Sí, señor —respondimos todos, incluida Gale, que estaba pálida de miedo.

Antes de que ocupáramos nuestras posiciones, le di tres de los animales de cristal a Youichi y otros tres a Gale.

—¿Para qué son? —preguntó Youichi.

—Quedaos con uno, pero dadles el resto al Hombre Luna, a Nonoko, a Narumi y a Kitsu si siguen con vida —dije, y tuve que tragar saliva para deshacerme el nudo de la garganta—. Creo que puedo usar los animales para comunicarme con vosotros mientras esté en el mundo de fuego.

Youichi me miró con tristeza, pero yo me di la vuelta antes de que pudiera decir nada.

—Vamos, tú primero —le dije, y le hice un gesto hacia la carreta.

Youichi, Gale y Natsume se escondieron en las tres cajas que había al fondo del carro. Pusimos otro cajón encima y después, algo de género. Después, yo me tendí en el cajón de la parte superior. Cuando Tsubasa cerró la caja, sentí pánico. Los otros podían salir de sus cajas a través de unos paneles ocultos que habíamos instalado en el fondo de la carreta. Yo no podía. Aquello no iba a funcionar. Los Vermin lo sabrían todo antes de que llegáramos a la Fortaleza. ¿Y qué ocurriría entonces?

Yo respiré profundamente. Aquella forma de pensar tan negativa no iba a ayudarme. Así pues, me concentré en el movimiento de la carreta. Había sido una noche larga y llena de emociones; el cansancio hizo que me quedara dormida durante el viaje.

El sonido de una voz extraña me despertó. Habíamos parado, y por los sonidos, me di cuenta de que estábamos en la puerta norte de Citadel. Las voces se acercaron, y alguien dio un golpe en mi cajón. Yo me sobresalté y tuve que apretar los labios para no gritar.

—¿Qué hay aquí? —preguntó un hombre.

—Las sábanas de seda más suaves del mundo, señor. Tejidas por el clan Otonashi —respondió el comerciante—. ¿No quiere comprar un conjunto? Toque la tela y se dará cuenta de que su mujer estaría ansiosa por probarlas.

El hombre se rió.

—No me voy a gastar el sueldo de un mes por pasar una noche con mi mujer. Para eso me casé con ella.

Su risa se apagó mientras el guardia le preguntaba al mercader el motivo por el que quería entrar a Citadel. Después de un lapso de tiempo que me parecieron horas, el carro comenzó a moverse de nuevo. Ru acrecentó el paso, y yo supuse que nos habíamos separado de la caravana.

Cuando percibí los sonidos del mercado, la carreta aminoró el ritmo. Ru iba llamando a los propietarios de los puestos, dándoles la contraseña para preparar la revuelta. Una red de mensajeros propagaría la noticia y después, los mensajeros se mantendrían en sus puestos para dar la señal de acción.

La lucha comenzaría cuando nuestra carreta entrara en la Fortaleza. El carro giró en una esquina. Se detuvo con un tirón.

Ru emitió una maldición y yo oí el ruido de unos caballos que nos rodeaban. Entonces, una voz familiar dijo:

—Oh, no. Esto no saldrá bien.

Rei.

Rei y sus hombres nos habían encontrado. Atrapada dentro del cajón, yo no podía hacer nada salvo esperar lo inevitable. Ojalá Natsume y los demás pudieran escabullirse de la carreta.

—Supongo que tienes a Mikan escondida en algún lugar del carro —dijo Rei.

—¿A quién, señor? —preguntó Ru, haciéndose el inocente—. Lo único que tengo es género para el mercado.

—¿Para el mercado? ¿El mercado por el que acabas de pasar sin detenerte a descargar? Creo que no. Pese al disfraz y esta explicación inverosímil de tu presencia aquí, sé quién eres y por qué has venido. De hecho, me ha enviado Jal para escoltar esta carreta hasta la Fortaleza.

Yo oí un crujido, como si Ru cambiara el peso del cuerpo, y detecté un movimiento debajo de mí. Probablemente, Natsume estaba abriendo el panel de huida.

—Relájate —dijo Rei—. Yo no he venido a deteneros, sino a unirme a vosotros. Y espero, por nuestro propio bien, que tengáis un buen plan.

—¿Un plan, señor?

Rei resopló con exasperación.

—¡Mikan! ¡Youichi! —dijo—. Salid y decidle a vuestro amigo del norte que digo la verdad. Mis hombres no han desenvainado…

Oí un grito de sorpresa, seguido de un golpe. Entonces, Ru movió el carro; las alfombras que había sobre mi cajón se apartaron, y la tapa se abrió. Yo tenía la navaja en la mano, pero vi la cara de Ru, con una expresión divertida. Él me ayudó a ponerme en pie. Natsume tenía un cuchillo en la garganta de Rei. Ambos estaban en el suelo, y los hombres de Rei permanecían en sus monturas. Todos estaban tensos y alerta, pero no habían sacado las espadas. Tsubasa estaba sobre Garnet.

—Dime por qué no debo cortarte la garganta —le preguntó Natsume a Rei.

—No podrás entrar en la Fortaleza sin mí —dijo.

Se mantuvo quieto, con las manos apartadas del cuerpo.

—¿Y por qué has tenido ese repentino cambio de opinión? —le pregunté yo.

Rei me miró fijamente. Su mirada todavía irradiaba odio, pero también el dolor de la traición.

—Tenías razón —me dijo—. Me estaban usando y…

—¿Y qué?

—Los rituales y los asesinatos se han vuelto descontrolados. No puedo formar parte de eso —dijo, y miró a Tsubasa—. No me criaron para que fuera un asesino, sino un líder. Me ganaré el trono a la vieja usanza.

Aunque el semblante de Tsubasa no se alteró, su cuerpo se relajó.

—¿Y cómo sabemos que dices la verdad? —le preguntó Ru.

—Mikan lo sabe a través de su magia. Yo negué con la cabeza.

—No puedo usarla. Alertaría a Jal y pondría en peligro la misión.

—Ella ya sabe que estás aquí. Has frustrado sus esfuerzos varias veces, aunque ahora te resultará más difícil, porque ha aumentado mucho su poder a través del ritual de Kirakawa.

—¿Ella? —preguntamos Natsume y yo al unísono.

—Pensábamos que Jal era Gede —dije.

Rei nos miró con desconcierto.

—¿Es que no lo sabéis? ¿Y qué otras cosas ignoráis? Teníais planeado atacar la Fortaleza, ¿no es así? Pensaba que lo teníais todo controlado.

—Pues te equivocabas —le dije yo, irritada—. Tuvimos que suponer todo lo que está ocurriendo en la Fortaleza.

—Entonces, tengo un modo de demostrar mi lealtad. Te diré lo que ha estado ocurriendo y te ayudaré a entrar. ¿Trato hecho?

Natsume y yo cruzamos una mirada.

—¿Puedo matarlo todavía? —me preguntó Natsume.

—A la menor señal de traición, sí —dije yo.

—¿Y cuando termine todo esto?

—Será elección tuya.

Rei nos miró.

—Un momento. Yo estoy arriesgando mi vida para ayudaros. Me gustaría tener alguna garantía.

—Hemos llegado a un punto en el que no hay garantías para ninguno de nosotros —respondí yo.

—Eso no es muy alentador —repuso Rei.

—No tiene por qué serlo. Deberías saber lo que ocurre cuando juegas con fuego, Rei. Al final te quemas. Ahora dinos lo que sabes —le ordené.

Natsume apartó el cuchillo de la garganta de Rei y se apartó. Rei miró a su alrededor. Habíamos atraído una multitud de curiosos, pero con alivio, vi que no había ningún Vermin. ¿Por qué no? Se lo pregunté a Rei.

Él sonrió de una manera burlona.

—Todos están en la Fortaleza. Luna va a llevar a cabo un ritual Kirakawa masivo con todos los magos que ha capturado para dar poderes a sus Hechiceros favoritos de una vez. Y se supone que tú eres el golpe de gracia.

Yo me quedé helada.

—¿Luna?

—Sí, Luna Koizumi, Primera Maga, conocida también como Jalila Daviian, Primera Hechicera y fundadora del clan Daviian.

Youichi se quedó pálido.

—¿Cómo es posible? ¿Por qué?

—No lo supe hasta que Ferde fue capturado. Ella me pidió que lo rescatara a cambio del apoyo del Consejo para invadir Ixia —dijo Rei—. Pensaba que era una misión encubierta para aprender quién más estaba detrás de su búsqueda de poder. Sin embargo, cuando descubrí la verdad sobre ella y el resto de los Hechiceros, al principio no me molestó. Ella me prometió que atacaría Ixia y yo me convertiría en su rey.

—¿Cuántos Hechiceros hay dentro, y quiénes son las víctimas para el ritual? — pregunté yo.

—Hay seis Hechiceros muy poderosos, incluidos Gede y Luna. Los dos han tenido mucho cuidado al elegir los Hechiceros a los que han permitido incrementar su poder. Han dado la información crucial del ritual Kirakawa a unos pocos. Hay cincuenta soldados Vermin y diez Hechiceros de poderes medios. Dos de esos Hechiceros van a obtener poderes de maestro durante el ritual masivo. Las víctimas de este ritual serán los otros tres Maestros, que están en las celdas de la Fortaleza, el Hombre Luna y los Consejeros.

—¿Y los estudiantes?

—Los mayores están en las mazmorras. Los más jóvenes obedecen por miedo.

—¿Y cómo tiene pensado Luna controlar a los Magos Maestros?

—Tiene poder suficiente para hacerlo, pero creo que piensa pincharlos con curare para ahorrarse energía. Cuando estén atados, neutralizará su poder con teobroma.

—Parece que tienen una provisión ilimitada de curare —dije yo.

—Gede Daviian les ha proporcionado la droga. Además ayudó a reclutar a Sandseed insatisfechos para el clan Daviian. Y tener como mascota al Hechicero de Fuego lo ha convertido en uno de los miembros más importantes de los Daviian.

Yo reflexioné sobre aquella información.

—¿Y cómo piensas meternos en la Fortaleza?

—Como si fuerais mis prisioneros. Ella sabe que he venido a buscarte. Te llevaré ante ella y, como mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado, no tendré que fingir que te odio. Al no sentir nada raro, Luna probablemente me dirá que lleve al resto —dijo Rei, señalando a Ru y a Koko— a las celdas.

—¿Y por qué iba yo a cooperar contigo?

—Porque tendré a Youichi, y supuestamente, habré hecho un trato contigo: respetar su vida a cambio de tu cooperación.

Yo pensé rápidamente en todos los detalles. Por primera vez, tenía esperanzas de que mis amigos sobrevivieran.

—Rei, cuando lleves a los demás a las celdas, ¿podrás liberar a todo el mundo?

—Siempre y cuando Luna esté ocupada.

Natsume sonrió.

—¿Cuál es el plan?

Nos acercamos a las puertas de la Fortaleza a paso lento. Yo iba sentada delante de Rei, en su caballo. Ru y Tsubasa iban en la carreta, maniatados. Natsume y Koko estaban escondidos en las cajas del fondo, y Youichi montaba a Yin Yin con uno de los hombres de Rei, que iba armado con un cuchillo.

Yo no tenía que fingir que estaba asustada y preocupada por mis amigos.

Atravesamos la puerta sin titubeos. Ru había informado a los ciudadanos de Citadel de que debían esperar diez minutos antes de abalanzarse sobre la entrada a Citadel. Diez minutos para que Rei y sus hombres liberaran a los prisioneros, y para que yo tuviera tiempo de saltar al fuego. Esperaba que fuera tiempo suficiente.

La carreta pasó por delante del edificio de administración de la Fortaleza, junto al cual estaban los alojamientos de los estudiantes. Unos cuantos pasaron rápidamente a nuestro lado, con las miradas fijas en el suelo mientras se dirigían a realizar sus tareas.

La explanada de césped había sufrido una transformación. Yo lo miré todo con perplejidad y horror. Me esperaba que hubiera una hoguera, pero no que hubieran cubierto toda la hierba de arena. En la arena había manchas rojizas y pardas, y estacas clavadas en el suelo.

Era el lugar donde se realizaba el ritual del Kirakawa. La siguiente víctima estaba atada y preparada allí mismo.

Tenía cortes cruzados en el abdomen, las piernas y los brazos. Aunque estuviera sufriendo un terrible dolor, el Hombre Luna se las arregló para sonreír.

—Ahora podemos empezar la fiesta —dijo.

Luna lo miró con el ceño fruncido, y él se encogió de dolor. Ella estaba junto al Hombre Luna y, a su lado, Gede y otros Hechiceros lo miraban todo con una expresión de depredador.

—Veo que por fin has hecho algo bien, Rei —dijo—. Tráela.

Rei desmontó y me tomó por la cintura. Sabía que no necesitaba ayudarme, así que debía de tener una razón para hacerlo. Dejé que me bajara de la silla, y él me depositó en el suelo.

—¿Adónde quieres ir? —me preguntó en un susurro.

—Lo más cerca del fuego que sea posible.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí —respondí yo, aunque quisiera echar a correr en dirección contraria.

Él me agarró por el brazo y me acercó a Luna. Nos detuvimos a menos de un metro de la hoguera. Yo sentí su calor, y comencé a sudar.

Luna les hizo un gesto a un par de Hechiceros.

—Hay dos escondidos en las cajas. Traedlos.

Los Hechiceros y unos cuantos soldados se acercaron a la carreta. Después de unos cuantos forcejeos, Koko y Gale salieron de los cajones.

—Hay tres cajas, pero una de ellas está vacía —dijo uno de los Hechiceros.

Luna me miró inquisitivamente.

—Era para mí, para que yo pudiera entrar en Citadel —respondí. Era la verdad.

Mantuve la mente concentrada en aquella tarea y no me permití pensar en Natsume.

—Supongo que te das cuenta, Mikan, de que a esta distancia tus defensas mentales no son más que una fina barrera. Veo tus mentiras antes de que puedas darles forma en la mente. Recuérdalo.

Yo asentí y reforcé mi barrera.

Ella se rió, y ordenó a sus soldados que se llevaran a los demás a las celdas.

—Me ocuparé de ellos más tarde —dijo.

Cuando el carro desapareció, ella fijó su atención en Rei y en mí.

—Tu captura ha sido muy fácil —me dijo—. Debes de pensar que soy tonta, pero no importa, sólo tengo que tirar de un fino hilo de poder para saber lo que estás planeando —agregó. Entonces, su poderosa magia invadió mi mente.

Yo mantuve mis pensamientos concentrados en salvar al Hombre Luna, a Youichi y a los demás, mientras intentaba esquivar su arremetida. No pude. Para distraerla, le pregunté:

—¿Por qué?

—Ahora estás en mi poder. Sitia está a salvo.

—¿A salvo de mí?

—A salvo de ti, del Comandante, de Natsume. Nuestro modo de vida está asegurado.

—¿Matando sitianos? ¿Usando la magia de la sangre?

—Es un precio pequeño por continuar viviendo en la prosperidad. No puedo permitir que el Comandante nos invada. El Consejo no pudo ver el problema. Yo creé a los Daviian como apoyo. Eran un arma secreta para cuando los necesitara. Salió bien. El Consejo, finalmente, estuvo de acuerdo conmigo —dijo con petulancia.

A través de nuestro vínculo mental, me di cuenta de que ella no entendía la verdad completa, o prefería ignorarla.

—Los Daviian obligaron al Consejo a estar de acuerdo contigo. Tenían a sus hijos.

Luna frunció el ceño con irritación. Le lanzó a Gede una mirada llena de veneno. Él se mantuvo en silencio, tenso.

—¿Estás segura de que tienes controlados a los Daviian? —le pregunté.

—Por supuesto. Cuando elijamos a un nuevo Consejo, atacaremos Ixia y los liberaremos. Ellos nos lo agradecerán —sonrió.

—Entonces, ¿has salvado a Sitia? Dime, ¿en qué es diferente que tú sacrifiques a todo el Consejo de que Natsume los asesine?

Luna volvió a fruncir el ceño, y yo sentí un terrible dolor en todo el cuerpo. Mis pensamientos perdieron la coherencia mientras aquel tormento me retorcía los músculos. Cuando me recuperé, estaba en la arena, mirándola.

—¿Y no crees que elegir nuevos Consejeros es lo mismo que nombrarlos a dedo? —le pregunté.

Sentí otra descarga de dolor. Arqueé la espalda y grité. El sudor me empapó la ropa. El corazón se me aceleró hasta que no pude respirar.

—¿Quieres preguntar algo más? —me espetó Luna.

—Sí. ¿En qué se diferencian tus acciones de las del Comandante?

Ella hizo una pausa, y yo la aproveché.

—Quieres proteger a Sitia del Comandante, pero tú te has convertido en alguien igual que él.

Luna iba a protestar, pero yo continué:

—Estás preocupada por si el Comandante invade Sitia y convierte los clanes en Distritos Militares. Sin embargo, tú vas a atacar Ixia y a convertir los Distritos Militares en clanes. ¿Cuál es la diferencia? ¡Dímelo!

Ella enrojeció y sacudió la cabeza.

—Yo… Él… —balbuceó. Sin embargo, después estalló en carcajadas—. ¿Por qué debo escucharte? Eres la Halladora de Almas. Quieres controlar Sitia. Es lógico que pretendas confundirme con tus mentiras.

Gede se relajó y miró a Luna.

—Ella va a manipular todo lo que digas. Deberías matarla ahora mismo.

Luna tomó aire.

—¡Espera al ritual! Tengo algo que tú deseas —le dije yo.

—¿Y qué puedes tener tú que yo no pueda tomar a mi antojo?

—De acuerdo con el ritual, una víctima voluntaria proporciona más poder que una que opone resistencia.

—¿Y a cambio de qué vas a entregarte voluntariamente?

—A cambio de las vidas de mis amigos.

—No. Sólo una. Elige.

—Entonces, a cambio de la del Hombre Luna —dije. Esperaba que los demás pudieran escapar.

Entonces, ella me liberó. Me puse en pie, pero ella me señaló con un dedo.

—Túmbate en la arena —me ordenó.

—¿Puedo hacerte otra pregunta?

—Una.

—¿Qué pasará con el Hechicero de Fuego después de este ritual?

—Cuando tú hayas muerto, nuestro trato estará completo. Le hemos prometido que le concederemos tu poder y lo alimentaremos a cambio del conocimiento de la magia de la sangre. Entonces, tendrá poder suficiente como para regir el infierno.

Yo oí un grito, y percibí el asalto de la magia. Luna se volvió hacia el escándalo y les hizo un gesto a los Hechiceros.

—Ocupaos de ellos. —Después se volvió hacia mí—. Sabes que no conseguirán acercarse a nosotros. Mis Hechiceros y yo tenemos poder suficiente para detenerlos.

—Sí, lo sé.

—Pero me parece que no lo crees. Mira lo que puedo hacer. Antes, esto me consumía toda la energía. Ahora sólo me cuesta un pensamiento.

Su mirada se clavó en el Hombre Luna.

Él palideció, y su cuerpo se tensó. Después quedó inmóvil. El brillo de sus ojos se apagó mientras su alma abandonaba el cuerpo.

Yo me lancé hacia él e inhalé su alma antes de caer sobre la arena. Gede emitió un jadeo.

—Él era para el ritual.

Luna se rió y dijo:

—No te preocupes. Ella me proporcionará dos veces más poder cuando le saque el corazón del pecho.

—Hicimos un trato, Luna. Yo cooperaría a cambio de que respetaras la vida del Hombre Luna.

—¿Y no vas a cooperar cuando le ponga un cuchillo en el cuello a Youichi? — replicó ella—. Eres demasiado blanda, Halladora de Almas. Podrías haber formado un ejército sin alma. Habría sido invencible. La magia no funciona con ellos, sólo el fuego.

Oí un grito, y al volverme, vi a un Vermin corriendo hacia nosotros.

—¿Qué ocurre ahora? —le preguntó Luna.

—Están atacando las puertas de la Fortaleza —dijo el hombre, jadeando.

Ella miró a los Hechiceros, que luchaban contra los magos de la Fortaleza. En mi mente se formó una imagen de la batalla. La ferocidad del enfrentamiento disminuía. El despliegue confuso de visiones mágicas desapareció; los demonios de viento de Gale murieron. La gente caía al suelo paralizada con dardos de curare. Youichi, Ru y Narumi estaban tendidos en el suelo. Koko luchaba contra un soldado, manteniendo al hombre entre sí y las cerbatanas. Sus movimientos se ralentizaron cuando otro Hechicero concentró su magia en él.

Los Hechiceros de Luna habían ganado; sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

—No queda nadie que pueda rescatarte —dijo Luna.

Entonces llamó a algunos de los Hechiceros y les ordenó que fueran a acabar con la revuelta de las puertas de la Fortaleza. Sin embargo, había una persona a la que no había visto, y aquello me dio fuerzas.

—Luna, no lo tienes todo controlado.

Ella me miró dubitativamente.

—¿Qué es lo que se me ha olvidado? ¿Natsume? Oh, sé que está aquí. Puede que la magia no le afecte, pero el curare sí lo hará.

—No. El Hechicero de Fuego.

—¿Qué pasa con él?

—No has tenido en cuenta que quizá sus planes sean distintos a los tuyos.

—No digas tonterías. Gede y yo lo alimentamos. Le dimos su poder. ¿Qué otra persona iba a ayudarlo?

—Yo.

Corrí hacia el fuego. El grito de Luna sonó débil entre el crepitar de las llamas. El calor me envolvió, y en pocos segundos, el dolor de las quemaduras se convirtió en punzadas de placer. Sin embargo, en aquella ocasión, el mundo no se transformó en una planicie desierta. Mi mundo estaba lleno de almas que se retorcían, que lloraban de pena. El aire apestaba a putrefacción e infección.

«¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda!», gritaban.

El Hechicero de Fuego les ordenó que se mantuvieran en silencio y los apartó a empujones.

—Ella ha venido por mí —dijo—. No os ayudará.

Entonces, me observó con atención.

—Veo que me has traído un regalo. No sólo un alma para llegar al cielo; el poder brillante del Hombre Luna aumentará mi fuerza.

El Hombre Luna estaba junto a mí. Miraba el mundo de fuego con ligero interés.

—Siento que tengas que estar aquí —le dije yo—. No tenía pensado que fueras tú.

—¿Por qué no? Soy tu guía, Mikan. En la vida y en la muerte. Eso nunca cambiará.

—Pero tú dijiste que mi nuevo Tejedor de Historias era Gede.

—Estabas buscando el camino fácil, y Gede te lo dio. Tú podías habermereclamado como tu Tejedor de Historias en cualquier momento.

—¿Cómo?

—Sólo tenías que pedírmelo. O mejor, suplicarme que regresara. Habría sido mejor para mi ego.

El Hechicero de Fuego se interpuso entre nosotros.

—Qué bonito. Ahora, llévame al cielo —me ordenó.

—No —respondí yo.

—No puedes negarte. Hicimos un trato.

—Te prometí que volvería, no que te llevaría al cielo.

—Entonces, el Hombre Luna y tú permaneceréis aquí, en el sufrimiento, y yo me valdré de tu poder para llegar al cielo.

Él avanzó hacia mí y me agarró de los brazos. Yo sentí quemaduras, puñales de dolor que se me clavaban en el cuerpo. Grité, pero él no tenía la capacidad de tomar lo que quería. Yo debía dárselo.

Intentó otra táctica. Agitó un brazo y abrió una ventana, a través de la cual vi a Luna y a sus Hechiceros. Youichi, Narumi, Ru, Koko, Gale, Rei y Tsubasa estaban atados a estacas, en la arena.

—Perdieron. Quedan unos cuantos, pero en cuanto los capturen comenzará la diversión. Sin embargo, si me llevas al cielo, detendré a Luna y liberaré a tus amigos.

Yo miré al Hombre Luna.

—Si no ayudas al Hechicero de Fuego —me dijo—, nos quedaremos aquí atrapados, y Luna los enviará aquí a sufrir con nosotros.

Aquello era lo que yo había estado intentando evitar.

—¿Me estás diciendo que eso es lo que debo hacer?

—No. Sólo te estoy exponiendo las consecuencias.

—Entonces, ¿qué hago?

—Eso debes decidirlo tú. Eres la Halladora de Almas. Encuentra tu alma.

Yo tuve ganas de estrangularlo, pero ya estaba muerto.

—¿Podrías darme alguna vez una respuesta clara?

—Sí, podría.

Lo miré llena de frustración e impotencia. Al sentir mi indecisión, el Hechicero de Fuego dejó que las almas se acercaran a mí para que pudiera ver el destino de mis amigos. Sus gritos me atravesaron los oídos, y el calor que desprendían me abrasó la piel, impidiendo que me concentrara. El olor fétido me invadió los sentidos.

—Mira —dijo él, y me señaló la escena que se desarrollaba ante el fuego—. Luna ha atrapado a Nonoko en una burbuja de magia. La obligará a tenderse en la arena y la atará.

Vi a Nonoko caminando hacia Luna. Se arrodilló ante ella. Nonoko miró a un lado mientras los otros Hechiceros la amarraban a las estacas. Seguí su mirada y vi a

Natsume.

Estaba luchando con las espadas contra los brujos, pero yo sabía que estaban lanzándole todo su poder. Y, por la mirada de concentración de Luna, supe que ella estaba haciendo lo mismo. Aunque la magia no lo afectara, Natsume sentía su presencia, y aquello ralentizaba sus movimientos. Había un soldado esperando cerca con una cerbatana, dispuesto a aprovechar la más mínima oportunidad de clavarle un dardo impregnado de curare.

—Y Natsume será el próximo —dijo el Hechicero de Fuego—. ¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Ver cómo mueren tus amigos y tu amante, o guiarme al cielo?

Yo extendí mis manos hacia el Hombre Luna y hacia el Hechicero de Fuego.

—Vamos —dije.

En el rostro del Hechicero de Fuego se dibujó una sonrisa de triunfo. El Hombre Luna permaneció imperturbable. Me dio la mano. Aunque parecía que era de humo, sentí su carne sólida. El Hombre Luna me miró. La forma oval de sus ojos era la misma que la de los ojos de Luna. ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes del parecido?

Los comentarios de Luna resonaron en mi mente. ¿Podría reanimar el cuerpo del Hombre Luna después de llevarlo al cielo? Según Luna, los cuerpos sin alma no se veían afectados por la magia. ¿Podría crear un pequeño ejército para ayudar a Nonoko y a Natsume?

Mi murciélago comenzó a revolotearme por la cabeza. Raro. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera allí?

El Hombre Luna suspiró. Yo me estaba distrayendo; no tenía importancia cómo hubiera podido llegar allí el murciélago, sino el motivo por el que había llegado. Murciélagos. El murciélago de cristal de Nobara. Yo iba a meterme la mano al bolsillo para tocarlo, pero la respuesta me asaltó en pleno movimiento. La hermana de Nobara. ¡Miruku!

Cuando Ferde había robado el alma de Miruku y la había asesinado, yo había usado mi magia para respirar por Miruku, pero en cuanto me había detenido, ella también.

Yo no poseía el poder para formar un ejército sin alma.

El mago que había vivido ciento cincuenta años antes no era un Hallador de Almas, sino un Ladrón de Almas.

Yo era una verdadera Halladora de Almas, y sabía en qué consistía mi trabajo.

El Hechicero de Fuego se impacientó con mi retraso y me tomó de la mano. Yo tiré de ella. Mi murciélago gritó de alegría y desapareció.

Vi a Luna en mi mente, vi su alma y vi las almas que estaban atrapadas en su interior. Luna tenía la sangre de sus víctimas inyectada en la piel, para vincularlas a ella. Yo empujé la sangre, barriéndola y dirigiéndola a sus poros, liberando a las almas, enviándolas al cielo.

Ella gritó y se remangó. De sus brazos brotaba un líquido oscuro que se derramó en la arena. El olor pútrido a sangre rancia la rodeó como una neblina. A cada alma que yo liberaba, Luna se debilitaba más, hasta que sólo quedó su propio poder.

Entonces, yo proyecté mi mente hacia Gede e hice lo mismo. Uno por uno, arranqué todas las almas de la prisión de los Hechiceros y los debilité.

El Hechicero de Fuego gritó un juramento y se lanzó hacia mí. El Hombre Luna lo interceptó y luchó con él; así, yo pude concentrar mi atención en la Fortaleza.

Las ataduras mágicas de Luna sobre Nonoko se habían desvanecido cuando yo había extraído su poder. Una vez libre, Nonoko usó su propia fuerza para atraer un cuchillo y cortar la cuerda con que estaba atada a las estacas. Después liberó a aquellos a los que habían capturado con magia, pero que no estaban paralizados por el curare.

Gale y Tsubasa se unieron a ella y atacaron a Luna. Los oponentes de Natsume se habían distraído con la escena, y él aprovechó la ocasión para despacharlos. El hombre de la cerbatana salió corriendo. Entonces, Natsume fijó toda su atención en

Luna.

Al ver que todo iba bien con mis amigos, me concentré en el Hechicero de Fuego. Había atrapado al Hombre Luna, y estaba comprimiendo su alma para vincularla al mundo de fuego.

—Alto —dije yo—. Hoy no vas a conseguir más poder.

Liberé al Hombre Luna con mi magia y él se alejó del Hechicero de Fuego de un salto.

—Yo encuentro almas y me aseguro de que lleguen a su destino. Él no tiene que estar aquí. Tú sí.

Me acerqué a él. Intentó detenerme, pero era un alma como las demás, y lo controlé con facilidad. Me moví por el mundo de fuego y encontré las almas de aquéllos que no tenían que estar allí. Los liberé hacia el cielo.

El Hechicero de Fuego gritaba con cada alma que ascendía, pero yo no le presté atención. Pasó mucho tiempo mientras los liberaba a todos, pero mi energía se incrementó a cada rescate.

—¿Por qué no estoy cansada? —le pregunté al Hombre Luna.

Él sonrió.

—Piensa en lo que has aprendido hoy.

Yo miré a mi alrededor. El poder del Hechicero de Fuego había disminuido. ¿Quizá yo le había robado la fuerza?

—No —me dijo el Hombre Luna, mirándome con exasperación, como si no pudiera creer lo lenta que yo era. Me divirtió su expresión. El hecho de alterar su carácter tranquilo me costaba un esfuerzo.

El Hechicero de Fuego me miró con odio.

—Es sólo cuestión de tiempo que recupere mi fuerza —me advirtió—. Siempre habrá alguien que desee tener más poder, y yo estaré esperándolo.

—No, si yo puedo evitarlo —repliqué.

—Entonces, tendrás que pasar la eternidad conmigo para evitarlo. El conocimiento está ahí fuera. Habrá otro tonto que consiga averiguar la forma de ponerse en contacto conmigo a través de las llamas.

Él tenía razón. Sin embargo, yo era la Halladora de Almas, y para hacer mi trabajo, tendría que quedarme en el infierno y enviar a las almas al lugar en el que debían estar. Pensando en mi ocupación, recordé la promesa que le había hecho al Hombre Luna.

—¿Puedes guiarme al mundo de las sombras? —le pregunté.

—No, pero tú puedes guiarme a mí.

—¿Y tú te llamas guía?

Él sonrió serenamente.

—Te odio —le dije, y lo tomé de la mano.

Pensé en el mundo de las sombras, con su llanura y su cielo grises. El brillo rojo se desvaneció, y pronto, aquella expansión monótona se extendió ante nosotros.

—Esto es sólo un corredor entre mundos, Mikan. Mira más profundamente, y verás el verdadero mundo de las sombras.

Otra instrucción misteriosa. Con todas mis habilidades, aún no podía conseguir que el Hombre Luna me diera una respuesta clara. Superando mi frustración, me concentré en aquellos a los que estaba intentando encontrar. Los Sandseed que habían sido asesinados por los Vermin en las Llanuras de Avibian.

La zona plana comenzó a ondularse y se transformó en las llanuras. Había pequeñas formaciones rocosas, hierba, algunos arbustos. Un puñado de tiendas de lona erigidas alrededor de una hoguera. La escena que había ante mí era un campamento Sandseed. Sin embargo, no había color; sólo blanco, negro y variaciones del gris.

Los Sandseed estaban juntos en aquellas llanuras alteradas, viviendo en una sombra que proyectaba el mundo real. Se aferraban a sus recuerdos de la vida, sin saber que la paz los esperaba en el cielo.

Caminé entre ellos, hablándoles. Tuve que apartar la vista del horror del ataque y la masacre que habían perpetrado los Vermin. Prometí a los Sandseed que protegería a los Sandseed que habían sobrevivido. Quizá pasaran días y semanas mientras los convencía para que avanzaran hacia su destino. Yo no tenía noción del tiempo.

De nuevo, mientras los enviaba al cielo uno a uno, mi fuerza creció.

—Hay muchas almas más aferradas al mundo de las sombras —le dije al Hombre Luna, pensando en todas las ciudades de Sitia y de Ixia—. Deja que te devuelva a tu cuerpo, y podrás contarles a los demás cuál es mi sino.

—Yo no puedo volver —respondió él—. Mi cuerpo ha muerto, no como el tuyo. Y, aunque me sanaras, sería infeliz y desearía la muerte.

—¿Como Stono y Yura?

—Sí. Finalmente, los dos encontrarán su camino de vuelta al lugar en el que deben estar.

—Entonces, te enviaré al cielo. Allí es donde te mereces estar.

—No hasta que entiendas las cosas.

—Lo entiendo. Estoy haciendo mi trabajo. Me he resignado a vivir aquí para librar a Sitia y a Ixia de más Hechiceros.

—¿Te has resignado de verdad?

—Yo…

Resoplé de frustración. Prefería estar con Natsume, Yin Yin, mis padres, Youichi, Nonoko, Ru y Koko y todos los demás. Había aprendido cuál era mi trabajo de verdad, pero aún había muchas cosas de mi magia y de otras magias que podía explorar. Pensé en la habilidad única de Nobara. Entonces recordé mi murciélago de cristal.

¿Habría sobrevivido al fuego? Me metí las manos en los bolsillos. Mi ropa sí estaba intacta. Con las yemas de los dedos, rocé un pequeño bulto. Saqué al animal de la capa y vi que su interior seguía brillando con magia. Entonces, vi el rostro de Youichi en la luz. Me miraba con tristeza; sin embargo, cuando sonreí, su expresión se volvió de incredulidad.

—Hola desde el mundo de las sombras —le dije.

—¡Mikan! ¿Qué… ¿Dónde…? ¡Vuelve!

—No puedo. Cuéntame qué ha sucedido.

Él me hizo un resumen de cómo se había desarrollado la batalla después de que yo saltara a la hoguera. La mayoría de los Hechiceros habían muerto; sólo Luna, Gede y un puñado más conservaban la vida. Todos estaban en las celdas de la Fortaleza, esperando un juicio.

—Serán colgados por traición y asesinato —me dijo. Entonces se quedó sombrío

—. Enterramos al Hombre Luna la semana pasada.

—¿La semana pasada? Pero…

—Llevas fuera semanas. Mantenemos encendida la hoguera, esperando tu vuelta. Además, Natsume no nos permitiría apagarla. Ha estado ayudando a los Consejeros y a los Magos Maestros a recuperarse de todo lo ocurrido, y a suavizar las relaciones con el Comandante por medio de la Embajadora Hotaru. Natsume ha pasado de ser la plaga de Sitia al héroe de Sitia —ironizó mi hermano.

Natsume. La persona con la que no me importaría pasar la eternidad.

Youichi continuó:

—El resto estamos intentando superarlo todo. Los Vermin mataron a muchos estudiantes. Aún estamos contabilizando los supervivientes. Tu amigo Kitsu está bien, pero Yura murió luchando contra un Vermin.

El Hombre Luna tenía razón; Yura había encontrado su camino de vuelta. Esperaba que Stono no sufriera mucho antes de que su alma subiera al cielo.

—El ejército sitiano —continuó Youichi— está persiguiendo a los Vermin que escaparon. Los Sandseed han vuelto a las llanuras para rehacer su clan —me explicó. Después agregó con un suspiro—: Todo el mundo te echa de menos. ¿Por qué no puedes volver?

—Alguien tiene que impedirle al Hechicero de Fuego que recupere su poder.

Youichi frunció el ceño. Después me miró esperanzadamente.

—Narumi ha quemado todos los libros Efe para impedir que nadie pueda aprender nada más sobre la magia de la sangre.

—Pero hay algunos que saben llevar a cabo el ritual, y aunque todos fueran ejecutados, estarían en el infierno y podrían comunicarse con quien quisiera encontrarlos.

—Eres una Halladora de Almas. ¿Por qué no puedes enviarlos a algún lugar donde nadie llegue a ellos?

—No se merecen estar en el cielo.

—¿Por qué no? —me preguntó el Hombre Luna.

—Creo que podrían ensuciarlo. El cielo es puro, y su vileza lo mancharía.

—Por fin. ¿Qué hay en el cielo?

¿Qué había en el cielo? Cuando yo enviaba las almas hacia allí, me sentía refrescada, vigorizada, revitalizada aunque usara el poder, lo que siempre me había resultado agotador. Yo enviaba almas al cielo, aumentaba la manta de poder que rodeaba al mundo.

¡La fuente del poder!

El alma del mundo.

El Hombre Luna me sonrió.

—¡Ahora ya puedes enviarme hacia allá! Y después, puedes regresar a tu vida.

Al ver mi expresión dubitativa, se rió.

—Encontrarás el modo, Mikan. Siempre lo encuentras.

—¿El último consejo críptico?

—Considéralo mi regalo de despedida.

Yo titubeé. Cuando el Hombre Luna se hubiera marchado, yo me quedaría sola.

—Razón de más para no quedarte aquí —me dijo él.

—Hay una cosa que no voy a echar de menos.

—¿Y cuál es?

—Que me leas la mente todo el rato y consigas que me dé cuenta de las cosas por mí misma.

—Eso es parte de mi trabajo. Soy tu Tejedor de Historias. Eso nunca cambiará, ya lo sabes. Oirás mi voz en la mente de vez en cuando; seguiré dándote mis consejos únicos.

Yo gruñí.

—¡Y yo que pensaba que quedarme viviendo aquí para toda la eternidad era malo!

Antes de enviarlo al cielo, lo miré con detenimiento, intentando grabarme sus rasgos en la mente. Cuando desapareció, sentí su ausencia como un abrigo helado sobre la piel. Me di cuenta de que aún tenía el murciélago de Nobara en la mano, pero mi conexión con Youichi se había cortado.

Me paseé por aquel mundo y encontré más almas perdidas. De vez en cuando miraba al mundo de fuego para asegurarme de que el Hechicero de Fuego seguía donde debía estar. Él maldijo, me provocó e intentó engatusarme, dependiendo de su humor.

Nonoko, Youichi y Narumi hablaron conmigo a través de los animales de cristal. Eran los únicos que podían hacerlo. A través de ellos supe que Luna, Gede y los otros Hechiceros serían ejecutados pronto. Yo me preparé para recibirlos en el mundo de fuego.

Mientras, miraba a mi murciélago, intentando ponerme en contacto con Natsume, sin conseguirlo. El deseo de hablar con él, de abrazarlo, me roía el alma. Aquella frustración abrió una ventana al mundo real, y pude ver lo que ocurría alrededor de mi fuego. Me reí de mi intenso sentimiento de propiedad. Mi fuego.

Sin embargo, mi risa se extinguió. Sabía que, después de que colgaran a Luna y a los demás, apagarían aquella hoguera, y mi ventana se cerraría para siempre.

El Consejo había decidido ejecutar a Luna y a sus cómplices en un patíbulo erigido sobre la arena ensangrentada donde habían perpetrado sus asesinatos, y después quemar sus cuerpos en mi fuego. Aquél era un insulto reservado sólo para los traidores.

La arena se limpiaría, y quizá después los jardineros plantaran flores y árboles. Quizá también construyeran una estatua de jade como las que había por todo Citadel. Para recordarnos al Hombre Luna y a mí.

Me estaba poniendo dramática. Si no me controlaba, comenzaría a diseñar el monumento, replanteando sus dimensiones en la arena. Me pregunté qué harían con toda aquella arena. ¿La enviarían a Booruby para que la transformaran en vidrio los artesanos, para que Nobara pudiera transformar el fuego en hielo?

Tuve una idea que me dejó paralizada. Pensándolo bien, encontré muchas razones por las que tal vez no funcionara, pero con éxito o sin él, al menos podría decir que lo había intentado. Y sólo aquel esfuerzo serviría para que el Hombre Luna no estuviera haciéndome reproches durante toda la vida.

Llamé a Youichi a través de mi murciélago con la esperanza de llegar a tiempo. Él se mostró ansioso por ayudar, y se apresuró a poner en marcha los preparativos.

Para que todo funcionara, las cosas debían hacerse en cierto orden. Volví al mundo de fuego. El Hechicero de Fuego sería nuestro primer conejillo de Indias. Mirando por mi ventana, esperé que Youichi regresara. No me gustaba estar en el mundo de fuego. Él ruido estridente me producía dolor de cabeza, y el olor pútrido apestaba el aire. Prefería la monotonía tranquila del mundo de las sombras.

El Hechicero de Fuego disfrutaba con mi nerviosismo.

—Mira cómo deseas volver. Tu sufrimiento es mi único placer. Voy a deleitarme con tu presencia. Ya percibo el odio de un muchacho que quiere vengarse de los que lo atormentan. Si su deseo crece, podré comunicarme con él. A menos que tú lo impidas.

Sentí dudas acerca de lo que había planeado, pero decidí hacer oídos sordos a los comentarios del brujo.

Para mí pasaron dos semanas, aunque podrían ser meses en el mundo real. Por breves visiones de la Fortaleza, supe que estaba transcurriendo la estación media. Recibía noticias de Youichi, pero sabiendo que tenía una posibilidad de escapar, no podía evitar la impaciencia.

Por fin todo estuvo preparado. El patíbulo estaba en pie. Yo sentí un increíble alivio al ver a Nobara. Tenía una gran determinación reflejada en el rostro, y todas las herramientas preparadas.

El Hechicero de Fuego se movía a mi alrededor, disfrutando y divirtiéndose al verme.

Nobara tomó un largo tubo de metal y lo metió en el horno; comenzó a hacer un animal de cristal.

Cuando comenzó a soplar en el tubo, yo inhalé el alma del Hechicero de Fuego. Él gritó de sorpresa y me arañó la piel mientras yo lo enviaba, a través de Nobara, hacia el cristal. Él chilló de pánico y se resistió, pero yo lo controlé. Después de todo, sólo era un alma.

Nobara se retiró bruscamente del tubo, como si se hubiera quemado, pero volvió a su tarea, y al final del tubo tomó forma el cerdo más feo y achaparrado que yo había visto en la vida.

Depositó el animal en el horno de templado y comenzó la espera. ¿Habría funcionado nuestro experimento? Si el Hechicero de Fuego había quedado de veras atrapado en el vidrio, entonces podríamos encerrar a todos los Hechiceros e impedir que difundieran la información sobre la magia de la sangre.

Y yo podría volver a casa.

Pasaron doce largas horas antes de que Nobara retirara al cerdo y me mostrara la figura. Entonces me di cuenta de que mucha gente había acudido a observar el fenómeno. Youichi, los Magos Maestros, los Consejeros… Shuichi y todos sus amigos, mi padre y mi madre… Yuka tenía la mano alrededor del cuello, como siempre que sentía ansiedad, pero en su rostro había una expresión tan decidida como la de Nobara.

Rei y sus hombres, incluido Tsubasa, observaban con atención. Ru y Koko esperaban junto a mi hermano.

Natsume brillaba con su propia luz. Por él, me arriesgaría a sufrir el calor de las llamas.

Miré la creación de Nobara. En su interior vibraba una luz roja. El Hechicero de Fuego estaba encerrado dentro.

El publicó prorrumpió en vítores. Nobara dejó al cerdo en la arena y tomó otra burbuja de vidrio fundido para encerrar el alma siguiente.

Luna, bajo el control de los tres Magos Maestros, subió las escaleras del patíbulo. El verdugo le ciñó el nudo de la horca al cuello y se apartó. El rostro de Luna se congestionó de rabia, y gritó.

El tiempo se congeló durante un momento; vi como Luna caía por la trampilla a cámara lenta. Su cuerpo dio un tirón cuando la soga se tensó. Su alma voló. Yo la capturé.

Mi mente se llenó con sus pensamientos malignos, pero Nobara sopló y yo la envié a su viaje final. Después, a Gede. Después, a los Hechiceros. Siete en total, incluyendo al Hechicero de Fuego.

Cuando todos los Hechiceros estuvieron atrapados en el vidrio, Nobara cayó al suelo, exhausta. Yo podía dejar el mundo de las sombras. Miré a mi alrededor, intentando descubrir si había pasado algo por alto, si había dejado allí alguna alma que pudiera hacer daño, pero todo estaba en orden.

Cuando pasé por la ventana hacia el mundo real, lo primero que percibí fueron los sonidos. El rugido del fuego. Youichi llamándome. Después, el calor abrasador me cortó el aliento. Los colores brillantes, el naranja y el amarillo, me hirieron los ojos. Mi capa se incendió. Yo me tiré a la arena y rodé para apagar las llamas.

No había sido una entrada triunfal.

Pasé las primeras horas después de mi vuelta dentro de una burbuja de excitación y alegría de mi familia y amigos. De todos, salvo de Natsume. Sin embargo, sabía que lo vería cuando desapareciera la horda.

Cuando mi fuego terminó la macabra tarea de reducir a todos los traidores a cenizas, fue apagado. Esparció un humo espeso que se aferró al suelo hasta que Gale Stormdance creó una brisa suave que se lo llevó.

Con sumo interés, me fijé en como la vida había tomado de nuevo su pulso. Aunque todo el mundo estaba contento de que hubiera vuelto, los Consejeros se marcharon a una reunión y Shuichi y su grupo volvieron a su trabajo en el mercado.

Antes de marcharse, Shuichi me lanzó una gran sonrisa y me dijo:

—Encantadora Mikan, necesitarás ropa nueva para la estación cálida. Conozco a la mejor costurera de Citadel; ven a buscarme cuando quieras.

¿La estación cálida? Ru me dijo que acababa de empezar. Había pasado setenta y un días en el mundo de las sombras y de fuego, y me había perdido toda la estación media. Me sentía disgustada por no haber podido estar allí para arreglar el desastre que habían dejado atrás los Vermin.

Las llamadas de Yin Yin me habían apremiado durante todo el tiempo desde que había vuelto. Fui corriendo al establo a pasar una hora con ella. Quizá Natsume apareciera y nos reencontráramos en el heno.

Le rasqué las orejas a Yin Yin, le di pastillas de menta y me escondí detrás de unas balas de paja cuando el Jefe de Establos pasó por allí buscándome, seguro que para reprenderme por llevarme a Garnet durante tanto tiempo y no haberle podido entregar la miel que le había prometido, porque finalmente, la había perdido por el camino.

«La Dama Lavanda no debe marcharse otra vez», me dijo Yin Yin.

«Intentaré evitarlo, pero no puedo hacerte promesas».

Ella resopló.

«La próxima vez, Yin Yin va».

«¿Una Halladora de Caballos?».

«Ayudar a la Dama Lavanda», respondió ella, dando por finalizada la conversación.

Aunque deseaba volver a mis habitaciones de la torre de Nonoko, mis padres insistieron en que fuera a su aposento de la residencia de invitados después de visitar el establo. Youichi, Nonoko y Narumi me siguieron, y los seis nos sentamos en el salón a tomar té. Mi padre y mi madre me atraparon en el sofá. Mi deseo de ver a Natsume tendría que esperar.

Narumi e Nonoko estaban muy interesados en lo que había ocurrido en los mundos inferiores. Después de darles una versión resumida, Narumi me obligó a prometerle que iría a su torre a contarle todos los detalles.

—Has aprobado el examen de Maestro —me dijo Nonoko.

—¿Cómo? —pregunté yo, atragantándome con el té.

—Entraste en el mundo de las sombras y de fuego y volviste con un espíritu guía. Tu encuentro con el Hechicero de Fuego era tu desafío, y su derrota ha sido tu éxito.

—Pero si no tengo espíritu guía…

—¡Tu murciélago! —me dijo Youichi, riéndose—. Él me parecía raro, aparte de su deseo de querer estar contigo.

—Youichi, eso no es agradable, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta todo lo que tu hermana ha hecho por ti.

—Oh, claro. ¿Cómo se me va a olvidar que me puso de cebo para una serpiente, me dejó bajo arresto en Ixia y me metió de contrabando en un cajón en la Fortaleza?

Y además…

Yo hice oídos sordos al sermón de mi hermano. Me preguntaba por qué un murciélago. ¿Por qué no era algo imponente, como un dragón o una serpiente? Nonoko tenía un halcón, Narumi un leopardo y Himemiya un unicornio. Al pensar en Himemiya, recordé que debía ir a visitarla a la enfermería. Había resultado gravemente herida durante su lucha con los Hechiceros, y su recuperación era lenta.

Seguía mirando por la ventana con la esperanza de que apareciera Natsume. Empecé a pensar en excusas para marcharme a buscarlo.

Narumi interrumpió a Youichi y dijo:

—Según nuestra política, Mikan se ha convertido en la Cuarta Maga.

Yo alcé una mano para evitar cualquier especulación.

—No. Yo no puedo extinguir el fuego, ni mover objetos como los demás Maestros. Soy una Halladora de Almas. Mi trabajo es encontrar almas perdidas y enviarlas a casa, incluidas las almas de Ixia. Aún hay necesidad de que exista un Enlace entre ambos países. Tengo pensado retomar ese trabajo.

Y lo primero sería evaluar las intenciones de Rei. Su ayuda para vencer a Luna y descubrir los nidos de Vermin había sido muy valiosa para el Consejo, pero yo no estaba muy convencida de que no intentara reclamar el trono de Ixia de alguna manera.

Youichi preguntó entonces:

—¿Y qué vamos a hacer con esas prisiones de cristal? Están bien guardadas, pero nunca se sabe si podrían caer en las manos equivocadas.

—¿Qué ocurriría si se rompieran? —preguntó mi madre.

Todos me miraron.

—Si las almas se liberan, irán al mundo de fuego, a menos que haya otro Hallador de Almas que las envíe a un lugar distinto.

—¿Adonde? —preguntó Youichi.

—A otro cuerpo, o al cielo —respondí yo con un suspiro—. Tendremos que encontrar un lugar para protegerlas y esconderlas.

—La Fortaleza —dijo Narumi.

—La Selva Illiais tiene algunas cavernas muy profundas —sugirió mi padre.

—Bajo las Montañas de Esmeralda —dijo Nonoko.

—Hundidas en lo más profundo del océano —propuso Youichi.

—O enterradas en el hielo del norte —recomendó Yuka.

—Todo eso son buenas ideas, pero el Consejo tendrá que debatir y tomar una decisión.

Yo crucé una mirada con Nonoko. Ella sonrió irónicamente. Las dos sabíamos que el Consejo debatiría durante meses, y que yo era la que debía encontrarles un lugar seguro.

Pasé el resto de la tarde con mi familia. Yuka y Izumi me pidieron que los visitara pronto.

—Pero ha de ser una visita agradable, relajada —me dijo mi madre—. Nada de perseguir a los Vermin, ni salvar a nadie. Nos sentaremos, hablaremos y te haré un perfume nuevo.

—Sí, mamá.

Me obligó a comer algo antes de irme. Después, salí hacia el campo de entrenamiento, donde había quedado con Ru y Koko para luchar durante un rato como despedida antes de que se pusieran en camino hacia Ixia. Cuando terminamos, vi a Rei acercarse hacia la valla del campo.

Llevaba en las manos su gran espada. Yo me preparé para defenderme si era necesario, pero antes observé sus emociones con atención. Odio, determinación y ansiedad eran sus principales sentimientos.

Rei se detuvo ante la valla.

—No he venido a luchar —me dijo—. Sólo quiero hablar contigo.

No pareció que a Ru y a Koko les preocupara mucho su presencia, porque siguieron charlando como si nada. Sin embargo, ellos no habían visto la ira equivocada de Rei. Me acerqué con el arco en la mano, dejando el cercado de madera entre los dos.

—¿De qué quieres hablar? —le pregunté.

Rei tomó aire y lo expulsó.

—Quería decir…

—Continúa, dilo.

Rei se enfadó, pero contuvo la irritación.

—Quería explicarme.

—Explicar por qué eres desagradable, despiadado, oportunista…

—¡Mikan! ¿Te quieres callar?

Mi expresión debió de ser una advertencia para él, porque se apresuró a continuar hablando.

—Sacas lo peor de mí. ¿Puedes escucharme, por favor?

—Está bien.

—Cuando supe que no tenía sangre real y que mi propósito en la vida era falso, me negué a creerlo. Ni siquiera quise oír que yo era hijo de un soldado, aunque fuera Tsubasa quien me lo decía. En vez de eso, trasladé mi furia hacia Natsume y hacia ti, y decidí que encontraría la manera de que el Consejo me apoyara para atacar a Ixia y reclamar el trono —dijo Rei, mirando la espada—. Ya sabes lo que hice después. Perdí mi camino y me tragué todas las mentiras que me contó Luna.

Rei me entregó la espada. Era la espada del difunto rey de Ixia. Cuando el monarca había sido asesinado, alguien la había rescatado y se la había entregado a Rei, como parte de una mentira para que él creyera que era el sobrino del rey.

—Dásela al Comandante de mi parte —dijo Rei—. Él es quien debe tenerla por derecho.

—¿Ya no deseas ser el rey de Ixia?

—No exactamente. Quiero que Ixia sea libre del yugo estricto del Comandante. Sin embargo, ya no siento que deba heredar el trono. Creo que debo ganarme ese privilegio.

—Entonces, eso dará lugar a interesantes conversaciones entre nosotros —le dije, mirándolo fijamente.

—Cuenta con ello.

La llamada de la Embajadora Hotaru me llegó después de que me hubiera dado un largo baño caliente. Me estaba esperando en el edificio de administración de la Fortaleza. Yo subí corriendo las escaleras de mármol hacia la estancia donde estaba celebrando sus reuniones, con la esperanza de que Natsume estuviera allí también. Sin embargo, cuando me di cuenta de que no era así, la decepción me formó un nudo en el estómago y me pregunté si él no me estaba evitando.

La Embajadora Hotaru me saludó afectuosamente. Yo estudié su cara. Era muy parecida a la del Comandante, con sus rasgos casi delicados, pero no tenía la fuerza del brillo de sus ojos color de oro. Con mi nueva visión, percibí dos almas que luchaban por conseguir el control. Tomaban turnos, pero yo veía la espiral roja del conflicto que había dentro.

—Nonoko Ogasawara me dijo que deseas retomar tus tareas de Enlace, ¿es cierto?

—Sí. Ser asesora del Comandante es algo muy tentador, pero siento que debo servir a Ixia y a Sitia para mantener las relaciones abiertas y para estimular el entendimiento entre ambas naciones.

—Entiendo. Entonces, tu primer deber es negociar un salario.

—¿Un salario?

—No puedes recibir salario sólo de los magos o del Consejo. Debes recibir un salario igual de Sitia y de Ixia para mantener tu neutralidad —dijo ella con una sonrisa—. Por todo lo que has hecho recientemente, te aconsejo que negocies una buena cantidad.

—Es evidente que tengo muchas cosas que pensar sobre mi nuevo trabajo.

—Entonces, entiendo que tu educación se ha completado.

Yo me reí.

—Nunca habrá un momento en que se haya completado, pero al menos, he llegado a entender mis habilidades.

—Bien. Estoy deseando que comiencen nuestras negociaciones.

Antes de que la Embajadora pudiera despedirme, le dije:

—Tengo algo para el Comandante.

Ella me miró con expectación.

—La tiene vuestro guardia. No me permitió pasar con el objeto a la habitación.

La Embajadora se levantó de su escritorio, abrió la puerta y volvió con la espada del rey.

—¿Podría hablar con el Comandante? —pedí.

La transformación de la Embajadora se llevó a cabo en un instante. Pronto estuve frente a un hombre. Había visto muchas veces aquel cambio, pero en aquella ocasión lo observé con mi nueva mirada. Reveló muchas cosas.

—¿Para qué es esto? —preguntó, mientras observaba con atención la espada que tenía entre las manos.

—Rei os la devuelve. Ganasteis el derecho de blandirla hace diecisiete años.

Él se quedó pensativo y colocó la espada sobre el escritorio.

—Rei. ¿Qué debo hacer con él?

Le conté sus planes al Comandante.

—Puede que en el futuro os cause problemas, aunque espero que mis esfuerzos hagan que cambie de opinión.

—Sé que Natsume lo asesinaría con gusto —dijo, y pensó en aquella posibilidad—. Sin embargo, quizá resulte útil, sobre todo para tratar con las nuevas generaciones — dijo con cierta confusión—. Les dará algo que hacer.

—O algo que perseguir.

—Todo es parte de la diversión, supongo. ¿Es todo?

—No —le dije al Comandante, y le di uno de los animales de Nobara.

Él admiró el leopardo y me agradeció el regalo.

—El brillo que veis es magia —dije.

El Comandante me atravesó con la mirada, y supe que se sentía traicionado.

Dejó la figura sobre el escritorio. Yo le expliqué por qué podía ver el fuego.

—Yo percibo dos almas en vuestro cuerpo. Vuestra madre no quería dejaros solo cuando murió, así que se quedó con vos. Su magia os permite ver el brillo. Y es su miedo a ser descubierta lo que os provoca rechazo a la magia en todas sus manifestaciones.

El Comandante Horu se quedó inmóvil.

—¿Cómo sabes todo esto?

—Soy una Halladora de Almas. Encuentro almas perdidas y las envío al cielo.

¿Quiere ir ella? ¿Queréis vos que vaya?

—No lo sé. Yo…

—Pensadlo. Ya sabéis dónde podéis encontrarme. No hay límite de tiempo.

Yo miré hacia atrás antes de marcharme. Él estaba observando fijamente el leopardo, perdido en sus pensamientos.

Había anochecido mientras yo estaba hablando con el Comandante. Mientras atravesaba el campus silencioso, olí la brisa cálida y me empapé de las esencias de la vida. Miré a mi alrededor, buscando a Natsume.

Nonoko había encendido las farolas de su torre. Aunque me había cedido tres pisos para mi uso exclusivo, yo pensaba en un salario, y mi mente se trasladó a la casa de campo de Natsume en las tierras del clan Koizumi. Sería muy agradable estar cerca de Yin Yin y alejarme de la política, del Consejo y del Comandante cada noche. Además, la casa estaba cerca de la frontera con Ixia, y podría ser territorio neutral.

Una casa propia. No podía decir que tuviera ningún lugar propio, y aquélla sería la primera vez. Me sentí emocionada.

Subí los tres pisos de la torre hasta que llegué a mi habitación. El escaso mobiliario y la capa de polvo que lo cubría no era la mejor de las bienvenidas, pero al menos, la ropa de la cama estaba limpia.

Abrí las contraventanas para dejar que entrara el aire fresco y sentí una presencia detrás de mí. Sin volverme, pregunté:

—¿Por qué has tardado tanto?

Natsume se apretó contra mi espalda y me rodeó con los brazos.

—Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo —dijo mientras me hacía dar la vuelta—. No quería compartirte, mi amor. Tenemos mucho tiempo que recuperar.

Él me besó. Yo me bebí su esencia, y mi alma se calmó.

Finalmente me aparté de sus labios y apoyé la cabeza en su pecho. Me sentía feliz con escuchar los latidos de su corazón contra la mejilla.

—Ésta es la segunda vez que te he perdido —me dijo él—. Se podría pensar que sería más fácil, pero yo no conseguía aliviar de ningún modo el dolor. Era como si me hubieran atravesado el corazón con un hierro y lo hubieran puesto a asar sobre una hoguera.

Me abrazó con fuerza, como si yo fuera a escaparme.

—Te pediría que me prometieras que no vas a volver a desaparecer, pero sé que no vas a hacerlo.

—No puedo. Tampoco tú puedes prometerme que dejarás de ser leal al Comandante. Los dos tenemos otros deberes.

Él resopló.

—Podríamos retirarnos.

—De ser Enlace podría retirarme, pero no de ser Halladora de Almas. Hay demasiadas almas perdidas a las que debo guiar.

Como siempre, un analista, Natsume se alejó unos centímetros para observarme.

—¿Cuántas? Hace ciento cincuenta años que Sitia quemó al último Hallador de Almas. ¿Cientos de ellas?

—No lo sé. Los Halladores de Almas que hay documentados en los libros eran en realidad Ladrones de Almas. Puede que Guyan haya sido el último durante los dos mil últimos años. A Narumi le encantaría ayudarme con esa tarea. Sin embargo, tengo que viajar por Sitia e Ixia para ayudarlos a todos. ¿Quieres venir? Sería divertido.

—¿Tú, yo y una muchedumbre de fantasmas? A mí me parece demasiada gente —bromeó él—. Al menos has encontrado un alma, mi amor.

—¿La del Hombre Luna?

—La mía. Confío en que no la pierdas.

—La única magia que afecta al infame Natsume —dije yo. Aquello me recordó una pregunta que quería formular. Mientras había estado en el mundo de las sombras, había tenido tiempo para analizar todas las facetas de Natsume—. ¿Cuántos años tenías cuando los hombres del rey mataron a tus hermanos?

Yo hice caso omiso de su mirada inquisitiva.

—¿Cuántos?

—Trece.

Una antigua pena tiró de las comisuras de sus labios.

—Eso lo explica todo.

—¿Qué?

—Tu resistencia a la magia. Trece años es la edad a la que la gente accede a la fuente de poder. Seguramente, el trauma de ver morir a tus hermanos hizo que atrajeras tanto poder que creaste un escudo anulador. Un escudo tan impenetrable que ya no puedes acceder a la magia.

—Después de una estación entera en el submundo, ¿te has vuelto experta en todas las cosas de la magia?

—Me he vuelto una experta en todas las cosas de Natsume.

—Analiza esto, mi amor —me dijo él, y volvió a besarme.

Cuando comenzó a tirar suavemente de la tela de mi camisa, yo lo detuve.

—Natsume, por mucho que quiera que te quedes, necesito que me hagas un favor.

—Lo que quieras, amor.

Yo sonreí ante aquella lealtad. Había accedido sin dudarlo, sin saber lo que yo necesitaba.

—Quiero que robes esas prisiones de cristal. Quiero que las escondas en algún lugar donde nadie pueda encontrarlas. No me digas a mí, ni a ninguna otra persona, dónde las depositas.

—¿Estás segura de que no quieres saberlo?

—Sí. Yo soy susceptible de que la magia me corrompa. Y si alguna vez te pregunto dónde están, no me lo digas, pase lo que pase. Prométemelo.

—Sí, señora.

—Bien —dije. Me sentí aliviada.

—Puede que tarde unos días, o unas semanas. ¿Dónde vas a estar?

Le dije lo que había pensado sobre ser Enlace.

—Tengo intención de requisar cierta casita que está en las tierras de los Koizumi y declarar esa parcela territorio neutral.

—¿Requisar? —preguntó él con una sonrisa.

—Sí. Tener casas francas para los espías ixianos en Sitia no es muy amistoso. Espiarse no es apropiado para el tipo de diálogo abierto que quiero que exista entre las dos naciones.

—Tendrás que reconstruir el establo. Contrata a un mozo —me dijo él burlonamente.

—No te preocupes, ya tengo un criado en mente. Un tipo guapo y leal, que estará pendiente de todos mis deseos.

Natsume arqueó una ceja, con el deseo reflejado en la mirada.

—Ciertamente. Estoy seguro de que ese mozo está impaciente por cumplir con sus deberes.

Entonces, deslizó una mano bajo mi camisa y me acarició la piel. El calor se extendió por mi estómago y mi pecho. Intenté apartarme, pero él me agarró por la cintura con el otro brazo.

—Tienes que acabar un trabajo antes de empezar otro —le dije.

—La noche acaba de empezar —respondió él, quitándome la camisa—. Tengo mucho tiempo para cuidar de mi señora antes de cumplir su petición.

Me besó, y después me acarició el cuello con la nariz.

—Debo —susurró, y me regó el pecho de besos—, ayudar a mi señora a acostarse —terminó. Me tomó en brazos y me tendió en la cama.

Mientras me quitaba el resto de la ropa, desaparecieron todas mis preocupaciones acerca de las prisiones de cristal, y con sus caricias, Natsume se hizo con el control de mis sentidos. Me perdí en el olor y la suavidad de su cuerpo. Mis pulmones se llenaron con la respiración de Natsume. Mi corazón bombeó su sangre. Pensé sus pensamientos, y compartí su placer.

La alegría, la paz y la felicidad invadieron nuestros cuerpos. Abrazados el uno al otro, fuimos dueños de un pedazo de cielo.

Fin

* * *

**Espero hayan disfrutado de esta saga tanto como yo.**


End file.
